The Ninja Dragon Chronicles: The Awakening V2
by GuyverZero
Summary: Siblings reunited and in time for a new threat to the human realm since the Bijuu during the time of the elemental nations of the shinobi.Can Ryu and his sister Will along with the other Guardians prevent the domination of evil?
1. The Begining

W.I.T.C.H.

The Ninja Dragon Chronicles: The Awakening V2

Disclaimer: I don't own the charters of W.I.T.C.H., Ninja Gaiden, DOA, Final Fantasy 7, Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto.

AN: I was reading over this fic recently and realized that I could have done a little better at it so I have began to over haul it as I am overhauling one of my Code Lyoko fic's don't own that either so I have decided to use some elements of Naruto in this as well as Ninja Gaiden and Rurouni Kenshin . Also updates will be slow for this rewrite as I am doing research into the various jutsu of naruto and the different techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu from Kenshin. Well enough of the boring shit time to start to story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

"_Jeeze how hard is it to find him." _Will thought walking up the stairs to the new apartment where her mom and just met brother now lived. _"He wasn't out in the park or on the roof." _She ranted mentally as she unlocked and entered the new home. "Ryu are you here?" Will asked/shouted into the house.

"My room sis." Ryu responded and opening the door and out stepped a teen with spiky red hair (like clouds from FF7 Advent Children) a pair of black jeans, a pair of tan work boots and a white short sleeve t shirt and still sporting some of his ninja style with the black medical tape wrapped around his forearm to the first knuckles of his fingers.

"Why didn't you answer me an hour ago when I was here?" Will growled crossing her arms.

"Cause I wasn't here, kaa-san had to register me for school here you did remember that right?" Ryu asked amused that his sister had forgotten something.

"Jerk." Will huffed turning her back to him.

"Right, so what did you need Will?" Ryu asked turning serious.

"Oh yeah almost forgot." Will spoke smacking her forehead.

"_Hopefully it only happens to her and not kaa-san too." _Ryu thought with a slight mental grimace as Will began to speak.

"The Oracle of Kandracar wants to meet with you today so we need to get going." Will explained as Ryu nodded his head.

"Is this about those akuma or my power as a shinobi?" Ryu inquired as they walked down the steps and out into the street.

"No clue we'll find out soon, still that was so freaking cool breathing fire like that." Will spoke in a hushed tone so others wouldn't over hear.

"What the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu?" Ryu asked looking at his sister knowing not many people would understand what he said.

"Was that the big fire ball?" Will inquired looking over at him as they walked.

"Hai that it was, translated it comes to Fire Style: Grand Fireball technique." Ryu stated as they turned down another street.

"Cool can you use any of the other elements?" Will asked a tad excited about seeing more that the ones she and the others had seen.

"Most shinobi of the Dragon Temple can use at least two of the elements." Ryu responded still walking beside his sister.

"So you can use two elements then? What are they?" The red headed girl inquired excitedly.

"To answer the first question I can use at least one jutsu from all five elements didn't you see me use them?" Ryu asked as she nodded her head a little embarrassed about forgetting. "Continuing I also know one sub-element." Ryu said as he continued. "And for the second question the elements are called as such Katon/Fire, Raiton/lightning, Doton/Earth, Fuuton/Wind, and Suiton/Water." Ryu said as he finished his explanation.

"So what about the sub-element?" She asked as they turned down another street.

"That would be Hyoton/Ice, it is a fusion of Fuuton and Suiton there are other fusion but I don't think I would be able to learn them seeing as there wasn't much left of those scroll, but we can talk more about those later." Ryu said as Will nodded.

"You must be packing a lot of power then." Will stated glancing at her brother.

"I am and at the same time I am not." the red headed boy spoke still facing forward.

"Can you explain it?" Will inquired.

"I can try, to use a jutsu one must mold chakra and unlike you magical powers which are feed to you five through the Heart as you told me, my power is derived from extensive training day in and day out." Ryu spoke stopping to see if Will was following and after a nod continued. "Well where as you girls can cast attack after attack I have a set limit till I run out of Chakra and if I try and force a Jutsu it could push my chakra to absolute zero killing me." Ryu finished as his sister looked a little disturbed by what she was told.

"So you can only fight for a short while then?" the red haired girl asked.

"No I can fight for a long time I just have to think before utilizing my Jutsu I can still fight using Taijutsu and Kenjutsu." Ryu spoke reassuring his sister he was not going to just drop dead in a fight.

"Taijutsu and Kenjutsu?" Will inquired looking puzzled.

"Sorry forgot you aren't a ninja, Taijutsu is the art of the Trained Body or hand to hand combat, there are or were many styles at one time but once again a great number of the styles were lost to the annals of time, one of the remaining few Gōken or Iron Fist is the main style taught at the Temple, it is designed to use strength alone to cause damage to the outer body and skeletal structure." Ryu explained as they continued walking.

"That answers Taijutsu, so what about Kenjutsu?" Will prodded.

"Kenjutsu or Way of the Sword. (Unsure if I am right or not.) is where a ninja is trained to well use a sword be it katana, nodachi, tanto, ninjato wakizashi and so forth, the style I use is called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu or Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style." Ryu said as they stopped at a cross walk.

"Now that sounds powerful." Will exclaimed as they continued on their way.

"It is, the style is set for one to face many." Ryu said before speaking again." But enough of my training we can talk about it more later for now where are we going anyways?" The young ninja asked.

"The Silver Dragon the others are already their." Will added smiling.

"Ah, great food their." Ryu grinned remembering eating their a few days ago.

"Got that right, we should be their soon." Will spoke as they walked down the sidewalk. "Hey Ryu?" she suddenly spoke.

"Hai?" Ryu responded.

"One wild week huh." Will grinned.

"I know, finding out you have a mom and sister isn't an everyday thing." Ryu chuckled lightly as they arrived at the back door to the silver dragon. "Well looks like it is time to go see Oracle-sama then." he finished as they walked down the stairs.

Silver Dragon Basement.

"How long can it take to track down her brother." A blonde girl huffed crossing her arms.

"Calm down Cornelia, Ryu is still new to Heather Field and might be out exploring." A Dark haired and skinned girl spoke trying to placate her fuming friend.

"Well their mom gave him a cell phone two days after he arrived." The now named blonde snapped.

"True but he might have forgotten it at their home too." An Asian girl with dark hair in to pony tails spoke sitting on a bench against the wall.

"Hay Lin has a point Corny, besides why are you so hostile towards him he just arrived a little over a week ago." A brunette with blue eye's said from her seat.

"Irma stop calling me Corny and he…" Cornelia started.

"He what, he hasn't done anything to us but save us from those monsters two days ago." Irma snapped as Cornelia turned away.

"Speaking of that he fired water out of his mouth like they were bullets." Hay Lin piped up getting the attention of the others.

"I know that fire ball was cool, I mean not even you can just breath fire." Irma spoke looking over at her dark skinned friend.

"Got me there but that blast of wind was on par with Hay Lin's best and it looked like it didn't faze him to do it." Taranee added.

"He used an attack from each of our elements, and he doesn't have an auramere either." Hay Lin said as they heard a door open.

"You think we'll encounter any more of those akuma?" said a female voice.

"I doubt it but I wouldn't discount it either, akuma of their level which would be low E-rank in terms of demons are pretty mindless and only follow a demon of higher rank." a male voice spoke as they got closer.

"So someone is targeting us then?" the female voice asked as they stopped outside the door.

"I hope not Will, demons haven't attacked the human world in very long time, the last was during the time of the shinobi and the elemental nations." The male voice sighed as the door was opening.

"I hope you right Ryu, I truly do." the female voice now known as Will spoke as they walked in.

"Me too Sis, me too." Ryu finished as they saw the others.

"Took you long enough." Cornelia huffed turning towards the two red heads.

"Corny we have already told you to lay off, Ryu is still new to Heather Field." Irma spoke with a smile as Will and Ryu entered the room.

"Come on no fighting you two, were all friends here." Taranee spoke hoping to nip the possible fight in the bud.

"I know the last week it seems that's all you have done." Hay Lin sighed getting up. "Besides since the oracle wants to meet him we might have a new teammate." Hay Lin smiled at the possible things she could see Ryu do while fighting.

"I would recommend patience granddaughter, even thought the Oracle wants to meet him it might just be to find out more about his ability to use the elements like you girls, though I do have an idea as to the how." Yan Lin smiled kindly.

"Honored Elder." Ryu bowed as Yan Lin joined them.

"Please young one none of that." Yan Lin chuckled lightly.

"But addressing you as such is how I was taught to address one of your status, any other way would be a dishonor and disrespect to you Honored Elder." Ryu spoke still bowing.

"That is true but it is also disrespect to not honor my request." Yan Lin grinned seeing the surprised look on the young ninja's face.

"Hai that is correct forgive my disrespect Yan Lin-sama." Ryu spoke as he bowed again.

"I guess that is better than being called honored elder." Yan Lin laughed as Ryu rose from his bow.

"What does sama mean?" Irma asked looking at Ryu. _"Hopefully I'll get the chance to ask him out or him ask me out." _Irma thought waiting for a response.

"It is a term used to show respect for another usually used for some one of a higher stature or the elderly." Taranee answered for Ryu.

"That is correct." Ryu said with a smile.

"Think you'll be able to show us more of those cool tricks?" Hay Lin asked bouncing from one foot to another.

"I guess so." Ryu responded as The hyper girl cheered and bounced around more causing Ryu to turn to his sister and speak in a hushed tone. "Will is she always like that?" Ryu inquired.

"Yeah she is but she is fiercly loyal and just loves life." Will smiled watching her friend bounce around. "I just wish Cornelia would warm up to you like the others have." Will sighed looking at the glaring girl as Will thought. _"All this anger over showing Ryu around and having to back out of girls day out." _ Will sighed mentally. _"Now I wonder how long it will be before Irma starts asking me about what Ryu likes in a girl." _ Will grinned in her head seeing Irma stare at he brother. "We can ask more questions about Ryu and his powers later." Will spoke getting the others attention. "Right now we need to go see the oracle, Guardians Unite." Will said as a light shot out of the Necklace she called the heart of Kandracar engulfed them and after a few minutes faded away to reveal them in guardian form.

"_Damn wonder if Irma is seeing anyone." _Ryu thought trying not to stare at her.

"_Seems like our young ninja likes Irma." _Yan Lin thought as Will spoke.

"Alright ready to go Ryu?" Will asked still holding the heart.

"As one can get to meet some one of another world." Ryu smiled as she created the fold.

"_So this is the power of magic and not the effects of Chakra." _Ryu thought as he analyzed what he saw. "Now that is cool." Ryu exclaimed looking at the light blue tare.

"No more than those attacks of yours." Hay Lin chirped as Cornelia just went through followed by Yan Lin, Taranee and herself then Will leaving Ryu standing their and Irma giggling slightly.

"You coming or are ya gonna stare all day." Irma continued giggling.

"Huh, oh yeah." Ryu sputtered out turning red as Irma went through swaying her hips little. "Great going their Ryu space out real ninja like." the young ninja sighed hanging his head and stepping in.

Kandracar.

"Yan Lin, Guardians it is good to see you all well." a bald man in white robes spoke walking up to them.

"As it is good to see you in good health as well." Yan Lin smiled embracing the bald man.

"Hello Oracle." Will smiled as he turned to her.

"Hello Will, so where is your brother?" The Oracle inquired as Irma emerged from the fold.

"Last I saw he was staring at the fold like he was expecting it to do something." Irma smirked. "But he should be through here in a sec…" She started as Ryu fell face first out of the fold.

"Some ninja I think it was luck yesterday." Cornelia muttered.

"_Great impression Ryu your a high level Chuunin ranked ninja and you fall flat on your face." _ Ryu growled mentally as he heard a voice in his head.

" _I wouldn't worry Ryu no one here is judging you." _The female voice spoke as Ryu looked around frantically seeing the dark skin girl and the others looking at him.

"_What the.. Was that you Taranee?" _Ryu asked mentally as said girl nodded.

"Well now you know that Taranee can send her thoughts to others as well as read their surface thoughts as well." Will spoke trying to suppress a giggle.

"We should have told him we each have a special power that we can use outside of our guardian powers." Hay Lin smiled brightly.

"Hay Lin's right sorry Ryu, but it has been a wild week." Will spoke finally letting out the giggles.

"Don't worry about it Sis I have more than just my jutsu that you don't know about either." Ryu grinned getting up dusting off his jeans. "Well I assume you're Oracle-sama then." Ryu inquired turning to the bald man.

"That I am Ryu." The Oracle responded with a slight bow.

"Well then Oracle-sama may I inquire as to why you have summoned me then?" Ryu asked returning the sign of respect.

"That would be prudent as it concerns the Akuma that attacked the guardians as well as the lost way of the shinobi." The Oracle said as he motioned for them to follow him.

"You mean there are more of those thing after us?" Irma asked with a slight shudder remembering the drool of those creatures being like acid.

"That is part of it, but please wait till we get to the scrying pool." The oracle responded. "This is one of the reasons I asked you to come Ryu." He spoke motioning for Ryu to look into the pool. "I saw this place in a vision the day of the attack and just recently found it, but not much is know about it other than it is a temple." He finished.

"A temple of holding may be, or a purification temple?" Ryu spoke his thoughts aloud. _"It looks like a temple I saw in a scroll about demon sealing." _he thought looking at the pool. _"I don't like the energy signature coming off this place I feel cold inside just looking at it, no this isn't a purification temple it houses something, something powerful, evil." _Ryu's thoughts continued as his Chakra started to become visible.

"Ryu are you ok." Will asked warily.

"…….." _"Shit what is it that is making feel like this?" _ Ryu let out a mental growl not hearing his sister.

"Ryu?" Irma spoke as she was starting to walk up to him.

"Irma stop don't get any closer!" Yan Lin shouted startling the others.

"Why not?" Cornelia asked looking between Irma and Ryu.

"A DEMON IT HOUSES A FUCKING DEMON" Ryu roared as his Chakra began to lash out and cause damage to the surrounding environment barely missing Irma as Will pulled her back.

"Ryu, calm down!" Will shouted as the Chakra continued to flare out.

"_Shit I can sense something a barrier of some kind." _Ryu thought as his chakra began to disperse.

"What was that?" Taranee asked as Will let go of Irma and turned to see Yan Lin nod.

"I can't believe it a demon that wasn't destroyed." Ryu growled eye's still on the pool.

"Are you quite sure Ryu." The Oracle inquired.

"Unfortunately, it's power is youki or demon chakra." Ryu stated. "It took me awhile to figure it out seeing as I have never encountered such strong youki or ever except those low class Akuma." the young ninja explained.

"Can you tell us anything about this demon?" Yan Lin asked.

"Not at this time, as most information on the various demons is restricted to ninja of Jounin rank or higher." Ryu spoke not turning. _"I need to inform Hayate-Sensei of this maybe he can get the information we need."_ the young ninja thought as he spoke to the others. "Add to the fact that I can sense it's youki just by observing it means that it is more powerful than all of us combined, hell I don't even know if magic would work against it." Ryu growled turning back to the pool.

"Care to explain buster?" Cornelia inquired with a hard edge to her voice.

"Sure why not, even with the loss of most of the ancient shinobi ways the most important part their history was placed into a larger scroll and then sealed into a barrier in the temple I was trained in…" Ryu started as Cornelia interrupted.

"I didn't ask for your training or the ninja ways, I asked about why you think our powers won't work when you use the elements as well." she snapped.

"If a certain loud mouthed blonde would keep her mouth shut and her ears open you would hear why, now shut it." Ryu growled startling the others. "Now where was I, right the scroll it is only accessible to the current Kage of the Dragon temple and those he trusts, I was give excerpts from it on other scrolls to learn about what little bit of sealing that was left and some history of the great Bijuu or tailed demons and various other demons that were obscure but just as deadly, and one of the most recurring things I read in those few scrolls was that jutsu rarely worked against them, it would always take a seal master to bring them down normally at the cost of the sealers life." Ryu stopped taking a breath before resuming. "Now I am only working under theories at this time that your magic would act just like jutsu and not be affective either and at the same time I don't wanna rush in their to find out either."

After recovering from Ryu's outburst and small explanation Will asked a question. "Is their anything else that you can tell us Ryu?"

"Yeah but it isn't good either." Ryu sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Well it can't get much worse than what you told us." Irma said a little freaked by Ryu sudden snap at Cornelia and even more worried by the explanation.

"Oh yeah it does, see from what I could gather there is also a barrier or massive seal some where on or in that temple to keep others out, the demon in or both but as I am not a seal master nor are their any left to this date I can't say, so like I said rushing in would be very stupid at this point in time." The young ninja stated turning back around.

"Well Irma it got worse." Cornelia stated a little afraid of Will's brother.

"The best I can do is head their and see what I can find." Ryu sighed not turning around.

"Forget it Ryu, if that demon is so powerful why would you wanna go their, I thought you didn't want us to rush in their." Will spoke staring at her brothers back.

"I didn't say we I said I would go you might be able to fly but I can move across the ground and through the tree's at a much faster pace and I do know a medical jutsu that I can use to heal small wounds." Ryu stated still facing the pool. "So as it stands I am the best choice to scout the surroundings of the temple and hopefully find the source of the barrier or the seal." Ryu said turning to face the others. "And if I can get an accurate description of the seal if there is one Hayate-sensei might be able to find out what it is and if it will affect your magic or my jutsu."

"Wouldn't it be safer for all of us to go Ryu?" Irma asked the question on all their minds.

"Normally I would agree but with no clue to who it would affect your powers it wouldn't be smart, even if the seal disrupts my jutsu it should affect the Chakra inside my body so I can still get out faster if need be." Ryu said walking towards his sister and her friends. "Trust me on this Will, I don't doubt yours or the other guardians powers but if it stops your transformation or powers you would be in more danger than I would be." the young ninja explained.

"But, mom and I just found you Ryu please let some one come with you." Will cried.

"If they don't rely on magic as their main power then it would be ok." Ryu spoke as Hay Lin piped up.

"What about Caleb, he doesn't use magic and lead a revolt against a magical dictator." the Asian girl stated.

"No way Caleb has done enough outside of taking care of his own home." Cornelia snapped at the girl.

"And that Demon could just as easy go after his home as well as our own." Ryu said turning towards the blonde girl. "Demons were thought to have come from another dimension so going on that assumption his world would be in just as much danger."

"See this effects him, Elyon and all of Meridian." Irma spoke from beside Hay Lin.

"Ok so lets go and get this Caleb and see if he is willing to come with me." Ryu spoke as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Since you seem to have decided on some one to assist you I should get to the last reason I requested you to come." The Oracle said as a motioned for another man in robes to come forward. "This was found by one of the council we have tried to open it but have made no progress in opening it, when I saw your battle with the akuma I sensed that the scroll was sealed with similar power to your own." The Oracle said as the man handed the scroll to Ryu.

"Let see, it looks like a Chakra seal only a shinobi can open it." Ryu spoke as he placed his hand over the seal and pumped some chakra into it .

"So what do you think is contained with in?" Irma asked in a hushed voice to Taranee.

"Might have more of those Jutsus he uses in it, or more history of the shinobi ways." The fire guardian responded.

"Amazing!" Ryu gasped as he looked through the scroll.

"What is it?" Hay Lin asked looking over his shoulder. "What the I can't read it." she whined.

"I doubt any of you could it is written in ancient Kanji." Ryu said looking at the first paragraph. "Kick ass a new jutsu." Ryu grinned studying it.

"Your kidding how lucky can one get." Will grinned as well.

"Obviously he is that lucky." Cornelia spoke.

"Well what is the jutsu Ryu?" Irma asked as they all listened to find out.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu or, Fire style Dragon Fire." Ryu said rolling the scroll back up and practicing the hand seals.

"What are you doing now?" Taranee inquired as Ryu began to go faster.

"Getting the necessary speed to use the Jutsu in battle once I can form the hand seals in a few seconds I move on to practicing the Chakra placement in the body and finally I use it to see how I can utilize it in combat." Ryu finished as he reopened the scroll. "Ok the chakra molding is similar to the Goukakyuu so I should be able to use it pretty well." Ryu smirked as he resealed the scroll handing it to Irma.

"So your gonna try the fire dragon here?" Will asked as Ryu began the Handseals. "Ryu?"

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" **Ryu shouted inhaling a large amount of air then breathing out a stream of fire out in the horizon.

"That was too cool." Irma gasped as the other watched on.

"I can't wait to study this scroll in more depth, shit I need to inform Hayate-Sensei about this as well." Ryu said with a grin on his face.

"Amazing Ryu, so that is the power of Chakra, well then seeing as you opened that one we should hand you the other scrolls as well." The Oracle stated as the same man brought out a box filled with scrolls.

"Wow Ryu get a family then find more of the shinobi way and all in one week." Will smiled walking up to her brother.

"You got that right, these scrolls might contain more of the lost history, tai, gen, nin, and Kenjutsu and hopefully more on seals." Ryu stated as he picked up the scroll on the top of the pile. "Open it." A voice resonated in Ryu's head. "What the hell did anyone hear that?" Ryu asked looking around.

"Ryu we didn't hear anything?" Hay Lin spoke as Ryu turned back to the scroll.

"Open it." The Voice came again. _"Shit might as well open it and maybe it will shut up." _Ryu sighed as he pumped some chakra into the seal only for it not to open. _"What the?" _Ryu thought examining the scroll a little closer. "Damn a blood seal." Ryu growled as Will spoke.

"Blood Seal?" the red head asked.

"It's a different seal and like the name implies only blood can open it." Ryu stated as he moved his left hand over his right.

"So you can you open it?" Taranee asked.

"It doesn't look like a personalized blood seal so I might be able to." Ryu spoke as he pumped some chakra into his right hand and to the girls amazement a knife popped out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Cornelia asked in shock.

"A basic storage seal on the back of each hand left is Shuriken and right is Kunai." Ryu explained taking the Kunai and pulling it across his thumb and smearing his thumb across the seal.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Irma asked as she watched two things happen one Ryu's small cut being surrounded by a light green aura and the scroll opening.

"Not when you do it enough the pain doesn't register any longer." Ryu spoke as he began to read the scroll. "Let see, it seems this is addressed to who ever finds and opens it." Said a shocked Ryu.

"So by all rights this scroll is now yours?" Hay Lin spoke the question on all their minds.

"Yes and the others as well it seems they all come from the same ninja village of the past." The young ninja spoke as he continued to read.

"Is there a village name Ryu?" The Oracle asked.

"Hai there is Oracle-sama, it's called Konohagakue no Sato or Hidden Leaf." Ryu stated as he continued to read. "It seems that there are various swords and other such weapons in this scroll and five of the other scroll's each contain a few jutsu of the five elements one contains two of the most powerful jutsu to ever be created, another one contains a move called Hiraishin, and can only be opened when one has a certain amount of Chakra, the seal on the scroll will be able to determine when the intended user is ready to attempt to learn it. Another one has a warning like the Hiraishin scroll stating it con only be opened if one has something called the Sharingan." Ryu stated as he looked up.

"Ryu you hit the jack pot." Irma grinned as our young ninja.

"Damn straight, even if I'm not able to obtain this Sharingan all the other scrolls more than make up for it, and according to this description there is a jewel and a sword in here, that the one seeking to wield them must offer up a blood offering to be judged and see if it will allow you to wield them, if accepted you will be given the power of the Kaiser Dragon and while in this transformation your chakra will double while offering more protection than the normal ninja attire." Ryu read off the scroll. "I think I am gonna see if I can wield these items." Ryu spoke recutting his thumb and placing it on the seal specified.

"So now what?" Will asked as nothing happened.

"No clue I guess I was rejected." Ryu spoke as a bright light shot out of the seal blinding them."

"Everyone ok?" Taranee inquired as she was blinking to adjust her eye's faster.

"Were all ok Taranee." Irma spoke as they turned to see Ryu now holding a sword and a small green crystal. "I guess you were accepted after all." Irma giggled at Ryu shocked expression.

"Guess so" the red headed ninja spoke shifting the necklace so he could unsheath the sword. "Wow, it's perfect, no blemishes, nix's , ding's or any other form of damage." Ryu spoke as he took a few swings and resheathed it.

"What about the crystal?" Hay Lin asked in awe.

"From what ran through my mind it is like the heart of Kandracar a focusing crystal that transforms me into the Ninja Dragon." Ryu stated.

"Well now that you have read a few of the scrolls how about we go and inform Elyon and Caleb of this new threat." Cornelia spoke getting every ones attention.

"She's right the sooner we go the sooner we plan and get this done." Ryu spoke placing the sword in the belt of his pant's and the crystal around his neck. "Oracle-sama thank you for these scrolls." Ryu spoke with a bow as Will opened a fold to Meridian.

"It was my pleasure Ryu, when you and Caleb are finished planning let me know and I will open a portal to that temple." The bald man spoke as the guardians went through the fold.

"Hai Oracle-sama, Ja Ne." Ryu smiled as he stepped through.

(AN: Well here it is the first chapter of the rewrite if there is anything that I could add or do to make it better let me know, read and review please. Peace Out.)

Translations of the jutsu and some of the other terminology used as well as Character names and ages of some at the bottom a small profile of Ryu.

Kaa-San Mother

Ja Ne I believe is a form of good bye or see ya not entirely sure.

Hai Yes

Sama Used to show respect.

Jutsu Ninja Arts.

Sharingan Copy Eye Ryu will receive it later in the fic.

Hiraishin no Jutsu Flying Thunder God, probably will be around chapter ten before Ryu begins to understand and use it for short range.

Konohagakue no Sato Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Shuriken Ninja Tool star shaped throwing weapons.

Kunai Ninja Tool Throwing knives.

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu Fire Style Dragon Technique.

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu Fire Style Grand Fireball Technique.

Akuma Demon or Devil.

Shinobi Ninja.

Katon Fire Element.

Fuuton Wind Element..

Suiton Water Element.

Doton Earth Element.

Raiton Lightning Element.

Hyoton Ice Element Ryu wont need a blood line to use it as it is a fusion element.

Kenjutsu Way of The Sword.

Taijutsu Way of The Trained Body.

Ninjutsu Way of the Ninja Arts.

Genjutsu Way of the Illusion Arts.

Medjutsu Way Of the Healing Arts.

Chakra Energy of the mind and body.

Youki Demon Chakra.

Bijuu Tailed Demon/s

Sensei Master or Teacher.

Genin Lowest Ranked Ninja.

Chunin Mid Ranked Ninja.

Jounin High Ranked Ninja.

Sannin Highest Ranked Ninja on Par with the Kage level.

Kage Leader of the ancient Ninja Village and strongest of the ninja.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style used in Rurouni Kenshin.

Gōken Iron Fist a Taijutsu style.

Ryu Hayabusa Main Character of Ninja Gaiden and Will's long lost Brother developing an interest in Irma, current age 16

Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom Holder of the heart of Kandracar and Ryu's sister current age 16.

Susan Vandom Will and Ryu's mother.

Irma Lair Water Guardian and friend of Will's currently crushing on Ryu current Age 15.

Taranee Cook Fire Guardian smartest of the team and Will's friend current age 15.

Cornelia Hale Earth Guardian Will's friend and current age 16.

Hay Lin Wind Guardian, hyper active and a artist Will's friend and current age 15.

Yan Lin Former Air Guardian and Hay Lin grandmother sort of a surrogate grandmother and source of guidance for the other guardians as well.

The Oracle Leader of Kandracar and the one that gave Will and the others their task of protecting the infinite dimensions current age unknown.

Caleb A solider in the Royal Guard of Meridian and currently dating Cornelia, age 16.

Hayate Character of Dead Or Alive Fighting games and in this Fic Ryu's sensei and mentor current age late 50's.

Name: Ryu Hayabusa

Birthday/Age/Astrological Sign: January 19/ 16 / Capricorn

Hair/Eye Color: Red/onyx

Height/Weight/Build:6 foot 3 inches/ 250 pounds/ Ripped and Tan due to ninja training.

Likes: Training, Learning more about the way of the past shinobi, Family, Irma, Food and Honor.

Dislikes: Arrogance, People who think they are better than others, and clowns, (Hey who doesn't creepy little bastards)

Items of Note/ Dragon Sword/ Dragons Eye crystal/ Various Scrolls of lost Jutsu.


	2. Masked Devil

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V2

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it.

Chapter 2: The Masked Devil.

XV-Dragon: Thanks for review as always man.

lost prince: It was great to read your review made me feel good to know that it was better.

Legend.

"Normal Speech."

"_Thoughts"_

"_Telepathic Link"_

"**Jutsu and Element attacks in use"**

Meridian.

"Man this place is amazing." Ryu said as they walked up to a Castle.

"It is now but three years ago it looked bad." Will stated as they all continued up the steps of the castle.

"That would be the work of Phobos. Right?" Ryu spoke looking to Irma.

"Yeah, that guy was one of the biggest pains in the known universe." The brunette spoke.

"Tried to take his own sisters powers just so he could continue to rule." Cornelia growled.

"And that would be Elyon correct." he stated.

"Yeah since she has been on the throne Meridian has had a peaceful three years at least after the Nerissa battle anyways." Taranee added.

"The former Keeper of The Heart." Ryu continued making sure he was up to date on his information.

"Yep, and one vindictive old hag at that." Will spoke in anger.

"Must have pissed Will off in a major way." Ryu whistled at Will's tone.

"Yeah, we have the ability to make a copy of ourselves called Astral Drops." Hay Lin started.

"I'm sensing a but coming up now." the young ninja spoke as they came to a stop.

"Correct, but they don't have all our memories so we can only have them do so much." Taranee explained as Hay Lin started again.

"Well, Will made and Astral Drop to keep an eye on the laundry while she came to help us with a going away party for one of our teachers." the normally hyper girl said as Will started to look down.

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here and say that some how this Nerissa gave the Astral Drop all of Will's memories and so forth." Ryu said as they others nodded. "Ok then continue from their." he finished as they continued up the long set of stairs.

"In essence she became a living breathing human and thought that Will wanted to kill her so we transformed to try and discern which was the original Will and which was the astral drop." Irma said as Ryu spoke up.

"From the way Will is beginning to act I think i have an idea of what happened, being that since she was you as well she figured out you wouldn't harm her right." He said as Will and the others nodded. "And from the way you said vindictive old hag I'm once again assuming, Nerissa killed her right." Ryu finished.

"Sort of, we were going to some how explain all of this to Mrs. Vandom and let her stay with us, with two wielders of Quintessence we would have had a major advantage against Nerissa and a new friend so to speak." The fire guardian stated as Will began to speak.

"Nerissa was trying to kill me and she saw it coming and took the blast for me, I have all the memories she gained from her one day of life and she lived it having fun." The Guardian leader smiled as they arrived at the castle main gate.

"That's good to hear sis." Ryu smiled as the gates opened to reveal a young blonde with twin braids in Royal looking cloths flying towards them. "Friend?" Ryu asked looking at the others.

"CORNELIA!" She shouted as she flew towards them.

"ELYON!" They shouted back and flew to their friend followed by Ryu as he disappeared in a puff of smoke only to appear behind them with out being noticed.

"The guards said they saw you all walking around the market place a little while ago with a red haired guy." Elyon spoke in an excited tone grinning.

"Oh man we flew off and left Ryu." Hay Lin shouted as said individual spoke.

"Don't worry, I caught up." he spoke causing them to jump a little.

"Don't do that!" Cornelia growled hand over her heart trying to slow her breathing.

"Do what?" the red headed ninja asked in mock confusion.

"How did you get here so fast even running it should have…" Will started only to see Ryu grinning at her. "Never mind forgot Ninja training, Chakra enhanced muscles and so on." she sighed shaking her head.

"That too, but not this time." Ryu smirked forming a one handed seal before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing behind Irma as she eepped and jumped away from the smoke. "Shunshin no Jutsu." Ryu grinned.

"So cool." Elyon spoke floating over to the ninja. "Can you do that again?" she inquired looking at the spiky haired teen.

"Sure." Ryu said forming the same seal and reappearing behind Will this time as Hay Lin and Elyon looked awed and Will shook her head at Ryu showing off.

"Too cool." Elyon and Hay Lin shouted at the same time.

"I guess so, it is just another technique to me." Ryu shrugged.

"Can he do other tricks." Elyon asked as Ryu's eyebrow twitched.

"I am not a dog, I do not do tricks." Ryu growled as Elyon and the others just got what was said and began to laugh at the young ninja. "Just remember I am a trained ninja and I can get to any place with out detection so revenge will be mine." Ryu smirked darkly as the others gulped auditable.

"I didn't mean it that way." Elyon stuttered out waving her arms around trying to placate the ninja.

"I wasn't talking about you I was warning my sister and the others, I was called the Oni-Prankster in the Ninja temple, cause when some one crossed me I didn't attack them I pranked them." That dark foreboding grin still on Ryu's face.

"Y…y…you w…wouldn't do anything to Will and we know it." Cornelia stuttered out gain more resolve as the others nodded shakily gaining some courage as Elyon watched glad to be out of the line of fire.

"Maybe, maybe not her room is next to mine. I can just Shunshin in and set up all kind s of devious and evil devices." Ryu continued still grinning. "Now back to why were here." He said as his personality suddenly went back to normal as if he hadn't gone dark on them.

"Right." Will started slightly unnerved by Ryu. "We did have a reason for coming." she finished as Elyon interrupted.

"Who is he anyways?" Elyon asked. "He called Will his sister and Hay Lin called him Ryu, so is he Ryu Vandom then?" the perplexed girl questioned.

"Your partly right Elyon he is my brother but his name is Ryu Hayabusa and he is a Ninja as he said." Will smiled as Ryu bowed at the waist.

"Your majesty." Ryu spoke form his bow.

"Can I talk you out of calling me that, I hear it day in and day out. The only reprieve I get is from the girls here." Elyon sighed.

"But that is your title is it not, any other such way of speaking to you would be disrespectful to you and a dishonor to me." Ryu spoke raising up from his bow.

"Please." Elyon whined.

"Sorry your Majesty." Ryu said as Cornelia spoke up.

"Tell him it is disrespectful to not honor you request and he'll change his tune." The blonde smirked as Ryu shot her a glare.

"It either call me Elyon or break your honor and be disrespectful." Elyon grinned as Ryu sighed lowering his head..

"Hai Elyon-sama." The ninja spoke raising his head revealing a small smirk.

"What's the sama mean?" She asked looking at the other groan about a smart assed ninja.

"You prefer being called by name and I was trained to always be respectful of those that rank higher than myself, sama is a highly respectful term used for nobility and others of great stature like Yan Lin-sama and your self Elyon-sama." Ryu spoke as Elyon took a thinking posture.

"I like it, maybe I should make it an order to call me that instead of your majesty, your highness, my queen and so forth it sounds so much better." She grinned.

"Glad to be of service Elyon-sama, but once again we have gotten off track of the reason for our visit." Ryu spoke as the others nodded. "Is their somewhere we can speak in private, as this is something not to be heard by wandering ears." Ryu spoke in a more serious tone than before.

"Yes we can use the Throne Room is that acceptable?" Elyon asked.

"That should suffice as long as there are four walls a roof and floor I can place a barrier up to prevent eaves dropping." Ryu stated as Elyon nodded and proceeded to the Throne Room.

"From the way your all acting this must be serious, so how bad is it.?" The young queen asked.

"Really bad Elyon, it seems that a demon from ages past was not destroyed but left sealed in a temple that the Oracle found shortly after Ryu's arrival in Heather Field." Cornelia started as Hay Lin spoke up.

"The Oracle showed Ryu the temple and Ryu sensing the demons energy told us what it was." The normally hyper girl said as Irma took over.

"According to Ryu most demons were sealed away using pretty deadly sealing Jutsu's that normally claimed the life of the user to seal and sometimes kill the demon, but also according to him there are also no seal masters in this day and age at least none that could match the abilities of the past seal masters." The brunette finished glancing at Will's Brother.

"Their right currently at the Dragon Temple I am ranked as a High-Chuunin to Low Jounin ninja but by the standards of the Shinobi of the Elemental Nations I would probably be High-Genin to Mid-Chuunin, so ninja today aren't as good as they used to be, I am one of the strongest to be produced from the Dragon Temple since Ryo-sensei's great-great-grandfather who was also named Ryu." the young ninja spoke as they listened.

"So what ranks are their in the world of the shinobi?" Elyon asked as they walked.

"Their broken down like this, Temple Student which are just starting to learn the ways of the ninja then if you pass the graduation test you become a Genin this is the lowest end of the ninja ranks they get simple jobs to promote team work with in their three man cell and to teach humility as we of the Dragon Temple must always help one another. Next is my rank Chuunin or the Journeyman Ninja, we usually take missions outside the temple instead of the mundane tasks assigned to the Genin, and yes even in this day ninja are still used to transport important documents, guard shipments of goods and even assassination." Ryu said as Taranee asked a question.

"Have you killed then?" the dark skinned girl asked as the others looked at Ryu.

"Would it change the way you see me?" Ryu asked back as they just looked at him. "Well would it?"

"No you're my brother and nothing will change that, it just hard to imagine taking a life." Will spoke with a small smile.

"Same here, you saved our butt's from those.. What did you call them?" Irma asked

"Akuma." Ryu stated.

"Right you saved us from those Akuma a few days ago so if you did kill then their must not have been any other option." The brunette finished.

"Ryu is Ryu, you're a ninja and even with all the false representations of ninja they are still know as assassins, so I don't hold it against you as long as you show me some more of those Jutsu." Hay Lin grinned brightly.

"Actions speak louder than words Ryu, and you've shown you're a caring compassionate human and you don't seem like the type to just go out and enjoy killing." Taranee joined in as they looked to Cornelia.

"What, I trust him too." The blonde huffed crossing her arms and turning away.

"Thank you, maybe one day I will tell you, but today is not that day." Ryu smiled as they entered the throne room where a man in a tan cape and similar colored armor and pants waited.

"Queen Elyon, Lord Isaac is requesting an audience." The man bowed.

"Raythor please inform him that I am in the middle of a meeting and must reschedule for another time." Elyon stated as she and the others entered.

"With all due respect my queen meeting with your friends can wait." Raythor responded.

"This isn't a friendly visit Raythor-san, this concerns your worlds safety." Ryu started. "So her request for this Lord Isaac is valid." he finished as Elyon spoke.

"What Ryu said." the young queen spoke as Raythor bowed.

"I see should I get Caleb for this meeting?" Raythor asked.

"Yes and Lord Julian if he is in the Castle." Elyon responded.

"Lord Julian is out on Patrol with Vathek. Caleb arrived a few minutes ago from training new recruits with Aldarn." the large man said as he left to get Caleb.

"So till Raythor returns with Caleb, Ryu tell me a little more about yourself.." Elyon asked sitting on her throne.

"As you wish Elyon-sama." Ryu responded as they all took seats on the steps minus Ryu. "You've already heard my name Ryu Hayabusa and that I am a Shinobi of Chuunin rank so how about I finish the ninja ranks then?" he said.

"Sounds good to me." Irma responded.

"Alright after Chuunin comes the Jounin rank at this rank ninja are considered the elite they take the must dangerous missions where killing is almost a grantee as well. Some choose to become Jounin-Sensei and train the next Batch of Genin." Ryu said making sure they were all still with him before continuing. "Then their was the Sanin rank which is given to the three strongest Jounin, they are usually as strong as a Kage level ninja which is the strongest rank of the Elemental Nations, they were village leaders and today Temple leaders, Kages are the strongest of the ninja and the protectors of their village or temple they have mastered many Jutsu and have founds ways of applying them in different ways than the average ninja." Ryu continued as Irma spoke up.

"So there are three ranks above yours then?" the brunette asked.

"Not really the Sanin rank hasn't been used in a very long time and their haven't been many that have the drive to become Kage level nin, so in that respect their haven't been any Sanin in centuries." Ryu explained as Will spoke.

"Are you trying to become a Kage Level ninja?" The red head asked.

"Yes, Hayate-Sensei is training me to take over as Kage of The Dragon Temple." the young ninja said as he got mixed reactions.

"So your gonna leave?" Irma asked as she thought. _"The only true gentleman in a long time and he is gonna leave." _

"But you just got here Ryu." Will said voice breaking.

"Uh girls I won't be take his position till I am older." Ryu chuckled at the relived expressions.

"Don't scare me like that Ryu." Will huffed with a smile.

"_At least I still have time to get to know him." _ Irma thought with a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Elyon or the other girls.

"_Taranee, does Irma have a thing for Ryu?" _Elyon asked through a mental linkto the others minus Ryu and Irma.

"_We think so, ever since Hornsby attacked her in his car in that parking lot she has been afraid to approach other guys, and if that other car hadn't pulled into the lot when it did and distract that jerk who knows what he would have done." _ Will responded as she and the others kept up the conversation about random topics.

"_I never thought I would ever seen anything get Irma down, but that jerk did it in record time and now she has a crush on Ryu and is afraid that he would try and hurt her as well but we know he wouldn't harm her he is crushing on Irma too but wont admit to it, not yet at least." _ Hay Lin added in.

"_Irma and I argue a lot but I still can't stand to see her fake being happy all the time, and even if I got mad for no reason at Ryu I hope he realizes that they would be a good couple." _ Cornelia stated as the others in the link gave her a quick glance. _"What I know I have been a royal bitch and that it wasn't justified but Irma was right he has done nothing to me and I will apologize to him as soon as we get some breathing room from getting a plan together." _ The blonde stated as Will spoke.

"_Thanks Cornelia, but he knows why your mad at him and he already forgave you but it would still be a good sign of understanding." _ The guardian leader said as Raythor and Caleb arrived.

"Well now that you're here we can being." Ryu spoke as he began a long series of handseals before he spoke again. **"Ninpo Silencing Barrier Jutsu." **the ninja spoke as a light blue aura spread across the room. "Now no one outside this room will be able to hear this conversation." Ryu said as Caleb and Raythor looked impressed. "You can ask about that later right now we must get right to the heart of the matter."

"To blow off an audience with Lord Isaac it must be bad news." Raythor spoke as Caleb and Cornelia embraced.

"It is, as on Earth their hasn't been a recorded Demon attack since the elemental nations but Meridian I don't know about." Ryu spoke getting everyone's attention.

"Unless you count Phobos and Nerissa then their hasn't been one here in quite sometime either." Caleb said as Ryu began to speak.

"Well then this is very bad news for both our worlds and any other." Ryu said as the explanation began.

An hour later.

"So since you have no clue what this barrier would do to their powers if they entered and cut them off from their Aurameres they would be defenseless but with your training as a ninja you would still be able to fight with out your Jutsu right." Caleb spoke as Ryu nodded.

"I think the barrier was designed to stop Youki and not Chakra but if it is an Element Nullification Barrier I would be unable to use any element Jutsu either but I could still use my Chakra to enhance my speed, strength and so on." Ryu explained.

"And since they didn't want you going alone I was recommended, since I don't use magic but rely on my training with the sword right?" the brown haired teen asked.

"That's the sum of it, but before that, join me would you Caleb-san." Ryu said walking away from the others.

"Sure." Caleb spoke walking behind Ryu. "So what's this about." Caleb started only be forced to dodge a horizontal slice form Ryu. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Draw you sword Caleb." Ryu spoke in a calm voice betraying no emotion. _"If you can't prove to me your skill then I must go alone." _Ryu thought as he heard the others shouting.

"Ryu stop this!" Will shouted thinking her brother snapped.

"Stay out of this all of you." Ryu said in that calm voice as he kept his eye's on Caleb. "Now draw your sword." he stated again.

"What for, I thought you were he to ask for help not kill me." Caleb shouted as Ryu rushed him again.

"Draw your sword." Ryu repeated slashing diagonally from high left to low right.

"Will we have to stop him." Elyon shouted as she began to charge some energy to her hands.

"Do not interfere." Ryu stated jumping back from his opponent. "I will say it one last time draw your sword." Ryu said while thinking. _"Damn it Caleb just draw your sword so I can see how good you are." _

"_He isn't putting enough power in his swings to kill me, is he testing me?" _Caleb thought still watching Ryu. _"If what he said is true, then he would have killed me in the first slash, so he wants to see what I can do huh." _Caleb smirked drawing his Long Sword. "Alright Ryu if that's what you want then lets go."

"Good, now let us begin." Ryu smirked as well as their swords met with a resounding clank sparks flying from the impact. _"Hopefully he is a good challenge too." _

"Their trying to kill each other we have to stop them." Cornelia cried out watching the two cross swords.

"I don't think so." Taranee said as she watched the fight.

"What do you mean Taranee?" Will asked watching as well.

"Ryu is testing Caleb and getting a good match out of it as well." The fire guardian said as the others listened but still watched the fight.

"So Ryu didn't snap then." Cornelia asked a few tears present.

"A trained killer yes, a cold blooded murderer no." Will said regretting the doubt she thought of her brother.

"From what I have seen of his movements had he wanted Caleb dead he wouldn't have held back on that first strike." Raythor spoke interested in the style Ryu was using. "Think he would honor me with a match one day?" The large man asked.

"Couldn't hurt to ask as it would be good training for him as well." Hay Lin said awed by the style Ryu used. "I have never seen a style like that in any of the old ninja and samurai movies and they use real styles."

"He told me the name of it on the walk to the Dragon it was really long and sounded powerful too." Will spoke as Ryu did a cross slash forcing Caleb back.

"Well your definitely good but it is time to end our little spar." Ryu smirked sheathing his sword and removing it from his belt holding it in his left hand as Caleb gripped his sword tighter. "Prepare yourself Caleb-san." Ryu said as he slid in to a stance with his left foot forward, sword pulled behind him right hand on the hilt while bending his knees as he disappeared from their sight and reappearing right in front of a shocked Caleb. **"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Soul Ryu Sen" **Ryu shouted swing his sword in a backwards grip as Caleb barely brought his sword up to block.

"Sorry Ryu not gonna happen." Caleb smirked but suddenly gasped as Ryu swung the sheath and stopped it at his neck.

"Sorry Caleb-san, but the attack is designed to use the sheath of my sword too." Ryu smirked as Caleb dropped his sword in surrender and the others looked on in shock of the technique used.

"That was the name of Ryu's style." Will smiled as she said the name. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu but I forgot what he said it translated into." she chuckled as Ryu and Caleb rejoined them.

"That would be 'Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style' or 'Ultrasonic Sword Style' it is a sword style that is designed to pit one against many but even deadlier against a single opponent." Ryu stated placing his sword now sheathed back in his belt.

"Why did you flip you sword to the blunt edge if I may ask." Caleb asked as the others had a what do you mean look.

"Easy if I had used the bladed edge you would have died as the attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu are designed to kill but using a Reverse Blade or the blunt side it reduces the hits to KO's instead of killing and that attack utilizes the sheath for a second strike if the initial slash is blocked." Ryu explained.

"Is their any way I could learn a few of the techniques?" Caleb inquired.

"Probably a few of the basic ones but the others take years of intense training, and even though you look in great shape your speed is to low to utilize the one I just used." Ryu said. "But we can try right." he grinned as Caleb nodded.

"Lord Ryu, if I may can I request a match with you when you have the time?" Raythor asked eagerly.

"Sure you seem like you pack more power than Caleb here but a challenge is always welcomed." the young ninja spoke with a smile.

"You two looked like you were having fun." Irma grinned as she thought. _"I can't let what Andrew did keep haunting me."_

"Wow that was so cool." Hay Lin shouted as Ryu chuckled.

"Thanks Hay Lin-san." he responded.

"Well now that you two are done, how about we get back to business." Elyon said as they all turned to her.

"Right, well now that I have a partner for this mission we need to set a day to execute it." Ryu said as a guard ran in.

"Queen Elyon we just found two dead guards!" the man shouted.

"WHAT, WHERE?!" Elyon shouted as the others tensed.

"At the exit of the underground tunnels." The guard stated as another ran in.

"Four more guards were found beheaded." the new guard said.

"Six guards, where is this intruder." Caleb shouted as Ryu closed his eye's.

"_Come on Ryu every living creature has chakra even if they don't use it or expand their reserves, so where are you?" _The young ninja thought searching for an malevolent chakra signatures.

"We think the intruder is heading to the throne room right now." The guard said as every one was now on high alert.

"_Damn, who or what ever it is suppressing their chakra." _ Ryu thought still actively searching._ "Shit why didn't I see this before a ninja." _He thought as he felt a sudden spike in Chakra. "Watch out!" Ryu shouted beginning a series of handseals. **"Fuuton Renkuudan " **Ryu shouted taking a large breath of air before sending blasts of wind to the right of Elyon. "Show your self!" he snarled as an ominous voice spoke.

"So I was right you are a Shinobi." the male voice said. "You obviously have some skill." The voice spoke again but from a different location.

"_Bikou no Jutsu." _Ryu thought as Elyon spoke.

"Show yourself coward." the young queen demanded.

"So a little girl rules Meridian now, how far this place has fallen." The mystery man chuckled as Elyon bristled at the comment.

"So what if I'm young, my people are safe with me." She shouted face flushed in anger.

"It maters not to me your age, you are to die now Elyon." The voice said as the light behind her rippled slightly as a man clad in blood red Samurai armor complete with a demonic looking red mask horns adorning the sides covering his face appeared Nodachi drawn to decapitate.

"ELYON!" Cornelia shouted as Ryu appeared between the two.

"**Konoha Reppuu!" **Ryu shouted performing a powerful spin kick knocking the stranger upwards. "I haven't perfected the Omote Renge enough for use yet but this should suffice." Ryu said appearing behind the man delivering a right back hand to the left side of his face followed by a left knee to the right kidney, following that up a punch to the right and left shoulder and kicks to the backs of both knees and a right kick to the side as he rotated around to where he was facing the stranger. "This is my own original attack." Ryu stated as he delivered a drum punch to the mans masked face. **"RYUU RENDAN!!" ** The young ninja shouted as his opponent was sent crashing to the ground. "Elyon-sama you alright?" Ryu asked as he landed.

"You should be more worried about yourself Ninja." The voice said form behind as the blade was coming down.

"_Shit." _ Ryu thought as he preformed the seal less Kawarimi disappearing right as the sword connected.

"RYU!" Will and Irma shouted firing off Lightning and Water blasts at the man.

"So these are the famous Guardians of Kandracar." The man chuckled sinisterly as he turned to them. "Can't say I am impressed." he spoke as he began a series of handseals. **"Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu" **He saidSending multiply Dragon shaped fire balls at them.

"**AIR!" **Hay Lin shouted sending a powerful blast of air at them only for their power to intensify. "Oh man I didn't mean for that to happen." The Hyper Asian girl shouted as they managed to dodge the blast only to seem them rip through the walls of the palace like they were made of paper.

"Don't use any air attacks against him if he uses fire." Taranee shouted to the others.

"**EARTH.**" The blonde guardian growled slamming her hands on the ground causing vines to shoot up and wrap around the man. "Lets see you do anything now buster." she smirked.

"Gladly." The stranger said as he snapped the vines. "Anything else little girls?"

"You forgot me!" Caleb shouted as he swung his sword at the man in a high arc.

"Please you pathetic attempts at Kenjutsu do not amuse me." He said backhanding Caleb into a wall.

"CALEB!" Cornelia and Elyon shouted as he laughed.

"_Why did you run Ryu?" _Irma thought as the man went through another set of hand seals.

"**Doton** **Doryuudan no Jutsu!" **He shouted as a Dragon of mud formed out of the ground and shot earth projectiles at the girls.

"**SHINKOU-HADO-KEN!!" **Came another voice as a beam of pure Chakra hit the projectiles throwing up a cloud of dust.

"Hay Lin clear it!" Will shouted into the dust.

"Got it Will." The Hyper girl said as she waved her hands and the dust dispersed to reveal the stranger and their savior.

A man in a sleeveless black rubber like body suit and a Flak jacket over that the pants and boots made of the same rubbery substance a cloth mask covering his face and a cloth headband with a metal plate on it with a serpentine like dragon across it and a sword across his back and the Dragon Sword on his left hip.

"So you unlocked the Dragon Crystal's powers then boy." The man spat as he sheathed his Nodachi.

"Who are you." Ryu said in a cold voice as the others looked on.

"_Ryu your safe." _Will thought as she let out a breath.

"_I can't believe a thought he would leave us to fight alone." _ Were Irma's thoughts as she berated herself mentally. _"He isn't Andrew he wont hurt me like that."_

"_So cool." _ Hay Lin thought as Ryu spoke again.

"I wont ask again. Who. Are. You." The young ninja growled out.

"I am called Masked Devil, but to you I will be your executioner." the man stated as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_No fucking way Kage Bunshin I thought that jutsu was lost." _ Ryu thought as he turned to the others. "Everyone alright." Ryu asked pulling the face mask down.

"Yeah, Caleb took a hit but is alright." Will said as Ryu nodded.

"I can't believe how strong that damn clone was." Ryu sighed leaning back against one of the support columns.

"THAT was a clone." Elyon shouted as the other looked shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't notice till after I completed the Ryuu Rendan." the young ninja said.

"Why did you notice it then and?" Cornelia inquired.

"As soon as he slammed into the ground the dust and smoke of it dispelling hid it from non-ninja but I caught it, both were clones called Kage Bunshin or Shadow Clones they have half the power of the creators, which means that the masked devil is twice as strong as those clones we just fought, good job on that by the way not many non-ninja survive against some one that is at least High-Jounin to Kage level." Ryu said to them.

"So how do we beat him then?" Caleb asked as he limped a little.

"Honestly no clue, but I am gonna up my training hopefully I can at least get to Jounin level Chakra and speed then I will have a fighting chance." Ryu stated.

"What about us?" Taranee inquired.

"Well maybe since you each have an element you can use you magic in place of Chakra to use some of the jutsu I know and as For Caleb-san I will give you some scrolls on learning to manipulate Chakra." Ryu stated as he feed some Chakra into the scroll he used to store the other scrolls he got plus the ones he already had. "Here this is the basics such as how to unlock your chakra and how to expand your reserves such as Leaf Balancing and the jutsu that have been named the basic's of the ninja arts."

"Thanks Ryu." Caleb responded taking the scroll.

"Thank me by learning what's in that scroll, the handseals are the hardest to learn so I would advise practicing them till you can do all the seals in less than a few seconds." Ryu said as Caleb nodded.

"Cool were gonna learn Jutsu just like a real ninja." Hay Lin bounced around.

"Yep, but they may work differently than mine but it should still be affective." Ryu stated as the others nodded.

"Well since that's over Ryu I wanted to apologize for being a royal bitch too you for the past week." Cornelia said lowering her head.

"Forget about it Cornelia-san, to you it probably felt like I was taking your friend but you gained a one instead." Ryu smiled.

"Thank you Ryu." Cornelia smiled as well.

"The royal architects are gonna love this." Elyon sighed as she saw the twelve large holes in the wall.

"Better the wall than one of you." Ryu said as Elyon nodded.

"So when should we do this then." Caleb asked still limping a little.

"Tomorrow is the last free day I have before classes start so we should do it then, giving the enemy another week to act against us would be a bad move." Ryu said as he approached Caleb and kneeled.

"What are you doing Ryu?" Cornelia inquired as Ryu began a small string of hand seals.

"Healing my teammate for tomorrow." He said finishing the seals. **"Shosen no Jutsu" **Ryu spoke as a light green aura formed around his hand and seeped into Caleb's leg. "How's that feel?"

"Like I wasn't even hurt." Caleb stated dumbfounded..

"What was that Jutsu?" Hay Lin asked.

"Shosen no Jutsu, or The Mystical Palm it is used to treat minor injuries." Ryu said as he noticed Irma was not talking with them. _"I hope she's ok."_

"Well that is a handy ability, is it hard to learn?" Elyon inquired.

"Very as it requires very good chakra control, It is the simplest of the healing Jutsu so it is the only one I know to help others with, for myself I just concentrate my chakra to the needed area to increase the healing speed." The young ninja smiled as he let out a breath.

"You ok Ryu?" Will asked as Irma looked over.

"Yeah just a little low on Chakra that Shinkou-Hado-Ken took a lot about a third of my reserves to perform." Ryu smiled tiredly _"I'm gonna have to make or find a weaker version of it for regular use since it doesn't have an element but oh the possibilities of adding elemental chakra to it."_

"As long as your sure Bro." The guardian leader spoke still worried as Taranee spoke.

"So what time tomorrow?" The fire guardian spoke.

"How about we meet at Kandracar at twelve-thirty and head out at one." Ryu proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." Caleb spoke in agreement.

"It's getting late and we need to be home soon." The red haired guardian said.

"Will's right if I am out too late tonight my mom will have my head." Cornelia said as Will opened a fold to the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"Same here, even if you've only been here a week mom will still get mad if we're out to late." Will smiled as they all said their goodbye's to Elyon, Caleb and Raythor.

Earth: Silver Dragon Basement.

"Well it was a nice lull in the action since our last mission for Kandracar." Taranee spoke as they closed the fold and returned to their normal look.

"I know but with this new threat looming I don't mind stepping up to the plate again." Hay Lin said in response.

"At least were not going it alone." Cornelia added. "With Ryu's ninja training and Caleb learning about it were gonna be even stronger than before."

"I know and were gonna be learning some of Ryu's Jutsu too." Will smiled as Ryu looked a little better than he did on Meridian. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah it seems that transforming took about an eighth of my chakra to activate and hold the transformation and when I dropped the transformation it was returned." The young ninja said as Irma still hadn't spoken. "Hey Irma-san are you ok." Ryu inquired as she looked down.

"Not really." She spoke not making eye contact.

"You weren't hit were you?" Will inquired as they others looked worried.

"No, it's just that I thought Ryu had ran and left us to fight that man alone and.." Irma started as Ryu spoke up.

"Sorry about that." Ryu sighed. "In my haste using the Kawarimi I forgot to visualize something close to switch with and was switched with a vase from the floor above." As Ryu chuckled "Hope it wasn't too valuable."

"So you forgot to do something that you were taught early at the Temple?" Will asked giggling.

"Yep." Ryu laughed as did the others minus Irma.

"Ryu, I am so sorry for doubting you." Irma said in almost a whisper. _"I am so worthless, I can't even trust the one person who saved me twice and has done nothing but show me kindness." _The young brunette thought as he spoke startling her.

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes that's what makes us human." Ryu said as Irma still wouldn't make eye contact. _"What is she so afraid of that makes her doubt herself?" _Ryu thought as he spoke. "So come on smile it looks better on you than a frown." The young ninja said as Irma's cheeks lit up a light red.

"_Blackmail." _Was the collective thought from the other girls.

"_Maybe I can let him in, maybe he'll be the one to protect me." _ Irma thought as she spoke"Thank you Ryu." she said with a small smile.

"There much better." he said smiling as well.

"Ryu we need to get going." Will said as she watched the two. _"Oh yeah Irma and Ryu are crushing on each other big time. Hey Taranee you three help her out after we leave." _The guardian leader thought to her telepathic friend

"_Got it." _Taranee thought back as she sent what Will asked her to do to Hay Lin and Cornelia.

"Right Sis, see you all tomorrow." Ryu said as he and Will left.

After Will and Ryu left.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Irma said turning to leave as Taranee nodded to Cornelia.

"So when are you just gonna ask him out and tell him?" Cornelia spoke.

"Wha…what do you mean?" The brunette stuttered out.

"Don't play dumb Irma, we all know your crushing on Will's brother, it isn't hard to miss." Taranee said as Hay Lin and Cornelia nodded.

"Even Elyon noticed." The hyper girl stated.

"What would he ever see in a someone like me." She said dejectedly.

"Do we really need to answer that?" Cornelia asked sarcastically.

"Honestly what does any decent guy see in a worthless girl like me." She cried a few tears falling.

"Damn that little turd." The blonde growled as she wrapped her arms around her crying friend.

"Your not worthless Irma you know this." Cornelia said as Irma continued to cry. "Whether you think it or not your beautiful and fun to be around and I think Ryu sees this as well." The blonde spoke as Taranee joined in.

"Besides that when ever he asked a question he would always ask you even if we were their as well, he wanted to talk with you and hear your voice." The dark skinned girl said. "And when Hay Lin cleared out the dust from the air who was he standing in front of?" Taranee asked as Irma's eye's went wide.

"He was protecting me but what about Elyon and the rest of you?" Irma asked as Cornelia let go.

"We were all close together remember so he chose to be near you." Hay Lin said though not really sure if that was why Ryu did it.

"I don't know, what if Andrew starts his garbage with Ryu?" She asked wiping her eye's.

"Hello earth to Irma, Ryu is a ninja." Cornelia said. "Dorksby couldn't hurt him if he wanted to, I mean he took on Caleb in a sparing match and that freak in the armor so that little shit wont be a problem." Cornelia smiled as did Irma and the other two in the room.

"Alright, I'll try and ask him out tomorrow after his and Caleb's mission." The brunette smiled a real smile for once in a long time.

"No way missy, you will ask him out and that is final, you never backed down before so don't start now." The blonde smirked.

"Yeah." Irma grinned happily. _"Ryu."_

With Ryu and Will.

"ACHOO! Damn it someone's talking about me." Ryu grumbled rubbing his nose.

"If you say so." Will giggled. "So what do you think of Irma?"

"Well she is nice, very good looking, but something is off about her like something is hanging over her." Ryu said noticing Will's look of shock. _"So you do know what is bothering her but I wont push for answers not yet anyways."_.

"What makes you say that?" she asked trying to keep her expression normal as they walked.

"She doubts herself even thought she looks like she could face anything, when she thought I abandoned you to the Masked Devil. She thought I wouldn't come back but none of you said anything and weren't afraid to make eye contact." Ryu stated. _"Just like your not making eye contact for more than a brief glance before turning away. What ever is affecting Irma-chan must be dealt with and soon." _Ryu thought as Will spoke.

"Maybe, but till she is ready to talk all we can do is wait." Will sighed. _"If you only knew the truth Bro." _

"That and be there for her as well to show her we'll be there to catch her if she falls, that is how I was trained in the Dragon Temple and that is how I will treat my friends and allies." Ryu said with a smile. _"I don't know what it is about her but I will protect her and my new friends and family." _ Ryu thought as they walked in silence for a minute.

"Ryu?" Will said suddenly.

"What is it Will?" Ryu responded with concern at his sisters tone.

"Are you sure about Caleb and yourself going to that temple alone is a good idea?" The red haired girl asked..

"Not the greatest, but is the best over all." Ryu sighed as did Will. "You do trust my judgment not to do anything stupid right." Ryu said looking at his sister.

"It's not that." Will said coming to a stop as did Ryu. "It's just that mom and I just found you and I don't know what it would do to her if we lost you again so soon." she said a few tears falling.

"Will look at me." Ryu said in a soothing get commanding voice. "If things start to look like I can't handle them I will abort the scouting mission immediately this I swear on my honor and my name as a Hayabusa." Ryu finished as he embraced his sister. " I wont leave you and kaa-san alone."

"Thanks Ryu, come on lets get home." Will smiled wiping the last tear way.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryu grinned as they walked home.

Vandom and Hayabusa Apartment.

"Mom were back!' Will shouted as hey came in.

"Welcome home you two, have fun today?" A dark haired woman asked walking out of the kitchen.

"A blast Kaa-san." Ryu smiled.

"That's good to hear, now wash up you two dinner's almost ready." Their mom said as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Alright mom." Will said as she dashed down the hall to the bathroom Ryu hot on her tail. "To slow ninja boy." She taunted from the other side of the closed door.

"Not funny Wilhelmina." Ryu smirked knowing she hated to be called by her full name.

"It's Will…" She growled. "No fair your name is only three letters long." She whined as Susan stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Having fun you two?" She asked as Will spoke up.

"Mom Ryu's picking on me." She giggled.

"Am not." Ryu retorted.

"Are too." She shot back.

"Only a week together and your already like you have know each other all your lives." Their mom smiled leaning right shoulder against the wall arms crossed.

"Sis I do believe Kaa-san is right." Ryu said with a slight chuckle.

"Aren't moms always right." Will giggled.

"Maybe." Ryu grinned as their mom got a playful smirk on her face.

"Not a maybe, we are always right and in the house, I am never wrong." She grinned as Ryu and Will joined her in laughing.

"Hey Kaa-san if your joking and laughing with us whose watching dinner?" Ryu asked as Susan's head snapped up.

"The Roast!" She shouted running back to the kitchen as Ryu thought.

"_Damn I guess that is where Will gets her forgetfulness." _Ryu sighed mentally.

"Score, eating out tonight." Will said as she finished washing up.

"What don't like Kaa-sans cooking?" Ryu asked as he walked in undoing the bandages a so he could wash his hands.

"It's not that I don't like her cooking, she just isn't that great of a cook." Will smiled as she continued. "But I'm not saying she doesn't try, she always tries."

"Well maybe I can cook us some Onigiri and a few other Japanese dishes." Ryu said splashing some water on his face.

"You can cook too?" Will asked astonished at hearing that.

"A little only the things I really liked to eat a lot of Onigiri being one of them." The young ninja said as he dried his face. "But Sushi is an acquired taste for some." he finished as their mom came back.

"How about pizza tonight?" She asked smiling.

"The food maters not, but the company in which you eat does." Ryu grinned. "Oh and fully loaded with anchovies." he said as Will and Susan both looked a little green.

At dinner.

"So Ryu what do you think of Heather Field so far?" She asked setting her slice down.

After swallowing Ryu responded. "Too noisy at times but extremely peaceful at others, The woods surrounding the park will make for an excellent Meditation spot and training ground." he said wiping his mouth. " I will Heather Field has it's own charm and beauty."

"That's good to know you will still be able to keep up what you have trained in for so long." Susan smiled. _"My son is a ninja, didn't see that one coming but as long as he is safe and it makes him happy." _She thought as they continued to eat and make pointless talk.

Later after Dinner.

"Alright you two don't stay up all night again." Susan smiled kissing each of them on their heads. "I should be home by five so we can watch a movie or something together ok." She stated.

"Got it Kaa-san, movie night." Ryu said as he stood and bowed to his Kaa-san.

"That is still hard to get used to, I was expecting the typical teenager and instead I got a gentleman." She smiled.

"Show off." Will huffed in mock anger.

"Good night you two and behave."

"Good night mom/Kaa-san." They said as Ryu and Will sat in the living room.

"Ryu can you tell me some more about your life in the Dragon Temple?" Will asked sitting on the couch across from her brother.

"Sure, you already know why mom was told it was a dojo, so how about Kasumi-sama." Ryu said as Will grinned.

"Cool a girl ninja." Will smiled.

"Yes, Kunoichi Kasumi-Sensei, where to start, I guess when she first found and saved me would be a good place." Ryu said as Will looked at him confused.

"Saved you?" she asked.

"Yeah Will saved me, she told me about it when I became a Genin at ten years old." Ryu sighed knowing Will was gonna cry some. "As best she could tell I had just been born a few days prior to her finding me in a shrine used to make sacrifices to ancients demons." Ryu said as Will gasped.

"Sa…sa…sacrifices, some one took you from me and mom to kill you?" His sister asked a few tears present and ready to fall.

"Yes it seems that way, but to as why I was targeted to this day we don't know." Ryu said as a few tears fell from his sisters eyes.

"Ryu some one wanted to kill you and you were only a few days old." Will cried lightly as Ryu moved over to hold his sister.

"Well the few Oni-Worshiping Druids that were in the temple were slain By

Kasumi-sensei, but during the battle one of the druids manages to get a lucky slash off." Her brother said as she interrupted.

"How can she have died if she saved you?" Will inquired.

"Well I was gonna say and rend her arm useless but she some how managed to get her and myself to the safety of the temple." Ryu spoke rubbing his sisters back.

"Sorry for interrupting Ryu, it just when you said lucky shot I thought the worst." Will sighed as Ryu a started again.

"No problem sis, so where was I ah yes the temple." Ryu said as he began. "After she arrived with me the Temple Healer Kureha took me and cared for till Kasumi was able to tell them where she had found me." the young ninja spoke as he turned to Will. "After that nothing of note really happens aside from her telling them where I was found and that she and Ryo-sensei took me in and named me after their great-great-grandfather. They raised me to be respectful and trained me for when I would join the ninja temple at six." Ryu said as Will nodded.

"So they were you parents then?" Will asked unsure if she would like the answer.

"They raised me but they let me know as soon as I could under stand that I wasn't their son by birth and it looked like it was tearing Kasumi-kaa-san apart and even at nine years old I knew she was telling the truth but no mater what she and Ryo-Tou-san will be my family just like you and Kaa-san are." Ryu smiled.

"Hope we can meet them both one day, but back to what you were telling me about before you told me about Kasumi and Ryo." Will stated as she leaned back on the couch.

"Right, well when I turned six I was taken back to the Dragon Temple to join the classes their and before you ask it was listed as a prestigious private school that you couldn't buy your way into." Ryu explained as Will had her mouth open but shut it at Ryu's explanation. "When I arrived Hayate-Sensei The Ryuukage or Dragon Shadow told us about the history of the temple and so forth and you know what for about a year and a half it was like a normal life so lets skip to when Hayate-Sensei approached me about becoming the next Kage." Ryu said as Will nodded.

"I had just finished taking a test on the Kawarimi no Jutsu and passed it at a level that no other student had seal less which was unheard of in students, so as I was getting ready to leave for the day I hear my name called and when I turned it was Hayate-Sensei standing their." Ryu smiled thinking back to that day.

Flashback no jutsu.

"That was excellent work Ryu-kun a seal less Kawarimi." a man with brown hair said as a young Ryu grinned and retook his seat. "Well class that concludes today's lesson, remember to practice the Leaf Balancing exercise to improve your chakra control as well as expanding your Chakra reserves a little." the man said as the students chorused out a Hai.

"Ryu-kun." Another voice said as the young student turned to look.

"Kage-sama." Ryu gasped with a quick bow at the waist. "Have I done something wrong?" Ryu inquired still bowing as the large amber haired man laughed deeply.

"On the contrary Ryu-kun, you have shown such potential that I wanted to see for my self and I am very impressed not many train to be able to do that jutsu without seals until after they see how useful it is." Hayate spoke as Ryu stood straight again.

"One of the main principles we learn is to look underneath the underneath so if we are taught this jutsu early most would write it off as a useless technique, but I figured if your teaching it to us this early then it must be useful and when I looked in the temple library and read about the technique I found that even the most powerful shinobi of old said it saved their lives." Ryu paused to take a breath as the Kage listened to the boy. "So with that in mind I looked till I found that one could train to do jutsu with less than the intended hand seals to the point that you only needed one to no seals to perform it." Ryu grinned as Hayate chuckled.

"Very good Ryu-kun, seeing as you like a challenge, I have you one." Hayate spoke as Ryu's eye's widened. "I would like to take you on as my apprentice and train you to take my place as Kage of the Dragon Temple." Hayate spoke as he heard a thud. "Ryu-kun?" he asked turning to see said boy passed out. "This boy is gonna bring back the glory of the past ninja I can feel it." Hayate laughed as he picked the boy up and Shunshined him home.

Kai flashback no jutsu.

"Jeeze bro you passed out." Will giggled as Ryu chuckled.

"Yeah well it isn't everyday that your told you will be trained to be the strongest of all ninja." Ryu retorted.

"True, but what does kun mean?" Will asked.

"It is the male diminutive. It's used for boys who are too old for "-chan" for male classmates or from a superior to their direct charges (teachers to students, boss to employee) regardless of gender; or between guy friends." Ryu said as Will nodded. "Girls of the temple also would use it when talking to the boys they liked."

"So what is chan then?" She inquired.

"It is the feminine diminutive. This is often used to refer to a girl; or a young (pre-adolescent) boy. To an adult woman who is a friend or By a young girl, that a boy is infatuated with or between very close friends regardless of gender**.**" Ryu finished looking at Will.

"So san is respectful right?" Will asked as Ryu nodded. "And chan and kun are affectionate?" she inquired as he nodded again.

"Well we should call it a night siswe have a long day tomorrow." Ryu yawned as he stood.

"Almost forgot about that." Will grimaced as she got up.

"_I won't even ask." _Ryu thought shaking his head as Will stretched. "Night sis." Ryu smiled as they walked to their respective rooms.

"You too bro." She grinned slipping in and closing the door.

Ryu's room.

"_I guess I will start reading those scrolls in the morning." _Ryu thought sitting on the windowsill looking at the moon. _"Irma-chan I will protect you." _ Were his final thoughts as he drifted off to the realm of sleep.

Ryu's mindscape.

"What the hell?" Ryu groaned groggily as he sat up. "Is it morning already?" Ryu yawned.

"Not quite Gaki." Came a voice from behind Ryu as he jumped into his Goken stance facing the shadow. "Calm down Gaki if I wanted to hurt you I would have already done so. Believe it." The voice said.

"Ok if your not an enemy then where am I?" Ryu asked staying in his stance.

"You truly are a ninja, alright we are in your mindscape." The voice said as he stepped into the light.

"And you are?" Ryu asked the now visible man with bright blonde hair blue eye and three whisker like marks on his cheeks and was wearing an orange and black jacket with matching pants strange shoes that had the tips missing a green flak jacket with a large white coat embroidered with flames on the bottom and a Hitai-ate with a leaf symbol on it on his forehead.

"Namikaze Naruto Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakue no Sato. Believe it." The now named Naruto grinned.

"Holy shit." Ryu said eye's widening.

"Seems like you know me, yeah I was great wasn't I." The man said smugly.

"Not that, you became Hokage and you wear kill me orange." Ryu said still staring.

"Don't start Gaki, besides I'm not here for fashion advise." He said glaring at the young ninja.

"So then what are you here for?" Ryu asked relaxing his stance.

"Training, like your sensei Hayate said you have potential to return ninja to the glory of the past. Some ninja's I worked with and myself will train you to use some of our most powerful attacks." Naruto said as he noticed the hungry look appear in Ryu's eyes.

"New jutsu." Ryu grinned. "Alright game on!" Ryu shouted.

"_Just like I was when I was offered a new jutsu." _Naruto grinned as he extended his right arm out to his side. "Now I can't make this easy for you so I will show you what a completed version of it looks like and the steps for, and I believe you have a scroll with this jutsu in so that is a plus too." He said as Chakra began to swirl inside of a ball of Chakra.

"What is that?" Ryu asked awed by what he saw.

"This is the Rasengan and what I will be training you in while were here." Naruto said as he let the technique dissipate

"Wait wont I be tired if I train all night?" Ryu asked.

"Not while in your mindscape, while here your body will rest and you can train." Naruto smiled as Ryu nodded.

"Alright lets get to it." Ryu smiled as Naruto began to explain the Rasengan. _"Watch out you masked-teme."_ Ryu thought as he began training.

AN: Damn this is the longest chapter I have ever written. And yes almost all of the Naruto crew will make an appearance in the Dragon Ninja Chronicles as Well as Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. The enemies from the original DNC will be here still as well.

Translations.

Chan: Suffix. is the feminine diminutive. This is often used to refer to a girl; to a young (pre-adolescent) boy; to an adult woman who is a friend; BY a young girl, who can get away with calling anything; or between very close friends regardless of gender

Kun: Suffix. **- **is the male diminutive. It's used for boys who are too old for "-chan" for male classmates; from a superior to their direct charges (teachers to students, boss to employee) regardless of gender; or between guy friends.

San: Suffix. is the general respectful form of address. This really is equivalent to "Sir" or "Madam", except it's used much more frequently. It's a good neutral suffix to use if you're unsure of who you're talking to**. **Ryu prefers it as he never took the time to make many friends due to being apprenticed to Hayate.

Ninpo: Ninja Magic or Ninja Arts.

Kunoichi: A female ninja.

Aurameres: Source of the guardians power the brighter they shine and large they are the stronger the girls are.

Nodachi: A Japanese sword longer and heavier than a Katana.

Katana: A sword widely used by ninja and other Kenjutsu users.

Onigiri: Japanese rice balls: bite-sized or slightly larger, sometimes filled with seaweed or other foods and wrapped in seaweed.

Sushi: Japanese rice dish: small cakes of cold boiled rice, shaped by hand or wrapped in seaweed and topped with pieces of raw or cooked fish, vegetables, or egg

Kai: Release.

Ryuukage: Dragon Shadow at least I hope I got the translation right.

Gaki: Brat.

Teme: Bastard.

New Characters this Chapter.

Phobos: Former tyrant of Meridian and older Elyon's brother.

Elyon: Current Queen of Meridian and Ally of The guardians. Age 15.

Nerissa: Former Keeper of the Heart Of Kandracar became power hungry and had the heart stripped from her and given to her friend Cassidy whom she killed. Also of note she is Caleb's mother.

Ryo: An Oc that raised Ryu.

Lord Isaac: Another Oc.

Raythor: A solider in service to Elyon, Used to server her brother then served Nerissa as a Knight Of Vengeance now fiercly loyal to the rightful heir to the throne.

Lord Julian: Caleb's father and high ranking Knight of Meridian.

Vathek.: A large male humanoid with blue skin, assisted in the Rebellion against Phobos as a spy for Caleb now trains new recruits for Meridian and Protect it's queen. Also a Member of the Meridian Guard.

Andrew Hornsby: A small part character from the show and comic and a major ass in this fic shattered Irma's confidence in herself after a failed attack on her.

Masked Devil: A powerful ninja that attempted to kill Elyon. Also on side note. In the Original Ninja Gaiden Game he was Ryu's father in this fic who knows.

Kureha: A Healer of the Dragon Temple, also a Character of Ninja Gaiden for the

X-Box.

Kasumi: A Kunoichi of The Dragon Temple. Saved Ryu from being sacrificed and brought him to the temple where he was trained to be a ninja. Also a Character from the fighting game DOA.

New Techniques/Jutsu this Chapter.

Astral Drop: An ability of The Guardians, it creates an exact duplicate of it user as in can only remember a few lines or what is written down.

Quintessence: An ability of Will's, comes with being the barer of The Heart of Kandracar, similar to lightning element.

Shunshin no Jutsu: Body Flicker Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance. User Almost all ninja.

Ninpo Silencing Barrier Jutsu: Ninja Arts Silencing Barrier. As the name indicates it stops sound from leaving a room where it is placed. Also couldn't find a translator if you can translate it drop it's translation in a review or PM. User Ryu.

Element Nullification Barrier: As the name implies it nullifies elemental magic and Jutsu.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Soul Ryu Sen: Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style Paired Dragon Flash. Paired attack with sword and sheath. If sword is blocked, sheath comes in and hits enemy. User Ryu.

Fuuton Renkuudan: Embedded Steroid Blanks. blasts large amounts of air out of the users mouth. User Ryu.

Bikou no Jutsu: Shadowing Stealth Technique.Bikou Ninjutsu is the technique ninjas use to follow their targets covertly. The manner in which the ninja shadows their target can differ, from the basic hiding under a nearby object, to using a jutsu to turn oneself invisible. User Masked Devil.

Konoha Reppuu: Leaf Violent Wind. A powerful spinning kick - aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Spinning Wind, but less powerful. User Ryu.

Omote Renge: **» **Initial Lotus. A Taijutsu technique performed by opening the first chakra gate. Puts strain on the body. A kick to the jaw puts the opponent in the air, and using bandages to hold the opponent, they are then spun into the ground with extreme force. User None yet.

Ryuu Rendan: Dragon's Combo. Ryu Original Technique. Starts with a Right back hand to the left side of the face followed by a left knee to the right kidney, following that up a punch to the right and left shoulder and kicks to the backs of both knees and a right kick to the side as he rotated around to where he was facing the Opponent . Finished by delivering a drum punch to face. User Ryu.

Kawarimi no Jutsu: Body Substitute Skill. A common jutsu - used to quickly replace a body with a close by object. Creates confusing among the opponent(s) - creating a chance to escape, or return with a larger strike. Useful for avoiding attacks, and hiding from potential enemies. Used by almost all ninja.

Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu: Great Dragon Fire TechniqueKaton • Gouryuuka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will expel dragon head fireballs at their opponent. These powerful fireballs can punch through concrete. Used by Masked Devil.

Doton Doryuudan no Jutsu: Earth Dragon Projectile.Doton • Doryuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the river of mud made after using the Doryuu Taiga technique. This dragon will then spew mud projectiles from its mouth. User Masked Devil

Shinkou-Hado-Ken: A pure beam of Chakra dispelled from the hands. Also used by Ryu of Street Fighter. User Ryu.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique. Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. . The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. Also this Jutsu was considered lost to today's ninja. User Masked Devil.

Leaf Balancing: A Basic temple chakra training technique. Done by holding a leaf to ones forehead with chakra.

Shosen no Jutsu: Mystical Palm Technique. A basic Med jutsu used to heal minor injuries. User Ryu.

Goken: Iron Fist. A Taijutsu style. A style in which the goal is to use strength alone and cause damage to the outer body. User Ryu.

Rasengan: Literally means Spiraling Sphere. The user compresses Chakra into a ball shape with it spiraling in multiple directions at once to cause a drilling like attack on their opponent. User Naruto Namikaze.

Profile.

Name: Wilhelmina 'Will' Vandom

Birthday/Age/Astrological sign: January 19 / 16 / Capricorn

Hair/Eye Color: Red / Hazel

Height/Weight/Build:5 foot 1 inches/ she wouldn't say/ Lithe

Likes: Caring for animals, swimming, science/biology, Matt Olsen, her mom and long lost brother Ryu and collecting Frog items.

Dislikes: Negative Attitudes, people talking bad about her friends, people who hurt animals and people who hurt her friends.

Items of Note: The Heart Of Kandracar.

Also: Wielder of Quintessence or Lightning. Will seems to suffer from Hay Fever thought she hasn't noticed and also seems to be very forgetful once again she hasn't noticed.


	3. A Mission And A Hime

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V2

Disclaimer is in the first chapter read it then, and as it stands I still don't own any of it.

Chapter 3: A Mission and a Hime.

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Mental Link"_

"**Jutsu/Magic"**

Reviewers:

lost prince: Thanks again for such a rave review, more of Irma's encounter with Andrew will be done as it is crucial to the romance of Ryu and Irma.

XV-Dragon: Thanks once again for reviewing man. It's always good to see someone enjoy this.

Ignkiakanak: Thanks for that idea it allows me to set up something else to push Irma towards telling Ryu of her attack.

Vandom/Hayabusa Residence Five A.M. Ryu's room.

"_What a wild dream." _ Ryu thought as he opened his eye's rubbing the sleep out. _"It seemed so real like I could have really learned that move." _The half asleep ninjas thoughts continued as he moved to sit on his bed. _" I wonder if I really could?" _his thoughts on the Rasengan he was told about in his dream. _"Could I really use it_, _my chakra reserves fill a little deeper than they were yesterday so maybe that Naruto was right. All I can really do is see if I can use it during training." _Ryu continued as he got up to prepare for training. _"I better leave a note for Will so she doesn't panic, since I won't be here when she gets up." _The young ninja sighed grabbing a pen a scribbling a short message. _"Now to remember to put it where she'll find it." _ He continued his thoughts as he went to the bath room for his daily routine.

Thirty minutes later.

"Ah much better." Ryu grinned stretching out a little clad now in Black baggy ninja pants, a belt with hooks and pouches attached, a pair of Black ninja boots with medical tape wrapped fro mid-calf down into the boot and a black long sleeve skin tight shirt, his black medical tape wrapped over the sleeves and down to the first knuckle of his fingers, a black face mask in his back pocket, his Dragon temple Chuunin Vest over the shirt and a Hitai-ate on a black cloth with the Dragon insignia etched on it.

"Good morning Ryu, what's with the get up." his mom asked as she came out of her room dressed for work.

"Typical training gear." Ryu responded with a smile. "Morning Kaa-san." he bowed as his mom gave him a hug.

"I know you have done this for years but be careful, I already missed sixteen years of your life I don't wanna miss to much more." Susan said as she held her son.

"I'll try Kaa-san." Ryu responded returning the embrace. _"Jeeze I really hate lying to her but if she knew what I was gonna do today she would kill me and I would rather face that teme in the armor than an angry Kaa-san." _ The young ninja thought as they let each other go. "Have a good day Kaa-san and see you at five."

"Right you two pick a movie out when Will gets up bye son." Susan said as she walked out the door of the apartment.

"Lets see only five thirty-five, I'll let Will sleep while I go train." Ryu said to himself as he went to his room to retrieve the scrolls he received and his own scrolls and training gear. _"Gotta love basic and intermediate storage scrolls." _Ryu grinned as he headed out the door and to the park.

The park. Five-Fifty-Nine A.M.

"_Early morning even here is still great." _Ryu inhaled the fresh morning air. _"Maybe I should have gotten Will up she did want to see more of my Jutsu." _ Ryu thought as he walking through the park. "Nah, right now I need to push my training as far as I can with out burning out." Ryu said to himself removing his Vest and sitting it on a stump as he opened the scroll he had the others sealed in. "Lets see, yesterday I learned a new Katon, so how about a New Raiton today." Ryu said taking out one of the Kunai that he had in the weapons pouch he now had strapped to his right leg making a small cut in his left thumb and smearing it on the symbol for Raiton scroll. _"Alright what lost Jutsu will I learn today." _He thought reading through the scroll.

Vandom/Hayabusa Residence Eleven-Fifty-Five A.M. Will's Room

"Miss Will it has been time to get up for over three hours." said a voice from her alarm clock.

"Five more minutes." Will groaned into her pillow.

"In five more minutes it will be noon, besides that your brother was up and gone by five thirty this morning." The voice said again as Will's eye's snapped open. "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" Will shouted as she jumped out of bed looking for cloths.

"I did three hours ago." The frog clock deadpanned.

"Quite being a smart ass." She snapped finding clean cloths which consisted of a white tee shirt with a red sweater over it blue jeans and tennis shoes. "I better call the others and tell them Ryu went alone." Will sighed grabbing her phone.

"Might I suggest you call Ryu first seeing as he walked past your room and I heard him say he was going to train." the frog clock said as Will looked at her clock.

"And you didn't say this a minute ago when I thought my brother ran off to fight some crazy demon." Will said looking at the clock hands on her hips.

"You didn't ask." it retorted.

"Fine, your right I didn't but do you know where he went to train?" Will asked.

"I believe he said that the park would be a good training ground and meditation spot last night, did he not." The clock responded as Will smiled.

"Thanks, I'll grab us both some lunch and go get him from there." Will said as she dashed out of her room.

"Till tomorrow morning then Miss Will." The clock said as the room went silent.

The park. Twelve-Thirty-Five P.M.

"_Concentrate." _Ryu thought as he had a Kunai stabbed handle first in the ground with him balancing on the tip by one finger and his other arm behind his back. And if one looked close you would see a faint blue glow surrounding his finger. _"Before that training in my mindscape I could only do this for fifteen minutes now I have been holding it almost an hour." _he continued as he heard someone approaching but made no move to do anything. "Morning Will." Ryu grunted sweat beginning to form on his brow as she walked into the clearing and gasped.

"RYU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Will shouted as Ryu just looked at her.

"Keep it down Will, it's a Chakra control and expansion exercise." A sweaty Ryu stated as Will still looked shocked but nodded. "Don't worry I have some solider pills to recover lost chakra and blood pills to restore any blood I may lose if I slip." He said still balancing on the tip of the razor sharp knife.

"If you say so Ryu just be careful alright." Will sighed sitting down on the ground next to the stump that had the scrolls and Ryu's Chuunin vest on it. "Hey Ryu what's this?" She asked trying to pick up the weighted flak vest. "Damn this weights a lot."

"That is a Chuunin Vest given to those who have attained the rank and it's weighted." Ryu responded as sweat poured off his face. "It also provides moderate protection from projectile's such as Kunai, Shuriken and other thrown weapons."

"So what do Genin get then?" Will inquired.

"They receive the Hitai-ate." he responded as his arm began to strain.

"What's that?" she questioned again.

"The head band I am wearing around my forehead it bears the Dragon insignia of the temple and shows that you are a ninja and an adult in the eye's of the temple." Ryu said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, Ryu are you sure your ok?" Will asked again seeing Ryu straining to maintain his balance.

"Yeah, just about to reach my limit." Ryu reassured as Will nodded.

"I brought some lunch for when your done so we can head straight to The Silver Dragon and get this mission underway." Will said showing Ryu the large basket of food.

"Great idea Will." Ryu grinned as he dropped his feet and legs backwards to flip off of the Kunai. "Saves me the time of running back home to eat." So what did ya bring?" Ryu asked sitting on the ground across from his sister.

"Just some sandwiches, chips and Dr. Pepper." Will said opening the basket to reveal said food.

"Works for me." Ryu said grabbing one.

"Glad you like it bro." Will smiled as they ate in silence.

Silver Dragon Basement. Twelve-Fifty-Five P.M.

"There late." Irma said pacing back and forth in front of the present girls.

"Calm down Irma, Will probably over slept." Cornelia sighed as Irma continued.

"What if he went with out telling us?" The brunette proposed.

"If he did Will would have called us and the Oracle would have told us he was trying to but with out Will to fold us there he is screwed on that idea." Taranee responded as Irma let her shoulders slump.

"He just doesn't wanna be around me after all." She mumbled the fear creeping back into the young girls mind. _"Your worthless." _A briefflash of her encounter went through her mind.

"IRMA LAIR! None of that crap now!" Cornelia snapped as the brown haired girl flinched. "So he is late getting here, he hasn't ran off to fight alone and he has a crush on you we all have seen it just like we saw and still see your crush on him." The blonde stated.

"Besides he said he would take Caleb on his mission so we should believe him he hasn't done anything to warrant distrust." Hay Lin said walking up to Irma. "He will show up and you will ask him out after the mission got it." She said smiling.

"I don't know, what if your wrong." Irma said looking down._ "What would any guy see in you besides Martin no guys want a loud mouth bitch?" _As another of her encounter flashed through her mind

"Were not, he likes you and we don't know why he hasn't approached you yet, probably thinks your not available." Cornelia spoke placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What about our age he is a year older than me, what if he…" Irma started as Taranee interrupted.

"Irma were your friends so trust us on this he isn't shallow, one year difference isn't a big deal as long as your both happy." Taranee said as Irma nodded.

"Remember Irma he isn't Andrew he won't try anything like that." Hay Lin grimaced as she said those words and Irma shuddered.

Outside the door.

"_So that's who made Irma-chan afraid, well Andrew when I find you I'll make you regret ever harming my Irma-chan." _ Ryu thought as he listened to more _"I wonder what he did to her though?" _Ryu continued thinking as Will walked up.

(AN: Just so ya know Ryu hasn't caught on to the fact that when he thinks of Irma like that he is adding the chan to her name.) 

"Waiting long bro?" Will asked.

"Nah." Ryu grinned.

Back inside the room.

"_He's here." _Irma thought as the others grinned a little.

"Sorry it took so long, I over slept." Will smiled as they came in.

"How right can one get." Cornelia giggled.

"I knew I should have woken you up when I go up." Ryu sighed crossing his arms over his now zipped up flak jacket.

"Where did you get the bullet proof vest at?" Taranee inquired looking at Ryu's attire.

"This is my Chuunin Flak Vest from the temple it provides pouches for various weapons scrolls and protection form thrown weapons, mine is a custom work as it is black instead of Camo green." Ryu responded as Hay Lin was looking as his forehead protector. "This." He said pointing to his forehead. "Is a Hitai-ate. It symbolize that I have become a ninja and I am an adult in the eye's of the temple The Dragon Insignia show what clan or temple I hail from." Ryu explained as Hay Lin grinned.

"So cool." The hyper girl said.

"Well since were already late as it is we should get going now." Will said as she produced the heart in front of her. "Guardians Unite." Will said as they under went transformation. "Alright Ryu your turn." Will smiled as the others looked on.

"Sorry sis I'm saving it for emergency's only my training for now will suffice." Ryu grinned at their shot down look.

"So how will you get the dragon sword then?" Irma asked as the others watched.

"I designed a simple storage seal for it while I was training this morning so it is sealed into this tattoo on my arm." Ryu said showing them his arm.

"What tattoo?" The brunette inquired as it suddenly appeared. _"Wow that is so cool looking." _ Irma thought looking at the dragon that was now coiled around his fore arm.

"It doesn't appear unless I feed Chakra into it so mom doesn't skin me alive." Ryu grinned as did the others knowing their parents would have a conniption fit if they got inked. "I swipe a little blood across it and poof Dragon Sword." Ryu explained.

"Alright then, we can ask more later right now we need to go as it is almost One P.M." Taranee said as they all nodded and Will made the fold.

Kandracar. One-O-Two P.M.

"Will must have over slept." Elyon giggled as The Oracle and Caleb were waiting on the others to arrive.

"Will is a responsible girl and will perform her duties as a Guardian when needed, but this oversleeping must be fixed." The Oracle sighed shaking his head.

"Even if it is a big mission, I don't blame her she isn't gonna be able to help Ryu or Caleb during this mission so worrying all night probably didn't help her sleep very well." Elyon said as Caleb and the Oracle nodded in agreement.

"I don't hold it against her we kind of threw this plan together in what minutes." Caleb stated as Elyon nodded this time. "So a few minutes aren't gonna make much of a difference." The brown hair youth said as a fold opened. "See we didn't wait long."

"Sorry, I.." Will started as Cornelia spoke.

"She overslept." said blonde grinned as Will huffed.

"Tease later, mission now." Ryu said stepping through the fold.

"Right so what's the plan for getting their?" Caleb asked walking up to Ryu as he tied the black ninja mask from his back pocket around his neck.

"Plan? Ain't got one, figured I would walk right up to the Temple and start firing off Jutsu." Ryu deadpanned as the others gasped.

"But you said." Will started.

"_He lied to us? I guess they were wrong about Ryu after." _"Irma thought eye's downcast.

"I was joking, calm down." Ryu chuckled waving his hands back and forth in a placating manner.

"Bad joke Ryu." Cornelia growled as she saw Irma doubting herself again.

"Your right sorry, but as for a plan their really isn't one." Ryu spoke as they looked at him "Caleb-san you have raided a location under stealth right." Ryu stated more than asked as Caleb nodded. "Good were basicaly conducting an information raid of this place speed and stealth are our allies here watch you footing and stay frosty." Ryu said as they listened and watched. "What are you all staring at me for?"

"Nothing sorry Ryu but for a second their you seemed like you have done this kind of thing before." Taranee said as Ryu sighed.

"I have done this kind of mission before, espionage, information stealing and selling." I have done it all almost in terms of this kind of mission." Ryu said as he turned his back to the others.

"Sorry if we offended you Ryu it just that." Irma started as Ryu chuckled.

"You haven't offended me it's just that I forgot I wasn't leading a team of Genin but another who I'm pretty sure has had to deal with his share of traps right." Ryu said turning back grinning. " I should be asking if I offended you Caleb-san." The ninja asked turning to his partner for this mission.

"Don't worry Ryu, I would have said the same thing." Caleb grinned as Ryu nodded.

"Before I forget." Ryu said pulling out a scroll form the front left breast pouch of his vest. "I found this while I was looking through the weapons scroll and thought it would be a better sword for you than me seeing as I don't use straight bladed swords very much." Ryu said making a small cut on his thumb and smearing it across the symbol. " When I saw that it was of the Daito class of swords I thought who better to hand this sword to than my new teammate." Ryu grinned as a poof of smoke and he had the sheathed blade in his hand.

The hilt of the sword is wrapped in simple leather grip, the guard had a tiger etched into it and was a gold color. The scabbard was solid black with Kanji done in red. The blade it's self was polished reinforced steel with black runes running up it's blade.

"Wow what a blade." Caleb gasped as Ryu handed it over.

"This is a double edged Chokuto, the scroll said the sword is named Osafune and was rumored to be forged by the Legendary Murasama." Ryu said as Caleb unsheathed the Japanese long sword. "I believe it said the blade style was hira-zukuri, I will have to do some research on what that means later as swords are not my specialty." the young ninja said as Caleb slide the sword into the belt of his pants.

"But you use a sword style that hasn't been seen in centuries so shouldn't you know more about them?" Taranee asked.

"Just because I use Kenjutsu doesn't mean I am a weapons expert." Ryu corrected her. "And before I forget I'll have to find you a Nodachi or Katana to show you Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu as the sword on your back nor the one I just gave you will work."

"Got it Ryu." Caleb said understanding.

"One more thing." Ryu said grabbing another scroll. "Those boots of your make too much noise as well as that coat." he continued wiping a little blood across the scroll. "Take this gear and change, it will offer more protection and is better suited to stealth." Ryu said tossing Caleb the package.

"If you say so." The brown haired youth said walking off to change.

"_Irma go talk with him." _ Cornelia spoke through the mind link.

"_But I thought I would do this after the mission?"_ The brunette said slightly afraid.

"_You have time now, trust us Ryu will be happy to talk with you so just try." _Taranee said.

"_Go for it Irma, he already thinks your good looking, nice and said you look good with a smile so how many more compliments will it take from him to make you see he is interested." _ Will spoke up.

"_He said those other two." _ Irma gasped mentally turning to the red haired ninja.

"_He did. But he also has realized something is bothering you." _ Will added as Irma shuddered visible catching Ryu's attention.

You ok Irma-chan?" Ryu asked not realizing he added the chan suffix.

"_So it's Irma-chan now." _ Will giggled through the link.

"_Chan?" _Irma asked as Ryu walked over.

"_It is a more affectionate term than san, he said it is used by a guy towards the girl he likes." _ Will smiled as Irma's shocked expression.

"_He likes me, but why.." _The brunette started.

"_If you say it I swear I'll scream." _Cornelia snapped.

"Irma-chan you alright?" Ryu asked again now in front of said girl.

"F…f…fine." She stuttered out.

"You sure, I know you all can communicate with that mind link and if something is bothering you, you can tell me I won't judge you for it but I will help if I can." Ryu smiled as Irma's cheek's tinted red.

"M…m…aybe l…later I will t…tell you, but for now I can't." She said lowering her head.

"That's alright, when your ready to talk, I'll will be here to listen." Ryu spoke softly placing his forefinger under her chin and raising her head back up so she was looking into his onyx eyes as he looked into her blue. "And didn't I tell say you looked better with a smile." the young ninja grinned as she nodded and a small smile crept back to her face.

"_Maybe this time I can be happy." _she thought as Caleb returned.

"Nice look Caleb." Hay Lin said as the others turned to look.

Caleb now dressed similarly to Ryu with the black ninja pants, ninja boots the med-tape wrapped from mid-calf into the ninja boots black long sleeve shirt with the med-tape wrapped to the hand covering the top knuckles a black vest with a few pouches and some padding for protection just not as much as Ryu's Chuunin vest a black mask around his neck and a belt holding the Osafune and his long sword still on his back.

"It's a good look for ya." Ryu grinned tossing him something else. "And before you ask their metal plated Taijutsu gloves just in case and enemy gets to close for slicing and dicing." Ryu grinned pulling his own pair on with the Dragon Insignia on the metal plates.

"Thanks." Caleb smirked pulling them on. "Well now that were prepared should we get going?

"Yeah we've put it off long enough." Ryu's said as his demeanor did a one-eighty, eye's going cold, smile gone replaced with a cold emotionless face as he pulled the face mask up. "Oracle-sama the fold." came a cold and emotionless voice.

"_Is that really Ryu?" _Cornelia asked looking at said teen.

"_I guess this is like mission mode or something." _Will stated looking at her now seemingly cold natured brother.

"_Maybe this is how he was trained to be on missions, keep his emotions in check so they don't interfere." _Hay Lin added in.

"_Your probably right Hay." _ Irma spoke slightly unnerved by Ryu's current demeanor.

"Ryu, Caleb the fold is open be warned I can guarantee we can keep an eye on you till the temple, but once inside I may not be able to monitor your progress also it will take at least an hour to be able to reopen the fold to that area and I can only keep it open for thirty minutes after opening it." The Oracle said as Caleb nodded and Ryu grunted.

"Hai Oracle-sama, do not reopen the fold till we are only five minutes from the mission start zone." Ryu stated coldly as the Oracle nodded. "Let's go rookie." the young ninja growled stepping through.

"_Rookie?!" _Caleb thought following him through.

After Ryu and Caleb left.

"Irma you should tell him soon." Will sighed walking up to her friend.

"I don't know if I can what if he thinks.." Irma started as Cornelia screamed at her.

"What did I tell you, he isn't Andrew Hornsby, he's not going to try and force himself on you, he wont physically or verbally abuse you." The blonde snapped.

"How can you be sure we've only known him for a week what if.." the brunette began.

"Then why did you defend him when I was bad mouthing him?" Cornelia stated smirking as Irma just gaped at her. "See you like him and he likes you, you don't have to tell him now but you should because Monday he is more than likely gonna encounter Hornsby and he will learn from others and that would hurt him more."

"He'll think I am a slut." Irma spoke starting to cry.

"He won't Irma, we may have only known him a week but he isn't an asshole, the worst that will happen is that he will go after Hornsby and beat him with in an inch of his life. If you consider that bad" Will said hugging her friend. "I trust him with my life already, and even if you didn't notice I did he is concerned about you, so you can trust him too." the red head smiled as Irma nodded.

"You said yourself all he really got to do was grope you and try and force himself on you." Taranee said. "That little shit planned it and failed, he got off because his mommy and daddy believed that you were throwing yourself at him but we all know the truth you wouldn't do that so don't ever call your self that word again, because your not one." the dark skinned fire guardian spoke softly as Irma started to smile at the reassurances.

"Maybe your right, he could be the one." The brunette smiled.

"Not maybe, we are right." Hay Lin smiled as they all hugged their friend.

"If you girls are ready we can activate the scrying pool." The Oracle spoke catching their attention.

"Come on lets go keep an eye on Irma's boyfriend." Cornelia smirked as Irma turned red as a tomato.

"CORNELIA!" The brunette shouted as the others laughed.

"Now that's the Irma we know and love." Hay Lin giggled as said girl was still blushing.

"Let's go and keep an eye on them." Will smiled at her friends.

"_Come back safe Ryu." _ Irma thought following the others.

With Ryu and Caleb.

"Right flank!" Ryu growled out coldly as he slashed two of the Akuma's heads off avoiding the arterial spray.

"Got it Ryu!" his partner shouted leaning a little to the left to allow the claws to pass by harmlessly driving the Chokuto in to the creatures head from under it jaw. "Where the hell did these things come from?!" the brown haired teen grunted ducking another swipe and countering with a horizontal slash across the jugular vein releasing the arterial pressure as blood sprayed out making it's killer jump back as the acidic blood burned the ground..

"Caleb don't let it's blood touch you!" Ryu snapped still in that cold demeanor suddenly as he released a stream of fire from his mouth incinerating three more of the low class demons.

"Shit, you could have told me sooner!" Caleb shouted back as wind began to swirl around his blade as another one charged him from the left. "Piss off ya little fucker." Caleb growled swinging the blade as a torrent of Razor sharp air rushed the creature. "What was that?" the brown haired teen gasped looking at his blade as Ryu went after the last enemy.

"Didn't think we would be facing any Akuma on this mission." Ryu said voice as cold as before. "How about for future, battles don't let any demon blood get on you." the young ninja shouted back. **"Konoha Senpuu!" **Ryu snarled delivering a powerful spin kick to the creatures jaw knocking it skyward. **"Kage Buyou!" **The young ninja continued appearing shadow attached to the Akuma's delivering a right back hand to the left side of it's face followed by a left knee to the right kidney, following that up a punch to the right and left shoulder and kicks to the backs of both knees and a right kick to the side as he rotated around to where he was facing the demon and delivering an axe handle smash to it's skull knocking it back to the ground at high speed. "Feel honored demon you're the first to die by this." The red haired ninja snarled flying through a string of hand seals. **"Raiton: Raikyuu!!" **Ryu bellowed extending his right hand as a large ball of lightning formed in it. "**RYUU RAIKYUU RENDAN!!"** he shouted as the lighting hit the creature dead on frying it's insides.

"_Glad I'm on his side." _Caleb thought watching the creature twitch on the ground or what was left of said creature. "That was the last one." Caleb said wiping his blade off on a cloth that was in the gear Ryu gave him.

"Good, we need to get back on track to the temple, check any wounds you have now." Ryu stated cleaning the ninjato he had unsealed after they arrived.

"Hey Ryu why didn't you use the Dragon Sword?" the brown haired teen inquired as he finished wrapping some med tape around the small gash on his right bicep.

"It would have been a waste of that swords potential to use it against such weak creatures." Ryu grunted resheating the blade on his back. "Come on lets go." He said walking off towards the temple. "If we run we should be their with in thirty minutes or so."

"Got it." Caleb responded with a sigh. _"Jeeze he's a freaking machine out here" _Caleb thought as he decided to ask about the last attack he did. "Hey Ryu can you tell me anything about the last attack I did?" his partner asked.

"A little it seems you are a natural with chakra calling on it with out realizing it like now you are subconsciously sending chakra to your leg muscles to run faster I'll get more into that after the mission, as for the attack it is like the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San one I have used many times it is effective." Ryu said as they ran.

"So that was one of your moves?" Caleb inquired running slightly behind Ryu.

"Nope, but it is similar. For now just call it Air Slash unless you have a better name." Ryu grunted still running towards the temple.

"Not at the moment and an air slash is exactly what it is, so it will work for me." Caleb said as he realized he didn't know how he did it. "but how do I do it again?" he asked.

"What were you feeling when you used it?" The ninja asked.

"A little pissed when you forgot to tell me of the acid blood that and one of those little shits tried to attack me while I was distracted." Caleb stated.

"Well then remember that feeling at that moment till we have more time to train it and try shouting Air Slash when you want to use it that might be a trigger like saying the name of a jutsu helps focus it." Ryu offered as they came out of the woods.

In the shadows.

"_So you are quite strong boy." _The stranger thought watching the two continue towards the temple. _"I wonder just how strong you will become Ryu Hayabusa." _The strangers thought continued as the two were out of sight. _"Well continue on to your death then and this time that bothersome bitch of a Kunoichi isn't going to save you this time, and should you survive I will send you to hell myself along with that bitch sister of yours." _He snarled mentally as he vanished.

Kandracar during the fight.

"What the hell are those?" Cornelia asked looking at the strange demonic dog like creatures.

"A breed of Akuma, low E-Class demons they should not be a threat to Ryu or Caleb." The Oracle spoke watching the fight.

"So do you know what their called?" Irma asked eye's on Ryu as he took the heads off two of the demons.

"Yes I do, they are called Kelberosses." The bald man said as they listened while watching Caleb impale another creature through the throat before jumping away from the arterial spray. "But it is strange for them to be outside, as they prefer dark places."

"Maybe their a new breed?" Taranee offered.

"Could be, but with out more information we can only speculate." The Oracle said as Caleb released a wave of razor sharp air from his blade.

"Wow didn't know Caleb could do that." Cornelia gasped as the saw Ryu begin tearing into the last of the Kelberosses.

"That's the move he used on that masked devil guy from Meridian." Hay Lin spoke said as Ryu was delivering the Axe handle smash to the creature.

"He didn't use that yesterday though." Will grinned seeing lightning form in the palm of Ryu's right hand. "So during his morning training he learned a new Jutsu." the red head said as the others watched on as the lightning ball slammed into the remaining Kelbeross.

"That was brutal." Irma said watching as Ryu and Caleb prepared to continue on. "Guess those Akuma weren't enough to stop them from going on." The Brunette stated as the others nodded. _"Please come back safe so I can at least tell you how I feel."_

The inner sanctum of the Temple.

"Lord Jaquio the Dragon shinobi and his ally have defeated the Kelberosses we sent out." a rather large and very ripped man in blood red ninja pants no shirt with a full head helmet shaped like a demonic bull stated from one knee.

"I see so is he the one that masked devil failed to bring to me sixteen years ago?" a man in the shadows asked.

"Yes Lord Jaquio he is the one, son of Susan and Tony Vandom, his name is Ryu Hayabusa name after the great Ryu Hayabusa of the Dragon Linage. He is adept at learning jutsu faster than most currently ranked as a High Chuunin of the Dragon Temple and was approved of by the Dragon's Eye crystal and the Dragon Sword of the Dragon Linage." The large man spoke.

"I see Bloody Malth he has grown quite strong over the years, our master will be pleased when we offer up his blood then." Jaquio chuckled darkly.

"So we are to capture him then?" Malth asked looking up.

"If you can, we can still bleed out his corpse as long as he hasn't been dead to long." Jaquio said as his eye's glowed a sickly yellow.

"As you wish Lord Jaquio I will send Amura after him and his ally." Malth spoke as he faded away.

"Soon the night of rebirth which comes only once every 700 years will be upon us. This world and all others will soon be mine." Jaquio started chuckling as it soon turned into full blown maniacal laughter.

Inside the temple.

"You find anything rookie?" Ryu asked as they both walked out of different rooms.

"Nothing like what you described to me." Caleb spoke as he thought. _"Damn it would you quit calling me rookie!" _

"Shit! Lets move." Ryu growled as they walked further into the temple. _"Where the hell could it be there is a barrier so their must be a seal somewhere in this damn place."_

"Hey Ryu this room looks important." Caleb said pointing to a door with intricate designs all over it.

"Your right I believe we found what were looking for." Ryu stated walking up to the door. "There on each side we have to pull the levers at the same time to open it." Ryu said grabbing the one on the right side.

"Got it." Caleb said grabbing the left one.

"On three rookie." Ryu said as he started to count.

"_That shit is getting old." _Caleb thought as Ryu said three.

"PULL!" The red haired ninja shouted both pulling at the same time.

"Did it work?" Caleb asked as the door wasn't budging.

"Yeah it is unlocked so now we push the door open." Ryu said as he began to push the large door.

Inside the room.

"We hit pay dirt rookie." Ryu smirked as he examined the room. "Here get pictures of that seal and that tablet on the wall, I'll keep a look out." Ryu stated as he tossed Caleb a small digital camera.

"Ok Ryu." Caleb stated turning to take pictures of what he was told to. _"Damn it that rookie shit is pissing me off." _The brown haired teen thought snapping off pictures of the seal.

"_I don't like the feel of this, something is watching us but where is it?" _Ryu thought as his eye's scanned the room. "Hey Caleb how much is left?" Ryu inquired as he unsealed the Dragon sword holding it in his left hand.

"Just a few more and were good to go." Caleb responded. "Why something wrong?"

"Yeah we have company, finish those pictures and get back to the extraction point I'll be there shortly." Ryu growled placing the Dragon Sword in a holder on his belt.

"No way I agreed to help you and if I go back with out you Will and the others will kill me." Caleb shouted as he continued his task.

"Fuck." Ryu shouted divining to the left as a large sickle on a chain crashed into the floor where he was previously standing. **"** **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **Ryu shouted as he fired multiple fist sized fire balls out the door. "Hurry up we gotta find away past this thing." Ryu shouted as a deep voice spoke from outside the door as the sickle was drug back outside.

"This thing is Amura." said a large man that stood in the door way in Obsidian colored armor with the chain in one hand sickle in the other. "And I was order to bring you to the master." Amura said calmly.

"He'll only get me when I am cold and dead." Ryu snarled flying through hand seals and throwing a five Kunai. **"Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu" **The young ninja shouted as the five kunai became fifty.

"He did not say you had to be alive." Amura stated as he swung the sickle around by the chain deflecting all the Kunai. "Dead will work as well." The large man smirked psychotically.

"Shit this isn't good, come on rookie were in deep shit here." Ryu shouted back to his partner.

"Right I'm done." Caleb shouted running to join Ryu. "So now what?" He asked drawing the Osafune.

"Some how we have to get his weapon away from him." Ryu stated as said weapon flew at them forcing them to split up. "Caleb jab your blade into one of the links of the chain." Ryu shouted as he held his right hand out.

"You got a plan." Caleb shouted as he did as he was instructed.

"Some what." Ryu shot back as chakra was now spiraling in the palm of his hand. "Just a few seconds longer and I'll send this teme straight to hell." Ryu snarled as Caleb watched holding the chain in place with all his might. "Their time to finish this!" Ryu shouted charging towards the enemy with hand cocked back like he was going to punch. "DIE DEMON SKUM!" Ryu growled as he launched his fist into the gut of his opponent. **"RASENGAN!!" ** The young ninja roared as he hit the enemy dead on and the rasengan began to drill into his opponent before launching him spiraling away. _"Damn that took a lot out of me." _Ryu thought as he steady his breathing. "Caleb-san come on we need to get out of here."

"Yeah lets." Said teen spoke placing his sword back into it's sheath.

Kandracar during the fight.

"Come on Ryu show him who the best is." Will shouted as Ryu shot the fire balls out of his mouth towards where the sickle came from.

"Hurry up you two, if Ryu is already attacking then it must be bad." Cornelia spoke watching as the sickle that had crashed into the floor Ryu once stood was pulled back out.

"Wow that's a big sickle." Hay Lin spoke looking at the massive weapon.

"_Ryu please come back, I have to tell you how I feel I can't lose you." _ A certain brunette thought watching the battle.

"Looks like they can work together now." Cornelia spoke as they saw Ryu and Caleb side by side as they dodged the weapon again but as it was begin drug backCaleb stabbed his sword through a link of the chain.

"What's that?" Taranee said pointing at Ryu's hand as Chakra began to swirl inside a blue translucent ball.

"No clue but it is powerful looking." Will stated as she watched Ryu suddenly dash forward and slam it into the creatures gut drilling into it before it was thrown spinning away.

"That had to hurt." Hay Lin stated holding her stomach.

"Hope it did, that thing was creepy." Irma said watching as Ryu and Caleb ran out of the temple.

"They should be back to the fold site in ten minutes." The Oracle said as he began to gather energy for the fold.

"Come on Ryu bring it home." Will smiled watching them run as the view suddenly went black.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Irma shouted as they all were shocked.

"The entity that is in control of the temple must be mad that Ryu and Caleb defeated it's minion." The Oracle stated. "But do not lose hope Guardians they are outside the temple and on their way back believe in them."

"Come on bro." Will said as they turned to see the fold open.

"_Ryu please be ok." _Irma thought watching the fold as well.

Ryu and Caleb.

"Were almost there." Caleb shouted as they ran.

"I know but we won't make it in time were being pursued." Ryu stated glancing back. "We keep running for now we'll be closer to the fold than if we stayed to fight." Ryu said slapping what looked to be scraps of paper on trees as they ran.

"What are those good for?" Caleb inquired as they continued there sprint.

"Proximity Paper bombs they go off when a chakra signature other than my own is close to them." Ryu said as they heard one go off followed by another. "Shit whoever this is, is good at least Jounin level maybe better." Ryu said as Caleb paled. "If he catches up were dead." Ryu spoke coldly.

"Don't say that Ryu you fought off that stranger and you said he was Jounin level." Caleb spoke as they saw the fold.

"That was his Kage Bunshin and it was only half the power of him, this is an actual opponent of Jounin level he won't leave when I get a hit in, he will kill us." Ryu said as he made up his mind. "Get those picture to the others, and in my room there is a journal in the nightstand inside is the information one would need to Contact the Ryuukage Hayate send him the pictures and he should be able to figure out what the seal is." Ryu said as they stopped twenty feet from the fold.

"Why are you telling me this?" Caleb asked back to the fold.

"Because I don't think I am coming back tell Will, Irma and the others I'm sorry." Ryu said turning to face the approaching enemy as Caleb's mind registered what he was gonna do.

"Don't even think about it Ryu." Caleb growled.

"If I don't try and stall him he'll get both of us now go the information and the mission come before anything else." Ryu shouted as Caleb began to approach the young ninja unaware of Ryu going throw hand seals.

"There's no way your staying here now come.." Caleb started as Ryu turned and blasted him with a nonlethal Fuuton: Daitoppablowing him through the fold. "Thanks for helping me out friend." Ryu spoke as he turned to see his opponent land in front of him.

"So your ally ran away did he." The Large man wearing a full headed Demonic Bull helmet said folding his arms across his large torso.

"No he didn't I sent him back, if we both tried to leave you would have gotten us both and that is unacceptable." Ryu growled unsheathing the Dragon Sword and going into the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu stance.

"So you know that lost style of Kenjutsu but even from here I can sense you don't have the chakra to do anything." The man chuckled under the helmet.

"Then I will die here to ensure the fall of the demon you are serving." Ryu stated as he charged forward. **"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San!!" **Ryu snarled smassing the sword across the ground in an arc towards the large man sending waves of razor sharp rock and air at the enemy.

Not bad Dragon Shinobi, my turn." the man laughed from inside the dust in the air. **"Raiton: Rairyuu No Tatsumaki!!" **The man bellowed as a bolt of lightning shaped in the form of a dragon hit Ryu's sword and caught Ryu in the side blasted him through the fold. "Shit that wasn't supposed to happen." Malth said aloud as the fold closed. _"Lord Jaquio will not be pleased."_ He thought as he disappeared in a swirl of fire.

Kandracar before the fight.

"Come on the fold has been open for almost seven minutes, I thought they would be through soon after." Cornelia inquired worried for the two on the other side.

"They should have been maybe they are catching their breath." Taranee said as Caleb came flying through the fold.

"CALEB!" Cornelia and Elyon shouted as they and the other rushed to him.

"Where's Ryu?" Will asked as Irma was listing intently.

"He stayed behind and flung me through with a wind jutsu." Caleb coughed as the other got worried.

"Why would he do that?" Irma asked afraid that Ryu wasn't coming back.

"We were being chased and he said that it would catch us before we could go through and probably kill both of us, said that the information and the mission come first." Caleb got out as they helped him stand.

"Come on we have to go help!" Irma shouted as she started towards the fold as a black blur surrounded by electricity flew through and slammed into the opposite wall as the Dragon Sword clattered to the ground not far from where Irma stood.

"Oh god no!" Will gasped covering her mouth and falling to her knees tears streaming out of her eye's.

"Ryu?" Hay Lin asked looking at the smoldering heap that was laying on the other side of the room.

"Tibor bring a healer." The Oracle shouted as a man with a long white beard and robes ran out of the room.

"_No Ryu please." _ Irma thought as tears gathered in her eye's _"Come on legs work I have to go to him." _The brunette thought as she began to move on unsteady legs toward where the bleeding and badly burned Ryu now lay. _"You can't leave me, I need to tell you how much I want to be with you for you to be my first kiss." _ She thought finally making it to him and gently placing his head on her lap as almost nothing was left of his Chuunin flak vest, shirt, face mask or Haiti-ate. "Come on Ryu please don't leave me." She cried as tears fell on his face.

"In here Althor." The man named Tibor shouted as he and a Woman in the same white robes entered.

"Where is the patient?" She asked until she saw the mess that was Ryu. "Hold on young one." She said as she placed her hands over one of the nastier wounds.

"Can you save him?" Irma got out through hic ups.

"I will try Water Guardian." She spoke as the wounds wouldn't close. "I can't heal his wounds for some reason." She said puzzled.

"You have to please." Will begged as she was next to her brother.

"Come on Ryu, you have to pull through your to strong to go down like this." Caleb said as he thought. _"Damn it I shouldn't have fell for that cheap shot you better pull through so I can give you a piece of my mind."_

"_I can't lose him, please someone help him!" _ Irma thought frantically as everything seemed to stop.

"You want to save him?" a distinctly female and very gentle voice asked from behind her.

"Yes, yes please I have to." Irma shouted as she noticed no one moving.

"You love him don't you." The voice said again this time beside her.

"I…Yes I love him, but I am afraid of being hurt again." She said as she turned to see a young woman with indigo colored hair and lavender colored pupil less eye's "Who are you and can you help him?" Irma asked tears rolling down her face.

"I am Namikaze Hinata and I can show you how to save him." The now named Hinata said with a soft smile, I can only do this once after that you must train to get Jutsu." She said as Irma nodded. "After he awakens inform him of our meeting and you and the other girls must come to his mindscape and from there we will train you." Hinata said as she place her hand on Irma forehead and transferred the knowledge of the Shosen Jutsu and opened her Chakra pathways and reserve. "I'll take care of his major injuries but you will have to close up the wounds." Hinata smiled as Irma nodded as everything went back to normal.

"Come on please you have to keep trying!" Will shouted/cried as tears poured off her face.

"I will.." Althor said as they noticed Irma slowly going through hand seals.

"What the.." Cornelia started as Irma spoke.

"**Shosen no Jutsu." **The water guardian said as her hands began to glow a faint green and the wounds began to close as well as the large more fatal ones.

"She just did Ryu's healing jutsu." Elyon gasped as sweat and tears rolled off of Irma's face.

"_Come on Ryu, please come back to me." _The brunette thought as she poured more Chakra into the jutsu.

"He's healing at this rate he should be fine." Althor announced as Irma let the jutsu go.

"Is he ok?" Irma asked through breaths.

"Thanks to you, but how did you do that." Althor asked as Irma told them what happened.

"Well that proves it you two have more in common now." Cornelia grinned as Ryu weakly opened his eye's.

"Irma?" Ryu spoke in almost a whisper catching her off guard.

"Ryu?" she asked back.

"Thank you Irma-hime." He said with a weak smile.

"I have to tell you something." She started as Ryu spoke.

"Me too, Hime can I go first before I pass out from Chakra exhaustion?" He asked as Irma nodded. "As I was facing the Shinigami I realized that I care for you greatly but as it was getting ready to take me to the other side I swore I heard you say you loved me and when I heard it I knew I couldn't leave you not yet." Ryu said forcing his self to remain awake.

"I did say it Ryu and when your better I have something to tell you two things but the first is about learning jutsu as I was told by a Hinata Namikaze." Irma said with a small smile. "So you rest and get better my love alright." She finished with a smile a few tears falling on his face.

"Told you a smile looks good on you." he spoke as his eye's began to close. "Can I rest here for now?"

"Go ahead Ryu rest, I'll watch over you." The brunette said as Ryu's eye's closed and sleep claimed him.

"So he knows how you feel." Will smiled as did the others.

"Yeah, and I am sorry for doubting you all, he isn't Andrew." She smiled stroking his hair and face softly. "So now we need to figure out how to arrange a sleep over so we can begin training."

"That won't be hard, my mom loves it when your all over." Will smiled.

"Hey Will?" Irma asked turning to the Red head.

"Yes what is it Irma?" Will responded as Irma blushed a little.

"He told you the meaning of the suffixes he uses right?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah last night, why?" Will asked back.

"Did he tell you what Hime meant?" Irma inquired turning red.

"Sorry all I asked about was Chan and Kun but if he is using it for you it must be very affectionate." Will grinned as the others chuckled.

"Tease all you want, right now I don't care." She smiled.

"Let him rest here for an hour then get him to his bed so he can recover." The Oracle said as Will paled.

"Oh shit, we were supposed to watch a movie with mom tonight." Will spoke afraid of the panic she would cause to find Ryu unconscious.

"Don't worry he is just sleeping right now. So she shouldn't be worried." Althor said trying to alleviate the worry.

"I guess your right a night's rest and he should be fine." Will smiled as they watched Irma holding a sleeping Ryu.

AN: Well another chapter. I really like this chapter as I was able to incorporate a new fight scene with Malth. Three chapter and I am already at where I am already at where I was in the Original at five chapters. Any ways as always Read and Review please.

--

New Characters This Chapter.

Namikaze Naruto: forgot to add this one in chapter two. Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakue no Sato and lead character of the Naruto Manga and Anime.

Namikaze Hinata: A member of the Hyuuga Clan and user of Juuken. Married her long time crush Naruto. And soon to be Sensei of the Guardians along with other Kunoichi.

Murasama: Legendary sword maker and from the X-Box Game Ninja Gaiden.

Kelberosses: A boss enemy from The first Ninja Gaiden for the NES.

Lord Jaquio: The second to last boss in a three boss gauntlet from the original Ninja Gaiden on the NES.

Bloody Malth: Another Boss enemy from the Original Ninja Gaiden main attack is Lightning.

Amura: Another Boss from the original Ninja Gaiden, he is the third Boss of the game and swings a sickle on a chain as his attack.

Tibor: A member of the Council of Kandracar and long time friend of The Oracle.

Althor: a bit member of the Council mentioned in the first Release of the W.I.T.C.H. Comic. In this fic she is a Healer.

Shinigami: Japanese God Of Death nuff said.

--

Translations This Chapter.

Hime: Princess, and often used by a guy towards his love.

Daito: The word **daito** refers to Japanese long swords. Rather than a specific weapon, this is actually a category of blades under which both the Katana and Tachi fall. This term is often used interchangeably with either of the other sword names, and may also be used to describe unspecific fake and practice Japanese-style swords.

Chokuto: is a type of Japanese Sword that dates back to pre-Heian times. Chokuto were made in later periods, but usually as temple offering swords. Chokuto were straight and single-edged (sometimes partially double). It is believed that Chokuto were imported to Japan from other Asian countries such as China. Chokuto was among the earliest in the history of Japanese sword forging. It was created before the differential tempering technology evolved. Chokuto typically come in hira-zukuri and kiriha-zukuri tsukurikomi (blade styles) which make them very distinct from later Tachi and Katana which rarely use these forms. The main distinctive feature of the Chokuto is the blade, which is curved on the katana and straight on the Chokuto.

Hira-Zukuri: A Blade Style of The Chokuto.

Osafune: Honestly don't know got the name from GBA game Castlevania Aria Of Sorrow.

Nodachi: Another of the Daito class of swords, longer that a Katana usually used with two hands.

Katana: Another member of the Daito class of swords. A common sword of Japan it is considered a long sword and can be wielded one handed has made numerous appearance's in various fictional works.

Insignia: An Official symbol or identifying mark.

Ninjato: The most common name for the reputed sword a ninja would have carried

Dragon Sword: The name of the blade Ryu in Ninja Gaiden Carries. Said to be forged from the fang of a dragon. The Dragon Sword is also a Katana.

Kunoichi: The term for a female ninja.

Dragon's Eye Crystal: This is not what causes the transformation of Ryu what is does will be revealed later.

Sickle: A curved blade attached to a stick or metal pole that is only about a foot long. Used mainly or farming or cutting grass but can double a weapon as well.

Obsidian: A jet-black volcanic glass.

Solider pills: Used by ninja to replenish lost Chakra and strength.

Blood Pills: Used By ninja to restore lost blood in the field.

Hitai-ate: Fore head protector.

--

Jutsu/Magic This chapter.

Rasengan: Spiraling Sphere. Signature Technique of The Forth Hokage and Naruto. User builds up a concentration of spiraling Chakra contained in a ball of Chakra in the users hand. User Ryu. Also Ryu can use it but it takes time to bring to the desired power so it is only good as a finishing blow right now.

Balancing on a Kunai: Chakra Control and Expansion Exercise. The user uses chakra to reinforce their finger and keep themselves from falling on it by keep a concentration of chakra at the very tip of their finger while balancing Vertically on the Razor sharp knife. Advanced Chakra Exercise. User Ryu.

Konoha Senpuu: Leaf Spinning Wind. A more powerful version of the Konoha Reppuu. User Ryu.

Kage Buyou: Shadow Leaf Dance. A technique that attaches the user to the opponents shadow, leaving the opponent vulnerable to stronger attacks (Like the Initial Lotus). User Ryu.

Raiton: Raikyuu - Lightning Ball User uses chakra (or lightning variant using the chakra manipulation (lightning) jutsu to shoot out a large ball of lightning to strike the enemy. Special: can cause a decent amount of damage if used and hits successfully.  
Drawback: can leave the user open to attack if used with low chakra. User Ryu.

Ryuu Raikyuu Rendan: Dragon's Lightning Combo. Same as the Ryuu Rendan only adding the Raikyuu at the end as the enemy is plummeting to the ground. User Ryu.

Air Slash: Unknown to Caleb he created a weaker version of Ryu's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San. As it is lacking the shards of razor sharp earth. Sends a blast of Razor sharp air at the enemy. User Caleb.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San: Ground Dragon Flash. Giant blow against the ground, causing massive airwaves/rocks to strike enemies. User Ryu.

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu: Fire Release: Phoenix Flower. Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack**. **User Ryu.

Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Kunai Clone. A technique that multiplies a thrown object, into many exact replicas of the original - that all do real damage. User Ryu.

Proximity Paper bombs. Paper with seals wrote on them that go boom when some one other than the user goes by. User Ryu.

Futon: Daitoppa: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. The user blows out a powerful blast of wind. User Ryu.

Raiton: Rairyuu No Tatsumaki: Lightning Dragon? User uses chakra (or lightning variant using the chakra manipulation (lightning) jutsu to shoot out a bolt of lightning shaped in the form of a dragon to attack the enemy.  
Special: Can cause a lethal amount of damage to an opponent if it contacts fully  
Drawback: can leave the user open to attack if used with low chakra. Also severely drains the users chakra, weakening them significantly. User Bloody Malth.

Today's Profile:

Name: Irma 'Hime' Lair

Birthday / Age / Astrological sign: March 13 / 15 / Pisces

Hair / Eye Color: Light Brown / Blue

Height / Weight / Build: 5 foot, 3 inches / Like Will she wouldn't say / Lithe

Likes: Leafy her pet turtle, shopping, rock music, making nicknames for her friends, indulging in long baths and showers without getting wrinkles and Her current crush Ryu Hayabusa whom she just told of her feelings.

Dislikes: Andrew Hornsby, annoyances, her younger half-brother, Chris, who annoys her to no end.

Item's of Note: None at this point in time.

Also: It's known she is the first of the Guardians to have her Chakra pathways and Reserve opened and learn the Shosen no Jutsu or Mystical Palm.


	4. Family, Friends & Training with a Psycho

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V2

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it.

"Normal Speech"

"_Thinking"_

"_Mental Link"_

"**Jutsu/Magic"**

(AN: At this point in the Original Ryu and Caleb had just finished the fight with the Kelberosses and were heading to the temple, damn how a rewrite can change things. Any way on with the story.)

Chapter 4: Family, Friends and Training with a Psycho..

Thanks to 'XV-Dragon' for lending me an Oc and for reviewing

Thanks to 'Ignkiakanak' for lending me an Oc and for reviewing

Thanks To 'lost prince' for reviewing.

On with the story.

The Hospital.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Ryu." Susan said from outside the Hospital room as Ryu was getting dressed.

"Sorry Kaa-san. I guess in all the excitement of meeting and getting to know you and Will I pushed myself to hard having fun." Ryu said wrapping the black med-tape around his calf against the black jeans Will and Susan had brought. _"If you knew why I was out almost a week you would put me back in here for another." _The young ninja thought shaking his head to rid himself of the memory of the last hit he took. "Even with all the training I go through not resting when I should was pretty stupid."

"That's the understatement of the year, why didn't you just rest instead of running around till you collapsed at home?" She asked as Ryu pulled the white muscle shirt on and began to wrap his fore arms and hands like always.

"I don't really have an answer as I have always pushed myself to the limit so much that I hadn't realized I had gone way past mine." Ryu sighed lacing up the black boots. "Sorry for worrying you Kaa-san." a dejected Ryu said as she looked in to see him finished dressing.

"It's alright Ryu. But didn't I ask you not push your self now I have missed more time Will, you and myself could have spent together." She sighed hugging her son. "Just please try and make sure you don't do this again it was hard enough being told you were missing from the nursery the day you were born and then to be told that the chances of finding you were next to zero." Susan spoke voice beginning to break as Ryu felt tears hit his shoulder. "But to one day sixteen years later be told you had been found in Japan of all places at a private school for martial artist, was my greatest wish come true that I would finally get to look at the face of my baby boy." She said finally breaking down. "And then you go and land yourself in the hospital." the woman cried openly as Will sat outside listening to them.

"_I wish we could tell you the truth mom, how I wish we could but for now it's safer if you don't know." _Will thought as a few tears fell from her eye's as well. _"Ryu we all have to get stronger if were to face this demon and it's followers and come out alive." _Will thought as Ryu spoke again.

"I'm so sorry Kaa-san please don't cry." The young ninja spoke as a few tears fell from his eye's too. "I swear I will be more careful, so please stop crying." a pitiful sounding Ryu said through tears.

"It's ok Ryu, it just scared the life out of me to find you not waking up the next day and running a fever." She said wiping a tear from her sons face. "Come on lets go home you have a lot of school work to catch up on." She grinned as Ryu hung his head.

"Yeah, yeah school work." Ryu said as he thought. _"The bane of any student the evil school work more deadly than any demon as my Jutsu will not kill it since they just keep coming back." _If anyone would have heard his thought process they would think the ninja was insane. "It will get done Kaa-san, but before that can you drop me off at the park so I can stretch out a little, being bed ridden for four days has my muscles knotted from not being used." Ryu said as they walked out to see Will waiting on them.

"Alright, but be home before seven, ok." Susan smiled as Ryu nodded.

"No way if I had missed any school I would be dragged home and made to finish it as soon as I got home." Will said looking at the two.

"Well as it stands Ryu is pulling in mid to high B's, so I'm not to worried about his grades as I am your Will besides your going to Taranee's to study any ways right?" Their mother asked as Will sighed with a nod. "Besides he will be doing the work just later, I'm still worried about you but I know making you go and sit after being stuck in a bed for a little over four days would make any one stir crazy." she smiled as did Will and Ryu. "On another note care to tell me why I happened to see one Irma Lair holding your hand while you were in the hospital?" Susan smirked as they reached the car.

"She did, well then I need to tell her thank you for visiting me." Ryu responded as he shirked off their attempt at teasing him getting in the passenger side and leaving the hospital.

The drive to the park.

"_What else can I use to make him talk?" _Susan thought as she drove as she remembered yesterdays visit by Irma. "Oh and did I mention she was asleep with her head on your chest when I came in." Their mother grinned as a light tint of red hit Ryu's face.

"Alright, you win Kaa-san." Ryu sighed as Susan gasped and Will smirked.

"So there is something between you two?" Susan inquired as Ryu smiled from the passenger side seat.

"Yeah there is, when I first met her I thought she was cute and funny and as we continued to meet through Will and the others it grew to where it is now, I want to get to know her better and hopefully make us an official couple." Ryu said smiling. "Why do you disapprove?"

"No I am happy for both of you son just take it slow she's dealt with a bad break up recently." Susan said sadly.

"I will." Ryu responded. _"No there is more to it you and Will as well as the others know hopefully what ever happened wont bother her for much longer." _

"When's the firs date then?" Will asked grinning.

"You know as well as I do that I haven't gotten to ask her on a date yet." Ryu stated as Will blinked in realization.

"Oh yeah, you just told each other of your crushes on the other." Said girl blushed at forgetting.

"_That is some scary shit, how can those two be so forgetful." _Ryu thought with a mental sigh as the park came into view.

"Ok Ryu home by seven so you can catch up your school work." Susan said as Ryu stepped out of the car retrieving his training gear from the trunk before walking around to the drivers side.

"Seven, got it Kaa-san." Ryu smiled as he walked away from the car and into the woods.

With Will and Susan.

"How do you think he'll react to finding out what happened to Irma?" Will asked now in the passengers seat watching the buildings go by.

"From just getting to know my son over the course of the week and a half, I honestly think that Hornsby boy will be needing medical attention if he ever gets his hands on him." Susan sighed sitting at a red light.

"So you think he'll go after him too." Will said as they resumed the drive to Taranee's.

"Do the other girls think the same thing?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, but until she tells him we wont know." Will responded sadly.

"Maybe that maturity he displays so often that most teenage boys don't have will keep him from doing something stupid." Susan proposed with a small hopeful smile that her son wouldn't go after the boy no matter how much she felt he deserved it.

"That depends on how deep his feeling for Irma run, just because they both admitted they like the other doesn't say how far he is willing to go to protect her." Will added.

"I know but I can pray Ryu uses his head and not his fists." Susan sighed as she pulled into the driveway of The Cook household. "Be home by seven-thirty." She smiled.

"See you then mom." Will smiled as Susan pulled out and drove off. _"What will you do Ryu, when she tells you, we already know you both care for each other more than just a crush." _The red head thought as Taranee's brother opened the door.

"Yo, Will good to see ya again." Peter grinned letting the red head in. "How's your brother doing?"

"He was released today and is at the park working the kinks out of his body from being out of it for four days." Will responded as Peter nodded.

"That's good tell him when you go home that he should join me and the other guys just to hang out so we can all meet him. Always cool to make a new friend." he said as Taranee came down the stairs.

"Hey Pete, come on Will we need to study." the dark skinned girl said as Will waved bye and dashed up the stairs.

Back with Ryu.

"_Damn what was that last attack of his?" _The young ninja thought sitting in the lotus position thinking back over the attack used to damn near take him out. _"All I can gather from it is the same damn thing Raiton Jutsu all I can do is go thought the Raiton Jutsu scroll later and try and match a description. All I know right now is it's at least A-Rank maybe higher, and if the Dragon Sword hadn't absorbed the amount of Chakra from the attack that it did I would have been fried." _Ryu thought as he was pulled into the mindscape again.

"OH boy my favorite source of blood." Came the voice of a psychotic Kunoichi that Ryu had meet two days ago while in the hospital.

"Ah hell no, you again!" Ryu growled turning to the woman with purple hair done up in a pineapple like look and once again in training area forty-four or as the woman in front of him called it the Forest of Death . "Can't you at least put clothes on?!" the young ninja shouted face flushed even after two days of dealing with said psycho.

"What's wrong with my cloths?" She asked in mock confusion looking at herself.

"Let's see you wear a full mesh bodysuit with no shirt, a skirt that belongs on a hooker and a trench coat. Nah nothings wrong with your cloths." Ryu said voice dripping with sarcasm when a Kunai whizzed by his face cutting his cheek and she appeared behind him pressing her body against his back while licking the blood off his cheek. "And quit that shit, you damn vampire." The young ninja growled red faced.

"You like it and you know it." She smirked pressing her self against him tighter.

"If you were Irma-hime yeah, but your not her and she isn't blood thirsty." Ryu stated as she got off his back and walked back to facing him. "Besides if I'm here it means." The young ninja grinned as his civilian cloths faded to become his ninja gear. "Training." he finished stretching little.(Same stuff he wore on the mission.)

"How right you are gaki." Anko grinned drawing two more Kunai out of her jacket. "So you gonna use the Dragon Sword this time?" The purple haired Kunoichi inquired settling into her stance.

"No, I can't come to rely on just one technique, a ninja must be versatile, as specialization leads to predictability, predictability leads to stagnation, stagnation leads to death, and death is not what I want anytime soon." Ryu said drawing two Kunai of his own out of the right thigh pouch. "And to be honest your right out of you and the blonde in kill me orange, your definitely more interesting to train with." Ryu grinned beneath the ninja mask as he launched both Kunai at her before going through some hand seals. **"** ** Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!!" **the young ninja shouted as the two became fifty.

"Not bad, but still not good enough." Anko smirked throwing her own Kunai and going thought the hand seals for the same jutsu. ** "Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!" **The blood thirsty Kunoichi shouted as the two became two-hundred causing Ryu to go wide eyed as her Kunai deflected his and the rest were zooming at him so said ninja was now hauling ass towards the tree line. "Running already my blood bank?" Anko asked laughing.

"You crazy bitch are you trying to kill me?!" Ryu shouted from inside the woods as Anko turned towards his voice.

"You didn't say hold back and besides that after training with me for two days you know I never pull punches." The sadistic women said as her creepy grin crept back to her face.

"_Shit why do I suddenly have the urge to run in terror." _Ryu thought as Anko began a series of hand seals. _"Oh fuck me running"_

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hebi!!" **She laughed as a python about the size of a school bus appeared.

"No fucking fair!" the young ninja shouted at the laughing psycho.

"There is no fair in the world of the Shinobi gaki remember that." She stated still laughing as the snake lunged forward.

"CRAZY ASSED BITCH!" Ryu shouted tear assing through the trees with a hungry looking snake and a blood thirsty psycho chasing after him. _"HOW THE FUCK DID ANYONE SURVIE TRAINING WITH THIS PSYCHO!?" _Ryu though hopping from tree to tree.

"Come on quit running and play." The purple hard woman said in a sign song voice as the snake slithered along looking for it's pray..

"_Gotta think of some thing most of my jutsu aren't mastered yet and the ones that are just aren't up to the task of taking out a Special Jounin." _Ryu thought suppressing his Chakra levels so he could hide and plan. _"Just like with the True Genin exam given by our Jounin-sensei, no matter how strong I am even as a Chuunin going in half cocked and not thinking things through will get me my ass handed to me on a silver platter." _The young ninja thought as he went through his Jutsu list. _"I could always try the Raikyuu as it can deal out fatal damage if it connects square on." _

"Come on gaki this is boring me now." Anko said as Ryu came falling from the tree tops lightning ball in his hand.

"**Raiton: Raikyuu!!" **Ryu bellowed hurling the lightning ball at Anko as she Kawarimied out of the way and let the ball strike the snake stunning it. "Now to finish it!" he shouted running towards it as a pair hands grabbed his ankles and yanked him underground to where his head was the only thing above ground. "SHIT!!"

"**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu." **Anko calmly stated as she rose from the ground. "You let the rush of the battle cloud your judgment and now you are dead. Training over for the day." She said pulling him out of the ground.

"Lost again, the difference in Jounin and Chuunin rank is apparent even today." Ryu sighed "By your standers what would my rank be Anko-Sensei?" Ryu asked noticing the shocked look before she could hide it.

"Honestly you have potential, but you don't think all your options through by the standers I trained in you would be at least low Chuunin but in terms of Jutsu knowledge, Chakra reserves and over all skill in kenjutsu and taijutsu your rank of High Chuunin fits too it just you strategy that needs work." Anko said as Ryu nodded.

"Thanks Anko-sensei." Ryu said bowing to the psycho woman.

"Not a problem gaki, wouldn't have minded having a student like you in my time would have been nice to pass on my jutsu knowledge back then." She sighed.

"So that's why you were shocked when I called you sensei then?" Ryu asked as She nodded.

"Aside from a few others I rarely talked to people about my past you are one of the few that know about my past and why I wasn't allowed to train genin. But at least now I can pass on some of my techniques." She smiled. "We'll get to train together one more time seeing as we talked the first day, but enough of that on to the first jutsu." She grinned showing Ryu the hand seals before performing the jutsu. **"Sen'eijashu!" **Anko shouted punching her fist forward as several venomous snakes shout out wrapping around a tree trunk and sinking their fangs into it.

"Shit, that is so bad assed." Ryu grinned kind of like Anko does.

"See why couldn't you have been born then." She chuckled explaining how to do the Jutsu. "It translates in to Hidden Shadow Snake Hand." She stated as Ryu began to speed through the seals.

"Ok, I feel that I have the speed at which I do the seals fast enough." The ninja said as Anko nodded.

"Alright then, mold the chakra towards the chakra pathways in your wrist focusing on poisonous or non poisonous snakes and let it rip." Anko instructed as Ryu began.

"**Sen'eijashu!!" **The young ninja shouted punching forward as four snakes flew from each wrist "Shit."

"Hey that was pretty damn good for a firs try gaki." Anko said as Ryu nodded.

"Thanks Anko-sensei, I'll try it again once I leave the mindscape." Ryu said as Anko nodded back.

"You'll get that chance seeing as our time is up, see ya soon Ryu." She grinned as Ryu slowly returned to the normal world.

Taranee's place.

"So your mom knows about us then?" Irma asked again.

"For the hundredth time, Irma she does and she is happy for both of you so quit worrying so much" Will sighed at her friends lack of confidence.

"Besides that, how was it using his chest as a pillow?" Cornelia grinned as Will shared what she had been told thought the mind link.

"W…w…what d…d…do y…you m…mean?" The brunette stuttered out. Turning redder with each word.

"Just what I mean, according to Will her mom found you asleep holding his hand yesterday." the blonde spoke face still holding that Cheshire grin.

"I…I didn't m…mean to, I just didn't sleep good and when ever I am around him I feel safer." Irma spoke voice breaking a little.

"The nightmares still haunt you?" Taranee asked as they all stopped teasing her and said girl nodded.

"Every time I think I might get a peaceful night's rest, it comes back but what's worse is the last one, the car didn't pull in." The brunette said tears beginning to fall.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Will asked comforting her friend as best she could.

"My mom and dad both know, and you four." Irma spoke wiping her eyes as Will spoke again.

"Irma you know Ryu wont think less of you because of this right?" the red head asked as Irma nodded slightly seeing as Will said he told their mother he liked her. "Well then now all we have to so is keep him from going after Hornsby as we all have seen what he can do." Will stated as the others looked worried.

"You don't think he would go that far do you?" Hay Lin asked shuddering a little at what an angry Ryu might do.

"Honestly, he could more than likely kill Hornsby and never be caught." Will said flatly. "Remember he is a ninja and even if he didn't admit to it, I believe he has taken a life before" Will stated.

"Irma are you ok, you haven't said anything?" Cornelia inquired as the brunette had her head down.

"No, now all I am doing is causing him problems." She spoke softly as the others looked at worriedly.

"No your not Irma, if Ryu wants to beat Andrews head in that just proves that he wants to get revenge for YOU." Will said accentuating the last word. "So don't you dare try and back out of this relationship he was truly happy to know you visited him, besides mom is holding out hope that since he is more mature than most his age, that he will use his head and not his fists."

"I won't but what if he sees it me as more trouble than I am worth." She mumbled but she forgot to shield her thoughts and the fire guardian heard her.

"That won't happen either." She said as she sent what Irma had mumbled to the others. "Your afraid of being hurt we get that, but you have to start trusting again some time and who better than Ryu who has done nothing but treat you with respect and now love." Taranee smiled as did the others as they waited on Irma's response.

"Thank you all of you." She smiled wiping a tear away as they went back to studying.

The Park.

"_YEEHAW!!" _Ryu shouted mentally as he bounded from tree branch to tree branch. "_Damn I feel great, that Sen'eijashu jutsu was so bad assed. Wonder what other jutsu the crazy assed Kunoichi knows?" _ Were the young ninja thoughts as he continued tree hopping. _"That and I still need to do what Naruto-sensei said and make my own complete Rasengan as well and after seeing The Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken literally tear his arm to shreds I know I don't want that one." _ he thought landing back where he was meditating at. "So what can I do to improve on the Rasengan and make it my own?" Ryu said out loud leaning against a tree. "Adding an element makes it more effective but that's only a small improvement, and the Rasen-Shuriken is just to deadly for the user." the young ninja listed off. "Shit what can I do to make it my own?" he growled as he looked at his watch. "Six already, only got one more hour to ass around or train." Ryu sighed leaning back against the tree again.

Else Where.

"Good you're here, I have a mission for you two." A Large man in royal blue robes and veiled hat said sitting behind a large desk.

"Hai Kage-sama." A male voice said as the two remained on one knee.

"What's the mission Kage-sama?" A female voice asked.

"Assassination, Target is in Heather Field High Chuunin ranked" The Kage said handing them the file.

"Hai!" They both chorused as they vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Ryu Hayabusa." The man said going back to looking out a window.

Taranee's Room.

"Math is so evil." Irma whined as Will nodded in agreement.

"If you would study more then it wouldn't be so hard." Taranee said as they put there stuff away.

"Easy for you to say you love math." Will stated zipping her book bag.

"I have to agree with Taranee, it isn't so bad when you study." Hay Lin smiled.

"You two are the only one's that complain about it, I may hate studying but it's study and pass or don't study and fail then that leads to being grounded and even harder study sessions with my mom." Cornelia explained from her position on the floor.

"Well study time is over so lets forget about it." Will said as they heard a knocking at the window.

"What the, did anyone else hear that?" Taranee asked and they nodded.

"Come on, open up." A familiar voice said as Ryu poked his head into view.

"Ryu?" They all said at the same time.

"The one and only." He grinned as Irma blushed a little. "Figured I would drop by before heading home." He spoke as Taranee opened the window.

"I know that you can jump higher than normal people but how did you stay put outside my window when there is no ledge or roof space under it?" The dark skinned girl inquired as the others listened intently.

"I used Chakra to stick to the side of the house." Ryu stated coolly climbing in.

"So it has more uses than jutsu?" Hay Lin asked.

"Well yeah, you can use chakra to walk up walls, stick to surfaces upside down, walk on water, up water falls and my personal favorite jumping from tree branch to tree branch." Ryu grinned.

"So we will be learning those things?" Cornelia asked.

"Since Irma-hime unlocked her Chakra first she will be, but you four have to learn to tap into your Chakra reserves first." Ryu said as they all looked at a badly blushing Irma. "We can start this weekend." Ryu smiled walking over to the blushing girl. "Can we talk Irma-hime?" The young ninja asked as she nodded standing up. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Ryu stated placing a hand on her shoulder feeling her flinch as he formed a single hand seal and they shunshined away.

"You think she'll tell him?" Will asked looking at the other girls.

"I hope she does, he won't hurt her." Taranee said as Hay Lin spoke up.

"She knows he wont hurt her remember she was afraid to be alone with even Matt or Peter and she went with Ryu alone." The hyper girl pointed out.

"Your right, she has gotten some of her lost strength back." Cornelia said as they all smiled happy for their friend.

The woods behind Taranee's home.

"Irma-hime, have you been well the last few days?" Ryu inquired rubbing the back of his head a little unsure of how to ask about Andrew.

"Yes, still thinking about finally telling you how I felt and wondering if it was all a dream." She responded with a soft smile.

"That's good to know hime." Ryu grinned a light tint of red on his cheeks.

"I was wondering if you would tell me what hime means?" The brunette inquired blushing a pretty shade of pink herself.

"Ah yes, I didn't tell Will what that one meant, well you will know before the others." Ryu spoke as she leaned forward a little. "It means Princess." Ryu grinned as Irma turned a deeper red. "And don't say you aren't one either." The young ninja said hoping to stem any protest

"No I'm not Ryu, I'm anything but a princess." She said as Ryu's brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Listen hime." Ryu said as She opened her mouth to protest again.

"I told you I'm nothing like a princess.." The brunette snapped as Ryu interrupted.

"And I said you're a princess to me." Ryu said sternly as she looked away.

"I'm not worthy of that title Ryu." She said as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and unintentionally she tensed up.

"Are you ok?" Ryu asked . _"She's afraid of physical contact, what ever happened is bad if she is afraid to let me hold her." _He thought as he felt her begin to loosen up.

"Sorry Ryu it was just unexpected." She explained. _"Please buy that, I'm just not ready." _ Irma thought as Ryu squeezed a little tighter.

"Don't lie to me hime." Ryu stated flatly as she tensed back up.

"I…I…d…don't k…know w…wha…what your t…tal…talking a…about." Irma stuttered out. _"He's knows I'm lying to him, please Ryu just drop it please."_

"I don't know what happened, but someone hurt you didn't they?" Ryu inquired as she began to shake a little.

"Please Ryu, I…I'm not r…ready to talk about it yet." She spoke voice breaking.

"When hime, when will you trust me enough to let me in to help you, to protect you?" Ryu said unintentionally growling causing her to tremble more. _"Damn it Ryu scare her even more why don't you." _the young ninja thought as he spoke. "I'm sorry hime please don't be afraid of me, I wont hurt you I swear on my honor and name." Ryu stated as she nodded slightly. "You don't have to say anything until your ready." Ryu sighed placing his forehead on the back of her head. " I just want to see you smile and be happy." he stated.

"_Calm down Irma, he isn't hurting you so stop shaking and at least let him hold you." _The brunette thought willing herself to stop trembling. "I'm sorry Ryu, I know you won't hurt me but I'm just not ready to tell you yet." She spoke feeling tear drops on her shoulder. _"Is he crying for me?" _She thought as she turned to face him. _"He is." _she gasped

"What ever happened I don't hold it against you, I know what ever it is has something to do with some one named Andrew." He said as she shudder at the name.

"Can we drop this for now?" She asked laying her head on his chest again and wrapping her arms around him as well. "I haven't felt safe enough to let anyone touch me for months, I just want to stay like this for awhile." the brunette sighed closing her eyes.

"Of course my hime." Ryu smiled laying his head on hers.

"_I could get used to that." _She smiled as they stood their for five more minutes.

"I hate to let you go so soon but I have to be home in about ten minutes." Ryu sighed as they let each other go.

"It's alright Ryu, as long as I get to do this again." She blushed as did Ryu.

"As you wish, my hime." Ryu grinned as she turned a little redder.

"Ryu?" she spoke softly.

"Yes hime?" he responded.

"Thank you for…" She started.

"Anytime hime." Ryu smiled taking her hand and kissing it. "Ready to head back?" he asked as she nodded her head unable to make a coherent sentence.

Taranee's Room.

"They've been gone for over ten minutes." Cornelia stated as they waited for the two to return.

"That just means she is opening up to him." Will said as a puff of smoke as Ryu and Irma returned with him behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Well have fun you two?" Cornelia grinned as Irma blushed and Ryu chuckled tightening his grip a little.

"Sort of, so just don't tease her for now alright." Ryu said as the other nodded.

"For now." Will smiled as did the others.

"Time for me to head home hime." Ryu smiled kissing her cheek as the others grinned.

"_Blackmail." _The other girls thought watching Irma turn redder.

"See ya there sis." Ryu smiled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Hay Lin asked as Irma's blush went away.

"I couldn't, I wanted to but I was still afraid. It took me a few minutes to just get comfortable being held by him." She said as the others listened.

"At least your comfortable I his arms now." Taranee smiled as did the others including Irma.

"Honestly it's the safest I have ever felt." She said still smiling. "Now I just have to pray he doesn't run in to Hornsby tomorrow." the brunette grimaced as did the others.

Vandom/Hayabusa Residence.

"Kaa-san, I'm back." Ryu said walking in the apartment.

"You school work is on the table, and supper will be ready in thirty minutes." Susan said from the kitchen.

"Got it kaa-san." he responded coming back out of his room from storing his training gear and entering the dinning room to see the small stack of papers. "So we meet again my vile nemesis." Ryu stated glaring at the unmoving papers. _"Your right to fear me, for I will find away to be rid of you foul demons." _The young ninja thought as he glared willing the papers to spontaneously combust. _"Curse you my undefeatable foe." _He growled sitting down and taking the first paper. "It just had to be math." Ryu sighed as he began his homework.

"Come on Ryu, home work isn't that bad." Susan chuckled from the kitchen.

"You like doing paper work?" Ryu asked going through the math problems.

"I see your point, but it still has to be done." She said as Ryu began working on the next sheet of homework.

"Yeah, yeah one of those things none of us can avoid." Ryu grumbled doing more math work.

Thirty Minuets later.

"Mom, I'm home!" Will shouted into the house.

"Ok, Will suppers almost ready. Wash up." Susan said as Ryu walked out of the bath room.

"How much work ya got left bro?" Will grinned.

"Finished already, wasn't anything I haven't already studied." He stated smirking as Will's jaw fell.

"No way, it would have taken me hours to do all that." Will stated walking into the dinning room after washing up.

"If you just sit down and start with out getting distracted it's no problem." Ryu spoke from his position at the table.

"What ever Ryu." Will huffed sitting down across from him.

"Behave you two." Susan admonished smiling at her kids. "If you would follow Ryu's example and just get it over with you would have more free time." their mother spoke as Will stuck her tongue out at Ryu.

"Watch it Wilhelmina." Ryu grinned as said girl sent him a withering glare that he just shrugged off. "I have had worse Wilhelmina." The young ninja continued as she was beginning to see red.

"It's Will!" She growled. "And it's not fair your name is only three letters long how am I supposed to come up with a come back?" Will pouted.

"Alright you two, it dinner time so no more goofing off." Susan said sternly as Ryu nodded and Will sighed then nodded "Good, now eat up." She smiled as Will had a sickened look on her face.

"Hey you ok Will?" Ryu inquired getting his supper.

"Not really couldn't we have ordered out?" Will whined as Ryu asked another question.

"What for? It smells good and looks good." he said getting ready to eat..

"_You'll find out why I wanted to eat out in a second bro." _Will thought grinning at watching Ryu gag finally.

"Not bad Kaa-san, a little Wasabi would put it over the top." Ryu stated as he began to devour his food.

"See Will at least one of you likes my food." Susan grinned as Will glared at Ryu again.

"Not fair first you finish your homework so fast, then your able to stomach this stuff and even think of something to improve it." Will shouted in an overly dramatic way.

"Not bad sis, I give it three and a half stars." Ryu grinned getting seconds.

"Only three and a half, I call recount." Will giggled sitting back down and forcing her self to eat some of the food.

"I thought I said no horse playing at the dinner table." Susan chuckled slightly.

"That you did kaa-san, my apologies." Ryu spoke with a slight bow of his head.

"It's alright Ryu, I would like to just have dinner with my kids." She smiled.

"Before I forget, the girls wanted to know if they could stay over this weekend?" Will asked looking up from her dinner.

"You know their welcome here, but since Ryu moved in their parents might not approve." Susan stated as Will grinned.

"They already told their parents of Ryu and they agreed to let them stay over as long as you were ok with it." Will said as Susan nodded her head.

"Alright Will they can come over just don't bother Ryu to much alright." Their mother said as Will nodded. "Anything to add Ryu?" Susan smirked as Ryu looked up from his food.

"You say something kaa-san?" Ryu inquired as Susan's eyebrow twitched.

"You weren't listing to me?" She asked sweetly making Ryu cringe.

"Sorry kaa-san, was remembering I need to write to my friends and teammates back in Japan." Ryu said bowing to his kaa-san again.

"Oh, so what are their names?" Susan asked as Ryu finished his second helping and placed his plate in the sink.

"Let's see I guess I should start with my best friend and rival Ignika." Ryu said getting strange looks from them both. "Don't ask I don't understand his name either." Ryu said shaking his head as Susan motioned for him to continue. "His full name is Ignika Mar Kanak of The House of Mar and of The Kanak Clan." The young ninja spoke as his listeners nodded.

"He's the same age as I am, crimson red hair that he does into this overly spiked style shorter than me standing at five foot nine inches and only weighing in at one-forty." Ryu said as they nodded again.

"In school we competed for top spot at all things in the martial skills department I was ranked first with Ignika a close second but in the class room I was barely in the top ten but he was second their too as my other friend and teammate was first in studies and third in martial skills." Ryu finished as Will spoke.

"Cool so who is the other guy?"

"She is Sora Oni." Ryu stated as Will went bug eyed.

"A girl." Susan asked.

"Is their something wrong with her being at a school for Martial Artistes ?" Ryu inquired quirked eyebrow.

"Not really I just didn't expect it." Susan explained as Ryu nodded.

"Anyways she is the same age as me, brown hair about the length of yours Will." Ryu spoke making sure they were still with him. "She stands the same height as Ignika and weigh one-eighty and she is defiantly one girl you don't call over weight as she still has a slim figure but it is toned to where her punches hurt like, well you get the idea." Ryu stated as Will looked shocked and Susan was amazed.

"So she was third in the Martial skills then?" Susan asked.

"Over all yes, in the girls division number one." Ryu said as he continued. "She's got a little bit of a temper when angered but only directs it at those that deserve it damn near castrated a peeping tom last year she caught him peeking into the women's hot springs." Ryu chuckled.

"So anyone would have stopped him." Will stated looking at Ryu. "Right?" she inquired shocked that none one had put stop to it.

"Not really as he was a ninja too a Jounin at that and at that rank he was hard to catch." Ryu said as he began to chuckle. "I remember hearing the scream while I was training, scared me to death." the chuckling ninja spoke.

"Ok enough about the pervert, tell me more about those two. Did you fight with the two of them during training?" Will inquired.

"A good number of times, I have spared against both Ignika and Sora as I was at the top of the mountain and they wanted it." Ryu stated as Will nodded.

"Anything else about Sora?" Susan asked.

"Well I guess I could tell you her favorite pastime once learning of it of course is to stick those blow up punching clowns in my dorm room or put on this damn clown mask and bug the crap out of me." Ryu growled as Will asked the question.

"Your afraid of clowns." She snickered as Ryu glared.

"Afraid of. No." Ryu stated. "Find very creepy? Yes." the young ninja deadpanned.

"Ok, wasn't expecting that." Susan giggled. "Alright you have school tomorrow so in bed early tonight ok." she finished beginning to wash the dishes.

"Yes mom, Hai Kaa-san" they spoke getting up.

The mindscape.

"Good to see you again Ryu-kun." Anko grinned as training ground forty-four materialized around the two.

"So it kun now instead of gaki" Ryu chuckled.

"Yep, cause you're a friend now." The insane Kunoichi smiled and not her insane I'm gonna bleed ya dry smile either a genuine honest smile.

"So your not gonna try and get my blood?" the young ninja asked arched eyebrow.

"Didn't say that, might have to get a taste before you leave." the woman said smile going from the sane to the insane.

"Training now, blood later." Ryu stated settling into the Goken stance knees bent at a forty-five degree angel, left arm behind his back, right arm in front, fingers pointed up with the thumb bent onto the palm of the hand.

"Shit you know the style of the two most insane monsters I have ever met." She gasped wide eyed.

"I'll take that as a complement." Ryu grinned as he disappeared from sight.

"Shit he's faster." Anko growled looking for him only to catch a kick to the abdomen.

"**Konoha Reppuu!" **Ryu shouted kicking the Kunoichi in the chin and knocking her skyward. **"Konoha Daisenpu!!" **the young ninja bellowed using the momentum to deliver a powerful spin kick with both feet in the air knocking the insane Kunoichi back into a tree. "A ninja must always have surprises." Ryu stated as he landed back on the ground and settled back into his stance.

"True but it seems we have a visitor." Anko grinned seemingly unaffected by the two powerful hits as she hurled a Kunai into the bushes behind them eliciting a shriek from the area.

"I know that voice Will?" Ryu asked as the familiar head of red hair came into view. "How did you get here?" he inquired as Will growled and threw a glare at the psycho Kunoichi only to discover what Ryu did when they first met.

"Put some cloths on!" Will shouted turning away from the older woman.

"Not this again?" Anko sighed hanging her head.

"Done tried that Will she wont listen." Ryu spoke lowering the face mask of his training gear.

"You know this, hooker?" Will shouted looking at her brother. "What about Irma, I thought you…" Will ranted only to be stopped by Ryu.

"This is Anko a ninja of the old Konoha Village." Ryu began. "And she and one other have been training me in the ways of the past Shinobi, she not a hooker she is a Kunoichi and if you're here it means your getting some training to." Ryu chuckled a little as Will paled and Anko looked a little giddy.

"New blood." She smirked as Will took a step back from the woman.

"R…r…ryu?" Will stuttered turning to her brother.

"Alright, Anko that's enough right now she needs to be taught how to access her Chakra reserves and learn about the Chakra network as well as the first Chakra exercise." Ryu stated as Anko nodded.

"I know I was told to expect five girls for training." She smirked looking at Will. "Here go study this." Anko grinned tossing Ryu a scroll. "That is how to add elements to the Sen'eijashu, all I ever did was a Katon version wouldn't mind seeing others."

"Got it Anko-sensei and please take it easy on her she isn't as used to the training a ninja would do yet." Ryu bowed as he took to the trees to find a spot to train.

"Now let the torture, I mean training begin." Anko grinned her insane grin as Will gulped, tuned almost ghost white and took a big gulp of air.

"RYU!! I'M SOOO GONNA GET YOU BACK, YOU HEAR ME!!" The red head screamed as Anko advanced.

"Fresh Blood." Anko said still sporting that grin.

**To Be Continued**

AN: Well a new chapter is done. Can't think of much to say here. Read and Review. Peace Out.

--

New Characters This Chapter.

Peter Cook: Older brother of Taranee and avid surfer.

Anko Mitarashi: A Kunoichi of the Naruto universe known for her love of Blood and Dango. Also noted for her choice of attire a fish net shirt with nothing covering it, an extremely short skirt, and a trench coat. Former student of the Sanin Orochimaru. Anko is also a very powerful snake mistress.

Ignika Mar Kanak: An oc created by Ignkiakanak more info will come later.

Sora Oni: An oc created by XV-Dragon more info will come later.

--

New Jutsu/Magic This chapter.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill: **Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal. The type of the animal is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature'(Which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc). User Anko

**Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu: Inner Decapitation Skill: **The user hides beneath the ground, and reaches up to grab their opponent. The opponent is then pulled under the ground, up to their chin, allowing the head to be subject to move powerful jutsu. User Anko, Ryu

**Sen'eijashu: Hidden Shadow Snake Hand: **Users of this technique project several snakes from their wrist as they make a punching motion towards their intended target. The snakes often bite and wrap around the given target, potentially inflicting multiple wounds and are even capable of poisoning the victim as well. This technique is possibly tied to a similar _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ (Summoning Technique) that involves venomous snakes. User Anko, Ryu

**Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken : Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken: **An extremely dangerous and very powerful Rasengan. Tears the users arm up. User Naruto.

**Konoha Daisenpu: Leaf Great Whirlwind: **A powerful leap forward, using the extra momentum to perform a powerful spinning kick with both legs in mid air, the second kick often being aimed lower in case the intended target ducks. The technique is most effective at ranges of 2-3 meters, because if you miss or they dodge, you have at least made it past them and have a chance to react before they can mount a significant counter-attack.

Justu Translations.

**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Kunai Clone Skill. **A technique that multiplies a thrown object, into many exact replicas of the original - that all do real

**Raiton: Raikyuu: Lightning Ball: **User uses chakra (or lightning variant using the chakra manipulation (lightning) jutsu to shoot out a large ball of lightning to strike the enemy.  
Special: can cause a decent amount of damage if used and hits successfully.  
Drawback: can leave the user open to attack if used with low chakra.

**Konoha Reppuu: Leaf Violent Wind: **A powerful spinning kick - aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Spinning Wind, but less powerful

--

Translations.

Hebi: Snake.

Wasabi : Japanese condiment: a green powder or paste from the root of an herb, used as a condiment in Japanese cooking. It has a strong sharp taste similar to horseradish or mustard.

--

Today's profile.

Name: Taranee 'Tara' Cook

Birthday / Age / Astrological Sign: March 23rd/ 15 / Aries

Hair / Eye Color: Black-Brown / Brown.

Height / Weight / Build: 5 Foot 2 inches / Wouldn't say either noticing a trend here / Like the other guardian Lithe and agile.

Likes: her family, basketball, photography, listening to classical music, dancing, Butterflies, even math, and current crush/boyfriend Nigel Ashcroft.

Dislikes: People who are mean for no reason, those who don't try, and bullies, and bugs with the exception of Butterflies.

Items of Note: None at present time.

Also: when someone hurts her feelings she becomes quite dangerous after it happens.


	5. Confrontation

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V2.

Disclaimer: Said it once saying it again, don't own.

Chapter 5: Confrontation.

Thanks to 'XV-Dragon' For the review.

Thanks to 'lost prince' for the massive review.

Thanks to 'Ignkiakanak' for the review.

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"Mental Link"

"_**Jutsu/Magic"**_

On a side note Ryu is dressed pretty much the same way for school as he was when he got out of the hospital. Med tape and all and that is a standard for him everyday.

Outside The Apartment.

"Tells us to be up on time and she sleeps late." Will huffed with a grin.

"Huh, you say something Will?" Ryu asked nose buried in a Manga.

"Damn it Ryu that's not funny." She growled as Susan walked out.

"And that language is unacceptable young lady." Susan spoke sharply as Will winced and Ryu snickered. "And what you did wasn't funny either Ryu." The woman continued in that same tone.

"You say something Kaa-san?" he asked looking up seeing a very pissed kaa-san.

"Hayabusa Ryu get in the car NOW!" She shouted vein throbbing.

"Hai kaa-san." the young ninja gulped scrambling to the car while Will began to snicker receiving a glare as well.

"What did I do?" She pouted.

"Just get in the car Wilhelmina." She spoke massaging her temples.

"It's…" Will started as Susan shot her a look.

"Car now!" She said as Will climbed in pouting. _"This is going to be one of those days."_

School.

"See you tonight you two." Their mother smiled as they got out.

"Hai, Kaa-san." Ryu spoke nose back in his manga.

"Bye mom." Will huffed still upset at getting in trouble.

"Come on sis you can't still be mad?" Ryu inquired walking and reading at the same time.

"It's your fault." She growled. "Put that down and watch where your going you could walk into something or someone."

"I doubt it, I did this in Japan too." He stated walking along side her still reading.

"Why do you read that anyways?" She asked looking at the some what dark cover art of a blue haired, black winged demon of some sort. "Why read about demons being slain when your going to be fighting them?"

"One I want to see what happens next and two this isn't about demons it's about a human who gains the power of a Shinigami through the use of a note book called a Death Note." He responded as they arrived to see the others minus Irma.

"Morning Will, Ryu." Hay Lin greeted with her usual smile.

"Morning Hay." Ryu spoke still reading.

"You know it's rude to do that." Cornelia stated crossing her arms.

"Huh you say something?" Ryu questioned looking up from his manga as Will started laughing and Cornelia turned red in anger.

"You know when it isn't being done to me it's kinda funny." The red head laughed as Cornelia bristled in anger.

"Yeah I did, I said it's rude to ignore someone who spoke to you." The blonde stated arms at her side fist balled.

"I'm not ignoring anyone, I heard Hay talking to me and I did return the greeting Corny." Ryu deadpanned kinda lazily.

"Don't call me that Irma!" She shouted before realizing what she said.

"So Irma calls you that too." Ryu chuckled as the other girls were laughing.

"There definitely a match for each other." Hay Lin got out while laughing.

"You seem a little different than from last week." Taranee said getting her laughter under control turning to look at Ryu.

"Really, didn't notice I guess it was excitement from meeting new people, normally I'm laid back when not training." Ryu said putting his manga in his back pocket grinning. "Speaking of training, did you enjoy your time with Anko-sensei?" Ryu asked with that Anko-ish grin causing the red head to shudder at the memory.

"You left me with a half dressed, blood thirsty psycho ninja." She snarled in a low tone causing Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia to take a step back.

"She's already training?" Hay Lin asked a little afraid of Will at said time.

"Yeah wasn't really expecting her to be in the mindscape last night but she was, so torture, I mean training began." Ryu chuckled as They stepped away from him. "What?" the young ninja inquired raising an eye brow.

"That was really creepy Ryu." Taranee said looking at him.

"Hn, well Will can go ahead and warn you that the training won't be easy, Anko is a tad Psychotic but a damn good teacher." Ryu stated as Will nodded. "I meant to ask did you unlock your chakra?"

"Yeah took almost the whole time I was there, but she said you could help with the control and expansion exercises." Will said relaying what Anko told her.

"Got it, we can begin after school today and the others can see what they're gonna be doing once they unlock their chakra, and while you and hime are at that I will begin showing them how to unlock their chakra." Ryu spoke going into trainer mode as they nodded. "Speaking of hime, where is Irma?" Ryu asked looking around.

"She should be here soon." Cornelia spoke as they heard a shout.

"Get lost Andrew." A boy with glasses spoke standing in front of Irma with a guy in a bucket hat and a black and red short sleeve shirt and messy brown hair facing a teen with short blonde hair.

"Shit." Will cursed under her breath as Ryu's eyes went cold as ice and were talking artic ice here.

"That Andrew?" He asked as the others noticed his voice was like it was before the mission.

"Ryu no fighting." Will stated as Ryu dropped his bag and began the walk.

"Hornsby get lost, haven't you caused enough problems." the guy in the hat spoke with Irma behind the two bag clutched to her chest.

"Fuck off Matt this is between me and that little bitch." Andrew growled as Ryu spoke.

"Call her that again teme, I fucking dare you." Ryu spoke coldly scaring him for second.

"I'll call her what the fuck I want asshole, and who the fuck are you to talk to me anyways." Andrew said poking Ryu in the chest.

"Matt." Will spoke running up with the other girls.

"Will who is that." Matt inquired looking at the teen standing a whole foot over Andrew.

"That's my brother Ryu." Will said shaking her head at Andrew still poking Ryu in the chest. "And I'm amazed that he hasn't pounded Andrew into the ground yet."

"Wow, I always knew he was stupid, but to pick a fight with some one that much bigger than he is, is really retarded." Cornelia added as Ryu's eye brow began to twitch.

"My name is Ryu and if you speak to Irma like that again or even approach her, I will make you wish you had never met me." The young ninja spoke voice as cold as Ice.

"Yeah right, bet your all show." Andrew smirked cockily going to poke Ryu again only to have Ryu grab his wrist an apply pressure while twisting slightly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, let go freak." the teen shouted as Ryu forced him to his knees.

"Listen you little shit rag, bother Irma again and you will regret it, I have fought bigger and better than you could ever be and walked away the victor so don't tempt me to show you why I was the top student at The Dragon Dojo." He said as Andrew's hand was turning blue. "Are we clear teme?" Ryu snarled as he yanked him up and slugged him in the gut.

"It's about time someone did that." the boy with glasses said as Andrew was coughing his guts up.

"Shut it Martin or I'll shut you up." He coughed out.

"Wrong words to speak teme, he is a better man than you are boy." Ryu spoke with a sneer. "As far as I am concerned he is a friend of mine and as such is under my protection." the ninja stated .

Same time as the following events.

"You ok?" Hay Lin asked as a tearful Irma nodded watching Ryu get poked.

"He won't do anything will he?" Irma inquired a few tears falling as she over heard Cornelia.

"Were hoping he wont." Taranee started as Ryu began apply pressure and twist Andrew's wrist.

"Well he hasn't gone to far yet." Hay Lin spoke as a few more tears fell from Irma's eyes at hearing what Ryu said.

"We have to stop him." She said as Ryu yanked Andrew up and punched him in the stomach. _"Please Ryu stop." _She thought as Martin spoke.

"It's about time someone did that." He said as Andrew was still on the ground hacking up his lungs.

"Shut it Martin or I'll shut you up." He coughed out.

"Wrong words to speak teme, he is a better man than you are boy." Ryu spoke with a sneer. "As far as I am concerned he is a friend of mine and as such is under my protection." the ninja stated as Irma spoke.

"Ryu please that's enough." She cried latching on to his left arm. "Just stop, he's not worth it." the brunette cried as Andrew finally stood.

"I'm gonna make you pay jack ass you can bet on it so you better watch your back and as for you Lair why don't you tell him how you threw yourself at me." He grinned maliciously as she tensed up. "Tell him what kind of.." He started as he was lifted off the ground by an irate Ryu.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you finish it." Ryu snarled holding the teen in the air by his throat with his right hand as he began to squeeze. "I will say it once again and in small words for your small brain to comprehend." he continued as Andrew began making gurgling sound. "Talk to or even come near Irma ever again." Ryu began as he brought Andrew close enough so only he could hear. "And it will be the last thing you ever do." he whispered darkly throwing him a few feet away as said boy began gasping in large quantities of air. "Get lost NOW!" Ryu growled as he got up and ran . "Hime you ok?" Ryu asked his voice returning to normal as Irma threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into is chest.

"For what?" Ryu inquired concerned. "Is it about what hurt you?" He asked as she nodded slightly. "I don't care as long as your safe, and when your ready you can tell me what happened in your words and not what some teme says." Ryu spoke wrapping her up in his arms as another voice was heard.

"Which one of you is Ryu?" an elderly woman asked as she approached with Andrew rubbing is neck.

"That would be me." Ryu responded as Andrew spoke in a overly raspy voice.

"He's the one that attacked me for no reason." He said pointing at Ryu.

"You say something?" Ryu deadpanned looking at the other teen as Will and the others tried to repress snickers and Andrew was livid. "As for attacking him, I have plenty of witnesses that can attest to me not attacking him for no reason, I didn't do anything but make him back off and leave Irma alone." He stated as Martin spoke.

"He's telling the truth Andrew did start it by poking him in the chest." The short boy with glasses spoke up.

"Martin's right Ryu did ask him to back off, before Andrew started in provoking Ryu." Matt added as the woman turned to look at Andrew.

"So he didn't attack him for no reason then, but was defending Irma here." she asked as almost every one nodded. "Well then Mr. Hornsby it seems that you're the one that I need to deal with." The woman sighed. "To the office." She said as he turned and stalked off. "Ryu, your Susan Vandom's son correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Ryu spoke still holding the trembling form of Irma. "I'll be to the office when Irma calms down to accept punishment." He stated as the woman laughed a little.

"Punishment, I'll admit I am not happy about how you handled it, but he has been told repeatedly to stay away from Ms. Lair yet he doesn't listen." She said as Ryu nodded.

"Thank you Ms…" Ryu started as she finished it.

"Knickerbocker and no more fighting on campus Mr. Vandom." She said as Ryu spoke.

"Actually it's Hayabusa." He corrected.

"But your Susan's son right?" She asked.

"Yes but I was raised and named in Japan." Ryu said as she nodded. "The name of my adoptive parents was Hayabusa and they named me after their great-great-grand father Ryu." He smiled as the principle nodded.

"I will be sure to remember that Mr. Hayabusa." She said with a smile.

"Arigato, Kinckerbocker-sensei." Ryu said with a slight bow of the head.

"Sensei?" she asked.

"It is used for teachers and faculty in the school I attended in Japan." Ryu spoke.

"Alright, make sure she is alright and then stop by the office to get a couple of passes for class you two." She said walking back to the office as the bell rang.

"See you in class bro." Will smiled as she and Taranee walked to math.

"Take care of her Ryu." Hay Lin said usual grin going to art with Cornelia.

"Hey, if ya get a chance drop by the gym after school so I can get to know you man." Matt said as Ryu nodded.

"Your dating my sister right?" Ryu asked as Matt nodded. "I don't have to say what happens if you hurt my sister right." Ryu chuckled as did Matt.

"Not gonna happen." Matt chuckled as he walked off.

"Hey thanks for standing up for me too." The boy named Martin said as Irma turned and smiled at Martin.

"Thanks for standing up to him to Martin." She smiled as Ryu spoke.

"Same here, if he messes with you let me know." Ryu stated offering his hand.

"Thanks that means a lot." He smiled shaking hands with the young ninja. "Take care of her as she is one of my only friends." he added turning to leave.

"Well I'm a friend now too." Ryu stated as Irma smiled and nodded.

"See you around Ryu, Irma." He waved running to class.

"Hime, you sure your ok?" Ryu asked wrapping his arms around her from behind as she leaned back.

"I will be, thank you for not going to far with that." She sighed closing her eye's letting the feel of warmth and safety wash over her.

"You remember when you girls asked me if I had killed?" Ryu spoke into her ear as she shivered from the contact of his breath before nodding. "I wanted to be honest with you so that your not alone when you tell me about what happened." He spoke leading her to a bench.

"Your gonna tell me now?" She inquired as he sat and pulled her to his lap causing her to blush a vibrant red.

"Not right now as someone might over hear and become suspicious of my past." He said as she nodded laying her head in the crook of his neck. "I will tell you all tonight after kaa-san goes to bed."

"You don't have to Ryu." She murmured not moving.

"No I don't, but want to." He responded as he sensed two foreign Chakra signatures. _"Shit not good." _He thought looking with out moving his neck. "_Irma might not sense the two watching us but she would sense my Chakra as she has felt it before." _His thoughts continued. _"So sending out my own chakra to try and find them is a no go." _Ryu growled mentally as Irma spoke snapping him away from his thoughts.

"Thank you Ryu." She sighed calming down. "I don't want to go but I am feeling better." Irma said lifting her head to meet Ryu's gaze.

"It's alright, we can continue after school today." Ryu spoke placing a gentle kiss on her forehead causing her to blush again. "Ok hime." he smiled as she nodded smiling as well.

"I know it seems like I have been doing nothing but saying thank you to you Ryu, but…" She started as Ryu spoke.

"You don't have to as your boyfriend it is my honor to be there for you and my privilege to protect you when your not able to do so yourself. Your stronger than you think you are hime and soon everyone will know and see what I do." The young ninja stated as she got off his lap. "Just believe in yourself and know that if you fall I will be there to catch you." Ryu finished as she quickly pressed her lips to his.

"That's my thank you this time Ryu." She blushed smiling at the shocked look on Ryu's face as she turned an ran to the office.

"Wow." Ryu said as he remembered the chakra signatures that he felt earlier. "_I'm glad she left when she did, now where are those two chakra signatures?" _Ryu growled mentally as he extended his senses and sent his own chakra out to try and find a trail of their chakra. _"Damn it their gone, this is not fucking good I didn't recognize those chakra signatures either. They might not be Dragon Temple nin." _He thought walking towards the office as well.

In the shadows one mile from the school.

"You almost blew the mission." A female growled in a blue combat dress that stopped at her knee's with a Royal blue chuunin vest zipped with a spider on the back , black biker shorts, ninja boots and brown hair pulled into a bun, dark eyes and a blue mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Who cares maybe we can get a bonus for killing his bitch too." A male in a blue long sleeve shirt and Royal blue Chuunin vest with a spider on the back unzipped, black baggy pants ninja boots clean shaved head with a mask on his face as well chuckled sinisterly.

"Forget it were here to kill Ryu Hayabusa, nothing and no one else got it teme!" She snarled.

"What did you say ikeike?" The male growled. "And watch who you call a bastard."

"And your no better, call me a bitch again and I'll show you bitch." The female snarled back.

"Fuck you." he snapped.

"Not if you were the last thing on the face of the planet." she sneered

" Ikeike!" he shouted.

"Teme!" she retaliated.

After school.

"School's just as boring here as it is in Japan." Ryu stated yawning as Will, Taranee and Hay Lin were walking out together.

"Well at least it's the weekend." Will pointed out smiling.

"To true after this week, we deserve the break." Taranee stated as they stopped at what Hay Lin dubbed their tree.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Irma and Cornelia." Hay Lin spoke taking a seat at the base of the tree.

"RYU!!" Came the shout of Irma as she ran to him.

"Good to see you smiling hime." Ryu grinned wrapping her up in his arms again.

"Well Andrew hasn't bothered me at all since this morning." She grinned as well.

"Felt like a normal day finally if you over look Hornsby getting embarrassed in front of a good portion of the school." Cornelia giggled at the memory. "Little jerk deserved more than he got." She finished as the others minus Irma and Ryu nodded.

"Ryu, Irma, didn't you hear what we said?" Will inquired as the two were talking with each other.

"Huh you say something?" The said at the same time making Will turn as red as her hair.

"Damn it Ryu now you have Irma doing that too." She growled eyebrow twitching.

"No honestly did you ask us something?" Ryu said again looking at the other four. "Irma's dad called the office and wants to meet and have a talk with me about what happened this morning." He finished as Irma had her eyes downcast.

"That doesn't sound good?" Taranee spoke looking at the two.

"Maybe, maybe not. Wont know till I go, and more or less it is just to get my point of view on what happened." The young ninja said as Cornelia spoke.

"He's right, Mr. Lair is strict but even he wont be to mad about what happened as Ryu didn't do much." The blonde pointed out as Will nodded.

"Don't worry to much about it Irma, as long as your happy with my brother he won't make you quit seeing him." Will smiled as Irma looked up.

"See hime, they believe nothing bad will happen so you need to as well." Ryu smiled as the brunette nodded. "Well sis, were going to head on to get this done see you all later." Ryu said as they turned to leave.

"See you tonight Irma." The others called back as Ryu and Irma left.

"You think Mr. Lair will be mad?" Cornelia inquired after the two left.

"At least a little but I am sure that Mrs. Knickerbocker told him that Ryu wasn't at fault." Will said as Taranee spoke.

"When he sees that Irma is safe and happy with Ryu I'm sure it will be ok." The dark haired girl added.

"We'll know when we see them tonight." Hay Lin said as they heard Will's name being called.

"Will, have you seen your brother or Irma?" Peter asked running up to them with Matt.

"They let a few minutes ago why?" The red head asked.

"I was coming from my last class and over heard Hornsby and his four friends, there waiting on Ryu and Irma to pass by the park so they can deal with them." Peter stated as the others were pissed and a little worried.

"Come on Will we have to go help your brother or they will hurt him." Matt said turning to leave with Peter as they hear the four girls laughing. "Aren't you worried about your brother?" Matt asked confused.

"Not really seeing as he was living in Japan and attending a school for martial artists and was the top student in martial skills at said school." Will got out brining her laughter down to giggles. "He's not in danger Andrew and his little friends are cause Ryu warned him to stay away from Irma or he would regret it." She finished with a smirk.

"We've seen a little of Ryu's training and five regular teenage boys won't be enough to take out someone that has been training and fighting for almost twelve years, even with them taking Karate." Hay Lin grinned as did Cornelia and Taranee.

"Come on we better get their so we can prove that they jumped Ryu and not the other way around." Taranee stated as they took off after their ninja friend with Will lagging behind.

With Ryu and Irma.

"Come on don't start moping hime, it won't be that bad." Ryu said looking down at his girlfriend.

"I'm not moping, I'm worried that he might tell me to quit seeing you." She spoke looking up into the Onyx colored eye's of Ryu. "Ever since Andrew he has been a little more protective of me."

"Just remember what the others said, as long as your happy and safe, he shouldn't ask us to stop seeing each other." Ryu smiled as she wrapped her arms around his right and laid her head on his arm.

"Aw isn't this touching the slut and her loyal lap dog." the voice of Andrew came from behind the two.

"Damn and all ruined thanks to you teme" Ryu said as said teen growled.

"You might have been lucky at school but now me and my boys will teach you both a lesson you'll never forget." He grinned as four others walked out of the woods near the park.. "And your lesson slut will be finished from the last time." Andrew finished as Irma for once didn't shrink back but did tremble a little

"You chose the wrong words again teme, I warned you that if you came near her again it would be the last thing you would ever do and now I aim to make good on that promise." Ryu spoke eyes reverting back to that of a trained killer voice losing all emotion. "Irma I apologize in advanced for the brutality that is about to unfold." Ryu stated eyes not leave Andrew.

"Trent you can have first crack." Andrew spoke as a teen with long black hair pulled into a pony tail in regular blue jeans and a button up shirt stepped forward.

"I feel for you guys cause this will be over in one hit." Trent stated smirking. "Yo chump I'm a second degree green belt in Karate, maybe you should just lay down and play dead."

"Your right." Ryu said voice unchanged as the people with Andrew grinned and Irma looked shocked. "This will only take one hit as I have trained for twelve years in the lost style of Goken." He stated in his cold voice.

"Fuck you!" Trent snarled charging forward only for his chin to meet the heel of Ryu's foot as it came around for a really under powered Konoha Reppuu knocking him up in the air slightly and out cold.

"One hit, one win." Ryu stated calmly as Andrews and his friends were pissed and Irma was grinning. "I'll give you another chance leave now and take this with you." Ryu spoke pointing at the unconscious form of Trent. "He will need a doctor more than likely as I think I heard his jaw crack."

"Ok so you can fight but I still have three more guys and then myself." He grinned as he mentioned for the other three to advance on Ryu.

"Three more hits." Ryu stated as he dashed forward catching the three off guard "Good night." He said as he delivered a hard chop to the back of the neck to one, a hard right hook to another and a head butt to the nose breaking it and rendering the third one unconscious. "Three hits, three wins." Ryu stated again as Andrew was now both terrified of and angry at the red headed ninja.

"Ok so you can fight." Hornsby said as Ryu spoke again.

"Just get lost, I have places to go people to meet." The young ninja stated as Andrew chuckled a little.

"Yeah right I'm gonna teach you a lesson you wont soon forget." The teen said going into a basic Karate stance.

"Sure." Ryu smirked sarcastically as Irma saw his eye's go from cold to normal and then to what looked like a cross between psychotic and humorous. "I got a lesson for you too." Ryu grinned.

"_Why do I suddenly feel like Ryu is about to do something either really cool or really dumb." _The brunette thought as Andrew charged taking a swing with his right.

"Lesson One Taijutsu, Art of the Trained body." Ryu chuckled. "Never Let your opponent get behind you." The ninja grinned in that Anko-ish way squatting behind him brining a rounded stick he had found on the ground between his hands. **"Hidden Dragon Secret Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death, Sennen Goroshi!!" **Ryu laughed adding a little chakra to the stick as he rammed it up his opponent's ass hole causing said opponent to go cross-eyed at what had just happened mouth hanging open yet no sound came out as he fell on his stomach desperately trying to claw the offending object out of his rectal cavity, and Irma just went wide eyed at what she had just seen happen.

"Ok I'll admit he's not my favorite person but was that necessary?" A large cop asked standing at the corner.

"Daddy!?" Irma asked/shouted.

"You ok sweet heart?" her father asked as he kept a wary eye on both Andrew and Ryu which pissed her off at the latter.

"Dad this is Ryu." She smiled walking up to said teen and wrapping her arms around his right one again which caused her father to raise an eye brow.

"She must really like you to be so comfortable with you young man." Her father said as Irma nodded.

"I will protect her with my life if necessary, she is my hime." Ryu smiled looking down at the brunette on his arm. "And as for what I did being necessary, nah it wasn't really necessary but it was funny and he did deserve something for what he called and insinuated about Hime." The young ninja said. "And Will, can you and the others can come out of the bushes now." he stated as they walked out. " I assume you called Officer Lair and saw what happened?"

"Yeah but how did you know?" Will inquired.

"Between all of us here from school you and I are the only ones with cell phones." Ryu stated holding up the solid black flip phone and slipping it into Irma's pocket instead of his with no one noticing.. "So someone had to call him, and since you got here before he did you must have know that this teme would try something" Ryu growled as Irma looked up.

"You ok Ryu?" She asked as Ryu sighed answering.

"No, I should have known that he was petty enough to come after me when I embarrassed him this morning he even said he would but I figured he wouldn't be dumb enough too." He said as Irma let his arm go and instead wrapped her arms around him first for once.

"It's alright Ryu, we all should have known he would try this." She said as the others nodded. "Your not the only one who can help someone, I believe in you so can you believe in me to help you when you need it?" Irma inquired as Ryu smiled.

"Thank you hime." He said wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

"Not to interrupt but can you tell me why you keep calling my daughter an engine?" Mr. Lair asked as more cops arrived with an ambulance.

"I'm not calling her a hemi like the engine, she is a hime h.i.m.e and it means princess." Ryu stated smiling as Irma buried her blushing face in his chest.

"Did you have to tell my father that?" She asked voice slightly muffled.

"He did ask?" Ryu said as her father chuckled.

"That she is young man" Mr. Lair chuckled "So Will is this your brother then?" He asked.

"Yeah this is Ryu Hayabusa, my brother and Irma's new…" She started as the brunette shouted.

"Will! At least let me be the one to tell him." Irma shouted blushing.

"It's alright from the way you to act with each other I had it figured out pretty soon, just come by one so Anna can meet you alright." He said as Ryu nodded. "Well all I was gonna ask you was about what happened this morning but after seeing this little stunt by Mr. Hornsby I doubt it will be necessary for our little talk. As for all of you I doubt any of you need to come down but don't leave town just in case." He grinned as Irma sighed.

"And where would we go?" She asked.

"Just doing my job hime." Her father smiled.

"Only Ryu can call me that." She huffed as her father laughed.

"Fair enough Irma, stop by the house to pick up your bag for the night, and Ryu look after my little girl alright." He finished as Ryu spoke.

"Hai." The young ninja said as He and the other cops had taken the five into custody.

"Wow, that was brutal." Matt stated as Ryu grinned like Anko again making everyone except Irma step back.

"Hurt my sister and you'll experience it too." The ninja chuckled as Matt's hands went to cover his ass.

"RYU!" Will shouted in anger.

"You say something sis?" Ryu inquired grinning as She screamed at him.

"KNOCK THAT CRAP OFF RYU!" The irate red head shouted as the other stepped away from her.

"Ok, but anyways those were some nice moves you used." Peter said walking up to Ryu and extending his hand.

"Thanks, you must be Tara's brother." He responded shaking hands with the other teen.

"Yeah she is, I have a question for ya man." The dark skinned teen said. "You think you could teach me some of those moves?"

"Sorry, I wish I oculd but my style Goken can only be taught by the Sensei at the Dragon Dojo, at least till I am declared a master of it. Sorry man." Ryu stated as Peter grinned.

"No problem Ryu, doesn't hurt to ask." He said.

"That it doesn't." The young ninja responded.

"Well I gotta get home soon so I can bring Taranee over to yours and Will's place for the girls sleep over. Wanna join me, Matt and a few others for a weekend camping trip?" He inquired.

"Wish I could, but Will asked me if I would tell her more of my life in Japan and life at the Dragon Dojo/Academy." Ryu stated.

"That's cool, maybe some other time alright?" Peter asked.

"I'm game." Ryu responded.

"Thanks see ya around Ryu." He finished as he and Taranee left for home.

"We all really need to get going so we can make it to Will's in time to grill Ryu about more of Japan and his time at the Dojo." Cornelia stated as the others nodded.

"You gonna walk Irma home Ryu?" Will inquired.

"In a little bit right now, I feel like walking through the park care to join me hime?" Ryu asked offering his arm.

"I would love to Ryu." She smiled taking the offered arm walking away from the others.

"It's good to see her happy again." Matt said as the others agreed.

"I know." Will smiled as did the others. "Well I gotta get home and get everything ready for tonight see ya Matt." Will grinned placing a quick kiss on him before running towards the apartment.

The Park.

"See told you every thing would be ok." Ryu smiled as they walked through an area where flowers were beginning to bloom.

"I know, and I am glad he didn't try an grill you right then and there." Irma responded as Ryu came to a stop. "Everything ok Ryu?" She asked as Ryu tensed up.

"How long have we been walking?" Ryu inquired as Irma raised an eyebrow at the question.

"About an hour why?" She questioned as Ryu's eye's narrowed.

"Then we should have come across the training grounds I made for here already." Ryu stated brining his hands together in a hand seal. "We've been walking around in a Genjutsu." He finished as he shouted. **"KAI!!" **

After that the area became Ryu's training grounds but with two people in blue ninja gear bearing the Spider Temple's mark.

"Shit Irma you need to leave." Ryu spoke reverting to his cold voice settling into the Goken stance one arm behind his back other in front four finger pointed straight as the thumb was bent onto the palm.

"What about you?" She asked as Ryu kept an eye on the two.

"I'll be fine, as far as I can tell there Chuunin and if their after me there at least on my level, but with you around and with out your powers I can't fight at full power." Ryu stated as Irma nodded tears falling. "RUN NOW!! **Konoha Senpuu" ** Ryu shouted moving faster than Irma could see.

"Not bad Ryu Hayabusa but were trained to combat your style." The female of the two spoke as she and her partner dodged out of the way. "Consider this the only nice thing we'll do as we'll let your women leave." The girl spoke again Irma already gone..

"I still say we kill the bitch." The male said as Ryu was in between the two spider ninja and the direction Irma ran.

"You still have to kill me first." Ryu snarled as he flew threw hand seals. "**Fuuton: Renkuudan!!" **The red headed ninja bellowed as he took in a large amount of air expanding his chest before expelling a large drilling bullet of air at the two.

"**Doton Doryuuheki!!" **The male shouted as he spewed mud from his mouth, which grew into a large wall of hard earthen material blocking the air bullet.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu" **The girl shouted as a heavy mist came over the area.

"_Shit I am so fucked." _Ryu thought going from offense to defense.

With Irma.

"Why did this have to happen today of all days." She cried sitting under a tree knees pulled to her chest as she heard and felt the cell phone Ryu had slipped into her pocket. "When did he." She said as she saw Will's number displayed. "Will we need help!" She shouted.

Vandom/Hayabusa Residence.

"Irma and Ryu aren't here yet?" Hay Lin asked walking in to see the others minus the said two.

"Not yet, I am about to call him and see where their at." Will said grabbing her cell phone and dialing her brothers number.

From the other side of the line. "Will we need help!" Was heard by the others.

"Irma are you ok?" Will inquired as the brunette spoke again.

"We were still in the park when two ninja from another temple attacked Ryu, he told me to run but I couldn't just leave, Will please you four have to get down here please." She cried as the others with Will nodded.

"Hold tight Irma, were on our way." Will said as she and the others got up.

"Good thing your mom had to work late." Taranee said as they transformed.

Back with Ryu.

"Are you ready to surrender?" The girl asked as she cleared the Mist to revel a heavy beaten but still standing Ryu.

"Mesuinu." Ryu said coughing up some blood.

"Well that's one thing I'll agree with you on Dragon nin." The male stated as the girl growled.

"Up yours teme." Ryu spat as the male was no w growling.

"IT doesn't really matter what you call us as your going to die now." The girl spoke as a new voice was heard.

"Your with in my range of Divination." a male voice that Ryu recognized spoke as a green circle with various symbols surrounded the male Spider ninja and a boy with overly spiked crimson hair wearing baggy white ninja pants, and black ninja boots a white martial arts gi and what looked to be a chest protector with an unzipped White Chuunin vest bearing his family and house crest and the dragon insignia over that and the Dragon Hitai-ate around his neck and a sword on his back in a simple black scabbard with Kanji on both sides. stood opposite the spider nin. The chest armor Is like The Armor Vegeta wears when he first arrives on earth only in black and white.

"Damn it, why weren't we informed that A Kanak was here." The girl growled as she began hand seals only to stop when she felt cold steel on her throat.

"Now, now attacking him would be no fun as both Ryu and my self enjoy watching Ignika do this." A Girl with short brown hair said half in a tree wearing a dark purple mini skirt with med tape wrapped around her upper things and lower abdomen and a sleeveless top of the same color wearing a unzipped Purple Chuunin vest bearing her family crest and the Dragon insignia with the Dragon Hitai-ate around her waist like a belt and twin Kodachi's on the back of her waist.. AN: Her cloths are like Ino's only with a Chuunin vest added and her voice is like Kari's from KH2.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand" **The one called Ignika said as he charged forward. "Two strikes, Four strikes." He shouted as he unleashed a barrage of what looked to be pokes all over his opponents body. "Eight strikes, sixteen strikes." He continued assaulting the now helpless spider ninja. "Thirty-two strikes, Sixty-four strikes." He finished as he ended it with an open palm strike to the chest as all present saw a flash of blue chakra erupt from the spider nins back. Killing the ninja instantly. AN: His voice is like Axels from KH2 but with a Neji like quality to it.

"Ignika, Sora good to see you two." Ryu said coughing up more blood.

"Ryu take it easy you really look like shit." The brown haired girl named Sora said with a gentle smile as she cracked the female spider nin on the back of the head knocking her out.

"Jeeze Ryu, only gone two weeks and your already slipping." Ignika grinned as Ryu chuckled coughing up some blood

"We need to treat your injuries Ryu shirt off." Sora stated as they heard a female voice shout.

"**WATER!!" **Irma shouted actually hitting Sora in the face and knocking her away from Ryu. "Back off!" Irma growled as The other guardians landed and stood in front of Ryu.

"Hime." Ryu said as she was at his side hugging him. "OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, watch the ribs hime." Ryu winced as she let go tears still falling. "And you just blasted one of my teammates from the temple." He stated as she looked to see both of the ninja in blue laying on the ground one not breathing the other just out cold.

"I am so sorry." Irma stated blushing at firing blind.

"Don't worry but I do need to treat his injuries." She stated as Will turned them back to normal.

"Thank you, uh." Irma said as she looked at Ryu.

"My name is Sora Oni . Chuunin ranked Kunoichi." Sora said beginning treatment of Ryu. as they looked at the other ninja.

"I'm Ignika of the Kanak clan and house of Mar." Ignika said bowing. " I am a Chuunin ranked Shinobi like my friend Ryu here." he said gesturing to Ryu who was now standing and putting what was left of his shirt back on.

"How do you feel now Ryu?" Sora asked as Ryu flexed his muscles a little.

"One-hundred percent." He grinned. "But if I go in looking like this kaa-san will definitely know something was up." He said as he went through some hand seals. **"HENGE!" **Ryu shouted as a puff of smoke cover him for a second before dispersing reveal undamaged cloths.

"Let me guess cloths repairing jutsu." Cornelia asked.

"Nope just a simple disguise jutsu, my cloths are ruined but this way I can get inside and change with out kaa-san knowing." Ryu said forming the same seals again. **"HENGE!" **He shouted again as the smoke covered him and dispersed like normal but in his place stood Irma. "This is what the Henge Jutsu is designed for." He said in her voice as the five girls were just staring. "The only draw back is if some one touches me, they can tell I am not Irma." Ryu stated as Ignika put his hand on top of thin air as the light around it rippled and the henge faded.

"So you have to be careful when using the Henge Jutsu." Ignika said as Ryu nodded.

"A ninja must use this jutsu responsible." Ryu added as Sora spoke.

"So what do we do with this one?" She asked tying up the female nin as Ryu and Ignika nodded.

"Will I'll be home in as soon as I can." Ryu stated as he reverted back to his emotionless voice.

"Ryu what are you gonna do?" Irma asked not liking his the tone this time.

"What we have to do now leave." Ignika answered in the same tone as he retrieved the dead spider nin.

"Were asking Ryu not you buster." Cornelia snapped as Ryu turned to face them cold eyed.

"Leave you do not need to be here for this." Ryu said turning and picking up the limp form of the female spider nin like a sack of potatoes.

"Ryu, Ignika we need to get this done." Sora stated in a voice similar to theirs as the three Shunshined away leaving the five guardians there.

"Lets go and wait for him." Irma said a little down at Ryu just up and leaving.

"I say we go find his ass." Cornelia growled.

"I think I have an idea of what there about to do." Hay Lin said as the other four turned to her.

"What do you think their going to do?" Taranee asked the question on all their minds.

"Interrogation." Hay Lin said as the others just looked at her.

"So there just going to ask questions?" Will inquired as Irma realized what Hay Lin meant.

"Not just questions she is a trained ninja like Ryu and his team, do you think she will answer voluntarily." The brunette stated as Will's eyes widened at what they were saying.

"Their going to torture her." The red head gasped as the others minus Irma and Hay Lin were shocked.

"We need to go stop them." Cornelia said as Irma shook her head.

"No this doesn't concern us, were not ninja they are, this wasn't our fight so what happens after isn't something we need to get involved with. What we need to do is go to Will's and wait for him to return." Irma stated as she turned towards the exit of the park.

"So you don't care that he is going to torture a another person a girl no less." Cornelia shouted as Irma stopped.

"I won't lie it scares me that he could torture someone, but I believe in him and I love him, so I will not stick my nose into something I know nothing about." Irma said as she left.

"She's right Cornelia we don't know anything about how true ninja operate so we need to stay out of this as well, I don't have to like it but I have to accept it." Will stated as Cornelia hung her head.

"Come on Cornelia, let go wait for our friend." Hay Lin said as the others left.

With the Ninja three hours later.

"Well it seems that she doesn't know who paid for the mission." Sora said washing the blood off her hands.

"Damn, I shouldn't have killed the other one." Ignika growled slamming his fist on the trunk of a tree.

"Calm down Ignika, I doubt he would have knew anymore than she did." Ryu said leaning back against another tree. "It could have been any of the other temples or even one of the smaller ones."

"But why target just Ryu?" Ignika asked.

"She didn't know that either, just that their Kage handed them the mission." She said handing Ryu the file they had.

"Shit this is some accurate and detailed information." Ryu said handing the file to Ignika.

"Damn ever one of our fights and spars are in here, our Genin exam, Chuunin Exam, our first attempt at the Jounin selection Exams all of it." Ignika exclaimed.

"This is disturbing." Sora said. "What should we do with her?"

"We have any ninja returning from missions?" Ryu inquired.

"Yes, team five is returning form guarding some old rich guy." Ignika said after thinking a second.

"Alright, send a messenger bird to them and have them take her back to the temple along with this file Hayate-sensei can decide what to do with her." Ryu said as Sora called her bird to her and sent the message as Ignika spoke.

"The usual for the other then?" he asked as Ryu nodded.

"Sora is the genjutsu still in place?" Ryu inquired turning to the Kunoichi.

"Yes, I will now add a genjutsu to cover the smell and smoke of his corpse being burnt." She informed as she began the hand seals and added the needed effects.

"All right, lets do this." Ryu said as he and Ignika began the same hand seals and Sora went through her own set.

"**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Ignika and Ryu called out as Sora shouted hers.

"**Katon: Endan!" **She joined them as they all blew a fire ball out of there mouths into one massive one completely incinerating the spider nin's remains.

"That takes care of one problem." Ignika spoke as Sora's messenger bird landed.

"And with this our last problem is taken care of." She said as three other Nin all wearing standard ninja gear and the Jounin vest of the dragon temple.

"Team seven where is the captured nin?" the one that appeared to be the leader inquired.

"She's tied up near the lake." Sora stated with a bow as Ryu spoke.

"And hand this To Hayate-sensei as it was on them at the time of capture." The red headed ninja said as the three nodded taking the file before vanishing again. "Well, that's it how long you two staying?" Ryu inquired as The three began the walk out of the woods.

"For at least a year, as there is no telling how many more assassination attempts will be made on you." Sora said walking with her hand behind her back.

"Come on man, you have to admit it is great to be together again, I haven't had a decent challenge since you left and neither has Sora." Ignika stated hands in his pockets.

"What about each other?" Ryu asked arms folded over his chest.

"After a week it got boring." Sora sighed. "With out you around we just didn't have the same sparring sessions, three way spars are better than one on one." she added.

"True, and since I got here I have picked up some really kick ass jutsu." Ryu grinned as Ignika looked at him.

"What kind of Jutsu?" He asked with a hungry look in his eye's as Sora shook her head.

"Boy's and their jutsu." She sighed.

"Aw, admit it you want to know what jutsu he learned too." Ignika grinned as Ryu smirked.

"I finally have something that can match your Chidori." the young ninja said grinning as he held his hand out forming his new favorite jutsu.

"Is that?" Sora asked as Ignika went wide eyed.

"Got that right." Ryu said turning towards a tree. **"Rasengan!" **He shouted driving the blue orb of spinning chakra into the tree decimating it.

"Damn how did you find the scroll of it?!" Ignika shouted as Ryu turned back to them.

"I didn't." He said as he explained what he had been going through.

"So, you learned it from the son of the man that created it." Ignika said in awe at what he heard.

"Yeah, we'll have to get together one weekend and you two join me to train with them." Ryu stated as They both nodded.

"Ryu care to trade the Rasengan for the Chidori? " Ignika asked grinning like the mad hatter at learning the legendary jutsu.

"Seems like a fair trade we can do it tomorrow sound good." Ryu said as Ignika nodded.

"Are there any Jutsu I could use in those scrolls?" Sora inquired as Ryu nodded.

"There are some medical jutsu, genjutsu in there as I can't use either to well." Ryu said as Sora grinned.

"Well we need to go home as my uncle is waiting on us to report in." Ignika said as Ryu nodded.

"See ya tomorrow." Ryu said as they vanished. "Time to head home." He said taking to the trees.

Vandom/Hayabusa Residence.

"Where is that son of mine?" Susan asked a little worried after what she had been told about his fight with Andrew and his four friends as Will was about to answer the door opened and Ryu entered. "Ryu why didn't you walk Irma home and to here like you should have?" His mom inquired.

"Sorry kaa-san but with Andrew in custody I felt it would be safe for her to go with her friends while I sorted out my thoughts like I do after every fight I have ever had." Ryu lied flawlessly.

"Alright Ryu, I was worried that he might get out early due to his parents." Susan said as Ryu nodded.

"I warned him once and then again at the fight after school, next time I won't be as forgiving." The young ninja stated walking to his room as Susan watched worried.

"Was he like that both times?" She inquired as the others nodded.

"But as soon as it was done with he was normal like he never did it at all." Irma said looking at the door to Ryu's room. " I think it is more of an intimidation factor than any thing seeing as Andrew wasn't as confident as he normally was." the brunette answered.

"Well lets leave him be for awhile." Susan said as they reluctantly agreed.

An hour later.

"I figured he would be back out here already." Susan said turning to see the still shut door of her son.

"I'll go see if he's alright." Irma said standing up.

"Your sure Irma?" Susan asked as she nodded.

"He has always been kind enough to give me kind words when I needed them, even if it is only once or twice that I can do the same for him I will." The brunette smiled walking to Ryu's closed door.

"You think he'll listen, if there is something wrong?" Cornelia inquired as Irma knocked and Will responded.

"No doubt in my mind that he will." the red head smiled as the door opened and Irma stepped in.

Ryu's room.

"_Peace, and tranquility are the path to calming the soul and clearing the mind." _Ryu repeated in his head now sporting grey sweat pants and shirtless sitting in the lotus position on his bed. _Peace, and tranquility are the path to calming the soul and clearing the mind." _He continued as he heard a knock.

"Yes hime?" Ryu asked getting up.

"_How does he do that?" _ She thought before speaking "You alright Ryu?" She responded voice softer than normal.

"Yes, I am ok hime. You need anything?" He questioned opening the door seeing his girlfriend in a pair of shorts and a tank top showing a curvy figure that was normally hidden beneath overly baggy cloths and that she was in good shape.

"Can I come in?" She asked as Ryu just stared for a second. "Ryu?" she asked blushing slightly .

"Sorry it just why do you hide behind such baggy cloths all the time?" He asked as she lowered her head. "Sorry forgot." He sighed. "Come in hime." Ryu smiled letting her pass before closing the door. "You ok?"

"I am, were all worried about Ryu, is the fight still bothering you?" She inquired as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"No I learned after my first fight that I couldn't just dwell on it, I had to learn and accept that it is part of being a ninja so I was just meditating and clearing my mind." He responded arms wrapped around her midsection as she leaned back on to his chiseled chest.

"You going to come out and join us?" She asked turning her head to the side to look at Ryu.

"In a bit, right now I just want to hold you ok." He said placing a few small kisses on her neck after each word.

"Ok." She sighed as he sat back against the head board of his bed with Irma laying against his chest still. "What happened with that other ninja?" She inquired as Ryu answered.

"Not much she didn't know who paid for the mission, so we had a team that was heading back to the temple take her and a file they had about me back with them." Ryu stated. "And please don't ask about the how's of the interrogation." He asked tightening his grip slightly.

"I know what happened to some degree, and I may not like what happened but we all agreed that since we know nothing about true ninja we would not get involved." She said as Ryu smiled.

"Thank you hime." He said placing a kiss on her cheek as she blushed but smiled. "A beautiful smile for a beautiful hime." Ryu grinned as She laid her head back down.

"Ryu I think I am ready to tell of the attack." She said as a tear fell on his bare chest.

"If your not ready don't force your self." Ryu said in a comforting voice stroking her hair gently.

"I'm ready." She said as Ryu nodded. "I was dating Andrew and at one time I thought he was the one I would be with." She said as Ryu listened intently. "But a few weeks after we started going out he wanted to go further than I wanted to." She said voice breaking as Ryu's anger began to rise slightly. "I told him that I wanted that to be for the day I was married and I thought he bought it cause he walked off." She continued tears falling faster now. "But our very next date he took me to some abounded parking lot and… and…" She spoke but couldn't finish as she began to sob.

"It's ok hime, I'm right here." Ryu said holding her protectively as she curled up on his lap arms around his neck sobbing on his shoulder as the others opened the door.

"H…he….he t…tr…tried t…to force h…h…his self o…on m…me!" She cried as Ryu continued to hold her. "I…if that c…car h…hadn't p…pulled in w…when it d…did, he would have." She started as Ryu placed a finger to her lip.

"Sshhh, you don't have to finish that sentence." Ryu said softly as he made a motion with his hand for the others to leave as his mother nodded and shut the door back. "Your not at fault hime, never was, never will be." He said as she was shaking and still crying but nodded. "He will never hurt you again, cause to do so he will have to kill me first." He continued as she began to calm down the crying faded to hic ups and the trembling down to almost nothing. "He will die before he ever hurts you, I swear it on my blood." Ryu stated cupping her cheek and raising her face up. "Cause ever since I meet you , I have understood what my sensei meant about finding the one that can help me when I am in need and the one I would give my all to help when she needed me." He finished brining his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"Ryu." She said softly touching her lips where he had just kissed. "Thank you." the brunette smiled a few tears of happiness fell as she got comfortable in his arms again using his chest as a pillow. "What now." she asked softly.

"Haven't thought that far." Ryu said as she giggled a little. "But I do have something to do tomorrow, you wanna join me?" Ryu asked as Irma looked up.

"Sure, but what are you doing tomorrow?" The brunette asked as Ryu chuckled.

"That's the easy part, my friend Ignika and I are gonna exchange Jutsu my Rasengan for his Chidori." He stated grinning.

"I am guessing this Chidori is something strong if your letting him learn the Rasengan." She smiled as Ryu responded.

"You've seen the Rasengan the blue orb of spinning chakra I have used as a finishing move." He asked as Irma nodded. "Well the Chidori is a lightning based jutsu the user gathers lightning element into their chakra and focuses it into their hand to a point it becomes visible to the naked eye." Ryu explained as Irma spoke.

"So it is a spinning ball of lightning then?" She asked as Ryu answered.

"Nope sorry hime." Ryu grinned as she popped him playfully on the arm. "The Rasengan drills into an opponent where as the Chidori stabs into one instead." He said as She nodded getting a good idea. "The other defining aspect of the Chidori is that it sounds like thousands of birds chirping hence the name Chidori." He finished as Irma grinned.

"So you and your teammate Ignika was it?" She asked as Ryu nodded. "Will both have the Rasengan and The Chidori?"

"Got that right and Sora will be gaining the Genjutsu's and Medjutsu's that I can't use out of the scrolls I got." Ryu said.

"Why can't you use genjutsu?" Irma inquired snuggling up to Ryu and getting comfortable.

"I don't have the Chakra Control of my teammates but that made me a candidate for learning Goken and learning Jutsu that rank higher than what most Genin and Chuunin are allowed access to." Ryu explained as Irma nodded eye's getting heavier. "As an example Sora can Use the Katon: Endan or fireball and so can Ignika. But I don't have the control for the technique and it ends up blowing up in my face." He said as Irma spoke.

"But you used a fireball when you saved us from those demon." She got out yawning.

"True but it was a higher ranked one the Grand Fireball or Katon Goukakyuu." Ryu said as Irma began to fade into sleep. "Irma, if you fall asleep in here my mom might freak." Ryu said softly as Irma mumbled.

"Don't care, comfy." She smiled as her breathing began to even out till she was asleep.

"Sleep well my hime." Ryu spoke softly kissing her head and closing his eyes as well.

With the others.

"She has been in there for over two hours." Susan exclaimed looking at the clock that read twelve in the morning.

"She is probably unwilling to leave him after she told him of the attack or he is refusing to let her be alone after telling." Cornelia speculated.

"Or there asleep in each other arms." Hay Lin spoke as she had opened the door and saw them.

"I guess she cried herself to sleep, and just letting her do so Ryu must have fell asleep not long after Irma." Susan smiled. "Just leave the door open and you girls get to bed as well." she said as the others nodded.

"Night mom/Mrs. Vandom." The girls said.

"Good night girls." She responded closing the door to her room.

"Come on, let get to sleep, I want you to meet this psycho ninja." Will grinned as the others were seriously thinking about not sleeping.

Mindscape.

"WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" A man in a green spandex body suit, bowl hair cut and eyebrows large they looked alive, wearing a Konoha Jounin vest and orange leg warmers with Hitai-ate around his waist, but the most disturbing thing was the identical mini version in a Chuunin vest. "I WAS TOLD YOU USE OUR MOST YOUTHFUL TAIJUTSU STYLE GOKEN, SO WE'RE HERE TO SHOW YOU MORE POWERFUL TECHNIQUES OF THE STYLE." He finished giving a thumbs up and his teeth somehow did this bling like thing.

"What in the hell?" Ryu asked staring at the two eye brow twitching.

"Ryu, I'm scared." Irma stated hiding behind said ninja.

"You aren't the only one." Ryu mumbled.

"GAI-SENSEI WE WILL SUCCED OR I MUST CLIMB UP THE HOKAGE MONUMENT ONE-HUNDRED TIMES USING ONLY ONE ARM!" the mini version shouted striking the same pose as the larger version as the one now known as Gai began to cry.

"YOSH MY YOUTH APPRENTICE, WE WILL SUCCED OR I WILL CARRY A BOULDER ON MY BACK TO SUNA AND BACK THREE TIMES WITH OUT STOPPING." Gai shouted still crying.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!" The two shouted a few times before a sunset appeared with waves crashing on rocks in the back ground.

"Holy hell, KAI!" Ryu shouted forming the seal to dispel genjutsu. "What the fuck, KAI" "KAI!!" "KAI!" "KAI!" "KAI!" "KAI!!" Ryu shouted over and over beginning to panic. "Why the hell isn't it working KAI!" The young ninja continued till he heard a voice.

"You can do that till sun up and it won't do a damn thing." Anko said grinning as A Pink haired girl and an Indigo haired girl were with her. "You get the honor of training the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Miato Gai and his clone Rock Lee." She grinned as Ryu realized something.

"Wait a damn minute you compared me to those two fucking fruit bats." Ryu shouted vein throbbing on his forehead. "Their fucking insane!"

"You know we never had them tested to see if they were insane, maybe we should have." The pink haired girl spoke giggling.

"And you are?" Ryu asked as he saw Will and the other three girls.

"Sakura Uchiha top Med-Nin and one of the Kunoichi that will be training those five." She smiled.

"I am Hinata Namikaze, like Sakura-san I am also a Med-Nin but I will also be helping them with Chakra control." The Indigo haired girl said with a bow.

"Well then come on Irma we need to get training." Will smiled as They saw Ryu's look of Horror.

"Hell no you can't leave me with those two loony bin escapist." Ryu shouted pointing at the still hugging men as Will and the others minus Irma laughed as she was sending him and apologetic look. "Please I am begging don't leave me with them!!" Ryu shouted on his knee's hands clasped together.

"Sorry Ryu-san but they are the only two who know your style, and besides if you can put up with them you will learn techniques of Goken that only they can teach you." Sakura said with a smile as they lead the girls away.

"GAI-SENSEI, WE HAVE BEEN MOST UNYOUTHFUL AS WE HAVE IGNORED RYU-SAN'S TRAINING!" Lee shouted as Gai nodded.

"YOUR RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL APPRENTICE, WE MUST MAKE UP FOR IT." Gai shouted as they turned to Ryu with a look that terrified the poor ninja.

"Hell no if you hug me I swear I will beat the crap out of both of you!" Ryu shouted backing away from the two.

"BUT WE MUST TO SHOW YOU HOW SORRY WE ARE FOR BEING SO UNYOUTHFUL WE MUST SHOPW YOU THE WAYS OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted as Gai nodded in agreement.

"CORRECT MY YOUNG PUPIL WE WILL SHOW HIM THE WAYS OF YOUTH, SO HIS SPRING TIME OF YOUTH CAN FLOURISH!!" Gai shouted Fire burning in his eye's.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" Mini Gai shouted fire burning in his eye's as well as the trapped Ryu in the man hug of doom sunset and all.

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Ryu shouted

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" the two monster shouted.

AH: Damn that was kinda funny at the end. As well as what happened to Andrew. As always Read and Review using the Review no Jutsu Button. Peace.

--

New Characters This Chapter.

**Matt Olsen**: Boyfriend of Will and Lead singer of Cobalt Blue Current Age 17

**Martin Tubbs**: A nerdy but kind teen who had a crush on Irma Lair but is now good friends with her. Current Age 16.

**Ms. Knickerbocker**: Current Principle at Sheffield Institute.

**Trent**: An oc used for the purpose of getting his ass kicked by Ryu.

**Officer Tom Lair**: Cop with the Heather Field PD and Father of Irma.

**Ignika Mar Kanak**: As said in the last chapter an Oc created by Ignkiakanak. Is a member of the same Genin and now Chuunin cell as Ryu. User of the Juuken style of Taijutsu and only known Bloodline Limit User with the Tenchugan.

**Sora Oni: **As Said last chapter an Oc created by XV-Dragon. Is a member of Ryu's Genin and now Chuunin cell. Excels at Genjutsu and Medjutsu, top Kunoichi of her generation in Taijutsu also an Avid Kenjutsu user.

**Miato Gai**: The Green Beast of Konoha and Master of Goken known for his eccentric personality and challenging his eternal Rival who will be met in a later chapter to all kinds of and sometimes ridicules challenges. Also known for shouting about the power of Youth.

**Rock Lee**: The virtual clone of Miato Gai wearing the same hideous green spandex suit. Even thought his is a bit strange there is no other that is as good in Taijutsu his age.

**Sakura Uchiha**: Wife of Sasuke Uchiha and Matriarch of The new Uchiha Clan, Also a top Med Nin. Let it be noted she has a temper and strength to crush boulders do not piss off.

--

Jutsu/Magic new and Translated.

**Hidden Dragon Secret Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death, Sennen Goroshi**: A very simple Taijutsu technique with a very over-dramatized name. Forcefully plunges the user's fingers into the vicinity of the victim's rectal regions. Naruto figured out the true meaning of the jutsu: it was mainly used with a pointed object (usually a kunai), in order to attack the blind spot of the enemy.

**Konoha Senpuu Leaf Spinning Wind: **A powerful spinning kick - aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Violent Wind, but more powerful

**Fuuton: Renkuudan: Embedded Steroid Blanks **A type of power up move. Shukaku uses it to blast a huge amount of air from his mouth

**Doton Doryuuheki: Earth Rising Wall Mudslide Barrier: **A jutsu which when performed, allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other jutsus, and its extremely durable.

**Kirigakure no Jutsu: Hidden Mist Skill: **A highly effective cover technique. Blankets an area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy.

**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand: **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline. Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a special technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byakugan eye to see the inner chakra coils system. Using the Juuken style, they can force their chakra through their hands into the tenketsu of the opponent's body through 126 strikes. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32 and finally 64. This damage forceably closes 64 tenketsu, stopping the chakra flow of the opponent. This then limits their opponents ability to use jutsu.

**Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Technique: **The third Academy basic used to disguise one's apperance as another person or thing.

**Shunshin no Jutsu: Body Flicker Technique: **Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Type; Grand Fireball Skill: **Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Can be extremely powerful.

**Katon: Endan: Fire Ball: **A simple Fire ball jutsu

**Rasengan: Spiraling Sphere: **User condenses a ball of spiraling chakra into their hand and drives it into the opponent drilling into them before rocketing them away.

**Chidori: One Thousand Birds: **weaker version of the Raikiri.

**Raikiri: Lightning Blade: **is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. Chidori allows the user to cut through any foe. Chidori is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, the users hand is enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack. After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, the user the uses their quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because their opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires a Sharingan user to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow them to predict any moves their opponent decides to make and send their strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day.

**Goken**: Iron Fist.

--

Translations.

**Kaa-san: **Mother Formal.

**Manga: **If you don't know don't ask.

**Death Note: **Not a translation so much as my opinion one of the best damn anime's ever.

**Shinigami: **Japanese Death God. Nuff said.

**Corny: **The nick name given to Cornelia by Irma and now being used by Ryu.

**Sensei: **Teacher/Master.

**Chakra: **The energies of the Body/Ki and the Mind/Chi mixed into one.

**Ki: **Physical Energy.

**Chi: **Mental Energy.

**Teme: **Bastard.

**Hime: **Princess.

**Arigato: **Thank You.

**Ikeike: **Bitch.

**Kai; **Release.

**Mesuinu: **Bitch.

--

Profile:

Name: Cornelia 'Corny' Hale

Birthday / Age / Astrological sign: May 10th / 16 / Taurus

Hair / Eye Color: Long Blonde Hair / Blue Eye's

Height / Weight / Build: 5 foot 8 inches / Wouldn't tell there is a trend here / Lithe

Likes: ice-skating and has won numerous medals for her achievements on the ice, her boyfriend Caleb, and her friends.

Dislikes: Arrogance, those who hurt others, anyone that goes after her friends, and being called Corny.

Items of Note: None at present time.

Also: Can sometimes experience prophetic visions from the earth and speak with the earth.


	6. Spiders and Training

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V2.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, never will either.

Thanks to XV-Dragon, Ignkiakanak, and lost prince for their kind reviews.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Mental Link"_

"**Jutsu/Magic"**

Chapter 6: Training and Spiders

The park noon.

"How long are the other four going to sleep?" Sora inquired as she was helping Irma with the Kawarimi Jutsu.

"Probably already up and talking about my sharing Ryu's bed last night." The girl blushed as she formed the seals again at a slightly faster pace. AN: About as fast as one could when first learning the hand seals.

"So how was it?" Sora inquired as Irma missed the last seal turning blood red.

"I thought you hated perverts and here you ask me about something like that. WE DID NOT DO THAT?!" She snapped as Sora looked unaffected.

"I kind of figured that, but that wasn't what I was asking." She said off handed. "I wanted to know how you felt sleeping in his arms." She stated as The brunette had the decency to look away embarrassed.

"It was, it's just hard to describe, just that I felt safe and protected." She said looking at the ground. "He's every thing I could ever want for a boyfriend and then some." Irma finished turning to see Ryu showing Ignika the second stage of the Rasengan

"You're the first girl he's ever showed an interest in you know." Sora suddenly said watching as Ignika began the second stage training again.

"You have got to be kidding, he's handsome, kind and gentle, he must have had a girlfriend before me." Irma said a little surprised.

"Nope he thought that training came before everything, including friendship and companionship." Sora stated still watching the two males present. "The only people he was open with were Lady Kasumi, and Lord Ryo of the Hayabusa Clan seeing as they were his parents." The green eyed girl said turning to the only girl present.

"They trained him to not look for love?" She gasped. "What kind of parent does that?" she said as Sora spoke.

"They didn't train him that way, he found a scroll on the ancient shinobi ways while he was with Hayate-sama and decided to follow it, most Jounin found it refreshing to see an up and coming shinobi take to the life style like he did and encouraged it. Others like his family and Hayate-sama wanted him to just be himself but he was being given the praise of the older shinobi and that was enough to convince him that the old shinobi ways were the right one's." The short brunette haired Kunoichi said as Irma was near tears.

"What made him change?" She inquired looking at her newest friend.

"Honestly no one really knows." Sora sighed watching her long time friends train.

"So he just started to come back to the person he was or is now." Irma asked.

"Pretty much, the only other person that was with him when he began to change was the Ryuukage Hayate-sama and he will never reveal what happened to Ryu." Sora finished as she turned back to Irma. "But that we can discus later, right now back to work on the Kawarimi." Sora smiled as Irma nodded beginning the hand seals again.

With Ryu and Ignika.

"Damn this shit hurts." He said as the rubber ball finally blew up.

"Got that right, now you need to be able to do that again in seconds." Ryu said as Ignika nodded.

"Still can't believe you learned Chidori in an hour." Ignika huffed out catching his breath as Ryu began the seals of said technique.

"To this day we still haven't figured out why I learn higher level Jutsu so fast but had trouble with the basics for so long." Ryu said as the area was filled with the sound of chirping birds. "This is the second one I have made." Ryu said out loud as Ignika nodded.

"By my estimations you should have enough for at least five maybe six seeing as you have as much Chakra as my self and more than Sora." The crimson haired ninja grunted as he caused the rubber ball to explode again. "That was about five seconds faster this time." he said as Ryu dashed towards a tree stabbing his lightning enhanced fist through it.

"Alright it seems you have the rotation and power now it is time to work on keeping it stable." Ryu said pulling his fist from the tree. "Open the scroll marked empty balloons." He said as Ignika nodded. "Inflate a few and then form the Rasengan with out busting the balloon." Ryu grinned as Ignika's eye brow twitched.

"What in the hell are you talking about, if I make a Rasengan and like I did with the other two stages it will bust every time." He shouted as Ryu grabbed and inflated a balloon.

"Really." He said forming the Rasengan with in the balloon. "Active your Tenchugan and utilize the Byaukugan aspect to observe the balloon to see that I am telling the truth." Ryu stated as Ignika nodded.

"**Tenchugan!" **He said as the veins around the eye's bulged iris's and pupils turning completely white with a red outline to where the pupil would be with three red tomoe spinning around it. "Un-fucking-believable, it really is a completed Rasengan so this is how all that power is packed into it by creating and maintaining a thin layer of Chakra around the spiraling chakra." Ignika said as Ryu nodded.

"Got it now think you can do it?" Ryu smirked as he let the chakra fade.

"You got the Chidori down I will get the Rasengan down." Ignika grinned as he began working on it with renewed vigor.

"I'm gonna check on Sora and Irma, to see how there doing alright man." Ryu as said as Ignika grunted in response.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu!" ** Irma said after finishing the hand seals a log was now where she was previously standing. "I did it!" she shouted with a large smile on her face.

"Way to go Hime." Ryu said as he appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "How did it feel to use a Jutsu you trained for?" he asked lips just above her ear as she shivered from the close contact.

"So amazing, I don't know how to describe it." She spoke leaning back into his embrace.

"It is hard to describe the feeling you get when you learn your first Jutsu, but remember that even thought this is considered a basic Jutsu it has saved the lives of countless veteran Shinobi and Kunoichi alike and as Hayate-sensei always told me. 'Always keep the basic close at heart for the basic's can defeat even the most powerful Jutsu'." Ryu said as Irma nodded. "Is that the only one you have completed?" he inquired as she nodded yes. "So which one do you want to work on then?"

"Your going to train me?" She asked surprised and happy at the same time.

"Why wouldn't I train you, you are my girlfriend and Hime and it means I get to spend more time with you." He grinned kissing her cheek causing a small blush to creep up her cheeks.

"How about the Bunshin no Jutsu?" Irma asked as Ryu chuckled. "What so funny she inquired as she enjoyed the rumbling that could be heard from his chest as he laughed.

"Just that I may have mastered the basics but they were the hardest for me to learn, Sora will still do the majority of the training but I can try and help." Ryu said as Irma turned in his arms.

"It doesn't matter as long as your helping me, you could just stand there and watch and I would be happy as you would be watching me." The brunette said burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you Hime." Ryu smiled kissing the top of her head. "You ready to get back to training?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to be able to help when I can and not have to run and hide." She spoke with conviction and determination.

"That's a good goal to set but if I ask you to leave a battle to me or one of my teammates do, please run if who ever sent those ninja after me send more I doubt that they will be on a level you or the others can fight even with your guardian powers." Ryu said as seriously as he could.

"I told you yesterday that when it comes to the ways of the ninja I would listen and trust you." She giggled as Ryu blushed in embarrassment.

"Shit and here I was hoping not to have Kaa-san and Will's forgetfulness." Ryu chuckled as Irma continued giggling.

"Well it was a busy day yesterday." Irma grinned.

"To true Hime but now we need to get back to training." He said as they began the short walk back to the clearing they were using.

Back at the training grounds.

"I can't believe they left us." Cornelia huffed as they arrived to see only Sora and Ignika. "Great they've left from here too."

"Good to see you four here and only three hours late." Sora spoke sweetly as the four cringed at the tone used. "You might just be starting your training but tardiness is not something ninja abide by." Sora finished as they nodded.

"Where are my brother and Irma?" Will inquired as Sora smiled.

"Irma was able to do the Kawarimi and Ryu went to congratulate her."

"She's already learned a Jutsu?" Hay Lin asked awed that her long time friend was able to learn one of what was called the basic Jutsu.

"Yes, it took about the average amount of time it takes most Kunoichi to learn it, as Kunoichi have better chakra control than Shinobi." The brown haired girl said as the four nodded before a loud boom was heard. "Seems Ignika has gotten a good grip on the Rasengan." She mused as they saw an obliterated tree.

"He knows the Rasengan too?" Taranee asked as Sora nodded.

"But he also let Ryu learn his most powerful Jutsu as well the Chidori." Sora said as Cornelia spoke.

"And what is the Chidori then?" the blonde asked as Ryu and Irma over heard as they walked back into the clearing.

"Why explain when you can demonstrate." Ryu said flipping through the hand seals before grabbing his right hand at the wrist as the sound of thousands of chirping birds could now be heard. "This is the Chidori an A rank Assassination Jutsu named so because of the chirping sound it makes." Ryu said as he suddenly flashed out of sight before slamming his fist into a tree. **"Chidori-One-Thousand-Birds!" **Ryu shouted as his fist slammed into the trunk of the tree causing it to splinter as his fist was drove through.

"That was so cool bro!" Will shouted as Ryu grinned.

"You four are in for some tough ass training Sora doesn't like tardiness." Ryu grinned as the four audibly gulped at Ryu's grin reminding them of Anko's grin from last nights training causing them to shudder at the thought. "I guess I'll be helping Irma then, have fun sis." He chuckled as Irma smiled before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't worry about what Ryu said contrary to what he said I am strict but not a psycho." Sora smiled as they all let out a sigh of relief. "Now let the torture.. I mean training begin." She said with a grin. "Now drop and begin your twenty push ups after that twenty sit ups next ten pull ups finally five laps around the entire clearing." Sora spoke still grinning as Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin paled from what they heard. "Well begin."

With Ryu, Irma and Ignika.

"Thanks for helping with her training Ignika." Ryu said as Irma was forming the hand seals for Bunshin.

"No worries Ryu we've been a team since we were eleven so why not help out my best friend." Ignika said as they watched Irma begin to speed up the hand seals. "She seems to be like most Kunoichi as she has damn near perfect chakra control." he continued as Ryu nodded. "And seeing as she learned the Kawarimi in the standard amount of time that most Kunoichi did so I am banking that she will have learned the basics or at least three of them." Ignika said as Ryu spoke.

"Your right, but this is impressive that she is able to learn at the same rate that the average Kunoichi does with no prior training." Ryu stated as Ignika looked a little shocked at the new information. "Add to that she was able to save my ass a week ago from almost dieing." he added as Ignika spoke now.

"How did she do that?" Ignika inquired as Irma began to gather chakra.

"She said a women named Hinata unlocked her chakra reserves and implanted the Shosen no Jutsu into he memories." Ryu said as Irma finished the Jutsu.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!" **The brunette shouted as two puffs of smoke signaled she created two clones.

"Well lets see how she did." Ignika said as they turned and saw the smoke clear revealing two perfect clones.

"She's got it down as well." Ryu grinned as Irma smiled. "Great job Hime."

"So I really did it?" She asked running up to Ryu.

"You really did it." Ryu grinned wrapping her up in his arms. "Way to go." he said still grinning.

"So Ryu how about a quick spar?" Ignika asked as Ryu smirked and Irma walked out of the soon to be battle zone.

"What's the score again?" Ryu inquired settling into Goken as Ignika got into the Juuken stance.

"Forty-nine to forty-nine, this fight will be a tie breaker." Ignika stated as he activated his Tenchugan.

"Good luck, your gonna need it." Ryu grinned as he flashed out of sight.

"WHAT THE!!" Was all Ignika got out before hearing Ryu shout his move.

"**Konoha Reppuu!!" **The red haired ninja shouted delivering the signature kick of the Goken style knocking Ignika upwards. **"Kage Buyou!" **He shouted locking his shadow with his long time friends as he was now behind him. This will be the first time you experienced this." Ryu stated as Ignika went wide eyed. "Witness the Ryuu rendan." he said as delivering a right back hand to the left side of Ignika's face followed by a left knee to the right kidney, following that up a punch to the right and left shoulder and kicks to the backs of both knees and a right kick to the side then rotating around to where he is facing the opponent. **"RYUU RENDAN!!" **Ryu bellowed ending it with an axe handle smash to the skull sending Ignika rocketing towards the ground as Irma gasped at what Ryu did to his friend.

"Ryu wasn't that a little too much." Irma asked as she watched the smoke clear to reveal a busted up log. _"No way the Kawarimi is that useful, Ryu wasn't joking when he said that it saved lives."_

"Your with in my Range of Divination." Ignika spoke calmly from behind Ryu as said ninja winced. **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!" **Ignika said as he charged forward. **"Two strikes, Four strikes." **Ignika counted out as he landed blow after blow on Ryu. **"Eight strikes, Sixteen strikes." **he continued as Irma watched on. **"Thirty--two strikes, sixty-four strikes!" **Ignika shouted as he landed the finally blow on Ryu only for it to turn in to a log as well. "This gonna take awhile at this rate Ryu." Ignika smirked as Ryu landed eye's closed.

"True but now it is time to take it to the next level." Ryu smirked opening his eye's to reveal a red iris with three spinning tomoe in each eye. "Ready Ignika?" Ryu asked as said person was wide eyed again.

"Ryu have you seen your eye's?" He asked as Ryu quirked an eye brow.

"Last time I checked they were onyx in color." Ryu stated still in the Goken stance.

"Well right now their red and have tomoe in them like my Tenchugan." Ignika stated as Irma came to see as well.

"He's right Ryu they are red." She said amazed at the new eye color. "There beautiful." Irma said as Ryu blushed slightly.

"Thanks Hime." Ryu smiled as did Irma. "The only doujutsu that matched that description is the Sharingan." Ryu stated as Ignika nodded.

"But their shouldn't be any Sharingan users left as the only survivor merged with the Hyuuga to form the Kanak clan." Ignika stated as Ryu nodded.

"Maybe there was a Sharingan user that survived the Shinobi wars that eradicated most of the ancient shinobi." Ryu offered.

"Must be, what ever it is this rocks." Ignika grinned.

"How so?" Irma inquired as Ryu nodded.

"Oh come on Ryu your not that dense are you?" Ignika asked grinning as Ryu shot him a glare that said out with it already. "Alright man chill. What it means is you have at your disposal one of the most powerful blood line limits that existed in the ancient shinobi days, the ability to copy Tai, Nin, and Genjutsu and with your training any taijustu you copy will be useful as between us your definitely the power house." Ignika said as Ryu nodded.

"This is a lot to take in, I wonder if Will would be able to acquire the Sharingan?" Ryu pondered as Ignika went fish faced.

"Damn that's right your sister might have the potential to activate the Sharingan, now if we new which parent it came form." the crimson haired ninja spoke as Both he and Ryu felt a chakra spike. "Ryu you feel that?" He asked as Ryu's eye's narrowed.

"Yeah, chakra signature coming from where Sora and the others are come on." Ryu said as he scooped up Irma bridal style eliciting an eep from her as he took to the trees with Ignika beside him.

With Sora.

"Where is Hayabusa?" a large man in black camo pants and Jounin flack jacket unzipped with no shirt and a large serrated Zanbato AN: think of Zabuza's only with a serrated edge. asked as Sora got back to her feet.

"He'll be here soon enough." She growled as the three genin level ninja were fighting the remaining four guardians. "So Spider Nin why are you after my friend?" She asked settling back into the impact stance.

"It's a job Dragon Nin, we were paid to kill Ryu Hayabusa, nothing else to it." The large man said as he swung the large sword at Sora as she used Kurosuki and Zantetsuken to block the blade. "It's useless to try and fight me little girl even with the Impact style I have the height advantage." He smirked as he began to apply more pressure to the kodachis's.

"Damn it all." She growled out as she was forced down to one knee. "Don't under estimate me just because I am a Kunoichi." She snarled as she dropped Kurosuki. **" Big Impact!!" **She shouted brining her fist down on the large blade shattering it. "Now you don't have that over sized butter knife." She grinned as he staggered from the sudden loss of leverage against her blade.

"You Ikeike, I am gonna fucking kill you." He snarled flying threw hand seals. **"Suiton: Idomizu Daija Bakufuu no Jutsu!!" **He bellowed as a seven foot dragon formed from the near by lake and rocketed at Sora.

"_This is it huh." _She thought as she closed her eye's.

"**Suiton: Idomizu Daija Bakufuu no Jutsu!!" **a new voice shouted as another seven foot dragon formed and smashed into the one flying towards Sora. "Well more Spider ninja." the voice said as another spoke the fighting temporarily stopped due to the new arrivals.

"I was hoping for a better work out today couldn't get any better than this." the other voice said as Sora opened her eye's to see her two friends.

"Ryu, Ignika!" She shouted as they jumped from the tree they were in.

"Sora you ok?" Ignika asked as Ryu set Irma down.

"Thanks to which ever one of you did that." She said as Ryu spoke.

"Go help the other's Hime, we got this one." Ryu said as Irma nodded.

"Alright Ryu." She said as she ran to join the others.

"Well then shall we teach this Spider what happens when it messes with Dragon's." Ryu asked as he closed his eye's.

"Damn straight." Ignika growled. **"Tenchugan!" **He shouted as the veins around his eye's bulged and the iris became white with a red circle where the pupil should be and the red tomoe rotating around it.

"He's after Ryu just because some one paid them to kill him." Sora growled as she got into the Impact stance again.

"Is that a fact, well then it time to crank it up." Ryu grinned. **"Sharingan!" **He growled as the whole battle field went quite at his words.

"No fucking way the Sharingan." The Jounin spider Nin said as Ryu and Ignika smirked.

"Got it right fucker." Ignika said as he changed stances. " And by the way your with in my range of Divination." The Crimson haired shinobi smirked as did Sora and Ryu.

"This shit is sooo gonna hurt." Sora said as Ryu nodded the Anko'ish grin on his face.

"You did great Sora." Ryu said as Sora smiled. "I know your gonna be mad but can you help the Guardians out as their not up to Genin level yet." Ryu stated as Sora nodded. "I don't want you to interfere unless one of them is about to die.

"If it was any one else I would be insulted." She said as she ran to where the guardians were fighting.

With the Girls before Ryu, Irma, and Ignika arrived.

"**Quintessence!" **Will shouted firing bolts of lighting at the three Spider Genin in front of her and the others. "Damn it quit moving so fast!" She shouted as Taranee dodged another hail of Shuriken.

"So this is the difference between Genin and our level." The Fire guardian said as she sent volley after volley of fire balls as more of the flying projectiles.

"I never thought that the weakest of the ninja would be this strong." Hay Lin shouted knocking more Kunai of course.

"Damn it where are those three?!" Cornelia shouted as they heard the Jutsu shouted.

"**Suiton: Idomizu Daija Bakufuu no Jutsu!!" **The large ninja that was fighting Sorashouted.

"_If he kills her were screwed." _Will thought as she heard a familiar voice

"**Suiton: Idomizu Daija Bakufuu no Jutsu!!" **The new voice shouted as his attack intercepted the other ninja attack. "Well more Spider ninja." the voice said as another spoke.

"I was hoping for a better work out today couldn't get any better than this." the other voice said as the fighting stopped temporarily.

"Ryu, Ignika!" Sora shouted as they jumped from the tree they were in.

"Sora you ok?" Ignika asked as Ryu set Irma down.

"Thanks to which ever one of you did that." She said as Ryu spoke.

"Go help the other's Hime, we got this one." Ryu said as Irma nodded.

"Alright Ryu." She said as she ran to join the others. "Will transform me." Irma shouted as she ran to them.

"Got it." The red head smiled as she held out the Heart of Kandracar.

"Water!" The brunette smirked as she flew up to join the others. "You all ok?" She asked as they nodded. "Good." She smirked as she began to go through hand seals. **"Bunshin No Jutsu!" **Irma grinned as two perfect clones were now beside her. Lets teach them a lesson in messing with the guardians." The Original said as they nodded.

"Dig deal, all genin are able to use Bunshin." One of the Spider Genin smirked as he flipped through some seals. **"Suiton: Teppodama" **he shouted as his cheeks budged from the water forming in them just before he blasted it out as Irma.

"Bad move ya drip, Water is MY element." Irma smirked as she waved her hand backwards and the water flew back and blasted the user in the face knocking him out. "Wow I really did that." She said out loud as the other grinned.

"Lets get them!" The other four shouted at the same time.

"There gonna be good Kunoichi some day." Sora said as she watched the five girls beat the hell out of the remaining two Genin.

Back with Ryu and Ignika same time.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!" **Ignika grinned as the Jounin looked terrified. "Here we go. **Two Strikes, Four Strikes!" **Ignika shouted as he began raining blow after blow down on the stunned Spider Nin. **"Eight Strikes, Sixteen Strikes!" **the crimson haired Chuunin shouted. **"Thirty-two Strikes, Sixty-four Strikes." **Ignika shouted as he delivered an open palm thrust to the mans chest only to have it bust a log. "Shit Kawarimi!" Ignika shouted.

" **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **The man shouted as did Ryu as two water dragons clashed again as Ignika saw Ryu and the Spider Nin Jounin standing on the lake both flying through seals.

"Man begin able to copy Jutsu from an Enemy is pretty damn fun." Ryu said as the man growled as Ryu was going thought the same seals he was.

"You god damn monkey, quit copying me!" He shouted as Ryu smirked. **"Suiton: Mizurappa!!" **both he and Ryu shouted send a large blast of water at each other only to the Jutsu cancel each other out.

"Come on keep using Jutsu I haven't learned yet so I can have a few more that the Spider Village have." Ryu smirked as the man went through another set of seal as Ryu copied him as well as Ignika copying them from the side line.

"_Damn Ryu can get under his opponents skin fast." _ Ignika giggled as he was learning new Jutsu as well.

"No more playing around you damnable monkey." The Jounin spat as he began hand seals again. **"Suiton: Mizu-Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He shouted as five water clones materialized and Ignika and Ryu copied it.

"Your right." Ryu stated as he finished the hand seals as well. **" Suiton: Mizu-Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Ryu said as he produced ten water clones. "Deal with his clones he's mine." the red haired ninja said as they nodded and charged his clones in two on one battles. "Time to die spider Nin." Ryu said as he changed stances back into Goken. "Ignika get Sora over here as soon as you can." he said as Ignika looked worried.

"What for Ryu?" He asked.

"Because I am gonna be in pretty bad shape after I open the first gate." Ryu said as Ignika paled.

"You can open the first gate?" the Jounin growled as his clones were losing and he was going through a long string of seals.

"**Kaimon, KAI!!" **Ryu shouted as his Chakra suddenly spiked and he disappeared from sight. **"Konoha Senpuu!!" ** Ryu snarled appearing under the Jounin delivering a powerful spinning kick knocking him skyward. **"Kage Buyou!!" **He spoke from behind the Jounin pressing the nerve's located in the neck to keep him from moving. "I have been trying to learn this for almost three years and only perfected it enough to use last night form some freak in green spandex so I don't know how it will end for either of us." Ryu said as the Bandages around his hands and forearms unraveled and wrapped around the Jounin. "What ever happens, happens." Ryu said as he flipped them upside down and began to spin. **"Omote Renge!!" **Ryu shouted planting the man in the ground head first as he jumped away and fell to one knee. "Shit that took a lot out of me." Ryu wheezed out as Sora and the others had tied up the three genin and were running towards him.

"Ryu what the hell did you do?!" Sora asked as she began a diagnostic Jutsu. "Most of the tendons and muscles in your arms and legs and few in your chest are either strained or damaged some even tore." She said as Irma was starting to tear up. "What caused this?" She asked as Ignika responded.

"The Kaimon or the Gate of Opening , it removes the brains limiter on the total strain of the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength and speed." Ignika said as Sora was fish faced. "Then he used that to perform the Konoha Senpuu, the Kage Buyou, and then use a Kinjutsu he had been working on for as long as we have known him the Omote Renge." He rattled off as Sora began treating the injuries.

"Had this been anyone but you Ryu I doubt they would have survived." She said as Ignika nodded. "Times like this I am kinda glad I didn't learn all of Goken." She finished as she popped a Solider Pill. "Irma." Sora spoke as said girl spoke.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Ryu said you know Shosen no Jutsu, come help patch up this baka." Sora sad as Irma nodded a few tears falling.

"Sorry Hime." Ryu said looking down.

"What for?" She asked as she moved her hands to where Sora told her to.

"For using an untested Kinjutsu, the effects of that Jutsu with the Kaimon opened are dangerous and over the next few nights I will be learning to open more of the gates and even deadlier Kinjutsu of Goken." Ryu said as the others tensed at what Ryu said.

"Your going to learn more moves like that?!" Will shouted as Ryu nodded and Ignika spoke.

"Just be careful with them Ryu, I know what it is like to want complete mastery over your Taijutsu style. If the other Techniques are more dangerous to you than this one I would only use them in extreme emergencies." Ignika said as Ryu nodded.

"I knew the risks of using it I just didn't think they would be this bad." Ryu grunted as Sora and Irma were still healing his injuries. "The gates are the most dangerous of the techniques that I am learning, but we can talk about those more later." He finished as Ignika nodded.

"There you should be able to walk now." Sora said as Ryu tried to get up and Sora giggled. "I said you should be able to didn't say you could." She smiled as Ryu growled. "Calm down just take a Solider Pill your really low on Chakra for once." She finished as she handed him the pill.

"Your bedside manner sucks." Ryu stated swallowing the Pill as he felt his Chakra return and fatigue fade. "But there's no one else I would trust on the battle field." Ryu stated as Sora and Ignika grinned. "Irma you and the others ok?" Ryu inquired as she helped him stand.

"Yeah after fighting those three, you were right about not being ready to take the stronger ninja." Irma said from Ryu's left side. "The reason I beat the one Genin I did was because he tried using my element against me." Irma said as Ryu nodded.

"Well it seems that your five can manipulate your element even if it was created by Chakra." Ryu said as Ignika spoke.

"That will give them an advantage against other Ninja and even demons." He stated as Sora spoke.

"And seeing as Irma is quite good with the Shosen she would be a great Medic Nin." She said as Irma blushed. "Once you girls have the basic's down I'll try and teach you the Shosen as well." The Kunoichi said as they nodded.

"How many Jutsu did they learn?" Ryu asked as Irma and Ignika turned in interest.

"Right now just the Kawarimi and the beginning's of the Bunshin." Sora said as Irma grinned.

"So I am one Jutsu ahead in the basic's?" She asked as Cornelia spoke.

"Well you were already ahead of us to start with Irma so lay off." The blonde said as Will nodded.

"You have my brother and his friend training you so it's not really fair to brag." Will said as Irma looked away.

"Will, even though I am helping Irma I can't teach her the basic's only help." Ryu said as Taranee spoke.

"You had to have given her some advice that helped her learn it so fast." The dark skinned girl said as Ryu shook his head no.

"I can't as it took me longer than even Ignika to get the basic's down." Ryu stated. "Most students were able to learn the Kawarimi, Bunshin and Henge in their first year. It took me to the third year to get them but once I did get them to where I was at their level I began to push it to when it was only one year from graduation I could do the basic's seal less and that was hours on hours day in day out training till I would pass out in the training grounds." Ryu finished as Hay Lin spoke

"So technically Ignika trained Irma?" She asked.

"Pretty much, my Chakra control has always been bad enough to prevent me from learning a lot of lower level Jutsu, but at the same time I can learn high level Jutsu much faster." Ryu stated smiling down as Irma. "All I can do is offer up small things like lower you chakra output or add a little but nothing more, Ignika and Sora will make better trainers than I would." He finished Irma smiled looking up at the now onyx colored eye's.

"So Bro what was that guy shouting about you having something called the Sharingan?" Will asked as Ryu smirked closing his eye's.

"This." He said opening his now red eye's and the three tomoe spinning around the still onyx colored pupil. "It's seems I have a Blood Line Limit that allows me to copy Tai, Nin, And Genjutsu as well as Track fast moving objects too." Ryu explained as Will and the other stared at Ryu's new eye's. "Anything else?" the red eyed ninja asked as the shook their heads no as the voice of the defeated Jounin was heard.

"Sharingan or not I'll still kill you!" He snarled standing one arm hanging limp at his side.

"Give up Spider Nin, your out numbered and in no shape to fight back." Ignika said as he and Sora got into there respective Stances. "Forget it Dragon scum." He growled as Ryu moved from Irma.

"Ryu you just got patched up." Ignika stated as Ryu shrugged.

"He's not gonna stand down and all of us are a little battle worn." Ryu spoke emotion fading from his voice Sharingan Eye's watching the Jounin ready to strike. "Sora as soon as we strike use the Chakra no Mesu and sever the arteries around the heart." Ryu said as he held his hand.

"No choice then." Ignika added as he began the seals for the Chidori and the Rasengan formed in Ryu's hand. "Let's just do this Sora." He finished as the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

"Damn it you two." Sora growled forming the hand seals and activating her Chakra scalpels. "Alright ready." She said as The wounded Jounin sneered.

"Even if you kill me more will come for you Hayabusa." He snarled as Ignika charge forward with Ryu right behind him and Sora behind Ryu..

"And they have to take all of us." He shouted drawing his fist back. **"Chidori-One-Thousand-Birds!!" **Ignika shouted driving his fist through the only good shoulder of the Spider Nin. "Ryu take it."

"Got it! **Rasengan!!" **Ryu growled Tomoe spinning wildly in his eye's as he drove it into the gut of the Ninja blowing him into a near by tree. "Sora finish him." Ryu stated as the Kunoichi nodded appearing in front of the man.

"Good bye Spider Nin." She said coldly as she used the Chakra scalpels to cleanly cut the arteries around the heart ending his life. "You know was it really necessary to hit him with both the Chidori and Rasengan?" Sora asked as Ryu raised an eye brow and Ignika answered.

"I would think so seeing as the teme got up from a such a powerful Kinjutsu." The crimson haired Nin said as Ryu nodded.

"Super Fuzzy Brows said that the Omote Renge is almost always fatal to the one on the receiving end." Ryu stated as Ignika nodded now. "Either I preformed it wrong, he was exceptionally strong or was just plain lucky." The onyx eyed ninja finished.

"Ryu is it over, is he really dead?" Irma asked as Ryu turned to her before looking away. "Ryu please talk to me?" She pleaded. _"Is he afraid that I will be afraid of him?"_

"Ryu you ok man?" Ignika asked as Ryu spoke.

"Sorry you had to see that Hime." He said as Irma walked up to him wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"It's alright Ryu, I'm not afraid of you. You're a ninja as you said that part of a ninja's life is killing." She spoke softly as Ryu laid his hands on hers. "So please don't shut me out now after you were there for me let me be here for you."

"Thank you Hime." Ryu smiled turning to take her in his arms as Will spoke.

"Looks like we've been forgotten." She teased as Irma blushed.

"Huh, you say something." Ryu asked looking over at his now angry sister.

"Damn it Ryu.." She started as Ryu smirked.

"Ja-ne." he said as they disappeared in a puff of smoke causing Sora and Ignika to laugh as Will seethed.

"I hate it when he does that." She growled causing the rest to laugh.

"Then your gonna be pissed twenty-four-seven." Ignika got out laughing.

"You don't mean?" Will stuttered.

"Oh yeah, he does it to every one including Ryuukage-sama." Sora added laughing harder.

"Please no." She cried out.

With Ryu and Irma near the edge of the woods.

"Why did you do that?" She asked head still laying on Ryu's chest listing to Ryu laugh.

"Habit, I'll let you in on a secret I heard what she said just like when I do it to others I hear them I just like to piss'em off." He grinned as Irma giggled. "Besides training is over for the day and don't we need go meet your mom like your father asked me to yesterday?" Ryu stated as Irma nodded against his chest. "You worried?"

"Not really, I mean ever since the attack she has been a little concerned about me finding a boyfriend that will take care of and not push me but I am happy with you and you care about how a I feel so she'll like you." Irma said as they began the walk to her place.

"I am sure she will Hime by now your father has told her of what happened to Hornsby." Ryu said chuckling as Irma giggled a little.

"What was that move you used anyways?" She inquired.

"Sennen Goroshi?" Ryu asked as Irma nodded. "Basically it is just a super ass poke, but when used with a weapon like say a Kunai you can then attack the blind spot of the enemy and shove that up there ass, hell add and paper bomb and it gets even deadlier." Ryu stated.

"So who came up with it then?" she asked.

"According to what little history we have of the past ninja villages it was made by a Kunoichi to punish perverts that like to peek in the women's bath houses." Ryu said as Irma giggled. "But it is also used to teach a lesson to arrogant genin who think they are better than others, thankfully I was trained by Hayate-sensei so he humbled me by completely over powering and out fighting me showing the difference between my rank and those above me." Ryu stated as Irma nodded.

"Well were here." She said as Ryu nodded. "You ready Ryu?" She asked as said ninja nodded.

"Ready Hime." Ryu smiled as she opened the door for them.

Inside.

"Mom are you home?" Irma asked walking in with Ryu behind her.

"In the kitchen Irma." she responded as Irma lead Ryu to said place.

"Did you have fun at Will's?" She asked as the two entered. "Oh my this must be Ryu, Tom told me of what you did yesterday." She smiled as Ryu began to chuckle again as he and Irma sat across from her mom.

"Well I did warn him to leave Hime alone." Ryu grinned as Irma turned a bright red.

"So Ryu why do you call her a princess?" She asked as Irma looked up.

"Well why shouldn't I call her what she is?" Ryu asked as her mom nodded and Irma spoke up.

"How did you know what that meant?" Irma asked as Her mother grinned.

"Well I am married to your father who learned what it meant yesterday I do believe." Irma's mom smirked as Irma huffed.

"Seem Will, Kaa-san and myself aren't the only ones that are forgetful." Ryu grinned as Irma shot him a glare.

"Kaa-san?" Mrs. Lair asked.

"It means mother." Irma stated as Ryu nodded.

"Ah, I am glad you came by today as well Tom just called a few minutes ago and said the Hornsby was released today." She said as Irma paled at the news and Ryu spoke.

"As long as the little teme knows his place he won't get hurt." Ryu growled as Irma began to tremble a little. "He won't lay a hand on you ever again Hime." Ryu spoke softly as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"_Susan was right they are a cute couple." _Mrs. Lair thought watching the exchange between the two. _"Teasing time." _She thought as the two parted. "So seeing as you bedded my daughter when is the wedding?" She asked smirking as Irma went so red that Ryu thought she would faint and he himself wasn't doing much better as he fought to control his blush.

"WE didn't not do that." Irma snapped still red and Mrs. Lair laughed.

"I know, Ryu's mom called to tell me this morning when you two weren't in the house." She said as Irma calmed down but still had the bright red cheeks. "She also said you told Ryu of what happened, so it's alright as long as you both know you way to young to be having sex." She said as both nodded.

"I wouldn't push her to either, she is definitely the best thing to happen in my life aside from meeting Will and Kaa-san." Ryu said as Irma smiled as she placed her hand on Ryu's.

"I guess Tom was right, he told me even though he only met you for a few minutes he thought you would be good for Irma." She said as Ryu and Irma smiled. "He hasn't been wrong about judging a person's character before with the exception of Hornsby but we can't be right all the time right." She said as Ryu nodded.

"I believe one saying is 'never judge a book by it's cover', but one I was raised on in training was 'Look underneath the underneath'." Ryu said as Mrs. Lair spoke.

"I guessing that has a meaning for some one training in Karate." She said as Irma and Ryu looked confused.

"Who said Ryu studies Karate?" Irma asked as Ryu listened.

"Ryu's mom said he studies martial arts so I figured it was Karate." She answered as Ryu spoke.

"Ah, well then I'll tell you about the style I study." Ryu said with a smile as Irma giggled. "I am a ninja of The Dragon Dojo, my fighting style is called Goken or translated Iron Fist." Ryu explained as Mrs. Lair nodded. "The style is designed to do damage to the exterior of the body as well as the muscles and bones. Mainly relying on heavy hits and a decent amount of speed." He finished as Mrs. Lair spoke.

"Well then, how good are you then?"

"I was ranked number one in the Dojo that help?" Ryu asked.

"Quite so Ryu, so any other styles or just the one?" Mrs. Lair inquired.

"Mostly just Goken but I am studying another lost style called Ansatsuken." Ryu answered as Irma spoke.

"What does that style translate to?" She inquired as Ryu got an uneasy look on his face but quickly schooled his features.

"Are you ok Ryu?" Mrs. Lair asked as she noticed the hesitation.

"Yeah it just that this style isn't used anymore at least as far as I know." Ryu stated as she spoke again.

"So your not sure if you will be able to learn it then or is it something else?" She asked as Ryu sighed bridging his fingers under his chin.

"You might as well know now, The style translated is called Assassins Fist." He said with eye's closed as he heard the sudden intake of air.

"Why would you want to learn a style like that?" Mrs. Lair asked a little worried now.

"I'm not learning the original style but a less lethal version of it. No one could learn the original style as the man that created it choose a successor that believed in not killing his opponents and created this variant that I am trying to learn focusing more on pin point strikes instead of brute force to disable an opponent instead of kill but just for future reference any martial arts style can be used to kill. "Ryu explained as both Irma and her mother nodded. "How about we talk about something else instead of my martial arts." Ryu said as Irma smiled.

"I think that would be a good idea Ryu." Mrs. Lair said as they continued talking about what Ryu thought of Heather Field and school you know the regular stuff.

Later that day.

"Thanks for stopping by Ryu and make sure to keep it to hugging and kissing I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet." Anna said as they were walking out the door.

"MOM!!" Irma shouted turning red.

"There better be a wedding before I see grand kids." Tom added smirking as Ryu chuckled and Irma turned a deeper red.

"DAD!!" She shouted again and turned to her boyfriend "Don't laugh it's not funny!" Irma snapped at Ryu causing him to laugh.

"It is a little, there just teasing you Hime." Ryu grinned wrapping arm around her shoulders as they walked back to his place.

"I know that but they could lay off it." She huffed laying her head on the side of his chest as they walked.

Vandom/Hayabusa residence later that night.

"Night you six." Susan said as she went to bed.

"Night Kaa-san, Mom, Mrs. Vandom." They responded.

"So you five ready for another round of training?" Ryu asked as all five nodded.

"As ready as one can get in training with a complete psychopath." Will said as they nodded.

"Ah Anko-Sensei isn't that bad a little on the blood thirsty side but not as bad as the weirdo's I am about to deal with." Ryu spoke shaking his head.

"I'll agree with that, what did they do to you after we left we heard a scream?" Hay Lin asked as Ryu paled a little.

"Those spandex wearing freaks hugged me and put up that demonic sunset Genjutsu." Ryu growled as they laughed. "Don't laugh or I'll tell them that they need to help you fan the flames of your youth, what ever the hell that means." Ryu threatened causing them to stop.

"You wouldn't?" Cornelia gasped as Ryu grinned.

"Try me Corny." He said now sporting the Anko-ish grin. "Kidding aside I'm hitting the sack I am beat." Ryu said standing and stretching. "Night." he said as he left for his room.

"Night Ryu, Bro." They said heading for their own bedding.

With Ryu.

"So there finally making a move to get revenge on me." Ryu said lowly looking out the window at the full moon in a pair of black cotton shorts. "You can't sleep either Hime." Ryu said still looking out the window as said girl entered wearing the same thing she wore the last time.

"You ok Ryu?" She asked moving to stand beside him.

"Thinking back to when I realized that I couldn't completely kill my heart to be like the Shinobi of the past." He said eye's still focused on the moon.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked as Ryu shook his head no.

"Not yet Hime." He said as he turned to her. "One day I will but right now I need to keep focused on keeping you and the others safe from my mistakes." Ryu said as he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Ok Ryu, I'll be here when your ready." She sighed as Ryu spoke.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Ryu said as Irma nodded blushing up a storm.

"Can I stay here with you?" She asked as Ryu got in and made room.

"Come on Hime." He responded as she climbed in an snuggled up to his chest wrapping her arms around him like a giant teddy bear. "Comfortable?" Ryu chuckled as Irma nodded. "Sleep well Hime." He said placing a kiss on her head and closing his eyes.

Mindscape.

"WHERE IS MY MOST YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT!!" The large spandex clad Jounin shouted giving the nice guy pose to the now horrified four Guardians.

"Gai-san calm down he will be here." Hinata said as she and the other two Kunoichi were used to this by now.

"He did this on purpose." Cornelia growled as Ryu and Irma arrived.

"GAI-SENSEI, RYU-KUN HAS ARRIVED NOW WE CAN SHOW OFF OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!! The clone known as Rock Lee shouted giving the same pose.

"Well here's hoping I'll be sane in the morning." Ryu said as he walked up to the duo.

"Let's get to training Gai-Sensei." Ryu stated as the two looked at him.

"YES LET THE TRAINING BEGIN, WE WILL SEE IF YOU HAVE GOTTEN BETTER SINCE OUR LAST TRAINING SEESION, YOU WILL SPAR WITH LEE MY FIRST YOUTHFUL STUDENT !!" The Spandex clad man shouted as Ryu sighed.

"_This is gonna so fucking hurt." _Ryu thought dropping into the Goken stance as did Lee.

With the others.

"Alright then how much progress have you girls made?" Anko asked as Will spoke up.

"We've gotten the Kawarimi no Jutsu and the beginnings of Bunshin and Irma has both of them learned." Will stated as Anko nodded.

"Irma you go with Sakura to learn more about control and finish the basic's as well as more about Medical Jutsu." The purple haired Kunoichi said as she nodded and followed the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Can I ask why she is getting separated from us for training?" Taranee asked.

"She had a Medical Jutsu implanted into her mind and she will need more training to properly use it for more than just healing cuts and tears in the muscles." Hinata said as they nodded. "Medical Ninja can mend bones and heal major injuries if needed to and as she advances with that she should be able to as well." The lavender eyed girl stated.

"Good now lets see if we can get the Bunshin, Henge and maybe one attack Jutsu for each of you elements." Anko said her sadistic grin on her face.

"_We are so screwed." _Was the collective thought.

With Sakura and Irma.

"So are you ready to begin?" Sakura asked as Irma nodded. "Alright this is one of the exercises I was given by Lady Tsunade." The pink haired Kunoichi said as she opened as scroll and added chakra to bring out an almost dead fish. "The object it is revive this fish using Medical chakra like when you healed Ryu the first time."

"Alright I'll try." The brunette said as she began to focus on the Shosen.

"That's good keep going." Sakura said cheering her on. _"At this rate she'll be at least a low level med nin." _The Pinkette thought watching Irma train.

"_For myself and for you Ryu, I will get this." _Irma thought as she kept her focus on the fish.

With Ryu.

"GOOD WORK RYU-KUN!!" Gai shouted as Ryu was pulled up by Lee.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI IS RIGHT RYU-KUN YOU HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER AND FASTER!!" Le shouted giving the nice guy pose.

"Thanks." Ryu said evening out his breathing.

"SO RYU HAVE YOU TRAINED OPENING THE FIRST GATE?!" The loud ninja asked as Ryu sighed.

"I have used it but I was forced to in battle as well as the Omote Renge." Ryu stated as Gai turned serious.

"I see was it in defense of some one precious to you?" The normally loud man asked calmly.

"Yes, my sister her friends my girlfriend and teammates." Ryu stated as Gai nodded.

"Yosh that is the only time you should use that move Ryu-kun, as it to dangerous for regular use." The normally hyper Lee said just as calm as Gai.

"I know as it was the only Kinjutsu of the Goken style we have records of and you also explained how dangerous it is as well, if my friend and teammate Sora wasn't their I might have died as the Jounin Spider Nin survived it." Ryu added as Gai took a thinking pose.

"I see, well seeing as you can use chakra I will ask before we begin training. Do you want to continue learning how to open the gates as well as the Ura Renge because to use this Kinjutsu you must learn to open Kyumon and Seimon." He asked in a deadly serious voice.

"To face the evils that are threatening the earth now I must even if I have to give my life my home will be protected." Ryu stated calmly.

"I see it seems your more like myself and Lee than you think as you are a Genius of Hard Work and not gifted with a special blood line that helps you." Gai said striking the nice guy pose again.

"Actually I do have a Bloodline Limit." Ryu said as Gai looked shocked.

"I see but you work hard as well, a Gifted Genius of Hard Work then." Gai stated calmly. "May I inquire as to what your Bloodline Limit is?" he asked as Ryu nodded closing his eyes.

"**Sharingan!" **Ryu said opening his eyes to reveal the blood red eyes of the Sharingan with the three tomoe spinning.

"You're an Uchiha?!" Lee shouted looking at Ryu.

"No, seeing as the last of the Uchiha married had a child and that child married another that had the Byaukugan creating a new clan the Kanak." Ryu explained as Gai nodded.

"Do you know the name of the Byaukugan user that married the Uchiha heir?" He asked as Ryu nodded.

"I believe it was Namikaze Jiraiya, hey I wonder is that Naruto-Sensei and Hinata-Sensei's son?" Ryu asked as Gai chuckled.

"I see so sometime in our future Jiraiya-kun and Hikari-chan admit how they feel, but enough about that I'll have my eternal rival Kakashi Hatake and his student Sasuke Uchiha come after were done so you can get some training in your Sharingan and try to bring your teammates here next time as they would benefit from this as well." Gai said as he soon went back to his loud self. "NOW RYU-KUN LET US TRAIN MORE AND FAN OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!" Gai shouted as Lee began to cry.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI WE SHALL HEPL RYU-KUN BESOME STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT ALL HIS PRECIOUS PEOPLE!!" His clone shouted tears flowing down his face.

"YOUR RIGHT LEE, AND IF WE CANNOT THEN I WILL WALK AROUND KOHNOHA ON MY HANDS ONE-HUNDRED TIMES!!" Gai shouted as Lee joined in.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI, IF WE CANNOT THEN I WILL DO FIVE-THOUSNAD ONE HANDED PUSH UP'S!!" Lee shouted as it began again.

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!" The two shouted the Sunset Genjutsu blazing in the background as waves crashed on rocks as the two hugged.

"Why me." Ryu said as he turned away from the two.

AN: Finally I finished this chapter. The next chapter is more than likely gonna be a time skip not much of one maybe a few weeks at most. Sorry for taking so long in getting this out to the loyal readers I have. Peace. And even though Ryu has three tomoe he doesn't know all the aspects of the Sharingan except that it can copy Tai, Nin and Genjutsu and that is usually an automatic part of the Sharingan. On another note by the time I post this Chapter 7 will be started.

Translations:

Doujutsu: an eye based bloodline limit.

Tenchugan: the Doujutsu of the Kanak clan, a merger of the Byaukugan and The Sharingan giving the user 360 degree sight and the ability to see the chakra coils in the body, as well as copy Tai, Nin and Genjutsu as well as fast tracking of fast moving objects. Description: The veins around the eye's bulged iris's and pupils turning completely white with a red outline to where the pupil would be with three red tomoe spinning around it.

Sharingan: Copy Eye Wheel: a Doujutsu of the long lost Uchiha clan now found in Ryu Hayabusa. Allows the user to copy Tai, Nin and Genjutsu track fast moving Objects and sense chakra. Description: Eye's turn a crimson color with between on to three tomoe per eye.

Byaukugan: White Eye: The Doujutsu of the long lost Hyuuga Clan allowed them to see in 359 degree radius with a blind spot. More adept users could train to see the Chakra coils and disable them with The Juuken style.

Zanbato: an especially large type of Japanese sword, the historical use of which is completely fictional. But still one kick ass sword.

Kurosuki: The Sword used by Raiga of the seven mist swordsmen. Except in this fic it is a kodachi of the Oni clan electrocutes the person she crosses swords with if she Channels chakra into it.

Zantetsuken: Comes from another anime or Manga forgot which, but is a Kodachi of the Oni clan in this fic and is capable of cutting threw normal metals.

Kodachi: a Japanese sword that is too short to be considered a long sword but too long to be a dagger.

Impact Style: The Oni clan signature style is a cross of Goken's power and Juuken's chakra based attacks.

Ansatsuke: Assassin's Fist. Used by Ryu of street fighter the original style was designed to kill fast but a less lethal version of it was created by Gouken mentor to Ryu and Ken Masters of Street Fighter.

New Characters This chapter:

Lady Kasumi Hayabusa: Matriarch of the Hayabusa clan and Ryu's adoptive mother. Basically Kasumi from DOA only with one arm and older.

Lord Ryo Hayabusa: Clan Head of the Hayabusa clan and Ryu's adoptive father. For anyone who has played Art of Fighting this is where Ryo came from.

Hayate: The Ryuukage or Dragon Shadow of the Dragon Temple and Village and Ryu's Sensei in training him to become the next Dragon Shadow.

Jiraiya Namikaze: Son of Naruto and Hinata no description yet.

Hikari Uchiha: Daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha no description yet.

Jutsu/Magic:

Chidori: **: **is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. Chidori allows the user to cut through any foe. Chidori is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, the users hand is enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack. After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, the user the uses their quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because their opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires a Sharingan user to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow them to predict any moves their opponent decides to make and send their strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day. User: Ignika, Ryu.

Kawarimi no Jutsu: A common jutsu - used to quickly replace a body with a close by object. Creates confusing among the opponent(s) - creating a chance to escape, or return with a larger strike. Useful for avoiding attacks, and hiding from potential enemies. User: most every ninja.

Rasengan: User condenses a ball of spiraling chakra into their hand and drives it into the opponent drilling into them before rocketing them away. Users: Ryu, Ignika.

Henge no Jutsu: The third Academy basic used to disguise one's appearance as another person or thing. Users: most every ninja.

Bunshin no Jutsu: Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. The Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja without substance. The copy resembles the ninja in every way. This clone can function as a distraction or as means to confuse one's opponent. As soon the Bunshin gets attacked or comes into contact with an opponent, it will disperse. Users: Most every ninja

Konoha Reppuu: A powerful spinning kick - aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Spinning Wind, but less powerful. User: Ryu, Gai, Lee.

Kage Buyou: A technique that attaches the user to the opponents shadow, leaving the opponent vulnerable to stronger attacks. Users: Ryu, Gai, Lee.

Ryuu Rendan: Ryu Hayabusa's original Rendan. Starts with either the **Konoha Reppuu or Konoha Senpuu **delivering a right back hand to the left side of the opponents face followed by a left knee to the right kidney, following that up a punch to the right and left shoulder and kicks to the backs of both knees and a right kick to the side then rotating around to where he is facing the opponent. Ending it with a drum punch or axe handle smash to the skull. Users: Ryu

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga and Kanak bloodline. Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a special technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byaukugan eye to see the inner chakra coils system. Using the Juuken style, they can force their chakra through their hands into the tenketsu of the opponent's body through 126 strikes. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32 and finally 64. This damage forcibly closes 64 tenketsu, stopping the chakra flow of the opponent. This then limits their opponents ability to use jutsu. User: Ignika.

Big Impact: Taking the basic strike of Impact Style, the user channel more charka then normal into the punch or kick. When a Big Impact makes contact, it creates loud noise almost like a sonic boom. It also huts a lot more then a slandered impact strike, for obvious reasons. Note: Big Impact is the foundation of most of the other more advanced attack of the style. User: Sora.

Suiton: Idomizu Daija Bakufuu no Jutsu: Water Release: Water Serpent Blast Technique: First the user performs the needed hand signs around an area of water. After the signs are complete the water around the user forms into a 7ft serpent and launches towards an opponent. Before the serpent strikes at the user the serpent grows larger and blasts itself into the opponent. User Anko Ryu, Ignika.

Suiton: Teppodama: Water Release: Gunshot: literally "Water Release: Gunshot" C-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Ignika.

Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu: Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill**: **Creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards your opponent for a powerful attack. This jutsu can only be performed when near a large body of water. Users: Ryu, Ignika.

Suiton: Mizurappa: Violent Water Wave: a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed hand seals, user will expel a strong jet of water at his opponent. Users: Ryu, Ignika.

Suiton: Mizu-Bunshin no Jutsu: Water Clone technique: Creates clones of water that are only ten percent of the creators strength. Users: Ryu, Ignika.

Konoha Senpuu: A powerful spinning kick - aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Violent Wind, but more powerful.

Omote Renge: A Taijutsu technique performed by opening the first chakra gate. Puts strain on the body. A kick to the jaw puts the opponent in the air, and using bandages to hold the opponent, they are then spun into the ground with extreme force. Users: Ryu, Gai, Lee

Shosen no Jutsu: The Mystical Palm Technique**: **Healing jutsu used to repair cut's broken bones and internal injuries. Users: Sora, Irma, Sakura, Hinata.

Chakra no Mesu: Chakra Scalpel: Chakra no Mesu is a special Ninjutsu technique used by medical ninjas. After forming the needed Hand seals, the ninja will focus chakra to their hands. When their charged hands reach the body of their target, they can extend the chakra internally into the targets body to cut and neatly slice their muscles and blood vessels without harming the surface skin. This technique can be used in battle, but because of its hectic nature, the fine precision required for an instant kill is not feasible. Damage can still be done to the vital organs, but the technique should be used carefully in battle. Users: Sora, Sakura, Hinata.

Sennen Goroshi: Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death: A very simple Taijutsu technique with a very over-dramatized name. Forcefully plunges the user's fingers into the vicinity of the victim's rectal regions. Naruto figured out the true meaning of the jutsu: it was mainly used with a pointed object (usually a kunai), in order to attack the blind spot of the enemy. Users: Ryu.

Kaimon: Gate of Opening ( Kaimon) releases the brain's limit on the total strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength. Users: Ryu, Gai, Lee

Kyumon: Gate of Rest ( Kyumon) releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person become miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just started. Users: Ryu, Gai, Lee

Seimon: Gate of Life ( Seimon) is located on the spinal cord, and releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina. As a side effect, the user's skin turns red, indicating an increased blood-oxygen level. Users: Ryu, Gai, Lee

Ura Renge: Extreme (Primary) Lotus**: **A forbidden jutsu performed by opening 3 chakra gates (releases the body's limits on muscle usage/chakra flow). It puts a lot of strain on the body and muscles - and is nearly suicidal. It goes beyond the speed and power of any other lotus technique. Continuous speed and high powered attacks make this devastating to any opponent. The power can increase by opening more chakra gates - but the result is immobility of the user, due to torn muscle fibers. Users: Ryu, Gai, Lee

Profile:

Name: Hay Lin

Birthday / Age / Astrological sign: June 4th / 15 / Gemini

Hair / Eye Color: Brown/ Black pulled into two pony tails

Height / Weight / Build: 5 foot, 3 inches. / Like the others won't say a word. / Lithe considering she can fly circles around the other guardians.

Likes: drawing and her favorite subject is art. also loves to collect comics and alien collectibles.

Dislikes: not really known as not much seems to get her down.

Items of Note: None at present time.

Also: being able to recall the past by the use of sound. She can also touch an object and get a complete history of where it's been and the atmosphere it came from


	7. Mission

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening: V2

Disclaimer: I think I am getting tired of typing this. You know I don't own it I know I don't own it.

"Normal Speech"

"**Jutsu/Magic"**

"_Mental Link"_

"_Thought"_

"Com Link"

Thanks to XV-Dragon, lost prince, and Ignkiakanak for their reviews.

Chapter 7: Mission.

A few weeks had passed since the attack in the park. Ryu and Irma were getting closer the girls had finished learning the basic jutsu and were now working on their first two jutsu one attack and one defense. Also Ryu had finally gotten Ignika and Sora in the Mindscape for their training as well. Ryu trained with a lazy one eyed pervert and a dude that had hair in the style of a ducks ass, as well as off and on sessions with the spandex brigade with some training in strategy from another lazy bum named Shikamaru Nara while I guess his wife Temari Nara helped Hay Lin with her wind element then their was the fat one Chouji Akimichi though calling him that to his face got your ass kicked and you soon learnt that it wasn't all fat but a shit load of muscle one hell of a strength and endurance trainer the only person to not have returned so far was Naruto.

The Guardians continued training with Sakura, Hinata and Anko only now a blonde named Ino Akimichi joined them and was training Taranee in some of her family's jutsu and a girl with her hair done up in two buns joined them and Ryu learned real quick to not call her meat ball head. After dodging salvo after salvo of Kunai, shuriken, katana, broads swords you name it if it was a weapon and could be thrown that hair trigger bitch had it, but anyways back to her name Tenten Hyuuga she began to train the girls in the fine art of weapons making Ryu and Ignika sweat at the perfect accuracy the girl had while Sora was grinning like she hit the jack pot. Sasuke also helped train Will in using Raiton chakra as well as her pure lightning magic, and Kakashi helped Irma with Ryu watching him like a fucking hawk in her Water and Suiton elements. At the end of the last mass training session we were told that suitable trainers for Cornelia and Taranee for the elements would be joining them soon.

"Shit that was some intense work." Ryu said softly stretching out a little as he looked down to see the familiar face of his girlfriend seeing as after sharing his bed two nights in a row she developed a need shall we say to remain near Ryu as the nightmares never plagued her. Over the course of the last few weeks a sort of schedule was worked out one night at Ryu's one night at Irma's and so forth giving both Anna and Tom as well as Susan plenty of ammo for teasing which Ryu just let roll off as Irma turning blood red. "Good morning Hime." Ryu said softly into her ear causing said girl to moan slightly. "I know that you hear me Hime, risen and shine." Ryu continued as Irma spoke.

"To early." was the simplistic response.

"It's almost eleven, and I am normally up at five so come on up or I'll dump you in a cold bath tub." Ryu stated grinning.

"Please stay a little longer." She asked using one hand to rub the sleep from her eye's and the other still one Ryu's chest.

"Alright but just thirty more minutes after that time to get up." Ryu stated as she smiled sleepily before resuming using Ryu's chest as her pillow. _"I still can't believe how calm Kaa-san and the Lair's were and still are about this." _ The young ninja thought as he watched his love sleep. _"I wonder if that dumbass will finally back the fuck off I mean getting put into twin leg casts should show him I am way above him in skill ." _ Ryu thought going back to the fight.

Flash Back no Jutsu:

"This time I am gonna so fuck you up!" Andrew shouted charging Ryu as the others watched on as Ryu began to beat the shit out of said teen.

"This shit is getting so old." Ryu deadpanned as he threw Andrew and watched as he got back up. "Listen if you stay down then there won't be a problem." Ryu said as Andrew spit blood out.

"Fuck you!" he snarled as he came again.

"No chance in hell, now lets get this over with." Ryu said shaking his head as Andrew charged. "This time I am gonna break your leg, that should keep you off my ass for awhile." Ryu said dropping back a step before brining his right foot up and then down at an angle on Hornsby's lower leg bone breaking it with an auditable snap which caused the dork to stumble and break his other leg planting it wrong. "Shit didn't see that happening, you all saw everything right?" Ryu asked as Irma and the others nodded. "Good well enjoy recovery and please use that time to think over attacking me as the last five attempts have failed and are seriously pissing me off." Ryu stated lazily as the cops arrived with an ems like normal.

"Seems he never learns huh Ryu." Officer Lair said watching as they placed Andrew in the Ambulance.

"One would think jumping me over and over and getting hurt over and over would teach him a lesson, but no I get a short bus energizer bunny that just keeps going and going." Ryu sighed as Irma and the others walked over.

"No one ever said he was smart Ryu." Cornelia giggled as did the others with Ryu smirking.

"True maybe an I.Q. test is in order." Taranee added causing most of the cops to laugh now.

"You sure he knows how to spell I.Q.?" Ryu inquired chuckling.

"One would hope so." Tom said holding his side. "You know the drill by now Ryu keep your cell phone on and don't leave town." Irma's father said going into business mode.

"Got it sir." Ryu said as all fun was over for now.

"Now you all go have some fun." Tom smiled as they left and he followed the ambulance.

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

"Ryu, Irma it's almost noon you need to get up." Anna called from out side Irma's room.

"I'm already up, Mrs. Lair I'll have her up in a few." Ryu answered.

"Alright." She responded as Ryu looked back down at his sleeping girl friend.

"Hime. Time to get up now." Ryu said shaking said girl slightly.

"Comfy." Irma murmured nuzzling into Ryu's chest.

"It's almost noon Hime, we need to get up. Besides you'll have me back tonight." Ryu stated as Irma yawned looking up at Ryu.

"I know but, I like just laying with you." She said getting up as did Ryu.

"I do to Hime but laying around all day isn't something I like do to much of." Ryu grinned walking out of the room to the bathroom.

A little while later.

"I got to go meet Ignika's Uncle for a Debriefing about those scrolls and to see if my Sharingan came from the same man that began the Kanak Clan." Ryu said as ha walked back into the room.

"Can't I come with you?" She asked pouting.

"Sorry Hime, this is one of those Ninja things you promised to stay out of, Ignika and Sora aren't even going to be present." Ryu spoke walking over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Besides you'll see me again tonight." He smiled as she looked up grinning.

"You better Ryu." She finished getting on her tip toes placing a quick peck on his cheek. "See you soon Ryu." Irma smiled as Ryu let her go.

"Later Hime." Ryu said turning to leave. "Oh before I go Will and Matt are going to stop by later to pick you up to meet up with the others." Ryu finished as Irma spoke.

"Thanks Ryu." She said as Ryu left.

The Kanak Home.

"Ryu-san good to see you still retain your since of punctuality." An older man with hair similar in color to Ignika's only straight and pulled into a pony tail spoke as Ryu was lead to his study by a woman in maids robes and the same hair color as the man and Ignika. "Thank you Kina-san please leave us." The man spoke as she bowed.

"As you wish Shingo-sama." Kina said leavening the two.

"Ryu-san we already have the results of the blood work we sent back." He started as Ryu sat down the provided pillow. "Your Sharingan isn't from the Uchiha that founded our clan but is still of an Uchiha so we are related and you are not a Branch Clan either but a different one altogether seeing as a second bloodline was discovered." Shingo said as Ryu nodded surprised.

"The Sharingan was a big surprise but your telling me I have another Bloodline limit that has to be a one in a million." Ryu responded as Shingo nodded.

"Normally it would be but Ignika like most Kanak have two bloodlines as well thought until he is older the Eco Chakra will not activate." The older man stated as Ryu nodded this time.

"He told me something about it but for now this can't be all you called me for." Ryu said as Shingo sighed.

"True Ryu-san, the pictures you had me send to Ryuukage-sama he sent them to an acquaintance of his Walter Smith an archeologist who has studied the ancient shinobi his entire life." Shingo said taking a quick breath. "Well Ryuukage-sama just got word back from his friend and has given you a mission Ryu-san." Shingo continued as Ryu nodded before speaking.

"To go collect this information from Walter-san." Ryu inquired.

"Yes, you will have to travel to the fourth safe house of Smith-san to collect it, so I had Kina-san prepare the Blood Clone Seal so you can leave a functioning clone behind should it prove necessary." Shingo stated getting up as did Ryu. "Seeing as this is your first time using the Blood Clone I'll tell you what needs to be done." The older man said as Ryu followed. "It is very similar to the Kuchiyose no Jutsu in terms of Blood sacrifice and Chakra the only difference is your basically summing a clone to take you place, it won't transfer memory or be dispelled like your water clones it can only be dispelled by a lethal hit so don't worry about it going up in smoke while your gone." Shingo stated as Ryu and he entered another room with seals all over it. "Alright let us begin."

With the Others.

"I wonder why Shingo-sensei wanted us to leave." Sora inquired as she and Ignika walked to the park to meet with Ryu's sister and her friends.

"It was private Sora, would you want him present for something private of you life?" Ignika asked as Sora shook her head no. "I can't say I know what it is like to find out you a member of a long lost prestigious ninja clan but I can't say anyone deserves it more than Ryu." The crimson haired teen grinned as did Sora.

"Your right Ryu busted his ass training to get where he is he earned that Sharingan and clan." She stated as Ignika nodded as they saw the five guardians and Matt. "Afternoon you guys." She called out running up to them.

"Same to you Sora." Irma smiled as Ignika joined them.

"My brother isn't done at your Uncle's yet?" Will asked as Ignika shook his head.

"The discussion about his Sharingan and Clan could and probably will take all day." Ignika spoke as Sora continued.

"Finding a Bloodline Limit and a lost Clan is something that doesn't happen often, so Ryu is probably sighing various documents and ensuring that any information about his bloodline is correct." She said as Ignika nodded speaking again

"I still say we should call ourselves Team Bloodline seeing as we all have one." The crimson haired teen said as Sora sighed placing her head in her hand.

"You have a Bloodline too?!" Hay Lin asked/shouted as Sora giggled.

"Yes I do but I rarely use it as my Main role in team seven is Med-Nin and not front line combat Like Ryu or Ignika, but if the enemy gets up close I use it." She said closing her eyes for a second before opening them again to reveal a vibrant purple where white used to be dark purple instead of green Iris's with a black slit for a pupil. "This is the Jagan it doesn't do what Ignika's Tenchugan or Ryu's Sharingan can except for tracking fast moving objects." She stated shutting her Doujutsu off. "But I can see in various vision modes, like infrared, or perfectly through Chakra made vision obscuring jutsu like the Kirigakure no Jutsu, where the Tenchugan and Sharingan can't also I can see farther than they can and sense Chakra even at it's lowest." Sora finished smiling as Hay Lin nodded grinning.

"So cool, I thought only guys had those cool eye abilities." The hyper Asian shouted as Ignika chuckled.

"So what do we do while Ryu is in his meeting?" Cornelia asked as Sora grinned making the blonde gulp.

"A little training." The brown haired kunoichi stated.

With Ryu.

"Ryu-san are you alright?" Shingo asked as Ryu nodded finally standing. "Here a blood and solider pill." The man said handing Ryu the two pills.

"Thanks Shingo-Sensei." The young ninja said swallowing said pills. "So how long do I have to complete the mission?" Ryu asked watching as Kina was preparing to write the seals.

"A week since it is Spring break we may not need your clone." Shingo said as Ryu spoke.

"Don't unless you have to, I can tell my Kaa-san that your having me do a week long survival training exercise." Ryu stated as Shingo nodded.

"What about Ignika and Sora?" He inquired watching the young ninja.

"Their my teammates they can be told the truth that I have a mission but they must not leak that information out to anyone including my sister and her friends." Ryu responded as the man nodded.

"Hayate-sama was right in choosing you as his successor you inform only those that need to be informed and you didn't let sentimentality get in the way of telling Irma-san. As well as coming up with plausible explanations for you family and friends. Alright Ryu-san you have till six tonight to prepare for the mission. Be at this location by then dismissed." Shingo said as Ryu nodded disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Be careful Ryu-san."

Five thirty pm with the others.

"You call that light training!?" Cornelia shouted/huffed catching her breath.

"Well yeah seeing as your light training begins at five am and not noon." Ignika said barely sweating.

"Were not ninja though." Will said as Sora spoke.

"Technically you are seeing as you have High Genin level Chakra reserves and at least low to mid level Chakra control, I would say in a few weeks you could be considered Genin level Nin." Sora said as Irma and Hay Lin grinned.

"Ignika you think that Ryu is done with his meeting?" Irma asked as said teen spoke.

"By now he should be, but my Uncle has a thing about cell phones being on in his house so we'll have to go their and see." The crimson haired teen stated as Irma nodded.

"Come on let go see the head of the newest Ninja Clan in Ryuugakure no Sato." Sora said pumping her fist getting nods from the rest..

With Ryu.

"Alright Ryu-san do you have everything?" Shingo asked as a now combat ready Ryu was sitting in front of him. AN: Same cloths he wore when scouting the temple only with a black bandana covering his hair now.

"Hai Shingo-Sensei. I informed Kaa-san of my training for the week and she will tell the others." Ryu stated now in mission mode.

"That is good, my car is waiting outside to take you to a private air strip where you will be taken by plane to the drop zone." Shingo said brining out a map. "After you land make you way west through this forest near Walachia Smith-san's location is somewhere in that forest as he never reveals the exact location." the older man said as Ryu looked over the operations area.

"I know this mission is considered S-Rank alone because of the nature of the information." Ryu said as Shingo nodded. "But what are the chances of Nin from other Villages and temples?" The young ninja asked as Shingo replied.

"Honestly unknown, but the Spider Clan have been after you so there is a chance you may run into a few of them, but there is also the Akuma that live in that forest as well mainly E-rank but their might be some D possible even a C-rank one living their now so stay on guard Ryu-san." Shingo explained as Ryu nodded.

"Got it Sensei, anything else?" Ryu inquired as Shingo shook his head no. "Then I shall be on my way Sir." Ryu finished standing up before bowing.

"Be safe Ryu-san." The older man said bowing as well following the young ninja to the car.

The others.

"Wow so your Uncle bought this old place?" Taranee inquired looking at the rather large mansion like home.

"Yeah figured if he had to buy a place might as well get a great one." Ignika chuckled as the gates opened. "That's odd Uncle rarely leaves after six." The crimson haired teen said as Hay Lin spoke.

"Hold it I hear some one talking." The normally hyper Asian said listing to the wind.

"Who is it?" Ignika inquired walking over to the wind guardian.

"Ryu and an older man are talking about a mission, Walter-san, week long, Akuma, Spider Nin and a car started I can't hear anymore." She said as Ignika looked pale as did the others.

"What?" The Hyper girl asked as Irma spoke.

"Ryu's taking a mission against, those Spider Nin and Akuma alone for an entire week." The brunette spoke tear trickling down her cheeks.

"We don't know that he might be getting information for a mission for all of us." Hay Lin stated as Ignika shook his head.

"How do you know that?!" Cornelia snapped standing next to Irma with a hand on her shoulder.

"When Hay-Chan said Walter-san I knew it was one of his solo mission's." Ignika stated as Hay Lin blushed slightly and Will spoke.

"You mean this isn't the first time he has had one of those missions?" The red head asked as Sora nodded and answered.

"Your right Ryu has taken solo mission before, but when he has a contract on his head he shouldn't be going anywhere alone." Sora stated as the car went by.

"Come on lets follow him." Matt said as they nodded Will and the girls transforming into the Guardians and Matt becoming Shagon while Sora and Ignika took to dashing threw the trees.

"You were right Ryu-san, it seems my Nephew and your teammate as well as the others were listening." Shingo said as they watched them tale the car with Kina in it.

"I do not like doing that to them, but I must not have anyone following me." Ryu said emotionlessly as he and Shingo got into another car and went the other direction.

An hour later with the others.

"Where are they going?!" Taranee shouted to Ignika as they followed. "There's nothing out this way."

"Stop every one." Ignika stated as the car stopped and Kina stepped out and looked at them.

"Ignika-sama, Sora-san and the others that are with you please step out?" The crimson haired woman said as they did as she asked.

"Where's Ryu?" Irma snapped glaring at the woman.

"Going on a week long training exercise." She stated as Irma spoke.

"Bullshit, we heard that he is going on a mission! Now tell us me where he is!" She shouted tears falling.

"Please Kina-san, where is Ryu going this time?" Sora asked as the woman sighed.

"Get in the car Shingo-sama will be the one to explain, when he gets back from dropping Ryu-san off at the airstrip." Kina said as the guardians and Matt returned to normal and they got in the car along with Ignika and Sora followed in the trees.

With Ryu and Shingo.

"Ryu-san, Ayane-san will be keeping in touch with you viva Satellite communications so you can keep us up to date with your mission." Shingo said as Ryu stepped on to the steps of the private plane.

"Got it Shingo-sensei." Ryu stated as Shingo got back into his car and left.

"_Hime I am so sorry for having to leave you like this." _ Ryu thought as he boarded the plane.

"Ryu-san we should be over the drop zone in eight hours, please relax while you wait." The pilot said as Ryu nodded getting in his seat.

five hours later.

"So you listened in on a mission briefing." Shingo said as Sora and Ignika had their heads down from the massive lecture they and the others wear receiving. "Ignika, Sora I thought that as Chuunin you would know better than to do that." He said as Irma spoke.

"So we just let him go off alone with no back up?!" She shouted keeping the tears at bay.

"Yes, Ryu-san is stronger than you think he is, so trust him." Shingo said as Irma looked ready to protest. "I heard he told you he knew Ansatsuken correct?" Shingo asked as Irma nodded and spoke.

"Yes he said it is hard to learn.." She started as Ignika spoke.

"Just learning, you must be joking Ryu is a master of that style that Hayate-sama taught him he is still learning Goken." Ignika stated as Irma looked shocked.

"But he said he was still trying to learn it. So he mastered the non-lethal version then right?" She asked as Sora shook her head.

"No, Hayate-sama knows the original and Ryu can utilize it very well but doesn't like the person he becomes while using it so when were working as a team he sticks to Goken." Sora explained as Taranee spoke.

"What do you mean the person he becomes?" The dark skinned genius asked as Irma looked ready to cry.

"The teachings of Ansatsuken teach a fighter to kill plain and simple." Shingo said as Irma broke down. "But what Sora meant by the person he becomes is the Murderous Intent that is displayed while he uses it. He's darker less caring." The older man said as Irma cried harder.

"So that's why he went alone." Matt mumbled as the girls were trying to calm down Irma.

"Yes, Ryu doesn't like others to see that side of him, Ignika and Sora are the only ones to see Ryu forced to use Ansatsuken and I believe that even Ignika said he wouldn't want to face Ryu using that style." Shingo said as Ignika nodded.

"It makes Juuken useless as closing his tenketsu doesn't stop him and it doesn't use much chakra mainly just the physical element of Chakra, or Ki it is more destructive and allows the user to fire blast of pure energy with out hand seals. Sora and I have been learning it but learning to separate Chi and Ki is extremely hard to do when one is trained to combine them for as long as we have been." The crimson haired teen stated as Will spoke.

"He should have trusted us to not say anything!" she snapped as Shingo spoke.

"It may have been his call to tell you but, every time he was sent to collect information from Walter-san he was told to never tell anyone outside of his team." The older man said as Will sighed.

"Come on guys we need to go it's getting late." Will said as Irma had finally quit crying. "Come on Irma you can still use Ryu's room." She smiled as Irma kept her head down. _"Good going Ryu she upset again!" _Will growled mentally as they left.

"Will he be ok Uncle?" Ignika asked after they left.

"You have know him for a long time nephew what do you think?" Shingo asked as Sora spoke.

"I trust him Shingo-sensei, he will return like always." She stated as Ignika nodded.

"Good. Now for your mission you two, keep an eye on the others that were hear if the Spider Nin learn that Ryu is not with Irma they may go after her to get Ryu." He said as Ignika and Sora nodded before disappearing.

With Ryu three hours later.

"Ryu-san we are approaching the drop zone." The pilot said as Ryu stood up grabbing his Tanto and strapping it across his back and checking his parachute. "You will need to free fall for at least two-thirds of the fall while using Chakra to cushion your landing…" The pilot said as Ryu spoke.

"You must be new to doing this, I have done this before." Ryu stated as he stepped to and opened the door. "Com check Ayane-san can you hear me?" Ryu asked as a female voice came over the ear piece.

"Hai Ryu-san, good to be working with you again." She said as Ryu spoke.

"Good to be working with you too Ayane-san." He stated as the pilot spoke.

"Alright Ryu in five, four, three, two , ONE GO, GO, GO, GO." The pilot said as Ryu jumped.

"So Ryu-san how is it there?" Ayane asked as Ryu sped his descent up.

"Great until I get back and Irma-Hime kills me." Ryu said as he temporally let himself be normal.

"She's the one that you ordered that silk Kimono for correct?" Ayane asked as Ryu chuckled.

"Yeah that's her, she has the potential to be a great kunoichi." Ryu stated as he mental checked the one-third mark.

"I'm sure she will forgive you, and the Kimono will arrive at your home with in the week."  Ayane said as Ryu deployed his chute. "So don't worry on it to much."  The girl on the other end of the com link said as Ryu spoke.

"Here's hoping Ayane-san. Alright I'll be in the mission start zone in twenty seconds." Ryu said as his voice lost all emotion.

"Alright Ryu-san, beginning mission timer in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three two, one, mission time starts now." "She said as Ryu landed.

"Alright, I'll be maintaining radio silence until further notice." Ryu said disappearing into the woods as Ayane confirmed radio silence.

Vandom/Hayabusa residence.

"Is she going to be ok Will?" Susan asked as Irma sat on the couch in the living room.

"Ryu's sudden week long training mission was sudden and he just left." Will said as Susan sighed.

"My son ninja and gentleman one moment then completely dense the next." His mom said as they joined Irma on the couch.

"Come on Irma he'll be back in a week and you can bash him over the head for running off and not at least telling you." Will stated with a smile as she sat with her friend.

" I know, I just thought that he would tell me when he was going to do things like this." She said sadly as Susan spoke.

"I'll talk with Anna and tell her you can stay here till he gets back, Ok?" Susan asked as Irma nodded smiling slightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Vandom." Irma said as Will smiled as well.

In the shadows.

"Hayabusa is on a mission alone." a man shrouded by the shadows said to three others. "Head to Walachia and dispose of him." the man said as the three nodded fading into the darkness. "Soon Ryu Hayabusa you will pay for your crimes." The man said turning to look out over his village. " You will pay for the death of my daughter." He growled.

AN: Kinda short compared to my normal chapter length, but this is the start of a arc that will be at least four chapter long and more of Ryu's past will come to the surface.

Translations:

New characters.

Kakashi Hatake: A perverted Jounin of the Naruto series. Known for his love of reading a perverted novel a all times as well as his Sharingan Eye he received from his best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha: One of the two last loyal Uchiha and father of the founder of the Kanak Clan. Notable by his hair style that resembles a ducks ass and superiority complex as well as his Sharingan.

Tenten Hyuuga: The weapon mistress of Konoha and wife of Hyuuga Genius Neji.

Chouji Akimichi: Head of the Akimichi Clan known for their large size and massive strength.

Shikamaru Nara: A lazy bum of a genius.

Temari Nara: A Kunoichi of Suna known for her temperament and always for caring a large battle fan.

Ino Akimichi: Wife of Chouji and avid user of Mind jutsu.

Shingo Kanak: Uncle of Ignika and part time sensei of Sora, Ignika and Ryu of team seven.

Kina Kanak: a maid of the Kanak clan.

Ayane Shinto: A kunzite that works with Ryu when he goes on solo missions via a com link.

Anna Lair: Mother of Irma.

Jutsu:

Eco Chakra: a chakra blood line limit of the Kanak. Description on profile.

Archaeologist: study of ancient cultures through remains: the scientific study of ancient cultures through the examination of their material remains, for example, buildings, graves, tools, and other artifacts usually dug up from the ground

Translations:

Blood Clone Seal: a seal used by the Kanak to create a clone to take the place of the original that has to be killed to be dispelled.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: **Summoning Skill: **Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal. The type of the animal is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature'(Which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc).

Jagan: a vibrant purple where white used to be dark purple instead of green Iris's with a black slit for a pupil. tracking fast moving objects. can see in various vision modes, like infrared, or perfectly through Chakra made vision obscuring jutsu like the Kirigakure no Jutsu, where the Tenchugan and Sharingan can't also it allows the user to see farther than the Sharingan and Tenchugan and sense Chakra even at it's lowest.

Ryuugakure no Sato: Village of the Hidden Dragon.

Mission Ranks: D- lowest mission available done by fresh Genin and as punishment. C- done by older Genin and low Chuunin normally consists of Bandit's and highway men encounters during body guard missions. B- high Chuunin to low Jounin take these as enemy ninja are a possibility. A- Jounin only most of the time as killing and enemy nin are guaranteed. S- Anbu level nin usually only take these mainly to take down missing nin or enemy nin and sensitive information.

Demon Rank: E- low level mindless. D- usually as strong and inelegant as a normal human. C- good as High genin to mid chuunin. B- powerful as Jounin to Anbu. A- Usually only a Kage can take them. S- demon lords that command others below them. SS- reserved for the Bijuu.

Shagon: What Matt transforms into to help the Guardians.

Ansatsuken: Assassin's Fist it teaches the user to kill using Hado.

Murderous Intent: An ability of Ansatsuken making the user more deadly and less caring of killing.

Walachia: former region in southeastern Europe, in present-day southern Romania. Founded as a principality toward the end of the 13th century, it was ruled by Turkey from 1387 until it joined Moldavia to form Romania in 1861.


	8. Day One

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V2.

Chapter 8: Day One.

Ignkiakanak: Thanks for the Review.

XV-Dragon: Thanks for the Review.

"Afternoon Ignika, Sora." Will said as she and Irma arrived at the park.

"How you holding up Irma." Sora asked walking up to the girl.

"Ok I guess." She responded with a weak smile.

"You don't have to lie to us, we know your mad at Ryu so be mad don't bottle it up." Ignika said bluntly as Sora glared at him.

"It's not so much mad as I am worried, he's out there alone with possible enemy ninja and demon encounters and we don't know where he went." She said wiping here eyes.

"I would tell you but even we don't know where these information gathering missions take him, but your right he shouldn't have went alone." Sora responded sadly.

"So you don't believe in him either then Sora." Ignika snapped. "He's been doing these missions since he was a Genin without us and always came back and this time isn't any different." The crimson haired teen finished.

"I know that Ignika but I am trying to have a little more tact with Irma as she loves him and is worried jerk." Sora growled as Irma giggled a little causing Sora and the other two to look at her funny.

"Thank you both of you, if you believe in him with such conviction I need to as well." She said smiling as a familiar and very annoying voice spoke.

"So it's true that son of a bitch is really not here." Andrew said as he and four other approached with him still in his wheel chair.

"Get lost Hornsby!" Will growled grabbing her phone dialing.

"So this is the Teme that Ryu told us about." Sora asked as she and Ignika stepped in front of the two girls.

"I thought when Ryu broke your legs you would leave me alone." Irma snapped having gotten a good amount of her confidence back.

"Shut it you slut, after my boys take care of those two we'll have our fun with both of you and that girl as well, then we'll find the other three and have some more fun with them." Andrew grinned cockily not knowing that Ignika and Sora were just as good as Ryu. "Go beat the hell out of those two but make sure the girl stays awake for our fun." the chair bound teen smirked as the four charged forward.

"Sora I'll take the ugly one." Ignika said as Sora spoke landing an open palm strike to the nose of the closest one knocking him out.

"So you'll take the rest then." She smirked as Ignika chopped one in the throat blocking the air way knocking him out.

"You right there all ugly." he responded as they took out the last two in time for the cops to arrive with the EMT's.

"Hornsby, I am getting sick and tired of getting a call about you harassing my daughter and her friends just because Ryu isn't here doesn't mean there isn't always some one watching her and I am pretty sure that those two will tell Ryu of this encounter when he returns from his training." Officer Lair said as the EMT loaded the four teens and the other officers helped load Hornsby into the car. "You ok Irma?" Her father asked as she nodded before he left with to file the reports again.

"Hornsby again?" Cornelia asked or more of stated as she Taranee and Hay Lin arrived.

"Even in a wheel chair he causes problems." Taranee sighed as Ignika spoke.

"I am just surprised that Ryu has held back as much as he has." He said as Hay Lin blushed as he looked at her.

"Why's that?" Will inquired as Sora spoke.

"In the Temple and Village it is common knowledge between ninja that his kind of behavior is punishable by worse than what he's getting most of the time even attempted rape gets the death penalty." Sora said as Ignika nodded. "And Ryu is a stickler for the rules when it comes to protecting others."

"Wow so what Andrew did would have gotten him put to death?" Irma asked as Ignika nodded again.

"In our ninja village and our allies we don't put up with that crap not even captured Shinobi or Kunoichi are threatened with it." Sora said as the other nodded in understanding.

"So what kind of training are we going to do today?" Hay Lin asked.

"None today Hay-Chan." Ignika smiled as Hay Lin blushed and the others grinned. "Figured we would tell you about our first mission with Ryu."

"You sure Ryu won't mind?" Cornelia inquired as Sora responded.

"Not really as this doesn't include his first mission at all, this is our first mission with him." Sora said as they all went to where they trained and sat down for the story. "I remember the team assignments like it was yesterday." Sora said as they began the tale.

Flashback no Jutsu.

"All right every one settle down." a brown haired chuunin said walking in. "Congratulations to all of you who passed the graduation exam yesterday." She finished as a black haired girl raised her hand. "Yes Yuki-san?"

"Where's Ryu-kun shouldn't he be here since he is the rookie of the year." the now named girl said as a number of other girls nodded and spoke in agreement.

"Normally yes but he is on a mission but is slated to return soon." The woman said.

"SO COOL RYU-KUN IS ALREADY DOING MISSIONS!" the same girls shouted as the teacher shook her head

"_Fan-girl Kunoichi no wonder the boy wanted to do missions so soon." _The teacher thought as the door slide open to reveal a slightly blood covered Ryu.

"Sorry I am late sensei, my target was less than cooperative." The thirteen year old ninja said not removing his face mask or bandanna. "Has my team been named yet?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"I was about to." She responded used to seeing the boy come and go on missions.

"Then I will await my team to be announced our sensei will meet us at the lake just five miles out side the village." Ryu said as he sat at the closest non-fan girl desk. "Kanak-san, Oni-san." Ryu spoke nodding to each as he sat.

"Hayabusa-san" They responded nodding back as they turned to the front again.

"Well now since were all here and we already know Ryu-san is the rookie of the year I'll tell you your team placements now." She said as the fan girls began the I hope I am on Ryu-kun's team.

"Team one." She began as Sora tuned it out.

"_I'll more than likely be on the same team as Ryu and Ignika, as Ryu is the rookie of the year and is being trained by the Ryuukage. As for Ignika-san he is the only person that can force Ryu into a tie, and with the Ryuukage possible training us as well as another to lead us and train us when he is unable to and as such he would want the most powerful placed together." _She finished as the heard her name.

"Team Seven, will consist of Oni, Sora." She said as Sora looked up. " Kanak, Ignika." She continued as Ignika looked up now. "And Hayabusa Ryu." She finished as Ryu nodded before the shriek of the other girls rang out.

"Why is that flat chested tom boy on the same team as our Ryu-kun?" Yuki screeched out.

"Because she is a Kunoichi and you are not." Ryu said as he stood up not caring that said girl was near tears. "I am not your Ryu-kun nor will I ever be, Kanak-san, Oni-san let us depart." Walking out the door with the two following him.

The path to the meeting site.

"Thanks and all for that but wasn't that a little mean?" Sora asked as they dashed thought the trees.

"So you would rather equate her and your self as Kunoichi when she was barely able to hit the five required bulls eye's and almost passed out from creating the three needed Bunshins when you hit all ten and was able to create six Bunshins?" Ryu asked in the same tone he was known for monotone.

"He has a point Sora-san, most of those girls Yuki-san especially wont cut it as Kunoichi best she hear it now than finding out when she has been captured or killed." Ignika said as Ryu nodded.

"I know but you could have been I don't know nicer about it." She said as Ryu grunted.

"As ninja we don't have the luxury of being nice." Ryu responded in the same cold voice. "She is a liability plain and simple." Ryu finished as he sped up leaving them behind.

"Jeeze what an ass." Sora growled as Ignika chuckled.

"Maybe but he is right and you know even if she is or was your friend." Ignika stated as they both caught up to Ryu in a clearing near the lake.

"Good to see you three have made it." A younger Shingo said as Ryu bowed.

"Shingo-sensei." the monotone ninja said as the other two bowed as well.

"Is it true that the Ryuukage is going to be training us as well?" Ignika inquired as Sora listened.

"To some extent he will but his main focus will be his apprentice Ryu-san." The crimson haired man said as Ignika and Sora nodded. "You were each chosen because you are being trained to be the best, as Ryu-san is the Ryuukage's apprentice and you Sora will be apprenticed to Yuko Mizuno the top Medical Ninja and Genjutsu specialist in the Village." Their sensei said as Sora gasped.

"It seems you are happy to be training with Lady Mizuno." Ryu stated as Sora nodded dumbly. "Good I would have hated my favor to be for nothing." He finished turning back to Shingo.

"You mean, you asked her to train me? Why?" Sora inquired looking at the young ninja.

"That is easy of all the Kunoichi you are the strongest and your knowledge of anatomy and your natural precision. You are the only one of this years graduating class as well as this team that can use Senbon to induce the death like state and you have the greatest Chakra control of us all so you would be the best candidate for training with her." Ryu explained. "And she was looking for an apprentice to pass her knowledge on to and who better than the top Kunoichi." He finished as She nodded.

"As for you Ignika your father is already training you to lead the clan and as we are the only User's of Juuken that is your Specialty." Shingo said as Ignika nodded. "The Ryuukage wants to try and recreate the Sannin in our Village three Jounin Ninja with the power of a Kage and you three have been chosen." He finished Ignika smirking, Sora grinning and Ryu standing there.

"But wouldn't two Taijutsu specialist be a bit much add to that even with out the Tenchugan I am also considered a Jutsu Specialist." Ryu stated as Sora and Ignika nodded.

"He's right he and I are almost tied for top spots in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." Ignika said Sora spoke.

"That is a little odd to me as well." She said as Shingo spoke.

"Normally that would be true, but you three are the best of the best, Sora with her high chakra control and precision accuracy and Genjutsu, Ignika Taijutsu and Ninjutsu being your best as you have similar chakra control as Sora, and Ryu Kenjutsu and Taijutsu as he is unmatched in Kenjutsu and you Ignika are dead even with him in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but he is also learning Goken along with his Ansatsuken which gives him a slight edge in that department." Shingo said as the two nodded and Ryu didn't move.

Flashback Kai.

"Sounds like Ryu wasn't a very nice person back then." Taranee said as Ignika spoke.

"True he wasn't tactful but he was always honest." He said as Sora spoke.

"Brutally honest." She add sighing.

"How so?" Hay Lin asked.

"If I or Sora screwed up he let us know it fast, and asked us to let him know where he messed up when he did as to correct the problem." The crimson haired teen said as Irma spoke.

"Hard to believe that Ryu is the same one we know." She said as Will nodded.

"I know, from the descriptions he seems so cold and uncaring." the red head said as Sora responded.

"Sort of he was cold but he also thought that as a ninja he was nothing more than a tool to be used as his superiors saw fit." The brown haired Kunoichi said as Cornelia spoke.

"A tool?" she asked as the other guardians looked at the two ninja.

"Yes, the way of the old ninja was to shape them to be tools." Sora said as she took a breath. "During the time of the elemental nations most Shinobi had to be unemotional in combat lest it got them killed when they saw a team mate or comrade fall or killed their opponent." She said as Ignika took over.

"As long as a Shinobi or Kunoichi kept their emotions in check they were harder to kill in theory but it also lead to unstable ninja too as some of them would be consumed by the joy killing brought them or became so numb that they couldn't function in a normal life." he said as they looked mortified by the new information. "But Ryu still showed emotion to his tou-san and kaa-san at home only, outside of that he was what veteran ninja saw as the proper way to be a Shinobi." the crimson haired teen said.

"I wish we knew what happened two years ago to make him change?" Sora said as Ignika nodded.

"So you two don't what happened either to change him?" Irma asked as the shook their heads.

"Only Ryu and Hayate-sama know what happened." Sora said sadly.

"All I could gather was some one died on that mission to the Spider Village that day and it is the reason for them being so hostile towards the dragon and Ryu." Ignika said telling them his theory. "But enough of that now where we." The crimson haired teen said as he snapped his fingers "Right after the first team meeting and on to our first mission two weeks after said meeting."

Flashback no Jutsu.

"Alright that is enough for the day team seven lets go get our first D-ranked mission." Shingo said chuckling slightly as two of the three members looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Ignika asked after awhile.

"What he finds humorous is the fact the D-ranked mission aren't really mission per say but more along the lines of doing chores." Ryu said still in monotone.

"You shitting me?" Sora asked looking at the laughing man. "He's serious." She said gaping at the other two.

"Come on you said it your self two weeks ago that we are the strongest Genin team so why should we be forced to do chores won't that be a waste of all the training we did?" Ignika shouted.

"Though we are technically the strongest, it doesn't let us by pass doing them, as the Ryuukage has told me their there for a reason and that reason is for you two to figure out." Ryu stated again still facing forward as Shingo nodded still giggling.

Inside the Ryuukage office.

"Team seven, you will be searching for and retrieving the cat of Lady Mikoto." The Large man said as Ryu let out a small growl. "Something the matter Ryu-kun." he asked smirking.

"No sir Ryuukage-sama, we will catch the dem… I mean cat and return it soon." Ryu stated regain his lost composure.

"Didn't Ryu-san seem a little angry at having to do this?" Sora asked as Ignika watched his teammate retrieve the scroll with the mission details.

"Sure seems like it." The crimson haired teen muttered back.

"Alright team seven you have your mission. Dismissed." The man said going back to working on paper work.

A Forest a few miles way from the village.

"This is Oni at point A." a female voice said into a head set. Kanak, Hayabusa are you ready?"

"Kanak at point B, target is five meters in front of me." A male voice said watching the prey. "Hayabusa are…."

"I am at point C just above the target." the monotone voice of Ryu came across.

"Alright we converge on it in three seconds." an older sounding voice spoke.

"Three." Sora said tensing her leg muscles to jump.

"Two." Ignika continued preparing to move too.

"Go." Ryu said as he dropped from his vantage point almost landing on and terrifying the cat as it bolted. "It's going right for you Oni-san catch it." Ryu commanded as he was reaching for a Kunai.

"Right." She shouted diving at the cat as it jumped over her and ran to the left now. "Ignika-san twenty feet to your right." She shouted getting back up and continuing the pursuit as Ryu was moving through the tree's.

"On it Sora-san." The crimson haired teen smirked as the cat flew out of the bushes only to have Ignika grab it up. "Got it." He said as the cat let out a low growling noise before letting loose on the unsuspecting Genin tearing into his arms and face. "OWWWW, FUCK THE LITTLE BASTARD CLAWED ME THE FUCK UP AND IS GETTING AWAY." He shouted from his knees as the cat tried to run again only to have a Kunai fly from the tree imbedding in the ground in front the cat causing it to stop and try and ruin another direction.

"Not so fast Demon." Ryu said letting fly more kunai stopping the cat from running again and again. "You will not escape me and you will be returned." Ryu spoke again letting more Kunai fly from his hiding spot as the cat pissed as it ran only to have more Kunai block it.

"Ignika-san are you alright?" Sora asked coming into the clearing to see the bloody Ignika watch in amusement and slight horror as Ryu continued to throw Kunai at the terrified animal.

"Yeah the scratches weren't deep but hurt like hell." He said as Sora turned to the scene.

"Ryu stop your gonna give it a heart attack." She shouted as Ryu let another salvo of Kunai fly one finally going through it's collar pining it safely to a tree causing the cat to pass out.

"Capture complete verify that it is the our target." Ryu said coming out of the trees finally with what looked like amusement in his eye's as Sora walked over to the prone form that was pinned by it collar.

"Confirmed tag reads Tora." She said as she took the cat into her arms. "Damn it Ryu you almost killed it." She screamed at the now stoic ninja.

"Had I wanted the cat dead it would be dead." Ryu stated retrieving his Kunai.

"Jerk!." She huffed as they went to report the mission success.

"Good going Ryu-san." Ignika chuckled checking his bandage's.

"I have a feeling this will not be the last time we encounter this creature." Ryu stated walking beside the crimson haired teen.

"Your kidding?" Ignika asked eye brow twitching.

"I am not." Ryu stated as they caught back up to Sora.

Flashback Kai.

"Your kidding?" Irma giggled at visualizing Ryu doing what they said.

"Funniest thing I ever saw." Ignika laughed as Sora scowled.

"While I didn't approve of his methods at the time, I later found out why he was like that towards the beast." Sora said as Ignika nodded.

"And why is that?" Cornelia got out through giggles.

"It seems even while he was in training the Ryuukage sent him after it a number of times before and he came to hate the cat as I think he said the first time it did to him worse than what it did to Ignika." Sora said giggling as well now.

"After hearing that I didn't feel so bad about what happened to me." Ignika said.

"Looking back at it, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen too but I wasn't going to admit it at that time either." Sora said as Will spoke.

"From what you two have said and what we have seen I know Ryu will be ok." The red head smiled as they all nodded.

"_Be safe Ryu" _Irma thought looking up at the sky.

The woods of Walachia.

"Ayane-san have the Ryuukage informed that there is a large nest of Akuma low C-class Lizard type here." Ryu said as he continued through the tree's by passing the Demon's.

"Go it Ryu-san." The female voice responded. "We have also received a report that a Spider Nin Chuunin and four Genin are in that area also.." She started before hesitating.

"What else is their Ayane?" Ryu questioned as he leap from branch to branch in the forest.

"There are also Three Jounin heading towards Heatherfield." She spoke as Ryu growled from the other end of the transmission. "They will arrive their in three days." She finished.

" Don't worry to much Ignika and Sora are their as is Shingo-Sensei, so everything should be ok and hopefully I'll be back there before they arrive." Ryu stated as he stopped on a tree branch. "I think I have located Walter-sama's home." Ryu informed as he dropped down to a lower branch.

"Roger when you confirm it I will log it in the mission log." Ayane responded.

"I'm moving in." Ryu spoke softly. "Going into radio silence confirm now." Ryu stated tensing to jump.

"Confirming radio silence at four-fifty pm now." She said as the line went silent.

"_This looks like the place I was told to look out for." _ Ryu though approaching the small cabin as a man came out in a pair of work pants and a blue and white flannel shirt a well groomed dark beard that was starting to grey and combed back graying hair.. _"Good the faster I can complete this mission the better." _Ryu thought jumping out of his tree and walking into view. "Walter-sama." Ryu spoke alerting the man to his presence.

"Who are you?" The man asked now on guard.

"I am Hayabusa Ryu." Ryu stated bowing to the man

"Who, that Hitai-ate your Hayate-san's apprentice and son of Ryo Hayabusa." The man responded relaxing. "I assume you here for the results of the photo's and so fort correct." The man asked but more of stated.

"Correct, I also hate to inform you but there has also be a report of Spider Nin in the area so as soon as possible." Ryu stated as the man motioned for Ryu to come into the cabin.

"I see then it is best we make this fast." Walter said as Ryu nodded sitting at the table.

"I wish this was under better circumstances, but this Demon must either be sealed or destroyed. So what have you found out Walter-san?" Ryu asked as Walter retrieved a scroll and a folder.

"This scroll has everything that is in this folder." Walter spoke handing Ryu the scroll which he sealed into another scroll. "The first thing I have found out as that this demon was defeated by a former holder of the Dragon sword and also a decedent of the Dragon Lineage, so you will need that sword." Walter started as Ryu unsealed the Dragon sword from the seal on his arm.

"Already have it." Ryu stated showing the man the sword.

"I would like to ask you how you came by that but that is a discussion for another time Ryu-san." Walter spoke as Ryu nodded resealing the sword. "There are also two demon statuettes that were used to seal it's powers away." Walter continued showing Ryu photo's of the two statues he had found. "This one he pointed to the left demon looking statuette is called the Light." Which was a light grey in color with the Kanji for Light on it's forehead. "And this one is the Dark." He continued as Ryu picked up the picture of a deep purple statuette similar to the other different only in color and the Kanji on forehead which read Dark.

"Do you have any idea to where the two demon statuette's are located?" Ryu inquired handing the picture back to the man as he tossed it and the first few pages of the report that was in the folder into a fire.

"Yes I have the location of one of the demon statuette's." Walter as Ryu listened intently. "I have the Statuette is here with me." He said as Ryu's eyes widened.

"You have it, then why have you not destroyed it?" Ryu shouted standing up slamming the flat of his hands down on the table.

"If the statuette is destroyed it will release enough demonic energy to level a nation, no they must always be protected and hidden away." Walter spoke calmly as Ryu growled.

"Damn it, so why have you not told Hayate-sama about it?" Ryu asked sitting back down.

"He knows of the statuette but we had no clue as to what it was linked too but we discovered it was demonic in essence and since using statuettes to hold demon energy was a common practice for the lower echelon of demon up to the three tailed Bijuu so we felt it was best not to damage or destroy it." Walter explained as Ryu nodded. "And since I was always on the move we felt it was best that it not stay in one place."

"I see leavening it the village would have offered more protection but also endangered those that are not ninja." Ryu said as Walter nodded.

"I may not be a Ninja like you Ryu-san but I do know how to disappear." Walter chuckled as Ryu smirked before going back to the folder. "As for the translation of the stone tablet I decided it was best to leave the translation in the scroll alone just in case" the man said as he tossed the last of the folder into the fire as Ryu's eye's narrowed.

"GET DOWN!!" Ryu shouted as Ryu pushed the table over and got behind it as a Kunai wrapped in a paper bomb blew.

"So the Dragon Village wants this statuette." An unknown female voce said as Ryu detected three low chakra signature's and one medium level chakra signature. "Well then we'll take it for what you scum did." she growled jumping back out the window.

"Ryu after them!" Walter shouted as Ryu nodded bounding out the window and after them.

"_Son of a bitch!" _Ryu growled mentally as he chased after the four. "Ayane!" Ryu shouted as he broke radio silence.

"Here Ryu."  She said as Ryu felt two of the four stop.

"I have engaged the Spider Nin, they attack Walter-san's house and have made off with a dangerous Demonic artifact." Ryu said as he neared the location of the two stopped Nin. "Inform Hayate-sama just incase they get away with it." Ryu said as he came into the clearing with the two Genin.

"Roger, I am sending it now. Be careful Ryu."  She finished as Ryu eyed the two young ninja.

"Get out of my way and you won't die." Ryu stated not moving.

"Forget it Dragon Nin, we'll buy Amara-sama the time to get away scum." a boy with brown eye's snapped as they dropped into basic taijutsu stances.

"I feel for your families as you will die here." Ryu stated as he dropped into the Ansatsuken letting the murderous intent flare causing the two Genin to freeze up. "I am sorry." Ryu said in a voice rarely heard. As he dashed forward drawing the ninjato in a horizontal slash taking his head off in one shot.

"Riku!" The other shouted only for the blade to be lodged into his chest. "How?"

"As I said I am sorry and I pray that you find some peace from the Shinigami." Ryu stated in the same cold voice he began the hand seals for a Jutsu. **"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." **Ryu muttered as he brought his fingers to his lips and blew out a large fire ball incinerating the bodies. _"Rest in piece." _He thought taking back to the trees.

With the other two ninja.

"Where are Riku and Tenchi they shouldn't have taken that long?" The female Chuunin said aloud as she and the other Genin waited a mile away.

"Their team work is unmatched amongst the Genin in the village on Nin not even a Dragon should keep them this long." The Genin said as a Sword came out of his chest killing him.

"Oh that Dragon Ninja will seeing as he is Ryu Hayabusa." The mystery man said from behind the young Genin as he slung him off his blade.

"Who are you?!" The Chuunin shouted drawing two Kunai from her thigh pouch.

"You need not know my name young one for you will be dead soon." The Red armor clad man said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"What the…" Was all the girl said before the same blade that had killed the other Genin protruded from her chest. _"No way so fast." _The girl thought as she saw the Dragon Nin bust from the tree line.

"Masked Devil!" Ryu snarled as the Murderous Intent flared higher causing the female Chuunin to pass out.

"Ah Ryu-kun so good to see you again." The masked man said reaching into the back pack of the dead ninja. "But it is not your time yet as I have only came for this statuette." He chuckled holding the statuette of Light.

"Kutabare!! You wont get away with it either devil." Ryu growled bringing his hand to his side cupping his hands as energy gathered. **"SHIKUU-HADO-KEN!!" **The young ninja bellowed letting loose one of the more powerful attacks of the Hado-ken style.

"Too slow Ryu-kun but don't worry we will meet again." the mans voice echoed from the forest.

"Damn it I can't even sense his chakra." Ryu snarled slamming his fist against a tree hard enough to knock some leaves loose and leave a dent.

"Ryu are you alright?"  Ayane asked.

"I'm fine Ayane, but the artifact is now in the hands of an unknown enemy known as the Masked Devil." Ryu sighed turning back towards the two dead Nin. "I engaged two Genin and killed them and the masked devil killed the last remaining Genin and the Chuunin." Ryu continued as he began hand seals. **"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." **The young ninja said softly as he burned the two corpses.

"It's alright Ryu, from the report you sent back about him you couldn't have stopped him alone." Ayane said as Ryu nodded not that she could see.

"Thank you Ayane, I am going to head back to Walter-san's to make sure he is ok." Ryu said as he took back to the trees. "By the way how long will it take to get my a flight home?" He asked as he approached the house.

"Two days and a half days, you will arrive back after the Jounin arrive." Ayane responded as she heard Ryu shout.

"WALTER-SAN!!" he shouted landing next to the bleeding man.

"Ryu-san, it was the…" He began as Ryu growled.

"A man clad in blood red armor wit ha devils mask and samurai helmet." Ryu stated as Walter confirmed it as Ryu began the Hand seals for the Shosen no Jutsu only to have Walter grab his hands stopping him.

"Don't bother Ryu I only have a few minutes felt." The man spoke coughing up blood.

"I have to try Walter-san." Ryu said trying to do the seals again only to have the man stop him again. "Please let me try?" Ryu said as Walter shook his head.

"Ryu it is alright, I am glad I was able to research about this demon as this is my life and so it will end with research." The man smiled as Ryu nodded. "Ryu when I pass I want you to burn my home down along with my body." Walter said as Ryu nodded again. "I am glad to have met you Ryu-san you will be a fine leader to the Dragon Village, May you live a long life….R…y…u…" He finished as the last of his breath left and his eye's lost their light of life.

"I thank you Walter-san, and with your research we will defeat this demon some how, and I swear that this Masked Devil will die by my Blade." Ryu growled slicing open his palm allowing a few drops to fall on the ground. "By my blood I swear it!" The young ninja said as he moved away from the body and began the seals for the Goukakyuu no Jutsu burning the body and the home to ashes. "Good bye Walter-san." Ryu said to the wind as he leap back into the trees to get back to civilization.

"Ryu-san your flight back home has been scheduled Shingo-sama's private plane will land in a field thirty miles from your current location of Walter-san's home due south."  Ayane said.

"Thank you Ayane, but have Ignika and Sora been informed?" Ryu asked.

"They are being informed as we speak." The girl said as Ryu sighed.

"Thanks again Ayane." Ryu said with a slight smile.

"Once again Ryu no problem." Ayane said as Ryu continued through the woods.

Back in Heather Field.

"Ignika, Sora we have a problem three Jounin level Nin's are coming here and will be here before Ryu returns." Shingo said as the two nodded. "Keep a closer eye on Irma-san and Will-san and his mother as they will target them to get to Ryu-san." The older man said as Ignika nodded.

"Hai!" The two chorused at the same time.

At the Vandom/Hayabusa Residence.

"Good night girls." Susan said as Will and Irma were using Ryu's room at the time.

"Good night mom/ Mrs. Vandom." the two said as they laid down.

"_Ryu what are you up two." _Susan thought walking into her room. _"And do you have your fathers or my Kekkei Genkai ." _She thought looking into a mirror showing her the three tomoe Sharingan. _"Ryu be safe my son." _She thought letting the Sharingan fade.

AN: Well finally a new chapter complete. Sorry to those that have enjoyed reading this so far for taking so long. As always read and review.

New Characters.

Yuki: A Dragon nin from Ryu's graduating class.

Yuko Mizuno: The top Med Nin and Genjutsu Mistress of Ryuugakure no Sato. Also is a competitor in the Women of Ninja Warrior.

Lady Mikoto: An oc that has small bit parts for Genin to retrieve her cat.

Walter Smith: An archeologist from the first Ninja Gaiden game for the NES.

Amara: a Chuunin from the Spider Village. Now deceased. Killed by The Masked Devil

Riku: A Genin from the spider village. Now Deceased. Killed By Ryu.

Tenchi: A Genin from the Spider Village. Now Deceased. Killed By Ryu.

Jutsu/Magic:

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Type Grand Fireball Skill: **Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Can be extremely powerful. User Ryu, Ignika

**SHIKUU-HADO-KEN: **One of the most powerful techniques of the Hado-ken. It directs a stream of pure Chakra at the opponent. User Ryu.

**Shosen no Jutsu: The Mystical Palm Technique: **Healing jutsu used to repair cut's broken bones and internal injuries.

Translations:

Hitai-ate : Forehead Protector.

Kutabare: Fuck you.

Profile:

Name: Sora Oni

Birthday / Age / Astrological sign: September 4th / Age: 16/ Astrological Sign: Virgo

Hair / Eye Color: Brown, around shoulder length./ Eye Color: Emerald Green

Height / Weight / Build: 5 foot 9 Inches/ Weight: 180 pounds. / Build: Slim and Toned

Likes: Using Transformation Jutsu to look like a clown to annoy Ryu, using her skills to escape Ryu (after using clown appearance) training in Taijutsu to prove Kunoichi are just as good at Taijutsu as Shinobi

Dislikes: Anyone who messes with her friends, pervs, and jerks

Items of Note: She wears training weights as all times unless life or death battle. Family Twin Kodachi's: **Kurosuki: **capable of electrocuting the enemy**. Zantetsuken: **capable of cutting through almost anything.

Also: ambidextrous.


	9. Return and Secerets Revealed

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V2.

Thanks to XV-Dragon for his Review.

Thanks to Ignkiakanak for his Review.

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Mental Link"_

"Radio Transmission"

"**Jutsu/Magic"**

Chapter 9: Return and Secrets Revealed.

Heatherfield Kanak Residence.

"Any word from Ryu, Sensei?" Sora inquired hiding some Kunai and Shuriken on her.

"Not a word, it seems that the Supaida-Nin are using their own satellite to jam our communications." Shingo said walking into the room.

"Damn Supaida." Ignika growled as the veins on this sides of his face bulged showing the activation of his bloodline limit. "Has Kina-san found any trace of them?" The crimson haired teen asked as Shingo shook his head signifying that she hadn't. "Damn this isn't good Sora and I are definitely able to match the average Jounin now in one on one but there are three and you can't afford to leave this place unguarded either." Ignika growled plopping down on a couch. "This sucks."

"Shingo-sama." A female voice spoke form the door.

"Yes Kina-san?" The man responded as the three turned towards the door.

Vandom/Hayabusa Residence:

"_So there are some Ninja in heather field besides Ryu, his Team and their Sensei." _Susan thought opening an old chest she had kept in storage. _"Never thought I would have to fight again, I was hoping that I would be able to put my shinobi career behind me." _She continued removing the cloth that was wrapped aroundaTanto with a white Sheath. _"Tony why did you leave me this sword, did you perceive something coming or on some level did you suspect that he was alive, could you have thought that I would give this to Will instead." _She thought unsheathing the short blade. "Howadio Kiba." Susan spoke aloud resheathing the blade and placing it back into the trunk. "Return home safe son." Susan spoke again looking at the picture of her, Will and Ryu taken the day he arrived. _"Better be ready just in case." _She went back to her thoughts as she pulled out a Dragon Nin head band and Jounin vest. _"I hope I can protect them." _

With the girls.

"Have any of you noticed that Sora and Ignika have been acting a little strange?" Taranee asked from her seat in their hang out of the Silver Dragon.

"A little but I figure it is something we wont understand." Hay Lin responded as Cornelia nodded.

"No it is something, cause my mom is acting a little off as well." Will said getting everyone's attention.

"How so?" Irma asked.

"She has been, , it's almost like what Ignika and Sora are doing." She explained sighing. "I wish Ryu would hurry up and get back, then he could tell us what's going on probably." The red head finished.

"So do I, Will but they said it could take up to a full week, possible longer." Taranee spoke looking around the room.

"We could always go see if the Oracle knows anything?" Hay Lin stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then." Irma said as Will created the fold.

With Ryu.

"Ryu, we got the permits to allow you to parachute into Heather Field park." Ayane said as Ryu was checking his gear.

"Got it, how much longer?" The young ninja inquired as he had unsealed the Dragon sword and now had it strapped to his back along with the ninjato across his lower back and a standard Nodachi at his left side.

"Three hours till jump zone." The Kunoichi said as Ryu grunted. "Don't worry Ryu you'll make it on time."  She added.

"Thanks Ayane." The young ninja said checking his gear one last time. "The Supaida Village has gone to far this time." Ryu growled as his Sharingan flared to life. "It's one thing to come after me for what happened but to go after my loved ones is cowardly even for the Supaida Ninja." The red haired ninja continued letting the sharingan recede revealing his onyx eyes again.

"I know Ryu but why are they after you?" Ayane inquired hoping her friend would talk finally.

"Sorry Ayane but when I tell some one Irma will be the first to know." Ryu spoke watching the clouds go by. "She trusted me enough to tell me what happened to her so I will give her the same respect as she deserves it." He continued. "And the time for her to know of my crimes against the Supaida Ninja is coming." Ryu sighed leaning back against the metal wall of the planes insides. "Soon everyone will know." Ryu spoke. _"That I am a murderer and a failure." _ He thought as he finished speaking.

"Alright Ryu, there is only an hour and a half till drop zone."  Ayane said as Ryu closed his eyes.

"Hai, Ayane." he said eye still closed.

Kanak Residence.

"Their going after Ryu and Will's Kaa-san?!" Shingo growled as Kina nodded.

"It seems they are going to split up and go after three different targets." Kina started. "The first and second are definitely either Susan Vandom or Irma Lair as they hold the highest spots in his heart, so harming, capturing or even killing them would be a victory for them." she said as Sora spoke.

"That's only two who is the third?" She inquired.

"Hay Lin, they seem to have gotten wind of you being around her quite a bit." Kina stated as Ignika growled as his fist tightened till the knuckles were white.

"So were going to have to split up to deal with them then?" Sora sighed massaging the temples of her head. "Ryu, you have to hurry up and get back." the brown haired girl said as Shingo nodded.

"Indeed for even if this isn't our ancestral home it is still our home and has documents and clan techniques that we can't allow to be unguarded." Shingo started. "The only reason most Jounin can't detect Kina-san here is because that is her specialty but she isn't a combat ninja either, that leaves you two and myself and I have to remain here to protect what information we have with us. Ignika you keep and eye on that girl you like." he said as Ignika blushed a deep red causing Sora and Kina to giggle a little. "Sora you keep and eye on the Vandom home as Irma is staying their at this point in time hopefully Ryu will arrive before they commence their mission and the sides are evened out." He finished as Sora and Ignika nodded disappearing to their assigned tasks.

"Do you think Ryu-san will make it in time? Even with the improvements they have made there still at a disadvantage in numbers." Kina said as Shingo sighed.

"His flight back was confirmed, yesterday, so all we can do is wait." He finished as Kina nodded.

Kandracar.

"Your saying you can't see anything going on in Heather field?" Irma asked concerned as they Oracle shook his head.

"We are able to detect magical interference, but since Ninja utilize Chakra instead of Magic like you five it is next to impossible for any one other than another ninja to track them." The bald man said as the five girls sighed.

"Can you at least find my brother then?" Will asked as Irma and the others looked to him.

"The best I can tell you is that there was a disturbance in the Forest of Walachia where I saw your brother enter but shortly after he entered I lost track of him." The Oracle spoke as Will and Irma's shoulders sagged. "I wish I could be of more help Guardians."

"It's ok, I know Ryu is ok." Irma said as Will nodded with a soft smile.

"Irma's right, my brother is to strong to go down to those weak spider ninja." Will smirked as the others nodded.

"Come on let's head back to Will's and wait with Ignika and Sora for Ryu's return." Hay Lin piped up as Will created a fold.

"Be careful Guardians." The Oracle said as they left.

Unknown Location in Heather Field.

"I have not been able to locate the girl Irma Lair." A large man around seven foot tall packed with muscle and a large double edged Zanbato stated leaning against a tree. "What about your target?"

"The girl that has been spotted with the Kanak is missing as well, but the Ryuu-Nin's kaa-san is at home right now alone, so it should be an easy task for Zaku to take her hostage." another smaller man said with two kodachi's strapped to his lower back. "And with that scum Ryu not in town it will be all the better to know he couldn't do a damn thing to save any of them." the smaller man laughed as did the larger one.

Vandom Residence.

"_So your just going to watch for now." _Susan thought as she continued to fold laundry in a henge that hid her ninja attire. _"Powerful chakra signature so how many allies do you have with you." _She continued her thought walking towards Will's room and dropping off a load.

Outside.

"_I don't know why they told me to wait till the other two were found all we really need is this mesuinu to pay him back." _The man thought using the Bikou Ninjutsu to stay hidden. _" Wonder if the Supaidikage will let me keep her?" _He thought with a leer.

With Ignika.

"_Where are you Hay-Chan?" _The young Kanak thought leaving the Silver Dragon. "Sora how's your end?" Ignika asked into his ninja transmitter. AN: Basically a cell phone with Bluetooth type deal.

"There is one watching from a distance, but only Mrs. Vandom is there, Irma nor any of the other girls are here." Sora responded. "Ignika with out Ryu our chances are slim we should be able to take at least two of the three but if the third stays out of the fight and waits he or she would be able to pick us off while were tired."  Sora stated.

"I know they thought this one out real well, kind of surprising for Supiada -Nin's."  The crimson haired teen chuckled walking into an ally and jumping to the roof. "I think Hay-Chan and the other girls are at the Kandracar place."

"Well lets hope they remain there for awhile." Sora said as she watched the Supiada Nin move to follow Susan. "Shit Mrs. Vandom just left the apartment and the enemy nin is following her, I am going in pursuit." the brown haired kunoichi stated taking off after them both.

"Got it Sora, be careful." Ignika said as he heard Sora acknowledge._ "Please Hay-Chan be safe."_

Elsewhere.

"Zaku reported that only the kaa-san of Ryu was there neither of the other targets were present, Shiro go take his place to see if they turn up there." The man with the two kodachi's ordered.

"As you command Kyo." The now named Shiro said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn those two bitches are elusive." Kyo growled closing his eyes.

With Susan.

"_That's right keep following me like a moron." _Susan thought still using a low level henge to hide her ninja attire. _"Just a few more yards and then we can dance." _She thought with a mental smirk as she walked off the path of the park and into the woods.

With Zaku.

"_Mesuinu your making this way to easy, and since there is no one around I can have a little sample of my soon to be new play thing." _ he thought as he suddenly lost track of her. _"_What the fuck where did that damn ikike go?" he snarled walking into the clearing she had just entered.

With Sora.

"_Did she just use a Shunshin?!" _Sora thought watching as the Supiada walked into the same clearing. _"She's a ninja too and a damn good one, I can't sense her chakra anywhere. Ignika and Ryu aren't going to believe this."_

With Ignika.

"Uncle I am heading towards Ryu's home to take Sora's place as she is in pursuit of Mrs. Vandom and the Supiada-Nin." Ignika said using the transmitter most ninja wore during missions.

"Confirmed nephew, if you should encounter the other two supiada-nin you should try and lead the girls back here so I can help." Shingo responded.

"Got it Uncle, I'll inform Sora incase she encounters one of the other two." The crimson haired teen stated as he landed on the roof and used the roof access to enter the building. "Sora? Respond." Ignika spoke walking into the Vandom\Hayabusa residence.

"Hai Ignika any news?" The Kunoichi asked still trying to locate Susan.

"Yes Sensei, wanted me to tell you that if one or even both of the Supiada-Nin arrive try and get Mrs. Vandom back to my home so we have his help." Ignika relayed the message.

"Confirmed orders, but it seems Mrs. Vandom is more than she let on." Sora stated still watching the Supiada-nin look for Susan.

"How so?" The crimson haired teen inquired.

"She seems to be a Kunoichi." Sora responded. "She was able to perform a Shunshin and now I can't even locate her, it seems she has been suppressing her chakra for so long that she can make the trace amount that even I can detect invisible to me." the brown haired teen said.

"Nani, your kidding right?" Ignika questioned going bug eyed.

"I can't think of any other reason she could just vanish like she did, if I learn more I'll let you know." Sora said as her line went silent.

"_Damn this shit is getting out of hand, come on Ryu ya gotta get here man with out you our team is incomplete." _Ignika thought as his cell phone rang.

With the girls.

"Irma you alright?" Will asked as they sat back against a rock on Shell beach watching the clouds.

"Yeah, just a little worried." The brunette responded. "I can feel it like something big is going to happen." She sighed closing her eye's.

"What do you mean Irma?" Hay Lin asked turning towards her friend.

"Well as soon as Ryu left for that mission, Ignika, Sora and Mrs. Vandom started acting strange like they knew something we didn't, and after watching Ryu for the last few months I have began to understand a few of his habit's like when those spider ninja attacked him both times." Irma explained as Hay Lin nodded.

"What about Mrs. Vandom and Ryu's teammates?" Taranee asked.

"He began acting like those three both times I think that some more Spider ninja are in heather field." Irma stated.

"That would explain Ignika and Sora, but why is Will and Ryu's mom acting like them?" Cornelia asked.

"You think Will and Ryu's mom is really a ninja too?!" Hay Lin asked excitedly.

"My mom a ninja?" Will said slowly. "No way she can't even cook diner some nights with out burning it but being able to do what Ryu and his friends do, can't be true." She finished shaking her head.

"It could be true Will." Irma said as Will looked over at her. "Ryu said a Ninja's greatest skill is being able to hide their true abilities as well as hide the fact that they are ninja as maybe you mom is doing the same thing." Irma finished as the others nodded.

"If there is another attack going to happen we'll know." Will stated looking back at the clouds. _"Where are you bro?"_

"_Ryu please come back to me." _Irma thought watching the clouds go by as well.

Near the Vandom/Hayabusa apartment.

"Shiro." Kyo stated appearing behind said man.

"What is it Kyo?" The man growled watching as Ignika sat on the couch in the apartment.

"My hawk has spotted the other two targets at Shell beach go and retrieve them." Kyo stated as he left in a swirl of smoke.

"Go retrieve them." He mocked as he left.

Back with the girls.

"So Hay Lin are you going to ask Ryu about Ignika?" Cornelia grinned as said girl blushed.

"I." She started as another voice spoke.

"I can tell you about the Kanak, but it will be irrelevant as he is going to die soon." Shiro said as he landed fifty yards away from them. "So this is the slut that the Hayabusa is bedding, bah doesn't look like much." The man sneered as Irma flinched.

"You're a spider ninja!" Will growled as the heart materialized. "Why are you after my brother?!"

"The sister of the murderer speaks." He chuckled. "As for why he killed the Supiadakage's daughter and his fiancé." he snarled

"His what?!" Irma shouted. "You lie!" she growled.

"I have no reason to lie, he lead her to think he cared and then let her die." He continued his hand gripping his Zanbato. "And he will die for his crimes." He finished drawing his sword.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!!" Will shouted as five bright lights shot out of the pendant.

"QUINTESSENCE!"

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"AIR!"

"Hay Lin call Ignika!" Will shouted tossing her cell phone to said girl.

"No you don't ikeike." The man growled charging forward.

"Hay Lin take to the air." Irma said as she began hands seals. **"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **The water guardian shouted as she and the two illusions flew at the enemy ninja criss crossing with each other. **"WATER!!**" she growled as she fired a blast of water at the man.

"So you like water ikeike, try this." He grinned stabbing his massive blade into the ground forming hand seal faster than she could follow. **"SUITON: MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **He shouted as a water clone appeared for each of the girls."They only have ten percent of my power so lets see how you far against them, and by all means please stay alive as we need you to get Hayabusa." he grinned.

"Come on girls lets get him." Taranee shouted**.**

With Susan, Zaku and Sora.

"_Time to die Supiada-Nin." _She thought grabbing ten shuriken and throwing them as she formed hand seals. **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" **The older Kunoichi shouted as the ten became ten thousand .

"What the!…" The man said as he saw the incoming projectiles. _"The ikeike is a Kunoichi_!!" He thought as he formed the seal for a Kawarimi. _"Too fucking close, looks like I get to have fun with her first._

"_Wow She pretty good." _Sora thought as the Supiada-nin still couldn't locate Susan. _"This guy's a Jounin and can't sense chakra all that well or he would have seen her twenty yards behind him. Supiada Training must be going to shit."_

"_He's good but can't seem to sense chakra, but he is also putting out enough that it masks others." _Susan thought suppressing her chakra. _"Also seems like his control is very low due to the chaotic movement of his chakra and he's wearing a Supiada Jounin vest, last time I fought a Supiada he at least could track me." _ The dark haired Kunoichi thought observing him with her onyx eye's.

"Come out you bitch, I'm tired of playing these fucking games." The man growled flashing through hand seals. "If you won't come out I'll flush you out." He snarled. **"Suiton: Idomizu Daija Bakufuu no jutsu!!" **Zaku bellowed as the water in a near by pond began to churn before a serpentine dragon formed from it and began to decimate the surrounding forest. "Come out ikeike or I'll level this whole damn forest!" He shouted.

"_DAMN!" _Susan thought as she began hand seals. **"Doton: Doryuudan!" **She growled as a dragon head rose from the ground launching mud type projectiles at the water serpent. "You want me then you got me!" Susan shouted as she appeared in front of the man driving the heal of her right palm into his gut the left with a follow up to his nose drawing blood. "And I am just getting started Supiada-nin!" Susan continued as she formed seals. **"Raiton: Ikazuchi No Kiba!" **The older Kunoichi snapped as bolts of lighting left her hand striking the supiada jounin. _"Did I get him?" _She thought as the bolts hit. _"No he Kawarimi-ed." _Susan thought as the man chuckled.

"Not bad. I was expecting some weak woman but instead I get a kunoichi." He drawled out as he landed on the opposite side of the clearing. "It's going to make it all the better to break you in." Zaku grinned.

"I would rather kill myself first." Susan spat dropping into the Goken stance. "But my question is why are you here?" She hissed not activating her Sharingan yet.

"Why to take you, your daughter and the ikeike of your murderous son and force him to come to us to pay for his crimes." he smirked drawing two kunai from his right thigh pouch. "But enough talk, let see how strong the kaa-san of the famous Hayabusa Ryu is." He snapped dashing forward.

"_He's fast!" _Susan and Sora thought at the same time.

Back with the Guardians.

"There to strong." Will grimaced as she attempted to stand.

"Ready to submit and come peacefully, you will be released unharmed once Hayabusa has surrendered and is executed for his crimes." Shiro stated calmly sitting on a large rock with his Zanbato across his lap.

"Never, I would rather die than let you have Ryu." Irma snarled.

"You blindly love the teme even after you he didn't tell you about his former fiancé." He inquired as the five girls were back up. "You are a worthless pathetic ikeike and I should kill you." He snarled as flash back of the attack went through Irma's head causing her to collapse sobbing.

"You bastard." Cornelia growled as she summoned vines and other various earth elements destroying his mizu bunshin. "I'll make you pay for hurting her like that." The blonde snarled as Taranee was attempting hand seals.

"Cornelia move now!" Will shouted as Taranee took a deep breath.

"**Katon: Endan!" **The bespectacled girl shouted releasing the breath and sending the fireball out at the spider nin.

"Commendable but futile." He stated forming hand seals faster than they could see. **"Doton Doryuuheki." **He spoke as a torrent of mud came out of his mouth before forming a wall with it to let the fire ball harmlessly strike it. "I must say you five are a sight better than I thought you would be, but I guess I need to quite playing with you and get my targets before the Kanak shows up." Shiro said as he got up off his rock and leap at them blunt side of his sword poised to strike as another landed in-between him and the girls.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!!" **A familiar voice shouted from in front of the girls as a sphere of chakra went up obstructing their view.

"Shit." Shiro growled as he was thrown back as his sword hit the blue sphere of chakra. "So the Kanak made it on time after all." He sneered as the rotating sphere dissipated revealing Ignika in his combat gear. AN: Same as when he first arrived.

"You five alright?" He asked still in the Juuken stance.

"A little worn but fine." Hay Lin said as Ignika nodded before seeing Irma curled up in a ball sobbing.

"What did you do to her!" Ignika snarled out voice as cold as ice.

"Not a damn thing, she is just that pathetic, weak and worthless. I don't see what the Hayabusa would see in such a weak mesuinu but it really doesn't matter as you and he shall be dead soon." He finished as the other four girls let out a growl and unknowingly some Killer Intent.

"So after all that Ryu did to help her you destroyed in a few minute's you had best be thankful that he is not here or you would already be dead, not like it matters you will die by my hands today." Ignika stated coldly activating his Tenchugan. "After I seal your tenketsu I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of." the normally smiling and humors teen said as the three tomoe spun in his eye.

"You can try Kanak!" Shiro snarled dashing forward.

With Susan, Sora and Zaku.

"Die ikeike." Zaku growled as he had succumbed to bloodlust.

"Ryu, Will I am so sorry." She thought closing her eye's as another female voice rang out.

"**CHARGING IMPACT!!" **The female voice shouted dashing at blinding speeds to deliver a chakra enhanced punch knocking the guy away from Susan. Still running on the enhanced chakra speed she chased after. **"RISING IMPACT!!" **She growled using an enhanced chakra uppercut to send the Supiada -nin skyward. "Not done yet teme!" She snarled leaping up above the nin. **"FALLING IMPACT!!" **Sora growled sending an extremely powerful chakra axe kick to the man sternum sending him rocketing back to the earth creating a crater **"FINAL IMPACT BARRAGE!!" **she shouted landing with both feet charged with chakra on his chest again making the crater even larger before she leapt out. "That should take care of him." She as she landed before falling to her knees. _"That had better have killed him or were both done." _Sora thought as Susan hobbled over to her. "You ok Mrs. Vandom?" Sora asked wincing as she did.

"Yes, are you one of my son's teammates?" She asked as Sora nodded. "Is he ok?" She asked.

"If he wasn't these Supiada-ninja would have such a hard on for finding him and killing him." Sora responded as Susan helped her up. "But right now we need to be sure he is dead cause if he isn't we are, I wont be able to fight for at least another hour." The brown haired kunoichi said as Susan nodded.

"Before you took him down I could since his chakra from almost a mile away, but at this range I am not able to feel it and I doubt he could hide as much chakra as that." Susan said as they heard a coughing noise and saw the man using his only good arm to drag him towards them. "But of course I could be wrong and he is just near absolute zero." she said drawing a kunai and walking towards him.

"Damn ik…ik…ike..ike." Zaku got out spitting out blood as well.

"Time for you to go away." Susan said leaning down and slitting his throat. "Been a long time since I fought or even trained." She sighed walking back to Sora who was leaning against a tree. "So are there any others?"

"Unfortunately there are two more Supiada-Ninja somewhere in Heather Field." Sora relayed as Susan helped her up. "One of them is at Shell beach and Ignika and the girls are facing him." Sora added as Susan sucked in a breath of air.

"Will, Irma and the other three girls?" The older Kunoichi asked as Sora nodded. "Hold on." Susan said as she hefted Sora on to her shoulder and took to the tree.

Shell Beach.

"Come on Irma snap out of it." Will cried shaking her friend as Ignika and the spider ninja were in a heated kenjutsu bout sparks coming from the two blades with each exchange. "You can't believe a word that bastard said, besides you know Ryu loves you." Will and the others continued to try and get Irma out of her crying state.

"Ryu needs to get back soon how do we explain this to her parents or even your mom Will." Hay Lin said not noticing as Susan landed behind them.

"I already have an idea of what happened." She said letting Sora down as the four girls turned to see Susan in her Dragon Jounin vest and Hitai-ate like Ryu and the others.

"MOM!?" Will shouted gaping at her mother.

"We can both talk about or secrets later right now we have to prepared for one more Supiada-Ninja." She said as Ignika knocked Shiro's Zanbato away and stabbed his Soul Breaker in the ground.

"Time to finish this." The crimson haired teen growled breathing hard.

"Try it dragon scum." Shiro snarled as Ignika changed stances into the Juuken again leaning forward one arm forward another back. "Fine." He spat. "By the way your in my range of Divination." Ignika smirked as Shiro paled. **"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!!" **Ignika roared dashing forward. **"TWO STRIKES, FOUR STRIKES!!"** The crimson haired teen counted off as he began his assault. **"EIGHT STRIKES, SIXTEEN STRIKES!!" **Ignika continued as flashed of blue erupted from the man back. **"THIRTY-TWO STRIKES, SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!!"** He snarled.

"So it's over now?" Hay Lin asked as Ignika lined up for another barrage.

"**ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-EIGHT STRIKES!!" **Ignika growled closing every tenketsu point in the mans body. "I told you I would close every last one of them." He said as the man fell to the ground barely alive. "And now for what you did to Irma, I will kill you." Ignika snarled Chakra began to swirl in his hand. "And I will do it with his signature move too." He finished dashing forward. **"RASENGAN!!" **Ignika snarled as he was about to connect he was knocked off course.

"Sorry Kanak but I can't allow you to do that even thought he is useless to me right now." another Supiada-nin said shorter than Shiro but still toned. "Shiro your pathetic as was Zaku to lose to an old Kunoichi and a Chuunin Kunoichi his death should serve as a lesson to you." The newly arrived ninja stated as Shiro glared at him.

"And who are you?!" Susan snapped settling into the Goken stance as Ignika got back into a shaky Juuken stance. "Kanak stand down and rest it's going to take all of us to take him down." She said as he nodded.

"Ah but one should always give their name first when asking another theirs." He grinned still standing with his arms crossed.

"Susan." She stated coldly.

"Kyo, Akuma no Supiada." he grinned menacingly.

With Ryu.

"_There was a battle here recently." _Ryu thought looking around the clearing finding the body of Zaku. _"Damn supiada-nin." _He growled forming the seals. **"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." **He muttered releasing the large fire ball at the corpse. "I pray you find peace in death." Ryu said bowing his head as he felt Ignika, Sora and what felt like another's chakra signature rise and then begin to fall. _"That came from shell beach." _Ryu though taking to the trees. _"Please be alright everyone."_

Shell Beach.

"At least Zaku and Shiro did their jobs and weakened you to the point I could finish the mission." Kyo stated not even winded by the three person assault. "So I will be taking the girl Lair with me as I don't have any way to transport the others." He grinned walking past the downed Ignika, Sora and Susan.

"Leave her alone!" Will growled as she and the four guardians got in front of the crying girl. "We won't let you take her or hurt my brother.!" the red head snapped charging lighting magic to her hands.

"I have no interest in you girl." He spat raising his hand and swiftly striking her with the back side of it. "Know who your betters are Mesuinu!" He growled as Susan glared.

"You should take your own advice." A another darker voice said coldly.

"Who's there?!" Kyo growled hand on his right side kodachi.

"**HADO-KEN!!" **The voice growled as a blue fireball came out of the tree line speeding at the Supiada ninja.

"So you're here." The man smiled only for it to disappear with the next words he heard.

"**SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU!!" **A ninja in all black Dragon ninja chuunin attire growled from behind the supiada ninja before leaping a short ways up performing a rotating hurricane kick so powerful it created a mini tornado causing a good amount of damage to the man before rocketing him away and into a boulder. "You scum every lay a hand on Irma-Hime, I will come to your village and personally go on a killing spree." The ninja growled as the other realized who was back.

"Ryu-Son-Bro?" they all said at the same time as he ripped the bandana and face mask off revealing the red hair and the stone cold face of a trained Ansatsuken user.

"Her death was my fault yes but she opened my eye's and heart to the world around me." Ryu said in a monotone voice that freaked Will and the remaining guardians out and caused Ignika and Sora to flinch as it had been over three years since they had last saw this Ryu. "I could have blocked, deflected or even caught those Kunai but in my arrogant mind I didn't need to do anything but side step." He continued as Kyo was standing glaring but listing as was the others. "I may not have known what love was but I was ready to fulfill my orders and marry her when we came of age, who knows maybe love would have came but it is everyday of my life I try and live by her words to me." Ryu said still showing no emotion at all. "Find those that are precious to you and fight for them, train for them, exist for them and no one will ever be able to defeat you." The young ninja continued. "She told me this as she died that the way of the ninja I was following would be a lonely path if I continued it, I don't know why but I took those words to heart, Ignika and Sora were my teammates yet I kept them at arms length, my Ryo Tou-san and Kasumi Kaa-San and Hayate Sensei were the only people that knew me the real me." Ryu said closing his eye's as Kyo spoke.

"Your nothing but a murderer Hayabusa." He growled drawing both his Kodachi.

"Believe what you will, but my Hime, Irma is who I fight for, who I will exist for and who I will kill and die for." Ryu stated opening his eye's to reveal the three tomoe sharingan causing Kyo to gasp. "These eye's let me see the future and they see your death." Ryu said calmly as he vanished from sight. And reappear a step behind the man. **"Hiten Mitsurugi Batto Jutsu" **Ryu stated in the same monotone voce as the man was split in half from head to groin. "I warned you that you would die here." He said as he turned to the last remaining Supiada Ninja. "I should kill you where you lay for even coming after my hime and if I find out that you hurt her in anyway I will personally come back to the village and kill you" He finished letting out a potent burst of his Ansatsuken Murderous Intent causing him to pass out.

"Are you ok Ryu?" Sora inquired as she had finally gotten enough energy back to take a solider pill and heal herself.

"I am fine Sora." Ryu sighed shutting his bloodline limit off as some emotion returned to his voice. "Help Ignika and my mom I need to check on Irma." Ryu said walking over to and kneeling beside the crying girl. "What happened to her?"

"That spider ninja passed out began putting her down saying he didn't see what you saw in a worthless girl like…" Will started as they all felt the same heavy felling they felt when the other ninja passed out.

"Ryu calm down, Will and the Guardians aren't used to Murderous Intent or Killer Intent." Susan spoke place a hand on her sons shoulder as the pressure let up.

"Sorry sis." Ryu sighed looking back down to Irma as Sora and Ignika joined them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ignika inquired as Sora scanned her.

"Physically she is fine, but what's effecting her now is in her mind." Sora sighed letting her scanning technique fade.

"So now what?" Cornelia asked as Irma screamed out.

"RYU WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE HELP, DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!! the brunette let out.

"Ignika we need to prep it." Ryu stated as Sora spoke.

"Ryu are you sure about this?" Sora inquired as Ryu picked up Irma in his arms.

"Positive, she needs help for this fight." He said as Ignika walked up. "I'll help with the Chakra load you form the seals to take us all back to you place." Ryu said as Ignika nodded.

"Ryu you know the chances of you survival are low as entering another's mind hasn't been done for a very long time." Sora stated as Ryu sighed.

"Entering her mind? What do you mean?" Will asked as Sora explained.

"There was a jutsu from during the time of Kohnoha that let the user enter the mind of the other, only the clan it came from could use it safely, today that clan has ceased to exists but the one technique is still around but even with all the Kanak know about the Jutsu they had to use stabilizer seals just to test it." Sora explained.

"So Ryu is going to attempt to do something that Ingika's clan rarely tries." Taranee stated more than asked.

"Yes but the stabilizers are mainly used to hold captured ninja still, drawing their chakra to the seal to hold them only this one lets the user connect to another, but should something go wrong Ryu's Chakra will be drained past Absolute Zero.." Sora said as Will gasped.

"Killing him." Susan said as Ryu spoke.

"Don't either of you even attempt to talk me out of this as I will have Ignika and Sora keep you out of the Kanak Residence if I have to." Ryu growled activating his Sharingan again.

"I know I can't ask you to not try." Susan smiled gently. "After all from what I have seen it is more than just a crush, go save your Hime." Susan grinned as a slight red hit Ryu's cheeks.

"I know you'll be fine bro, just you Irma, Ignika and Sora go to lighten the chakra load your going to need it to save her." Will said as the other guardians nodded.

"We'll head over on foot." Hay Lin smiled.

"Arigato everyone." Ryu smiled as Ignika formed the seal and the four disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You think she'll be alright?" Cornelia asked as they returned to normal.

"With Ryu looking after her, she should be fine." Hay Lin said as the others nodded.

"So mom when do we…" Will inquired.

"When Irma and Ryu are better, when he is successful in helping her their both going to need a lot of rest." Susan said as Will nodded.

Kanak residence.

"Ryu are you completely sure of this even the best of our clan is hesitant to use this Jutsu." Ignika said drawing seals on Ryu as Kina was drawing seals on Irma.

"Would you?" Ryu asked as Ignika sighed.

"I would for Hay Lin, just be careful Ryu." Ignika said as Shingo came in.

"Well I assume you know the risks Ryu-san." Shingo said as Ryu nodded before lying in the seal beside Irma.

"Alright Ryu, I'll be monitoring your vitals while Kina monitors Irma's and Ignika will be watching your Chakra core if we think your about to die we'll…" Sora started.

"Do nothing till Irma is safe, this is an order as Taichou of team seven." Ryu growled as Sora sighed.

"Hai Taichou." She growled as Ryu pulled the rank as captain.

"Ignika as second in command your to make sure she doesn't stop this process only if Irma is about to die should you stop it." Ryu said as Ignika nodded. "Thank you friend." He said smiling as he closed his eyes entering into a meditative sleep.

"Let us begin." Shingo said as he began the hand seals.

To Be Continued.

AN: Sorry about the wait two weeks ago my com went up in smoke and wont be back for another six weeks. But I found a great deal on a new one so I am back baby. As always read review and let me know what ya think peace.

Translations.

Supaida: Spider

Supaidikage: Spider Shadow

Howadio Kiba: White Fang.

**Taichou: **Captain

**Ansatsuken - **murderous/assassin's fist

Jutsu/Magic;

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Shuriken Clone Skill: **A technique that multiplies a thrown object, into many exact replicas of the original - that all do real damage.

**Suiton: Idomizu Daija Bakufuu no jutsu:Water Release: Water Serpent Blast Technique**: First the user performs the needed hand signs around an area of water. After the signs are complete the water around the user forms into a 7ft serpent and launches towards an opponent. Before the serpent strikes at the user the serpent grows larger and blasts itself into the opponent

**Doton: Doryuudan: Earth Dragon Projectile: **a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the river of mud made after using the Doryuu Taiga technique. This dragon will then spew mud projectiles from its mouth.

**Raiton: Ikazuchi No Kiba: : Lightning Release lightning bolt Fang: **User uses chakra (or lightning variant using the chakra manipulation (lightning) jutsu to shoot out a bolt of lightning to strike the enemy.  
Special: can cause huge amounts of damage if used and hits successfully.  
Drawback: can leave the user open to attack if used with low chakra.

**Katon: Endan: Fire Release Fire Ball: **A simple Fire ball jutsu

**Doton Doryuuheki: Earth Rising Wall Mudslide Barrier: **A jutsu which when performed, allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other jutsus, and its extremely durable.

**Hakkeshou Kaiten: Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin: **Hakkeshou Kaiten is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline using the Jyuuken. Kaiten is a special technique passed down through the main family line. Kaiten takes advantage of several of the unique abilities of the Byakugan eye. Byakugan gives the clan member an almost complete 360 degree view of their surroundings. This allows the member to see all angles of attack.  
If an attack is near, the clan member will release a large of amount of chakra from their tenketsu. The member then begins to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex that can nullify almost any attack.

**Charging Impact: **The user channels a large amount of chakra into their first, arm and legs for this attack. The chakra in the first is for the impact strike, but the chakra in the arm is for a moment of enhanced strength and the chakra in the legs is for a burst of speed. The user then charges toward their target and delivers a powerful blow that will deal a great amount of damage.

**Rising Impact: **An enhanced upper cut that often send a target into the air, thought not quite as effective as moves like the Leaf Shadow (Lee's move that sends people into the air)

**Falling Impact: **User jumps into the air and come falling back down to earth with a powerful kick (That has a large amount of chakra gathered into the foot) When the user make contact with the ground, it tends to leave a crater where they hit. This move most often used when the target is unable to move or is unaware the attack is coming.

**Final Impact Barrage: **The user combines the last three attacks to deal a large amount of damage, that often finish off most targets. It starts with Charging Impact and if it connects, leaves the target ready for the Rising Impact because their target is too busy recovering from the first strike. After the Rising Impact hits, the user then jumps into the air to deliver the third blow with the Falling Impact and ending driving both feet into the chest or back of the opponent . This move is considered a Forbidden move, that only highly skilled members of the Oni clan are permitted to know. The reason for this is because the massive amount of chakra used to enhance the muscles during the combo, over loads them and renders the user unable to move fore a short period of time after complete ting the barrage. It is a last resort move that should only be used if the user is certain it will hit and finish the target.

**Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou: Eight Divination Signs One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand: **Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline. Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou is a variation of Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, a technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byakugan eye to make nearly double the normal 126 strikes, striking 254 times against their individual foe or opponents. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 and finally 128 times.

**Rasengan : Spiraling Sphere: **User condenses a ball of spiraling chakra into their hand and drives it into the opponent drilling into them before rocketing them away.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Grand Fireball Skill: **Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Can be extremely powerful.

**HADO-KEN: **A Ki blast of the Ansatsuken style.

**SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU: **a multi-hitting Hurricane Kick that is strong enough to create a localized tornado.

**Hiten Mitsurugi Batto Jutsu: Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style Manslayer. **It is a one move, one hit, one kill technique. AN: Not sure if I have the translation right or not.


	10. Past Revealed

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V2

Chapter 10: Pasts Revealed

Thanks To Ignkiakanak, XV-Dragon and Golden Griffin for their reviews and thanks to Golden Griffin for getting me the correct translations for Batto Jutsu and Natto Jutsu thanks and peace out.

Irma's Mindscape.

"_How much damage was done?" _Ryu thought as he entered her mind to help her seeing what looked like a abandoned house that looked half ready to collapse and half repaired. _"It looks like she is healing but not completely." _He thought walking towards the place. _"Hold on Hime I am on my way." _Ryu continued as he approached.

Elsewhere inside Irma's mind.

"Come out slut, we have unfinished business." a darker version of Andrews voice rang out. "Ryu didn't even what your pathetic ass."

"_It's not true, it's not true." _The brunette kept repeating in her head hiding inside one of the many rooms that made up her mindscape. _"Ryu please help me." _She cried mentally.

Regular world.

"So Mrs. Vandom it is good to meet you, or should I say see you again Yumi?" Shingo asked as Susan and the girls entered.

"I left that name behind over twenty years ago Mr. Kanak." Susan said as Will and the girls just listened. "Pleasure to meet you I am Susan Vandom Ryu's mother." She said offering a hand.

"I see so you will not be returning to active duty then." Shingo said. "It is a shame as you held such power and promise, but alas it is your decision Vandom-san." He said as Susan nodded.

"How is the procedure going?" She asked as Sora and another Kanak were monitoring their vitals and Ryu's other teammate as Ignika watched their chakra core and coils .

"So far Ryu-san and Irma-san are both quite stable, but we have also just started the procedure as well." Shingo said as The unknown kanak spoke.

"Ryu's vitals are still strong Shingo-sama." the crimson haired woman said.

"Thank you Kina, resume your observation." Shingo said as Susan now knew her name.

"Sensei, Irma's vitals are still good but her brain activity is becoming more and more erratic, and from my readings it is coming from the part of the brain that registers fear." Sora said as Will and the others looked worried.

"Noted Sora-san, if what you informed me of it is nothing to worry about, since that supiada nin unknowingly gave her fears more power, but it shouldn't be anything that the two can't fight together." He responded with a smile. "As long as she realizes it is all in her mind she can over come anything."

"So she is going to be ok?" An unusually quite Hay Lin asked.

"If Ryu has anything to say about it she will just fine Hay-chan." Ignika smiled as did a blushing Hay Lin.

"So what do we do for now?" Cornelia inquired. "Is their anything we can do?"

"I am afraid not, it is up to the two of them, but you can stay here as they can sense your presence and it can be used as a line to help her back." Kina said as she looked up. "No changes in Ryu's vitals or brain activity still calm as always."

"Irma's vitals are still the same, no change yet." Sora reported going back to her task.

"So are you going to help Ryu with his Sharingan Yumi?" Shingo inquired turning towards Susan.

"I told you my name is Susan and yes I am going to help him, he is my son now we just have to wait and see when his Howaido activates." She responded as Shingo nodded.

"So he is his son then?" he asked as she nodded. "Has Wilhelmina activated the Sharingan?"

"No she has not but it is unlikely she will." Susan responded as Will spoke.

"Why not, if you and Ryu have why isn't it possible for me to?" Will asked.

"I didn't say you don't or wont, I said it is unlikely as you have just begun learning about chakra and the use of the sharingan requires a lot of chakra for all of it's abilities I myself can only leave it active for thirty to forty minutes before I run out of chakra and that is not including active fighting then the time goes down to around ten to fifteen minutes and unless your near death it won't activate, as for the Howaido it only it only manifests in the males of your fathers clan." Susan said as Will went wide eyed.

"You mean dad was a ninja too?" She asked.

"Yes, but I don't know where he is or if he joined another village." Susan said sighing.

"If it helps we haven't heard of him joining another village but we can't not locate him either." Shingo said as Susan nodded.

Mindscape.

"IRMA!" Ryu shouted walking around in the representation of her mind. "PLEASE ANSWER ME HIME!" He shouted walking through the dilapidated section of her mindscape representation. _"No good maybe she is not aware while here." _Ryu thought as he heard a voice he hated. _"Fuck I should have known that he would be her biggest fear." _Ryu thought taking off towards the voice.

"Come on slut you know you want it, why else would you have came with me that day, you wanted me to fuck you like that." The voice of Andrew chuckled darkly as Ryu neared. "Even your so called boyfriend wants nothing to do with you or he would have already saved you like the weakling you are."

"Irma is not weak, nor is she pathetic or a slut she is my Hime and anyone who says other wise will be in for a shit load of pain." Ryu shouted out as he rounded the corner of the house to find the representation of her fears Andrew but he looked more like a demon in human skin.

"So you did come for your whore, but that must mean your like me and only want to fuc….." It started before Ryu decked him with a hard right hook sending the manifestation of her fears through a wall.

"Irma please answer me?" Ryu shouted looking around.

"Ryu?" A small voice asked from a room ten feet away.

"Irma?" Ryu spoke softly walking into the room to see her huddled in a corner knees to her chest arms wrapped around them tears rolling off her cheeks. "Oh Hime, I am here now it's alright." Ryu said bending down in front of her.

"Ryu, please don't let him hurt me." She cried lunging at him wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest sobbing. "Please make him go away."

"I can't Hime only you can." Ryu whispered into her ear. "You have to be the one to make him go away permanently I can only keep him away for so long." Ryu spoke softly as she cried harder.

"Why?" She sobbed harder. "Why wont you make him go away?"

"Because this is your mind alone only you can do such things, while in your mind I can only offer my support in getting rid of him, I can only disrupt your fears temporarily." He said stroking her hair. "Don't believe anything it says your so much stronger than you think my Hime, the others told me your sprit is indomitable." He said.

"Not anymore." She mumbled as Ryu sighed.

"Yes you are you just quit believing so get up and fight, you're a Guardian and now A Kunoichi your are stronger now than Hornsby ever could be and your letting a fear that shouldn't be make you doubt." Ryu said softly yet sternly as she raised her head up to meet his eyes.

"You mean it?" She asked removing one arm to wipe her eyes.

"Every word, now come on stand up." He smiled standing and offering a hand as a pair of hands wrapped around his throat.

"Not so strong now Ryu?" The fear manifestation sneered as Irma screamed. "When I am done with him bitch I'll finish what we started." He snarled as Ryu clawed at the hands of his attacker prying them lose slightly.

"Hime this is your mind only you can get rid of it so fight NOW!" Ryu gasped as Irma slowly got up.

Real World.

"What's happening?" Will shouted as Ryu started chocking.

"It seems as if his brain is struggling to send the signal for him to breath." Kina said as Will paled.

"But what could do that?" Cornelia asked holding her shaking friend.

"If the fear in Irma-san is strong enough to manifests in her mindscape then it can attack him and kill him." Kina said as Taranee spoke.

"But how we all have seen that Ryu is powerful so how?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"When one enters another's mindscape they are at the mercy of that person unless they are trained in the art of fighting in another's mind all Ryu can do is offer her strength she must win the fight." Shingo said calmly. "Talk to her and let her know you are here if it is attacking Ryu she must also be aware so she will be able to since your presence." He added as the girls nodded.

"Come on Irma show us the power you have gained." Cornelia shouted kneeling beside her friend.

"Cornelia's right, you never gave up before don't start now you helped save all four of us when we were under the power of the Trance Horn so don't let something like this beat you." Taranee said joining the blonde.

"We've been friends since kindergarten you always were so strong and never let anyone or anything get you down." Hay Lin started. "You always stood up for me when others called me weird and now it my turn to stand up to help you, so come back to us Irma please." Hay Lin finished a few tears falling.

"When we first met I saw some one who was so strong that didn't care what others thought of her always laughing, joking and have fun. Then that bastard Andrew came along and took that away from you it hurt but when Ryu arrived I saw you beginning to try and gather your courage again and start to become the person you once were." Will said as tears fell. "Come on Irma come back to us show us all that you can't be kept down for long."

Mindscape.

"Die Ryu die." The manifestation laughed.

"Stop it let him go!" Irma cried as Ryu fought to keep the hands off his throat.

"Get up and fight Irma, don't fear this trash ." Ryu growled.

"I..I can't please don't make me." the brunette cried before hearing the others.

"_Come on Irma show us the power you have gained." Cornelia resonated in her mind._

"_Can I really do it, can I really beat this?" _Irma thought as she heard another.

"_Cornelia's right, you never gave up before don't start now you helped save all four of us when we were under the power of the Trance Horn so don't let something like this beat you." Taranee voice joining the blonde._

"_Why do you think I can win, I'm not that strong it's all a lie." _The brunette continued as Andrew's hands were almost to Ryu throat.

"_We've been friends since kindergarten you always were so strong and never let anyone or anything get you down." Hay Lin voice added. "You always stood up for me when others called me weird and now it my turn to stand up to help you, so come back to us Irma please." she finished as Irma felt the sadness of her friend._

"_Hay, I can't believe you think so highly of me." _ Irma continued as she got up a fire beginning to burn in her eye's.

"_When we first met I saw some one who was so strong that didn't care what others thought of her always laughing, joking and have fun. Then that bastard Andrew came along and took that away from you it hurt but when Ryu arrived I saw you beginning to try and gather your courage again and start to become the person you once were." Will finished. "Come on Irma come back to us show us all that you can't be kept down for long."_

"_Will, Taranee, Hay, Corny. Thank you." _She thought standing fully glaring at the manifestation. _"For you my love." _She finished before speaking. "Leave him alone!" Irma growled her voice taking on a icy edge. "You sick son of a bitch get lost." she continued in that same voice as the manifestation began to shrink losing it's grip on Ryu. "I can't believe I was so scared of you for so long." She snarled stalking forward.

"I will not go away bitch." It screamed.

"Maybe not but you will have no power over me ever again." She continued as Ryu stood up behind her.

"Give it up, she's back and isn't going to believe anymore of your lies." Ryu smirked wrapping his arms around her from behind as she stopped to lean back smirking like Ryu as it shrank more. "Now leave us be we have better things to do than deal with your sorry ass." He continued as Irma nodded.

"Get out of my thoughts you bastard I have a better man than you could ever hope to be." She finished as it disappeared.

"Good job my hime. I told you that you were strong enough." Ryu grinned as she turned in his arms wrapping her own around him.

"I know and I'm sorry for not believing." She said laying her head on his chest. "So how are you here?" She asked as Ryu stoked her hair.

"A Kanak mind linking seal it made a bridge between our two minds so I could try and help you." Ryu said as Irma nodded. "But if you had failed to fight we would have both died as our minds are linked." Ryu stated as Irma gasped.

"Why would you do something like that?" She asked looking up.

"Why ask that Hime, I did it because I wanted to." He said as she laid her head back on his chest. "And because I needed to I need you in my life Irma, I will stand with you as long as you want me." Ryu smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Ryu." She sighed as Ryu let go. "So what do we do now?" she asked as Ryu chuckled.

"Not a clue this is the first time I did this." Ryu grinned as Irma smiled shaking her head. "I guess we wait till the seal runs it's course or we could go to my mindscape." Ryu suggested.

"Can I?" She asked as Ryu nodded taking her hand and leading her back to the bridge representation.

Real world.

"Ryu's vitals are returning to normal." Kina said as Sora confirmed Irma's returning to normal as well.

"She did it!" The four girls shouted smiling.

"It would seem that Ryu has finally found that piece in life we all need." Shingo said as Susan nodded.

"I agree they are a perfect fit." The dark haired woman smiled softly at the two.

"Their chakra core and coils are both fine and Irma's chakra core has grown quite a bit looks like she is going to have to step up her control lessons." Ignika grinned as both teens had a look of contentment on their faces.

"So when will they wake up?" Hay Lin asked wiping her eyes.

"Not till tomorrow as their bodies were just put through a tremendous strain and they need to recover." Kina said as she stood up from kneeling. "Ryu is quit tough and rarely even listened to the Med Nin and would leave the hospital days even weeks before he should have he is to stubborn to stay down." Kina stated smiling.

"And from how you four described Irma she will be just fine as well she seems quite tough herself." Sora said standing as well. "We'll place them in the bed in this room and let them rest. So lets let them rest." She finished as Ignika and Shingo helped move Ryu while Kina and Sora moved Irma.

"You are all welcome to remain here the night we have plenty of rooms." Shingo said as Susan bowed at the waist.

"Thank you we will take your generous offer." She said rising from her bow.

"Kina-san please show our guest to their rooms, I am going to retire for the night good night to you all." Shingo said as he bowed before heading to the master bed room.

"If you would please follow me." Kina said as they nodded while Ignika and Sora went to their own rooms.

Mindscape.

"So what do you think Hime?" Ryu grinned as Irma looked around at the traditional Japanese House that represented his mind.

"Wow this is so beautiful." Irma gasped looking around.

"It is modeled after Ryo tou-san and Kasumi kaa-san's home in the village." Ryu said as he sat on the ground with Irma joining him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Will my mindscape ever look like this?" Irma questioned.

"As you recover it will begin to look how you want it to, it will just take time." Ryu said leaning his head on hers. "When we wake up I have a gift for you waiting at my place." Ryu said.

"What kinda gift?" She inquired.

"You'll have to wait and see Hime." Ryu grinned as she pouted.

"Meanie." Irma huffed as Ryu laid back on the ground with Irma now using his chest as a pillow. "Ryu do I need to go back to my own mindscape to wake up?" she inquired.

"No your mind will call you back when it is time to awaken so lets just lay here and rest for now." Ryu said as he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes.

"Ok just asking." She yawned snuggling up to Ryu and closing her eyes as well.

"_I need to tell her about why those supaida want me dead." _Ryu thought as his mind wandered back to that day.

Flashback no jutsu.

The Ryuukage's Office- Ryuugakure no sato Japan 3 years ago.

"Lord Ryuukage." Both Ryu and an Anbu said at the same time going to one knee in front of their leader.

"Arise Ryu-kun and Inu-san you may return to duty now." He said dismissing the Anbu.

"Yes My Lord." He said before Shunshining away.

"You requested my presence master." Ryu asked standing at attention as Hayate sighed.

"Yes Ryu-kun as you know from helping me in here from time to time that I will be attending peace talks with Supaidagakure soon and I am brining you along with me." The large man said as Ryu nodded.

"I see but wouldn't it be wiser to take a more experienced Shinobi with you?" Ryu asked unblinking.

"I will have the usual Anbu and single Jounin escort but your presence has been requested as well by the Supaidakage." Hayate responded as Ryu nodded.

"May I inquired as to why I have been requested master." Ryu asked as Hayate sighed.

"That was the other reason I wished to speak with you, one of the addendums to the peace treaty was an arraigned marriage between the Supaidakage's daughter Minako and you Ryu-kun." He stated hoping to her Ryu at least begin shouting but heard nothing. "Ryu-kun?" The man asked.

"I see so I am to marry Lady Minako of the Supaida Village to help stop the fighting between our village's?" Ryu questioned.

"Yes Ryu-kun that is the whole thing in a nut shell." Hayate sighed again.

"Then I will complete this mission with out fail for our village Lord Ryuukage." Ryu said bowing at the waist.

"Are you sure of this Ryu-kun their will be no going back?" He asked as Ryu nodded.

"For the future of this village and it's people I will follow the request of marring Lady Minako." Ryu stated in his monotone as Hayate nodded.

"Well then Ryu-kun I suggest you head home and prepare for the journey as well as inform you parents and teammates." He stated as Ryu bowed again before Shunshining back to his team.

Back at the Training grounds.

"Ah your back Ryu-kun?" Shingo smiled as Ryu nodded.

"I will be accompanying the Ryuukage to the peace talks between our village and the Supaida tomorrow, I was told to inform you of this and to head home and inform tou-san and kaa-san as well as prepare for the trip." Ryu stated as Shingo nodded

"WHAT that means we can't take any missions!" Sora shouted as Ryu turned to her.

"So us doing D-ranked missions is more important that accompanying the Ryuukage at the Supaidakage's request?" Ryu asked as she blushed at what she said.

"Man I don't envy you talks like that are boring as hell." Ignika yawned stretching.

"That maybe so but it is part of the job that I will be taking when Lord Ryuukage steps down so it is also a good learning experience for me as well." Ryu stated as Shingo nodded.

"Is that all Ryu-kun?" The man asked as Ryu shook his head no.

"I am also attending as I am to marry the Supaidakage's daughter Lady Minako as part of the alliance and peace treaty." Ryu stated once again as Ignika and Sora went slack jawed and wide eyed.

"Y…your getting ma..married?" Sora stuttered out.

"Hai it is for the good of both our village's it would mean no more needless blood shed between our ninja." Ryu continued speaking in monotone. "So I will fulfill my role in the peace talks and accept the marriage proposal." Ryu stated. As Ignika nodded understanding that sometimes one must do what one must to do to ensure the safety of others.

"Why would you just accept a marriage proposal with out even knowing her?" Sora asked.

"It is my duty to my village and it people to ensure their survival this will end the hostilities between the Ryuu and the Supaida." Ryu stated as Sora growled.

"So your just doing this because your told to?" She questioned.

"No I made the decision to accept and I do it with my head held high as it will benefit this village." Ryu stated. "Now I must report home and inform tou-san and kaa-san." Ryu stated bowing before shunshining home.

Hayabusa Clan compound.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san I'm home." Ryu said as he entered into the main hall of the house removing his boots and weapons storing them in their proper places.

"I'm in the kitchen with your tou-san dear." Kasumi replied as Ryu made his way there as the servants bowed to him and he returning the gesture. "You back early practice ended already?" she asked preparing lunch.

"Yes but it is because I am to accompany Hayate-sensei to the peace talks in Supaidagakure no sato tomorrow." Ryu responded taking his seat at the table.

"I see he must want you to see first hand what it will be like when you are named the next Ryuukage." Ryo said as Ryu nodded slightly.

"That is one reason." Ryu said as Kasumi spoke.

"There's another reason?" She inquired as Ryu nodded.

"It seems that as part of the peace treaty between the Supaida and the Ryuu I am to marry the daughter of the Supaidakage." He said as Kasumi screamed.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MARRING A GIRL YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MUCH LESS HAVE EVEN MET!" She shrieked as Ryu shrunk back.

"I…I…it is ..part of the treaty." Ryu stuttered out as Ryo kept his mouth shut.

"PART OF THE TREATY! HAYATE YOUR ASS IS SOO GOING TO GET IT!" She growled stomping out the door.

"That went well." Ryu deadpanned turning towards his father. "You think we should call the ANBU and tell them there is about to be an attempt on Lord Ryuukage?" Ryu inquired as he shook his head.

"My boy even they wouldn't want to get in the way of an irate Kunoichi much less and irate Kunoichi Kaa-san, even with out her arm I would still not piss her off." Ryo stated sagely. "No my old friend Hayate is in deep shit and not even the ANBU can save him." He added as Ryu just nodded.

"So don't ever piss off Kaa-san, or any Kaa-san, any Kunoichi or Kunoichi that happens to be a Kaa-san." Ryu stated as Ryo nodded in agreement as a very loud shout was heard.

"YOU LET THEM ADD THAT BULL SHIT TO THE PEACE TREATY AND THEN TELL MY SON HE IS MARRING SOME IKEIKE I HAVEN'T EVEN MET!" Kasumi's voice carried over the village.

"Wow. Kaa-sans voice carries quite well." Ryu stated as they waited for more.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE AGREED OR NOT HE IS ONLY THIRTEEN YEARS OLD AND DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT ONCE HE PUT THAT HITAI-ATE ON HE IS AN ADULT SHIT EITHER!" She screamed followed by a very male voice screaming like a girl.

"OH SHIT!" Hayate shouted as he began to run with an irate one armed Kaa-san Kunoichi chasing after him fling shuriken and kunai before forming a one handed seal causing Hayate to scream again. "HELP SHE GONNA KILL ME!" He screamed as she announced her attack.

" **KAGE KUNAI, KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!!" ** She snarled as the few became hundreds.

"You think we should step in and at least try to help Master Hayate?" Ryu asked watching the scene unfold as his Kaa-san would throw shuriken and kunai before forming the one handed seal again and again and Hayate would Kawarimi over and over avoiding getting skewered.

"Nah he'll be fine." Ryo said as he picked up his tea cup again. "Besides we need to go have lunch seeing as you kaa-san won't be back for a while." He finished placing the cup down before standing.

"I see so Sushi or Ramen?" Ryu proposed for lunch.

"Hmmm, been a while since we last had Ramen so let us depart for the Ichiraku." He stated as Ryu nodded before they both went out still hearing the screams of Hayate and the angry shouts of a pissed off Kaa-san.

Three days later Supaidagakure no sato: Supaidakage tower.

"Good to see you made it Ryuukage-dono and Ryu-san." An average looking man with light brown hair in light blue kage robes said standing to greet the two from Ryuugakure.

"It is a pleasure to finally get to see the Supaida village Supaidakage-dono." Hayate said bowing as did Ryu.

"So this is Ryu-san your apprentice, quite powerful and intimidating looking for a Genin." He said looking Ryu over(Gear from the temple mission minus the Chuunin Vest). "I assume he knows why he is here then." He asked as Ryu nodded.

"Hai I was informed that I am to marry your daughter Lady Minako when we come of marrying age as part of the treaty Lord Supaidakage." Ryu spoke going to one knee like he did for Hayate.

"Quite well mannered at that, I will send for her to show you around the village while Lord Ryuukage-dono and myself head to the talks." He stated as Ryu nodded. "Then please head outside and await her." He said as Ryu nodded before bowing to both and heading out.

Outside the Supaidakage tower.

"_I hope Kaa-san is calmer when I return." _The young ninja thought as he awaited his future wife. _"Damn me and my have to follow the old ways of the shinobi." _Ryu growled as some of the ninja sent him glares and dirty looks. _"Fucking supaida-nin what I wouldn't give to beat the shit out of a few of them." _He thought as he heard a few of them talking about him being the Akuma no Ryuu. _"Bastards think I like being called a demon." _Ryu continued as a girl around his age approached wearing traditional priestess robes of red and white her dark brown hair pulled into a bun.

"Hayabusa Ryu?" She asked as Ryu turned to her.

"Hai, Lady Minako." Ryu stated in his monotone bowing at the waist as she giggled a little.

"Well at least you polite and don't gawk and ogle me like every other guy in this village." She said with a smile as she motioned for him to come with her..

"I have better things to do than to stand around gawking as you put it all day." Ryu stated walking beside her as she huffed.

"Jeeze do you even have a personality?" She asked as Ryu tilted his head to the side.

"Is that relevant?" He asked back as she just stare at him.

"So Tou-san set me up with a emotionless ninja just great." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest as Ryu's eyebrow twitched under the hood of his ninja gi.

"I am not emotionless I just keep them in check while on missions and while I am here it is a mission and I will do as a proper shinobi a proper tool should and obey the commands of his superiors." He stated as she gasped.

"They're making you into a killing machine?" She asked looking at him.

"No all ninja are killers I just follow the way of the ninja as it should be followed and that is to put the mission and the village before anything else." He stated as she frowned looking down.

"So you don't care about anything but your village and the mission." She asked slight subdued.

"Correct I was given the mission of marrying you when we come of age to keep our villages from kill each other is that not why you are doing this?" He asked as they came to a stop near an open field.

"No I am doing this because almost every guy that has been her to try and court me has been a pig and a pervert." She said as Ryu listened. "When tou-san said that the Ryuukage had agreed to bothered me to his apprentice I was relieved because I had heard that you weren't a pig or a pervert but after meeting you I don't think I was right your just a cold, uncaring, emotionless jerk." She finished as Ryu looked stunned.

"Why do you continue to say I have no emotions when I said I just don't show them on missions, only my tou-san and kaa-san have the right to know the real me any one else doesn't, besides that I don't have to justify myself to you either for that matter." Ryu stated as She growled. "Besides I have to be the strongest as I am to be the next Ryuukage I must be the most powerful and if that means letting no one in and being emotionless and uncaring as you say then so be it." He continued as she spoke sadness evident now.

"So you have no one besides your family that you care about no one precious to you?" She asked as Ryu looked confused. "What about your teammates and friends?" She asked as Ryu stared.

"I have no friends and my teammates are just that teammates I respect them and I trust them but they are not my friends." He stated as She sighed.

"Then you will never truly be strong." She said as Ryu growled slightly. "Sure you may become the most powerful but what is all that strength if you have nothing worth fighting for no one worth giving your life just so that one could live?" She asked as Ryu looked shocked at what she had said.

"_Is everything I have been doing up to this point false?" _He thought as she watched him. _"Are the older shinobi incorrect in believing that we should be emotionless?" _ He asked himself. _"Perhaps I should give Minako's words some more thought." _he continued as he opened his mouth. "Could you tell me what you mean by precious people?" He asked as she smiled then nodded.

"There people that you would do anything for to ensure they are alive and happy." She started as Ryu spoke.

"But by doing this mission I would be making both of our villages happy by ending the fighting between us." Ryu stated as She giggled and smiled.

"True." She said as Ryu smirked under the mask. "But that isn't what I mean by making those that you hold closest to your heart happy and safe." She continued as Ryu sighed but listened. "Your parents are two of the people that you hold the closest correct?" She asked as Ryu nodded. "So if you were on a mission with your father but he was badly hurt and the only way to save him would be to abandoned the mission would you?" She asked as Ryu listened wide eyed at what she had said.

"_Would I let him die or no I would forget the mission to save my tou-san." _Ryu thought as he spoke. I see what you mean I would rather fail a mission than loose my tou-san." Ryu stated as she smiled softly.

"So would you do the same for your teammates?" She asked as Ryu sighed.

"I… I truly do not know." Ryu said as she sighed. "I think after what you have said I would die for them I am starting to believe I have been fooling myself into believing that the old shinobi ways were better when I should have been just being the shinobi I can be." Ryu stated still in monotone.

"So why haven't you added more feeling to your voice?" She grinned as did Ryu.

"Give me a break I have been the perfect little shinobi for three years give me some slack." He huffed turning away as she broke into fit of giggles. _" This marriage thing wont be so bad she is smart, funny, caring and quite cute." _Ryu thought as he sensed Kunai heading towards him. _"Hn armature." _Ryu thought stepping to the side letting the knives fly by only to go wide eyed at he sound of them hitting fleshing and a scream of pain. _"No!?" _Ryu thought as he turned to see the young girl laying on the ground with several fatal kunai wounds. "Minako-chan?" Ryu asked as she whimpered in pain.

"Scum you let the daughter of the Supaidakage take Kunai meant for you coward." a dark voice said as Ryu's demeanor turned cold.

"Kutabare, show yourself!" Ryu snarled dropping into the Ansatsuken style arms right arm over left as they crossed his chest.. "I'll kill you for harming her." Ryu continued shouting as two Chuunin Supaida nin appeared. "So mind telling me why you tried to kill me and instead killed an innocent?" Ryu growled letting the Murderous Intent of the Ansatsuken begin to flow out.

"Oh we didn't kill her you did Ryuu-nin it was with Ryuu kunai that it was done wasn't it brother." The one on the left said grinning darkly.

"We just arrived in time to witness the murder." The other said same grin on his face.

"Bastards she was innocent." Ryu snapped dashing forward.

"Bah the bitch was consorting with an enemy and died by his action or rather inaction." The left one said as he dodged out of the way avoiding a quick snap jab.

"So you killed her not us." The other said as he ducked a high spin kick.

"_Their right I didn't do anything even though I knew she was there I just step aside and let them.." _ Ryu thought as his guard dropped.

"Bad move Genin." The first one sneered going through hand seals. **"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu." **The man announced as a large pillar of spinning water flew at a shocked Ryu before he remembered what was happening flying threw the seals for a defense just.

"**Doton: Doryuu Taiga." **Ryu shouted as mud began to pour from his mouth as he slammed his hands on the mud shouting forming a wall which the Daibakufu slammed into stopping it. _"To fucking close." _Ryu thought as he sensed one of the two chagrining his position. _"I'll make you pay for hurting her." _Ryu thought as he began another set of seals. _"Come on teme jump over the barrier." _Ryu thought as the spuaida nin was running up the wall. _"Gotcha/" _Ryu thought as he inhaled a large amount of air. **"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!!" **Ryu shouted out as he blew out a large fire bal catching the nin off guard killing him in a fiery display. "I said I would make both of you pay now there is only you." Ryu said reverting to his monotone voice.

"You little bastard!" Hw snarled charging forward looking Ryu in the eye as he suddenly felt his muscles seize up and his death flash before his eyes. "W..what ..have you d..done ..to me?" He got you forcing himself to breath but not able to do much else.

"You are feeling the effects of my Ansatsuken's Murderous Intent." Ryu stated coldly letting more of it flow out. "As I said earlier you will both die for harming her." Ryu growled staring the hand seals of one of his most powerful jutsu. "I recently found a trick to combining elements into a jutsu you're the first and last that will see it today." Ryu said as water began to flow towards him and the wind picked up turning colder by the second. "DIE! **Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu!!!" **The young ninja snarled as a black dragon stream with red eyes sent flying towards the Supaida nin freezing him alive before shattering. "Minako are you alright?" Ryu asked as he ran to her kneeling beside the injured girl.

"R…Ryu?" She asked as she lifted a hand and Ryu taking hold of it. "Find some one you will give your all for some one that makes you fill complete and hold on to her." She said coughing up some blood.

"Hold on I know a small Medical technique it will help slow the bleeding." Ryu said as he tried to remove his hand from hers.

"I already know I won't make it, the Kunai were poisoned." She said as Ryu saw that some of the blood had turned a black color.

"I have to try, you told me your self that I could be stronger if I fought for others so let me try and save you." Ryu pleaded all since of keeping his emotions in check flying out the window.

"I thank you Ryu, I would have been happy with you at my side." She said with a small smile. "But there is nothing that can be done." She said as another wave of coughing hit and more blood came with it. Covering Ryu in her blood. "I wish we had more time." She whispered as her eyes began to dim.

"Me too Minako-Chan me too." He whispered leaning down placing a kiss on her cheek. "I will always remember what you said." He finished leaning back to up see she was gone.

"WHAT THE NINE LAYERS OF HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" The voice of the Supaidakage shouted as Ryu turned to see both Lord Ryuukage and the Supaidakage along with their escorts. "You little bastard I should have knew you would try something Akuma no Ryuu Anbu kill them." the man shouted as his Anbu engaged the Ryuu Anbu.

" I didn't kill her it was.." Ryu began only to be knocked back by Hayate as he blocked the incoming Kunai.

"MURDERER!!" The Supaidakage snarled flying threw seals.

"Anbu, Sai retreat now." Hayate shouted as he and the others did a mass Shunshin to a point outside the Supaida village.

Three days later back in Ryuugakure.

"Ryu what happened in the Supaida Village?" Hayate asked as it was just Ryu and he in the Office.

"We were talking when she said something that made me realize I had been wrong in my way of doing things and we were beginning to enjoy each others presence when I sensed some Kunai flying towards me." Ryu began as Hayate nodded motioning for him to continue. "I didn't even think about them so I just stepped to the side thinking they would hit nothing." He said as Hayate nodded grimly. "By my inaction to block or even to deflect them I killed her." He said tears rolling down the normally stoic nins face.

"Ryu you did no such thing." Hayate said as Ryu shook his head.

"No Master Hayate we are responsible for our actions or inactions by not doing something I caused the death of Minako!" Ryu shouted. "I am a Murderer." He finished falling back in the seat sobbing.

"Damn it Ryu." Hayate sighed as he watched his apprentice fall apart.

"_Are you really just going to wallow in despair Ryu?" _Minako's voice echoed in his head.

"_Minako?" _Ryu thought.

"_You said you would try living your own life not live in the past now look forward to the future and find that love you will give your all for Ryu." _It finished as it faded away.

"_Your right Minako I have to much to do in this life I will live the way you told me I should try and live and that is to find those I would fight and die for." _Ryu thought as he stood up wiping his eyes shocking Hayate.

"Are you all right Ryu-kun?" the large man asked.

"Hai Sensei, I just need to begin looking forward in stead of at the past." Ryu said as Hayate nodded. "I am going to go and see my team." He stated as Hayate smiled slightly. "I wish to take tomorrow off from training." Ryu smiled as the shocked look on his Sensei's face.

"Hai Ryu-kun take some time off you have earned it." Hayate grinned as Ryu shunshined out.

Kanak Clan Compund.

"Good work Ignika you will be back to team practice tomorrow." Shingo said as Ignika bowed to his uncle.

"Actually we won't." Ryu said as he was lead to the training dojo in the Kanak compound."

"Hayabusa-san what do you mean?" Ignika asked as Ryu flinched slightly.

"I requested to take tomorrow off of training. And it's Ryu please." Ryu said as Ignika and Shingo were confused.

"Ryu-kun you almost never take time off from training, is everything alright?" Shingo stated as Ryu nodded.

"Yeah I just had an eye opening experience with Lady Minako, so tomorrow I wish to get to know my teammates better and hopefully call them my friends." Ryu stated Ignika smiled.

"Ryu your already my friend I just wasn't sure if you wanted to be my friend." Ignika said grinning.

"Thank you Ignika." Ryu smiled slightly as he straightened up from his bow. "I am going to go see if Sora wants to join us tomorrow to truly get to know each other." Ryu said as he bowed to Shingo before turning to leave.

"Hey Ryu where do we met at?" Ignika inquired as Ryu stopped.

"Come to my place at the usual training time so we can hang out for the day, it is only fair as I have been to both yours and Sora's." Ryu said as Ignika grinned wider.

"See you then friend." The spiky haired Kanak said as Ryu nodded vanishing in a Shunshine.

Oni Clan Compound.

"Sora you have a visitor." Her mother said as she stepped into the back yard.

"Who is it Kaa-chan?" the brunette inquired as Ryu stepped forward.

"Your teammate Ryu-kun." She said as the girl wheeled around to see the unusual sight of a smiling Ryu."

"Hayabusa-san." Sora asked confused at seeing her teammate.

"If you don't mind I would prefer Ryu, seeing as I am here to apologize for all the times I was an ass." Ryu said bowing to the girl as she blinked still confused.

"Apology accepted Ryu." She smiled as Ryu rose from his bow. "So what time is training tomorrow?" She asked as Ryu grinned.

"No training tomorrow, I also came to ask if you wanted to join Ignika and myself to just hang out tomorrow to make up for the time I was keeping closed off so I can truly get to know my teammates and hopefully friends." Ryu said as She smiled kindly.

"I guess Ignika already told you he considered you a friend and so do I we just didn't want to strain our team work with tiring to make you our friend." Sora said as Ryu sighed.

"Sorry for all that too." Ryu sighed as Sora giggled.

"No more apologies, so where do we meet tomorrow?" She asked as Ryu grinned.

"My place at the usual training time so we can use the day to it's fullest." Ryu said as she nodded.

"I'll be there." Sora said as Ryu nodded vanishing in a Shunshin.

Hayabusa Clan compound.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san are you home?" Ryu asked stowing his gear as he turned an saw his Kaa-san smiling at him.

"Well what's she like?" She smiled as Ryu's face took a sad smile.

"She would have been a great wife." Ryu said as a tear fell.

"What happened?" She asked as Ryu told her what happened.

"I am so sorry my son." She cried with him hold her son letting him cry it out.

"But I will not dwell on what happened she asked me to move forward and for her I will continue to do so." Ryu said as Kasumi nodded.

"That's good I am glad she made you realize what being a human and a ninja meant." She said as Ryu nodded.

"Speaking of that Ignika and Sora will be coming over tomorrow so we can hang out." Ryu said as Kasumi smiled softly.

"Then have fun tomorrow son." She said as Ryu grinned.

Flashback no jutsu Kai.

"I owe you a lot Minako." Ryu said as he was now awake in the real world again.

"I owe her as well Ryu." Irma said as Ryu looked down to see his girlfriend looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"So you saw it all then?" He asked as he nodded. "Then you know that as long as your with me they will continue to come after you." Ryu sighed as she snuggled up to him.

"I don't care your not leavening me alone now Ryu." She said as Ryu wrapped an Arm around her.

"I have no intentions of leaving you Hime, just scared of losing you like I did Minako." Ryu said as She nodded before looking up.

"Ryu did you love her?" Irma asked as Ryu sighed.

"If those events hadn't happened it would have become love." Ryu said as Irma nodded. "But no I had a crush on her but it wasn't love yet." Ryu finished laying back down on the pillow with Irma laying her head on his chest. "I love you Irma Lair and I will give my everything to see you happy and safe." Ryu said as Irma blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Ryu, I love you too." She said as Ryu smiled leaning down and placing a kiss on her head. "Get some rest koishii." Ryu said as Irma nodded before speaking.

"Ryu what does that mean." She asked as Ryu chuckled. "What?" She asked as Ryu smiled looking down into her eye's.

"It means beloved." Ryu said smiling as Irma blushed.

"Can it be used for you?" she asked shyly as Ryu nodded. "Good night koishii."  
She said still blushing as Ryu smiled softly kissing her head once more before closing his eyes as did Irma.

"_Thank you Minako, Thank you for helping me find my future." _Ryu thought drifting off..

AN: damn took awhile but I have finally finished this chapter.

Jutsu List.

**Kage Kunai no Jutsu: ** Kunai Shadow Clone Technique: Creates real damage causing Kunai.

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu : ** Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique: Creates Real Damage causing Shuriken.

**Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu: Water Type; Explosion Skill: **Sends a large spinning pillar of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra. Its a devastating jutsu.

**Doton: Doryuu Taiga: Earth Rising Wall Mudslide Barrier: **A jutsu which when performed, allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other jutsus, and its extremely durable.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Type; Grand Fireball Skill: **Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Can be extremely powerful.

**Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu: Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm: **The user creates a black dragon stream with red eyes that is sent towards the opponent. There's an improved version, the Souryubo Fusetsu, in which he shoots two black dragons that attack the enemy by creating a large black tornado.

**Shunshine no Jutsu: Body Flicker: ** Allows user to move at high speed but is not viable for combat.


	11. Recover and Fun

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V.2

Chapter 11: Recover and Fun

First off I wanna apologize for the extend wait for this chapter and thank those that reviewed as well. The last two years have been a royal pain in the ass. And just three weeks ago I was t-boned on my way home an suffered cracked ribs on my right side which had me in pain for another three weeks I am just mow able to move it with out being in a lot of pain. So once again I apologize for the wait and hope that this chapter at least gets me back on track. And also I am getting ready to release a new Resident Evil fic titled Brothers in Arms that is being co written by a friend of mine Orcath so be on the look out for it as well. And with out further ado the newest chapter of the Dragon Ninja Chronicles.

Kanak Residence Next Day.

"How long will Ryu remain unconscious?" Shingo asked as Susan and the others watched as Irma sat at his bedside.

"At least another day." Kina responded.

"I can't believe he did something so stupid, especially during a procedure such as the mind linking seal." Ignika growled.

"What did he do?" Hay Lin inquired as the crimson haired teen sighed.

"What normally happens in this procedure is that both people involved would supply chakra." Ignika started as the others nodded. "Well that didn't happen some how Ryu forced his chakra to support both him and Irma in the seal pushing him to the brink of complete chakra exhaustion, he might be awaken tomorrow but he won't be in fighting condition for at least another two to three days." Ignika stated as Will and the other let out a breath.

"So he is going to be ok?" Irma asked not letting his hand go.

"He's going to be fine Irma." Sora smiled as did Irma.

"I can't believe he was to be married to a Supaida though." Will stated as Irma flinched catching the attention of the others.

"You know something about that day Irma?" Susan asked as Irma nodded.

"I can't tell you about it, it's his story to tell but it was the start of him becoming who he is today." The brunette stated eye's not leaving Ryu's face.

"From what that other Supaida-Nin said he killed her but I highly doubt that is true." Susan said as they all nodded.

"I can at least confirm that he didn't kill her." Irma stated as Susan smiled.

"I never thought he did but it is good to know that he didn't." The older Sharingan user stated.

"What ever or who ever started this is gonna pay eventually." Ignika said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"It's only a matter of time before they figure out that attacking Ryu is attacking us all and that just wont fly with me or the rest of the dragons." Sora said grinning as was Ignika and the other dragon nins in the room.

"Well we should let Ryu rest peacefully for now, Irma -san is more than welcome to stay but most of us should leave." Kina spoke as every one but Irma left.

"They gone." A voice said as Irma turned and grinned.

"Yep, they've left Ryu." Irma chirped happily.

"You have any more questions about that day?" Ryu inquired as Irma shook her head no. "Your ok with everything you saw?" He asked as she nodded yes. "Thank you Hime." Ryu smiled as she retook his hand.

"Why did you force all your chakra into the seal anyways?" The brunette inquired as Ryu sighed.

"You have only just unlocked your chakra recently I didn't want to chance the seal draining you of to much of your own chakra or else you would be in bed like I am only a lot longer." Ryu stopped taking a breath. "Since your reserves don't replenish like a normal ninja s does yet." he explained.

"I see but I wouldn't have minded staying their with you." She stated climbing in beside him getting her favorite pillow back.

"You would have been out cold for about a week." He deadpanned. "And I would have been worried out of my mind thinking it might kill you or worse leave you in a coma permanently." Ryu finished wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't know that could happen." She said snuggling into his embrace.

"I know but that is why I did what I did, I have a better chance of recovering than you cause my body restores my chakra faster than yours." Ryu stated as Irma nodded. "I know your strong Hime but I will always protect you if I can." He said closing his eyes.

"Thank you Ryu.' Irma sighed closing hers as well.

With the others.

"Uncle you knew of the what happened didn't you?" Ignika asked as the elder Kanak sighed nodding.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Sora inquired.

"S-class secret few out side of his family, the council and Hayate-sama knew what happened." Shingo said sitting as Kina brought them Tea. "It's was not easy seeing him become a recluse for that week, A Ryu that wasn't training or wasn't dodging fan girls just didn't seem possible." Shingo said as Kina served the tea.

"So he was back a full week before he came to see us?" Sora asked as Shingo nodded again.

"It was not easy for him to watch an innocent die seeing as she was to be a healer and purifier not a combatant." Shingo said as Sora and Ignika nodded getting the idea. "Ryu is strong and will only get stronger and now with Irma-san to protect he has even more of a reason to become more powerful."

"We all do." Will said as they other guardians minus Irma nodded.

"Those bastards hurt our friend, just to get at Ryu." Cornelia growled.

"And that idea backfired big time." Taranee stated as all of them shivered remembering the Murderous Intent Ryu displayed when killing the Jounin of the Supaida.

"I don't like that he uses that style but as I had no clue he was even alive till a few months ago I can't forbid him using it ." Susan stated sighing as she set her tea down. "But I can help him learn to better control his Sharingan making him harder to kill." She smirked creeping Will out.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a ninja mom?" The red head asked.

"Because when your father and I decided to marry we agreed to retire as shinobi so you and your brother could have a peaceful life and not one of violence and death." Susan stated as Will nodded. "But not all plans go the way we want and one child becomes a shinobi and the other.." Susan stopped looking at her daughter.

"A Guardian of Kandrakar and Keeper of the Heart." Will said as Susan smiled.

"I guess it just run in the blood to be a warrior of some sort." The dark haired woman said as the others smiled as well.

"Guess so." Will said as they continued to talk.

Next day early morning.

"Alright Irma you do it?" Ryu asked in hushed tones outside Sora's room.

"Yeah, but why do this to your teammates?" The brunette asked as Ryu grinned

"When at full strength my chakra is a little harder to mask so Ignika and Sora pick it up easier even when sleeping." Ryu explained as the duo skulked down the hall to another room. "But since my chakra levels are lower than normal now is the perfect time to strike." The Red headed ninja said stopping in front of his sisters room. "Now to get Will." He grinned as did Irma.

Hours later.

Morning Ryu-kun, Irma-san." Shingo said as Ryu and Irma took seats at the table Ryu suppressing a grin and Irma failing to. "Ryu Hayabusa what have you talked this young girl into helping you with and will it cause damage to my home?" The man asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I guess I should have tried to teach you to better control you facial expressions Hime." Ryu grinned as Irma blushed. "To answer your questions, she helped with a small prank, and no it wont cause damage but Ignika and Sora might." Ryu stated with a straight face as Irma began to giggle a little as Will walked down and took a seat.

"Hey Ryu doesn't she notice?" Irma whispered as Ryu greeted his sister.

"One of my two genjutsu a simple light refracting to make everything appear normal the fun begins when Ignika, Sora or Kina release the genjutsu." Ryu stated as everyone began to gather at the table.

"Uncle why is there a Genjutsu on just about everyone." Ignika asked as Kina came in getting ready to dispel it before realizing that Ryu and Irma were unaffected causing his latest prank to come to fruition.

"Cornelia what happened to you hair." Will gasped looking at her friends new hair color.

"What's wrong with my hair. The former blonde screamed grabbing her long hair bringing it in front of her face showing it was now neon green.

"WHO DID THIS?." the now green haired Sora growled as she noticed Irma and Ryu were normal looking. "YOU!" She snarled as Ryu's grinned widened.

"Son this had better wash out.." Susan stated a little to calmly.

"Your dead Hayabusa." Ignika snapped lunging at Ryu only to slam into a wooden log where Ryu and Irma once were.

"Lair I am gonna make you pay for this." Cornelia shrieked as Shingo and Kina watched with amused grins.

"You'll have to catch us first Corny." Irma grinned handing Ryu a small white pill causing Kina to frown.

"Hayabusa-san you had better not do what I think your going to do." She growled.

"You know me well enough to know the answer to that." Ryu grinned popping the pill and crunching down on it causing a sudden surge of chakra in Ryu. "Ja-ne." Ryu grinned mock saluting before wrapping an arm around Irma and Shunshining them both away.

"You should have checked his kunai and Shuriken pouches." Shingo stated still amused that Ryu had once again gotten away with dying his nephews and Sora's hair again as well as getting his kaa-san, sister and her friends. "Ah it is good to see him still able to do that." The elder Kanak said returning to his breakfast.

"I know Shingo-sama forgive me for being careless in not remembering he is prone to such things." Kina sighed sitting to begin her own meal.

"_I must admit that was a brilliant idea strike while the guard is down, I am proud of you son, but this had still best wash out tonight." _Susan thought applying her own henge.

With Ryu and Irma.

"That was so hilarious Ryu." Irma laughed sitting on Ryu lap as they sat on the couch at his place.

"So you enjoyed helping." Ryu chuckled as Irma grinned nodding.

"The look on Cornelia's face alone was worth it." The brunette got out while laughing.

"I am a little surprised Hay Lin and Tara weren't mad." Ryu said as Irma spoke.

"Hay Lin will think it was cool you were able to do it, and Taranee is just level headed enough not to make it worse." Irma said as Ryu nodded as he yawned slightly. "You ok Ryu?" Irma inquired.

"Yeah just a little worn from shunshining from the Kanak's to here." Ryu spoke wrapping his arms around Irma pulling her as close as possible. "But it's worth to be able to laze around and keep you in my arms all day as well." The young shinobi grinned as Irma blushed and buried her face in his chest.

"So, what do we do now?" Irma asked as Ryu stood and picked her up bridal style getting a deep blush and a squeak.

"I need to get a little more sleep, and my chakra levels should be fine for us to go out and about." Ryu said as he walked them to his room. "Sound good?" He asked as Irma nodded as he eased them down onto his bed.

"Laying beside you always sounds good." Irma grinned as did Ryu.

"It's never bad for me either." He chuckled as Irma giggled.

Later that day.

"You feel better son.." Susan asked as Ryu nodded from his seat on the couch.

"I would say at around sixty-five percent but I could be worse." Ryu stated as Will walked out of the bathroom robe on and towel around her head.

"Ryu you ever do that again and you'll regret it." Will growled.

"Give it up Wilhelmina, we both know that's a crap threat." Ryu grinned as Irma spoke from down the hall.

"It's was funny Will and you know it." The brunette grinned as Will fumed.

"To you two maybe." The red head snapped.

"Nope, I know that Shingo sensei finds the occasional prank funny to he is just able to control his reactions to them." Ryu grinned. "Kina probably doesn't find them funny and I know Hayate-sensei didn't either." Ryu added chuckling before laughing out right.

"What's got him laughing so hard?" Irma asked walking back into the living room to see her boyfriend doubled over laughing as she took the seat next to him.

"Just remembering some of my other pranks." Ryu got out while trying to catch his breath.

"Must have been good." Irma grinned as Will shook her head.

"I know I'll regret this but what was it?" Will asked as Ryu snickered a little.

"It was one of the nights that Sora and myself had been invited to stay the night at Ignika's." Ryu started as Will, Susan and Irma got comfortable. "And it started out civil goofing around playing games that kinda thing till Ignika and Sora thought it would be funny to grab my towel and cloths from outside the onsen and leave me there." Ryu told as the others listened.

"How did you get out without a towel?" Susan asked as Ryu blushed.

"Henge." Ryu said rubbing his head.

"Ah." His mother said as she motioned for him to continue.

"Well they had their laugh and gave me my cloths back, and I waited till they went to sleep and I put silencing seals up on Ignika and Sora's bathrooms and put extra strong chakra sensitive shinobi super glue on the toilet seats." Ryu grinned as Will shook her head and Irma began laughing while Susan raised an eyebrow.

"I knew I would regret it." Will stated.

"Well they both were stuck there for several hours, all night actually." Ryu added as he began laughing again. "They were pissed too, it took almost two months before they would use the toilet with out using a scanning jutsu to see if I had used the glue again." Ryu howled as did Irma while Will giggled a little and Susan sighed at her sons antic's.

"You said that Shingo didn't mind them and the Hayate didn't right?" Susan asked as Ryu nodded wiping a tear from his eye. "Why is that?" She inquired.

"Shingo doesn't mind so long as I don't cause damage to the Kanak Estate." Ryu said as They all nodded. "But Sensei hates them because and I quote ' their childish and a waste of you skill and potential to do.'" Ryu spoke as he began to snigger again.

"Let me guess you pulled one on him didn't you." Irma asked as Ryu nodded yes and broke out laughing again.

"Used that same glue on his seat in the Ryukage Tower." Ryu got out while laughing again. "It was worth the fifty laps around the entire village." Ryu continued as Irma laughed with him.

"_And here I thought my son was responsible and mature." _Susan thought watching the laughing pair. _"At least he has brought the Irma I remember back." _The older Sharingan user thought. "Well now we know the whys of some of your pranks at least and we also know that only Irma seems to be exempt for them right?" his mother asked as Ryu nodded. "Good to know but pull one on me again and fifty laps around the Dragon Village will be a dream compared to what I will do." Susan grinned darkly as Ryu, Irma and Will shivered slightly. "Understand?" she asked.

"Crystal, but you forgot I new Sensei would figure out I did it so what makes you think you threat works any better I love training the more I am assigned usually the happier I am." Ryu stated as Will gasped at Ryu actually arguing with their mother.

"Oh I'll do the reverse no training and no seeing your girlfriend." Susan smirked as Ryu turned pale.

"Ok fine you win, I promise to never pull a prank on you kaa-san." Ryu stated wrapping an arm around Irma. I can take the no training but a day with out Hime is not something I would wanna go through as punishment." Ryu said as Irma smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. "Besides I can always get a rise out of Ignika, Sora and Corny." Ryu grinned as did Irma and Will. Oh almost forgot Will as part of that list of possible victims ." Ryu as added as Will stopped smirking and paled while glaring at her brother.

"Try it and you'll pay." Will growled.

"Wilhelmina we all know that's a crap threat." Ryu grinned as Will turned red in anger.

"IT"S WILL!" The Red head growled out as Ryu yawned.

"What ever you say Will..helmina" Ryu smirked as his sister got up and stomped off. "To easy." Ryu stated as Irma giggled and Susan sighed again.

"Alright you too Ryu you still need a little more rest as does Irma so off to bed you too." Susan smiled as Ryu picked Irma up bridal style and walked away. _"Now if we could only find Tony." _Susan thought as she left to go to bed as well.

AN: Not nearly as long as my normal chapter length but it is mainly filler for showing some of Ryu's pranks. The next chapter will be a time skip to about two months after these events. Thanks again to all who read and review and Peace Out.


	12. Darkenss and Return Home Edited

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: The Awakening V.2

AN: Had to Remove some parts and reupload to comply with the now in-forced ratings system.

Chapter 12: Darkness and The Return Home.

Warning mentions of rape and violence at the beginning of this chapter if your easily offended skip past.

"Well it seems they found me finally." A dark voice stated as the sound of a zipper being zipped echoed in the some what empty room.

"Ryu! Irma and Sora are missing." Will shouted as she and the remaining Guardians and Ignika came to a stop at the scene before. "No." She gasped as the naked and beaten form of one of the missing girls.

"Ryu what the fuck!" Ignika shouted seeing not only the raped form of Irma but the dead and raped body of their team mate.

"I see your not glad to see me." The darker Ryu spoke with a malicious grin. "They were only used as they should be." He stated with that same sick grin on his face.

"She loved you!" Cornelia shouted as tears flowed down her face. "How could you do that to her after all she went through?" The blonde continued

"How could I?" Ryu mocked still grinning. "It was easy I just knocked her out, stripped her and dropped my pants." He grinned as They gasped at the cold remarks. "Sora put up some what of a fight but you all know that neither she nor Ignika could best me." He chuckled darkly as Ignika got into the Gentle Fist stance only to have Ryu disappear from sight.

"Come out and fight coward!" The crimson haired shinobi shouted just seconds before a blade protruded from his gut causing the remaining Guardians to scatter .

"As you wish." Ryu said the grin still on his face as he brought the sword downwards effectively gutting his former friend and team mate. "You should have know better Kanak after all your clan is only a pale imitation of The Uchiha Clan" Ryu spoke as if talking to a child as Hay Lin dropped to her knees sobbing. "Why the long face Hay you'll be joining him shortly." Ryu stated as he walked towards her the sword still dripping with the blood of his former friend. only for a series of vines to wrap around him.

"He isn't so tough." Cornelia snapped. "What do we do with him?" She asked Will only to scream in pain as her right arm was sliced off at the shoulder causing Taranee and Will to back up slightly.

"I thought you were a little smarter than that Corny." Ryu grinned from behind her as she screamed clutching the bloody stump. "It's a shame you would have been a lot of fun till you broke but even then you would have been useful." Ryu smirked as he gathered fire chakra to his had roughly grabbing the wound and cauterizing it causing her to pass out from the intense pain. "Well I guess even with one arm your cunt will still work." Ryu said as he spat on her unconscious form. "Well that just leaves little Tara, Hay, and my dear omoto." Ryu chuckled.

"What about Mom how could you just do this." Will started as Ryu let out a booming laugh.

"That bitch didn't like it either, she screamed for me to stop as I forced her to watch as I fucked the little bitch over and over till she just quit moving." Ryu said still laughing a little. "Then I shoved a Rasengan into her guts because she wouldn't stop crying." He said as Will collapsed tears streaming down her face while muttering no over and over. "It seems I have broken them." Ryu said with an amused tone as he turned to Taranee. "Well looks like it's just you and me now." Ryu grinned as he stalked towards the Fire Guardian.

"No leave me alone stay away from me." Taranee shouted throwing fireball after fireball at Ryu only to see him bat them away with the dark purple sword in his hand.

"Now Taranee that's no way to treat a person." Ryu grinned as he knocked the last fire ball away.

"Your no person you're a monster." She shouted as Ryu chuckled.

"Maybe but I'm alive and your not." He spoke grinning as she felt an intense pain in her abdomen. "It's a shame I bet you would have been a great fuck." Ryu grinned twisting the blade as Taranee let out an ear piercing scream causing Will and Hay Lin to snap back to reality. "Oh well I still have the one armed blonde." Ryu chuckled as he lift the sword with Taranee still on it and slung her off his sword as some of her blood fell on his face and chest.

"You, your not my brother." Will snapped tears flowing down her face as the red eyes of her Sharingan spun morphing into the Mangekyou Sharingan. "I'll kill you." She screamed charging Ryu with a blade of lighting in her hand.

"Excellent." Ryu chuckled as his own Mangekyou Flared to life. "Come dear sister die by my blade so I can attain the greatest eyes of all time." Ryu chuckled sinisterly getting into the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's stance.

"DIE MONSTER!" Will shrieked thrusting the lightning forward.

"You first bitch." Ryu growled as he began moving. **"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Kan Sen!" **Ryu snarled as he lunged forward only to move to the right causing Will to miss as he sliced deeply into her side causing her to roll a few feet before coming to a violent stop against the wall while blood pooled around her.

"B…b…bastard." Will choked out as Ryu approached.

"That I maybe but it ain't my fault our father walked out on that weakling woman you call whoops called mother." Ryu chuckled as he bent down too her. "Besides I wanted you to do only one thing for me and you did it by gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan and now I can take you eyes and replace them with my mine and gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan as well as the ability to live for ever." Ryu chuckled as Will paled from both blood lose and fright. "Now hold still and scream for me." Ryu Chuckled as he began to remove the eye's of his sister and implant them one at a time into his own skull while Hay Lin watched on in terror as Will screamed in pain from the removal of her eyes. "Finally I can finish what my ancestor Madara started so long ago and make this world my own." Ryu chuckled before it bloomed into a full blown maniacal laughter as he spotted Hay Lin trying to sneak out.

"_Gotta get away, gotta warn Ignika's uncle." _ Hay Lin thought as she inched towards the door only to be slammed against a wall.

"Going some where Hay?" Ryu asked as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan bored into her eyes causing the girl to begin to cry uncontrollably. "I know you can visit the **Tsukuyomi **realm now." Ryu grinned as he drew her into the realm of the Tsukuyomi.

**Tsukuyomi Realm.**

"Where am I?" Hay Lin voiced out loud as she awoke tied to a cross and to a red and black world around her .

"Welcome to the realm of the Tsukuyomi Hay." Ryu spoke as his black and white image appeared before her "In this realm I am god, what ever I want to happen will happen." Ryu continued as Hay Lin listened terrified.

"W…w…what ..a.. are.. y...you g. g. g. gonna do to me?" The scared girl asked as a Malicious grin split his face.

"Why I'm going to rape for the next seventy two hours." Ryu stated as the world shifted to her laying on a bed tied down completely naked.

"Please Ryu don't do this." Hay Lin begged as Ryu began removing his pants

"Oh but I want to." Ryu grinned as He positioned himself over her ready to go.

"Please don't, please don't." Hay Lin chanted over and over

"Hold on it's gonna be a hell of a ride." Ryu laughed as he plunged in eliciting a scream from the poor girl. "Oh come on Hay it's feels great." Ryu continued to laugh as he pumped in and out a furious pace for what seemed like hours on end. "Phew that felt great." Ryu stated as Hay Lin laid their thinking it was finally over. "Now only seventy-one hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left to go." Ryu stated with a chuckled as he began again .

**Back in Reality**

"That was fun." Ryu stated as he dropped the comatose girl as her own juice trickled down her legs along with other bodily fluids. "Well did you enjoy the show Ryu-kun?" The dark Ryu asked as he turned to the opposite wall where another Ryu was chained against it cuts and bruises all over his body.

"You sick fucker." Ryu howled straining against the chains that held him as the dark Ryu grinned.

"This is your future Ryu I hope you enjoy it." The dark Ryu spoke as the normal Ryu paled. "You are cursed at least twice over as you can and will fall to the lure of the dark Hado and the curse of the Sharingan both will drive you want more power and to take what ever you want including the bitches your around." Dark Ryu laughed as the normal Ryu stopped struggling against the shackles. "I see you have accepted your fate." He grinned darkly.

"No." Came the whispered growl from Normal Ryu. "I will never be you, I'll kill myself first." Ryu growled as the scenery began to fade.

"We shall see little dragon." Dark Ryu grinned as he faded away.

**Waking World.**

"Never." Ryu growled as he woke up to see Irma looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. "Irma?" Ryu asked as she nodded.

"You alright you were crying and begging for some one to stop hurting me." She said in a soft voice.

"Bad dream." Ryu stated as Irma nodded wrapping her arms around her boyfriend as he did the same. "You go back to sleep I'm gonna go up to the roof and get some air." Ryu stated as Irma nodded letting him go as she laid back down as Ryu grabbed a pair of jeans a shirt his hitai-ate and his boots before walking out.

"_I'll be there for you Ryu I promise." _Irma thought as she drifted off to sleep again.

**Roof Top of The Apartment Complex**

"_I need to speak with Hayate-sensei or Ryo-tou-san about this nightmare." _Ryu thought as he walked around the roof. _"What was it Will said about folding?" _He questioned in his mind as he came to a stop and summoned the Dragons Eye from with in. _"Visualize the place you wish to go." _Ryu thought as he brought forth a mental image of the Hidden Dragon Village. _"Then focus your energy into the crystal." _Ryu continued as a fold opened showing the entrance to the Dragon Village. _"Lets go home then." _The young ninja thought stepping through fold as he tied his hitai-ate around his forehead.

**Ryuugakure no Sato: Mid-Morning: Entrance to the Village.**

"Come on man just an hour?" a young Chunin pleaded with his partner.

"No were on guard duty." A Stern looking Chunin stated as the begging one spoke.

"But nothing every happens at the gates." He stated as the fold opened and Ryu walked out.

"Hayabusa-sama!" The stern looking Chunin said coming to attention as did the begging Chunin.

"Welcome back to the Village sir." The begging Chunin stated as Ryu nodded.

"Good to be back Kotesu, Izumo." Ryu said as he shook the hands of his comrades and proceeded into the village proper.

"See aren't you glad I didn't let you leave." Kotesu smirked as Izumo nodded retaking his position on the other side of the gate.

**Village Center Path to The Ryuu-kage Tower.**

"He's doing fine Kasumi." Ryo spoke as they sat in the village square enjoying the morning.

"I know but I get this feeling that something is wrong." Kasumi said placing her hand over her heart. "Like he's in some kind of pain." She added as Ryo nodded knowing that she was usually right about their son.

"If something bad happens we'll know." Ryo spoke as he wrapped and arm around his wife as they both sensed a very familiar chakra signature approaching them.

"Ryu?" Kasumi asked unsure if her eye's were playing tricks on her.

"Kaa-chan" Ryu said with a smile as the older woman moved as lightning speed and wrapped her arm around her son as he returned the gesture.

"How did you get her with out Shingo-san knowing or telling us you were coming?" Ryo spoke as his wife let their son go and he shook his hand.

"I learnt how to use the Dragon's Eye Crystal to make what is called a fold to where I want to go." Ryu spoke. "As for Shingo-Sensei he doesn't know I came none of them do." Ryu added as Ryo nodded knowing it must be important for Ryu to just up and leave.

"Well lets go home and discuss what it is that brought you back." Ryo said as Ryu and Kasumi nodded heading for the Hayabusa compound.

**Hayabusa Family Compound: Main House: Sitting Room.**

"That was very disturbing." Ryo said as Ryu told him of the dream.

"Tell me about it, it is why I came back as Hayate-Sensei can tell me if it is possible for a follower of the Ansatsuken to become that thing." Ryu stated as he picked up the tea saucer finishing what was in it.

"I am not a user of it but I highly doubt that is possible." Kasumi spoke as she poured more tea.

"Thank you Kaa-chan." Ryu smiled as she nodded. "But I must make sure it isn't possible, if there is even the slightest chance I could be come that I'll.." Ryu started as he felt the KI coming off his mother.

"Finish that sentence and I'll ground your ass after I kick it." She growled out as Ryu paled nodded rapidly. "Good." She said as the KI disappeared and all went back to normal.

"You will never do those things my son, I raised you better than that, and even if these curses exists you will over come them." Ryo stated as Ryu sighed.

"But what if I'm not able to?" Ryu asked as Kasumi spoke.

"You will, you're my son and heir to the Hayabusa Clan you have been trained by the best to be the best." Kasumi said as Ryu listened. "And if you need help we will all be their for you son." She finished with a smile.

"Like she said son, were all with you." Ryo added as Ryu smiled nodding.

"I guess I need to go speak with Hayate-Sensei so I can get rid of at least one of these burdens." Ryu spoke as he moved to stand.

"Hayate-Sama isn't in the village at this time he is speaking with the Japanese Leaders about the on going arrangement between us and them." Ryo spoke as Ryu nodded.

"Then why aren't you their." Ryu asked as normally he was with Hayate-sensei for these trips.

"It's isn't about changing anything just the bi-annual courtesy visit, the how are you and how are things stuff you'll begin doing when your Ryuu-kage." Ryo spoke as Ryu nodded.

"So how long?" Ryu asked.

"He'll be back tomorrow." Kasumi spoke as Ryu nodded. "Why not take a mission or surprise your little sister at the Ninja Academy it should be letting out soon ." Kasumi said as Ryu nodded and got up.

"Thank you, Tou-san, Kaa-chan." Ryu said with a slight bow as both parents smiled at his continuing show of manners watching him walk out the door.

"You think he be ok?" Ryo asked as Kasumi smiled.

"He'll be fine, he has that girl he has been seeing that will help him as well as all of us here." Kasumi said as she gathered up the used dishes. "I Kind wish he had brought her along." Kasumi added as she walked out with the tray balanced in one hand.

"I as well my love." Ryo stated as he walked with her.

**With Ryu.**

"_I could take a mission, but I haven't seen Ibuki-omoto since I left." _Ryu thought as he stepped out of the Hayabusa Compound. _"Guess I can go surprise her." _Ryu thought as he leapt up towards the roof tops and took off towards the academy.

**Ryuugakure Ninja Academy: Class Room 201**

"Congratulations class you are all performing to expectation." A Chunin with slicked back blonde hair and shades said as he spoke to the class. "Tomorrow will be a mid term taijutsu test so be prepared." He continued as the class nodded. "You are all dismissed for the day." He finished as the group of ten year olds ran from the class.

**Outside the Academy.**

"So Ibuki-chan what are you doing today?" a girl with brown hair asked in a battle kimono as they walked out of the academy next to a girl with hair similar to her mothers only pulled back into a high ponytail that still reached her rear with a few strand hanging down in front of her face dressed in black Capri pants a black Chinese shirt and combat boots.

"I.." She started as a familiar voice spoke causing her to stop

"How about a hug for your Anki." Ryu stated as she looked up to see her brother perched on the wall.

"Ryu-nii-san?" She asked shaking slightly.

"The one and only." Ryu grinned as the ten year old leapt at him crying slightly.

"Ryu-nii-san." She cried wrapping her arms around her brothers next as he caught her. "I missed you." She cried burring her face in his neck.

"I missed you too omoto." Ryu spoke softly rubbing his sisters back. "But I am back for a little while." He said as she pulled back tears still falling as he grinned wiping them away.

"So your not staying?" She asked as Ryu sighed shaking his head no.

"I can't as I am still getting to know my birth mother." Ryu said as she nodded as he shifted her to his back causing her to grin as she enjoyed roof hopping with her brother.

"Are they nice?" She asked as he leapt off eliciting a shriek of joy.

"Very much." He answered as he leapt towards the her favorite ice cream shop.

"You gonna bring them here one day?" Came the next question.

"Yes I am as they need to see this side of my life now that they know of it." Ryu answered as they dropped down in front of the shop. "So how about we spoil our appetite?" Ryu grinned letting his sister down as she grabbed his hand.

"As long as Kaa-chan doesn't get onto me for it." Ibuki grinned as she pulled Ryu into the shop.

**Mid-Morning Heatherfield: Vandom Apartment**

"I wonder where that son of mine went to now?" Susan asked out loud sitting at the table with Irma and Will.

"He woke up last night from a nightmare and said he was going up to the roof but he wasn't there." Irma stated with a huff.

"Least he could have done was left a note." Will added as Susan Irma nodded.

"He might be at his training grounds working out then." Susan responded as the other two nodded waiting on Ignika and Sora to check in with them.

"I wonder if he folded some where?" Will questioned.

"Possible since the dragon eye crystal can do that as well." Irma added. "But where would he go?" She asked as Ignika and Sora walked into the dinning room.

"I would bet back to the Dragon Village." Ignika said as Sora nodded.

"If the nightmare was something that looked like it could be a premonition he would seek the counsel of Hayate-Sama or his father." Sora added.

"Well I heard him crying out for someone or thing to stop hurting not only me but Sora, Ms. Vandom, you Ignika, Cornelia, Taranee, Will and Hay." Irma spoke as Sora and Ignika looked at each other and nodded.

"Dragon Village." They spoke at the same time.

"So do we go there as well?" Will asked as Ignika spoke.

"We should wait at least one more day before going after him." The crimson haired ninja said as Sora agreed.

"If he is seeking counsel from Hayate-Sama or his father it could be awhile before there done." Sora said as the others nodded. "Did he say what was being done to use in the nightmare?" Sora inquired as Irma looked down fighting some tears.

"He…he was crying out for it to not rape you and I." Irma choked out as the others paled.

"No wonder he went to seek Hayate-Sama or his father." Ignika stated as Sora nodded slightly pale. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah he was growling out he would never become that, that he would kill himself before he ever did that to us." She added tears rolling down here face as Susan moved to hold the girl.

"And he never will , you all know that he detest rapist." Susan spoke as they all nodded.

"I know that but it scared him and I couldn't do anything to help him." Irma cried as Susan held the crying Irma. "After all he did to help me I couldn't do anything." She sobbed.

"It's alright we'll go to the village tomorrow, you might not have been able to do anything last night but you could be there to show him that you'll always stand b him." Sora said with a smile as Irma looked up to see the smiling faces of those present.

"Your right." Irma grinned wiping here eyes. _"Ryu, please let me help, I can't lose you." _ Irma thought as they began to make plans to got to the Dragon Village.

**Evening: Hayabusa Complex: Training Field.**

"It looks like you should have no problems with the Academy Basic Taijutsu tomorrow." Ryu said as his sister got out of the basic stance.

"Thanks onii-san." Ibuki grinned as Ryu smiled.

"Anytime." Ryu said as Kasumi yelled out for them to come eat.

"When you graduate from the academy I'll show you a cool Jutsu ok." Ryu said as they approached the door.

"You mean it?" She asked looking up at her brother.

"Believe It." Ryu grinned as Did Ibuki.

AN: Well look like I am back on track now. Thanks again to those who reviewed. And as always read review. Peace out.

New Charter.

Name: Ibuki Hayabusa.

Birthday / Age / Astrological Sign: March 30 / 10 / Aries

Hair / Eye color: Amber (like her mothers) / Brown

Height / Weight / Build: 4 foot even / 90 pds / Childish

Likes: Her family, Ice Cream, training and Training with her Onii-San Ryu, flowers and being the best Kunoichi she can be.

Dislikes: Jerks, Rapist, and The spider village for trying to kill her onii-san.

Items of note: None at this time.


End file.
